Arrastrados por el deseo
by MagaCafi
Summary: Ahora somos adultos, y ya no podemos seguir culpando a nuestra inexperiencia ni alas circunstancias por nuestros errores. Candy, Terry y Albert se dan cuenta de que sus destinos parecen estar enredados y regidos por la tragedia. EPILOGO!
1. Capitulo 1: Desición e indesición

**Capitulo 1: Decisión e indecisión**

**Me duele más dejarte a ti,****  
****Que dejar de vivir, ****  
****Me duele más tu adiós, que el peor castigo, que me imponga Dios.****  
****No puedo ni te quiero olvidar,****  
****Ni a nadie me pienso entregar.****  
****Sería inútil, tratar de huir, ****  
****Porque a donde voy, te llevo dentro de mi…**

**Nueva York**

Era tarde, ese día había sido particularmente frio, pero Terrence Greum Granchester sudaba copiosamente. Había tomado una resolución

-¡Otra más!- Pensó, - Me estoy hartando de mi mismo y mis grandes decisiones. Ojalá alguien más pudiera decidir por mí para así tener a quien culpar por mis errores.  
Tenía relativamente pocas horas de haber llegado a Nueva York. Y todo desde su arribo parecía conspirar para hacerle la vida más miserable. –Te estás volviendo un amargado y un gruñón. No te va a quedar otro remedio que pegarte un tiro si no te controlas de una vez. Al mal paso… darle prisa.  
Llegó a las puertas de un edificio de departamentos. Decidió caminar a pesar de la gran distancia desde la estación hasta ese lugar, primero que nada para tratar de serenarse, armarse de valor y buscar las palabras adecuadas y salir bien librado de lo que venía.

–Como si fuera posible salir bien librado frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. Tengo que demostrarme mi valor como hombre, ya que el amor me ha sido negado. Al menos el honor impedirá que me convierta en un guiñapo. Alguien en este mundo confía en mí y en realidad su opinión es lo único que me importa. Su ejemplo de cómo superar las adversidades es mi inspiración… Mi pecosa, tu imagen no se borra de mi mente. Aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, voy a cumplir cada una de las promesas que te hice, aunque no te vuelva a ver, y aun cuando no vuelvas a saber de mí… Aunque me hayas olvidado… Nunca te olvidaré y siempre estarás en mi corazón como mi ángel de la guarda, recordándome todo lo bello y valioso que tiene la vida, y si llegaste a sentir algo por mí, quiero creer que fue por que tú viste en mí el valor que nadie más quiso o pudo ver. Va por ti mi amada Candy. La mejor actuación de mi vida: la de un hombre de palabra.

Terry terminó el monologo interno justo al momento de tocar el timbre frente a la gruesa puerta del departamento el cual se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio. Debido a la condición de salud de su inquilina se le había dado la opción de mudarse del apartamento en el 3er piso en el que antes vivía ya que le era sumamente engorroso subir y bajar a pesar de que había ascensor en dicho edificio.  
Terry pudo ver como la madre de Susana abría la ventanilla de la puerta e inmediatamente la cerraba para dejarlo pasar.

–Terrence! Que sorpresa! No sabíamos que estabas de regreso…  
-Señora Marlowe, acabo de llegar de la estación…  
-Qué barbaridad! Nos hubieras avisado para ir por ti  
-No era necesario, me cayó bien caminar después de tantas horas sentado en el tren.  
-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, Susana se sentirá muy bien de verte… Han sido unos meses difíciles para ella.  
-Oh, me imagino.  
-De hecho ella cree que no volvería a verte… Eso le ha afectado mucho, Terry. Ana Marlowe comenzó a sollozar, le dio la espalda para dejar salir un suspiro y las lagrimas que la ahogaban. Terry sintió pena por la mujer, era obvio que sufría tremendamente por su hija.  
-Que ha pasado con Susana? Esta mal de salud?  
-Ay Terry! Mi hija está cargando con mucho sufrimiento, su salud es sumamente delicada. Ana lo miro a los ojos- Le detectaron una enfermedad incurable hace 3 semanas…  
-Que tiene…?  
-Diabetes. Si hijo, mi Susi tiene diabetes. La pobre mujer no soportó y se lanzo a los brazos de Terry y siguió llorando mientras él la abrazaba. "Esto no puede ser peor" pensó "me voy a volver loco con tanta maldita desgracia."  
-Pero que es eso? Tiene cura? Que le han dicho los doctores? Esta despierta? Él comenzó a hablar atropelladamente. En su corazón sintió una punzada de sincera preocupación.  
-Deja te explico, Terry, por favor, siéntate y te pongo al tanto mientras descansas y tomas un té. Ella en este momento está dormida, si quieres un rato mas la despierto para que la saludes, estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto verte.  
-Si… está bien, señora, se lo agradezco.

La siguiente hora Ana Marlowe le explicó a un silencioso Terry la situación de Susana, habían notado que la herida de su pierna no cicatrizaba además de que tenía otros síntomas que hicieron sospechar al médico encargado de la salud de la joven que se trataba de algo más. Le mandó hacer estudios de laboratorio para confirmar la sospecha que tenia, la joven tenía diabetes.

-Es una enfermedad incurable, que deteriora la calidad de vida de los pacientes, y en el caso de mi hija, afecta la cicatrización de su pierna. Estoy tan angustiada. Nos somos pobres, pero la verdad me siento sola y mi hija se siente desamparada. Me han dicho que una de los principales factores que intervienen en la mejoría de los pacientes es la tranquilidad emocional.  
-Señora, lo que tengo que hablar con ella estoy seguro que ayudara muchísimo a que Susana se recupere. He venido a casarme con ella.  
-Terry! Creíamos que te marchaste para no cumplir con tu promesa, incluso ella llego a comentarme que entendía tu reacción, imaginarse a un chico como tu, atado a una mujer con la problemática de ella…  
-Señora, seré un hombre con muchos defectos, pero no un malagradecido.  
-Pues si, hijo, pero ella no quiere tu agradecimiento, ella quiere tu amor….  
-No voy a mentirle, no estoy enamorado de su hija, pero confió que con el tiempo las cosas mejoren entre nosotros, mi respeto y mi compromiso será total, no tendrán un reproche en lo que a mi conducta respecta, claro… si ella aun me acepta.  
-No, ella estará más que encantada de casarse contigo, no lo expresa mucho, pero soy su madre y se bien lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi hija, pero… entiende que yo no quiero que nada ni nadie la lastime, ya ha sido suficiente dolor el que ha tenido que padecer siendo tan joven.  
-Le juro señora, con toda la honestidad de la que soy capaz de expresar, por mi no va a quedar.  
-Eso espero, Terrence, eso deseo con todo mi corazón.

**Chicago, Illinois.**

Estoy en un lugar oscuro, no veo nada alrededor, es como dicen en los libros, la oscuridad de la boca del lobo, levanto mi vista y en el cielo puedo ver brillar las estrellas, no hay luna. Me siento sola, y en mis entrañas siento que las tripas se me revuelven de miedo y desaliento, como si de pronto supiera con certeza que no hay anda que me espere después de mi muerte, quiero gritar, me duele la garganta como si me la desgarrara a gritos pero no emito sonido. De pronto siento mis propias manos y mis propias uñas lacerándome la cara, es una reacción animal ante tanto pavor, a ver si así consigo despertar, pero no, solo siento como mi piel se desgarra. Y no me puedo desmayar, estoy dolorosamente consciente de lo que me pasa. Pienso en Dios, quiero pensar en una oración que aleje este terror pero…Nada!  
Repentinamente unas manos fuertes y cálidas me detienen, me sacuden y me tranquilizan. Oigo su voz, y la reconozco de inmediato  
–Que haces? Tu no eres así, tu no eres una cobarde, aquí estoy contigo, pase lo que pase. No te hagas daño por que al hacerlo también me lastimas. Ven recuéstate conmigo, yo te protegeré. No hay nada que temer, solo es oscuridad.- Sigo escuchando esa voz, suave y profunda, y me dejo llevar por el calor y el olor de su piel.  
-Mi hermosa niña, eres más hermosa todavía cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Princesa, ángel adorado, déjame aliviar tus temores… confía en mí.  
Puedo sentir sus labios revoloteando por mi cara como mariposas inquietas, sus brazos me tienen acunada y me lleno de paz y tranquilidad, mientras escucho murmullos llenos de palabras de amor, halagos y frases que no puedo entender del todo pero que me hacen sentir en el cielo. De pronto veo entre la oscuridad sus ojos, azules, y enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas de color negro. Con mis manos toco su cabello, es largo, y de pronto sus labios se posan en los míos y reconozco su sabor. Es El! Mi corazón vuelve a latir desbocado pero esta vez es de emoción y excitación, mi sangre comienza a cabalgar alocadamente mientras lo miro y una luz comienza a cubrirnos, puedo verlo con claridad y no me quedan dudas. El rostro más maravilloso esta frente a mí y me besa con una pasión exquisita. Yo le correspondo, de pronto todo el temor se ve sustituido por cantos de ángeles y la certeza de un amor más grande e ilimitado que nos cubre y nos bendice en este momento me hacen llorar de alegría, el se da cuenta. Comienza a reír y su hermosa risa me contagia y rio también.  
–Amor mío, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase, ríe siempre, aunque te equivoques, aférrate a tu alegría y podrás saber que soy un hombre de bien gracias a ti.  
Despierto, mi corazón late como loco queriéndose salir de mi pecho, tal parece que quiere escaparse e irse volando hacia donde está el hombre de mis sueños. Te equivocas, Candy, tu corazón se quedo en Nueva York la noche que le dijiste adiós.  
Así se sucedían las noches, una tras otra, Candy teniendo sueños que empezaban de una manera y terminaban de otra. Empezando como pesadillas y terminando como dulces encuentros eróticos en el que el único protagonista siempre era Terry. Y así transcurrían los días, de manera rutinaria, trabajo, casa, casa, trabajo. Albert le había solicitado regresara a la mansión Andley, después de su presentación como el patriarca de la familia, pensaba que era conveniente que ella no estuviera sola, menos aun sabiendo lo que ella guardaba en su corazón. Por otro lado, el continuaba tratándola con mucho afecto; Candy a pesar de lo bien que Albert le hacía sentir, y de que no dudaba de su amor por ella, deseaba estar sola. De pronto las atenciones tanto del joven patriarca como de sus amigos, Archie, Annie, la gente del hogar de Pony, la hacían sentir como una minusválida, todos la trataban con condescendencia pues, sabían que tenía el corazón roto, y esto mismo le hacía sentir que no podía dar vuelta a la página de su vida donde se encontraba atorada sin remedio.  
El Hospital era su único escape y tabla de salvación, trabajando con desconocidos, enfermos necesitados de su ayuda que no conocían su pasado y no la hostigaban pidiéndole superar algo que francamente se daba cuenta cada día más que era insuperable. Hasta en ocasiones se encontraba a si misma fantaseando con que ese desconocido que dormía en la camilla de turno era Terry, o Stear, o incluso Anthony, esos amores que la vida en circunstancias injustas le había arrebatado. O cuando llegaba alguna mujer de inmediato tomaba el lugar de Susana Marlowe, recordaba con dolor lo mucho que ella había sufrido y perdido por su amor a Terry, y una gran misericordia la invadía y la llenaba de certeza de que había actuado correctamente al separarse de lo que más amaba en el mundo.  
–Si alguien es capaz de arriesgar su vida por ti… tiene todo mi agradecimiento y fidelidad. Porque su amor tiene que ser si no mas grande, igual que el que yo siento por ti, Terry.

Nunca les ha pasado, en periodos largos de su vida, en la que aparentemente no pasa nada? Solo una sucesión de rutinas encadenadas unas con otras, en las que parecemos autómatas, actuando en piloto automático solo ocupados de sobrevivir e ir llevando las cosas adelante. Sin sobresaltos ni situaciones que generen angustias, y donde las sonrisas son un simple acto reflejo necesario para comunicarnos con las demás personas y confirmarles el hecho de que estamos vivos. Bueno, Candy seguía en ese estado semicatatonico, dentro de una burbuja invisible que ella mentalmente había levantado a su alrededor. Era la gentil y eficaz enfermera, pero mas consciente que inconscientemente, no le permitía a la gente, particularmente los varones, indagaran mas de lo necesario respecto a su vida y sentimientos. Era innegable que al paso de los años había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Su cuerpo en el último año se había estirado y le habían salido curvas y voluptuosidades donde antes no había. Era obvio que mas de un medico o paciente, vecino o fulano con el que tropezó por la calle la miro con admiración y algo mas, pero de inmediato se olvidaban de cualquier intento de cortejo por que la joven parecía un maniquí, su rostro era como una mascara de teatro antiguo que no expresaba ninguna reacción a los galanteos. No se alteraba ni contestaba groseramente ante algún piropo o invitación a salir, simplemente lo ignoraba y cambiaba el tema y el galán en turno pronto se daba por vencido, mas que nada por la vergüenza de sentirse rechazado de una forma tan gentil e inocente. Pero había UNO en particular que ya le tenia harta, hasta el punto en el que su buena voluntad estaba llegando al limite. Mientras tomaba su descanso sentada en el quicio de la ventana del segundo piso del hospital, vio llegar al galán más obstinado y estúpido que podía tener. Rodo los ojos hacia atrás y lanzo un suspiro de resignación. Mientras apuraba al último bocado de su sándwich de jamón y queso.

–Aquí vamos de nuevo!.  
-Candy! Te buscan en la recepción, ya sabes quien. Le dijo Mildred Robinson, su compañera de esa tarde, asomando su moreno rostro por la puerta del salón de descanso.-Le digo que estas en cirugía y que no saldrás hasta dentro de 2 días? La chica lanzo una risita.  
-Ojala con eso bastara para que este me dejara en paz, no, no puedo exponer a Sally a que la vuelva a maltratar como la ultima vez que vino. No Milly, creo que esta vez tengo que tomar al buey, digo, al toro por los cuernos. Candy le guiño un ojo al momento de salir de la habitación, y en cuanto perdió de vista a la chica, su cara perdió la sonrisa y se volvió una expresión de hartazgo y fastidio. Cuando, cuando demonios la iba a dejar en paz, de nada le habían servido las advertencias y amenazas de Albert al estúpido este. Simplemente parecía no entender que ella JAMAS, bajo ninguna circunstancia, estaría a su alcance.-Que monserga!  
De pie, dándole la espalda y sosteniendo un enorme ramo de flores de colores, estaba Neil Leegan.

-Neil! Se puede saber que haces rayos haces aquí? Se detuvo a 2 metros de él altanera y desafiante con ambas manos en la cintura. El volteó con el garbo y la arrogancia de león de circo, francamente era ridícula su forma de coquetearle, si Candy no hubiera estado tan fastidiada, tal vez lo hubiera encontrado hilarante.  
-Hola, preciosa! Como has astado? Me imagino que ya comenzabas a extrañarme, cierto? Él moreno se acerco a tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella con un movimiento ágil se quitó lo cual por poco provoca que él Joven casi se fuera de bruces, pero alcanzo a detenerse de el mostrador cerca del cual se encontraban.  
-Que te pasa? Yo nunca te he brindado esas confiancitas, Neil, así que corta el cuento y dime en que te puedo ayudar.  
Neil lanzó un silbido y se acomodó un mechón de pelo que se salió de su elaborado peinado, esta vez su mal carácter no se iba a interponer entre sus planes, aunque le costara todo el esfuerzo del mundo, le demostraría a la testaruda sirvienta que sus intenciones eran honorables. La conquistaría al grado de que ella con todo el gusto del mundo se pondría a sus pies y le brindaría la adoración que parecía estar dispuesta a darle a cuanto tipo se cruzaba en su camino, menos a él.  
-Candy querida, pasaba por aquí y no dude en ningún momento en venir a darte este detalle, solo para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que tú ocupas mis pensamientos.  
-No te enfadas Neil? No te harta que pase y pase el tiempo, y yo continúe dándote y dándote la misma respuesta? Que parte de " tu y yo no podemos de ninguna MANERA involucrarnos en ningún tipo de relación, mucho menos amorosa", no entiendes?

Candy veía anonadada como Neil sonreía y parecía disfrutar con su desesperación. "Es inútil" pensó, "mi negativa solo lo encapricha mas, tengo que pensar que voy a hacer para librarme de esta plaga… este es un contreras, tal vez huya si lo abrazo y le planto un beso… Eso es!" Candy sonrió y decidió poner en práctica el plan exprés que en ese momento se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras suspiraba, -Estoy en mi descanso y tengo libre una hora. A donde quieres ir?  
Neil Leegan se quedó parado unos segundos y parpadeo varias veces, tratando de cerciorarse de lo que Candy le acababa de decir, se sintió desarmado ante el súbito cambio en la actitud de la chica. Abrió la boca y solo alcanzo a tartamudear sin sentido. Candy encontró sumamente divertido el hecho de haber atinado esta vez. Le tronó los dedos en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar.-Vamos Neil! No tengo todo el día así que si no quieres hablar pues me voy.  
-No! Le dijo mientras la tomaba por el brazo. -Claro que me parece perfecto, vamos a donde tú quieras, querida…  
-Mira, aquí 1 cuadra abajo hay una cafetería donde sirven un cappuccino delicioso. Acepto el que tu invites, y un pedazo de pastel, si se puede.  
-Con todo gusto, no faltaba mas- Dijo mientras le ofrecía caballerosamente el brazo, a lo que Candy como si se tratara de un juego irresistiblemente de jugar, acepto gustosamente.  
-Y dime, querida, como te ha ido en el hospital? Cuando piensas dejar esta necedad de trabajar siendo tu Heredera de una de las familias mas poderosas de los Estados Unidos? Honestamente, me parece denigrante que una mujer trabaje, mas aun cuando hay un hombre que puede velar por sus intereses y ofrecerle una vida llena de comodidades.  
-Neil, yo…  
-No digas mas, en cuanto formalicemos nuestra relación, tendrás, sin lugar a dudas, que dejar este trabajo pera dedicarte a labores relacionadas con nuestro estatus.  
-No se por que me temía que dirías eso.  
Al fin llegaron a la cafetería y Candy se sintió feliz de soltar el brazo del fanfarrón que cada vez le resultaba más difícil de tolerar. Se acercó a ellos una mesera, ella le sonrió al ordenarle un cappuccino con crema y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, mientras que Neil con altanería ni siquiera volteo a verla y le pidió lo mismo que había ordenado ella.  
-Bueno, Neil. Al fin estamos solos, y quiero platicar contigo de una forma razonable y sincera, pero necesito que no me interrumpas y escuches lo que tengo que decirte, si en realidad te intereso como dices.  
Neil la miró de reojo, y sintió un leve sentimiento de desconfianza, pero acordó consigo mismo que tendría la paciencia necesaria para escuchar lo que la mocosa tuviera que decirle. Todo con tal de conseguir que el bizcochito accediera a sus reclamos amorosos.  
-Soy todo oídos querida.  
Candy suspiro, no muy convencida del resultado que sus palabras tendrían en ese obstinado, completamente fastidiada de escucharlo decirle querida con tanta desfachatez.  
-Muy bien Neil, tu aseguras que estas interesado en mi, me has perseguido y exigido hasta el cansancio que me case contigo. Por que? Dame razones de peso para que yo crea que tus intenciones son buenas.  
-Bueno, yo…  
-Por que, Neil, si me disculpas la interrupción, todavía hasta hace poco me ofendías cada vez que podías, llegaste a golpearme, sin mencionar que tu hermana es la mujer que más me aborrece en este mundo… Entiendes al punto al que quiero llegar?

El no contestó nada, se limitó a mirarla con desprecio, le parecía innecesario rebajarse a explicarle a ella, siendo una don nadie venida a mas, que además de que era un movimiento socialmente conveniente para el y su familia, físicamente ella era dueña de atributos dignos de cualquier hombre como él. Le exasperaba dentro de todo su narcisismo que una gata como Candice White se atreviera a rechazar el sorprendente milagro que significaba que un primogénito de tan alta cuna como Neil Leegan se tomara la molestia de darle un nombre y un lugar legitimo.  
-No, y francamente no me interesa. A mi no me gusta que me nieguen lo que deseo, eso es simple y llano, y tarde o temprano tu estarás a mi lado, como debe de ser.  
-Y eso según tú, como va a suceder? Dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo miraba divertida.  
-Hay muchas maneras de conseguir lo que se desea, puede ser por las buenas, por las malas, por persuasión o por presión.  
-Crees que el amor se puede obligar?  
-Quién hablo de amor, querida? Yo hablo de algo mas trascendente y valioso, un matrimonio entre tu y yo seria una poderosa alianza económica y política. Y respecto a Elisa, no tienes de que preocuparte por ella, también tarde o temprano terminara aceptando el hecho de que seas mi esposa, y hasta amigas podrán llegar a ser.  
"No,no,no… no tiene por donde, es inútil razonar con este descerebrado"  
Candy se levantó al momento en que la camarera les llevaba los cafés y los pasteles.  
-Lo siento Neil, ya me tengo que ir, tomate el café y el pastel por mi, buen provecho.  
-Pero Candy…El intentó levantarse pero ella puso dócilmente su mano en el hombro para impidirselo.  
-No Neil, olvídalo, tengo que volver al hospital y no creo que en este rato lleguemos a ponernos de acuerdo. Luego seguimos platicando. Adiós.  
- Pe-pero…  
-Adiós Neil. Dijo ella saliendo velozmente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, y dejándolo solo en la mesa frente a dos tazas de café humeantes y 2 pedazos de pastel que se veían deliciosos.  
Estuvo a punto de aventarlos, pero le ganó la pereza y mientras sostenía su cara con una mano, con la otra tomaba una cuchara y le daba un bocado al pastel que tenía frente.  
-Bueno, se fue sin insultarme ni decirme de lo que me iba a morir, eso ya es un avance, si insisto tarde o temprano va a caer.

Llegó mas tarde a su casa aun riéndose del incidente con Neil, francamente le parecía hilarante la forma en que él se quedó callado cuando ella lo trato con amabilidad. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, su instinto de conservación le decía que no se confiara, que ni Elisa ni Niel eran personas se de fiar, y que ella lamentablemente seguiría siendo blanco de sus deseos de hostigamiento y venganza. No sabía que otra cosa hacer, cada vez le resultaba más difícil lidiar con todas las cargas emocionales que la torturaban, para encima de eso soportar el acoso de los Leegan... Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de ingresar a un convento, y lo llegó a comentar con Albert esa misma noche mientras tomaban chocolate caliente en el departamento de ella.

-Pero por Dios, Candy, tu si que eres ocurrente! Tienes idea de lo que implica la vida monástica? La cantidad de restricciones que se le imponen a una persona que toma los habitos? Perdóname que te lo diga, pero tu temperamento NO va con ello, para que me entiendas, no tienes el perfil necesario para un compromiso tan grande.  
-Y tu como puedes saberlo? A mí me encanta ayudar al prójimo, y mi amor por Dios es lo suficientemente grande que me dará fuerzas para enfrentar todo lo que implica el encierro conventual. le contestó ella haciendo un berrinche y levantando la nariz en gesto de reto.  
-Nooo, pequeña, nada más te voy a hacer una última observación. Te acuerdas como la pasaste en el colegio San Pablo?. Albert sonrió socarronamente.  
-Y eso que tiene que ver?. Le contestó la rubia cada vez más molesta mientras arqueaba las cejas en señal de reproche.  
-Nada más acuérdate como te quejabas de las reglas y restricciones que les imponían, y de la cantidad de veces que te castigaron porque SIEMPRE querías hacer tu santa voluntad. O quieres que te haga una lista detallada de cada incidente que tuviste….?  
-Noooo, no hace falta…contestó ella riendo mientras él pellizcaba cariñosamente su nariz.  
-Ahora imagínate a todo lo que tendrías que sujetarte para ser monja.  
-Mmm, creo que tienes razón, como siempre. Candy lanzó un suspiro y Albert sonrió mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.  
-Pequeña, tú puedes seguir ayudando desde tu bastión de lucha en el hospital. Tal vez un cambio de aires, el que estudies alguna especialidad te ayudaría muchísimo, piensa de qué manera le puedes hallar mejor sentido a tu vida y date tiempo. Tiempo y permiso de dejar aquello que te lastima y vivir nuevas experiencias que te alegren la vida.  
-Si… gracias por decirme siempre lo que necesito escuchar. Te prometo que lo voy a pensar. Tal vez el que debería pensar en la posibilidad de tomar los hábitos eres tú, San Albert. Ella se rio de la broma y el sonrió de medio lado, ese si que había sido un golpe bajo a su orgullo masculino.  
-Para mi es un placer, pequeña, siempre estaré cuando me necesites, no lo olvides. Y respecto a lo de mí, siendo monje o sacerdote, no hay nada mas alejado de la realidad que dicho disparate. Tú y yo somos demasiado parecidos en lo que a ajustarse a las reglas se refiere.  
-Lo digo por que eres noble y siempre estas dispuesto a dar al que lo necesita el consejo acertado para salir adelante. Para mí tu eres verdaderamente mi ángel guardián.  
-Soy solo un amigo que desea lo mejor para ti, soy solo un hombre que necesita proteger a sus seres queridos, nada mas Candy. Quítame en este preciso momento la aureola que puedo ver en tus ojitos reflejada sobre mi cabeza. Quieres? Le dijo riendo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

Esa noche Albert salió a dar la vuelta por la ciudad. Tomaba el auto y salía sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ya tenía algunos meses desde que se había comprometido con sus responsabilidades a la cabeza de los negocios que había tomado una especie de hábito, una doble vida, que francamente no era imaginada por nadie de su familia. Un día a principios de año recibió en su despacho una invitación a una fiesta privada. Haciendo averiguaciones se entero de que se trataba de un burdel de alta categoría, que presentaba variedad y contaba con la más absoluta discreción y elegancia que hombres de alcurnia y gran poder económico y político de la alta sociedad de Chicago podían buscar. Por un momento y de entrada opto por botar a la basura dicha invitación, pero ese cosquilleo que al fin y al cabo todos los hombres, hasta los más nobles, llegan a sentir alguna vez lo invadió.

-"Y si solo fuera para ver de que se trata esto…al fin y al cabo soy soltero, siempre he estado solo y realmente, no creo que afecte a nadie si voy y mato mi curiosidad". Finalmente tomo la invitación y llego a la dirección que ahí aparecía. Esa noche se escapo al viejo estilo Candice White, vestido con frac brinco por el muro trasero de la mansión donde había dejado previamente estacionado un auto alquilado para no causar sospechas, y llegó a una hermosa residencia a las afueras de la ciudad.  
- Bienvenido Señor Andley, lo recibió en la entrada una hermosa y distinguida mujer, madura pero muy bella.  
-Me conoce usted?  
–Claro! Para que un caballero sea invitado a nuestras reuniones previamente se le investiga, usted comprenderá, no cualquier persona puede ser admitida en un lugar como este, para nosotros la clase y la atención que nuestros socios se merecen esta por encima de cualquier cosa. Nos aseguraremos de que usted pase un excelente rato.  
–Disculpe, no me ha dicho su nombre…  
Ella, tendiéndole graciosamente la mano le contestó:  
-Rachel Dowson. Pero usted puede llamarme Rachel si gusta, Señor Andley…  
- Albert, puede llamarme así. El contestó correspondiendo la sonrisa, algo en la seguridad de la mujer le atrajo y le brindó confianza, total, él estaba ahí con la idea de ver y experimentar algo diferente.  
Esa noche vio entre las damas que estaban atendiendo a diversos caballeros, hombres que el en persona conocía, muchos de ellos incluso, casados, a una joven particularmente bella, era rubia, llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo y vestía un hermoso camisón de seda, el cual no descubría mucha piel pero dejaba notar su exquisita figura, en comparación con las otras mujeres que estaban ahí, ella podría decirse, lucia recatada. La observo un buen rato desde el sillón donde se encontraba bebiendo un Whisky y fumando un habano. Ella estaba sentada en una barra mientras escuchaba atentamente al pianista que animaba la velada. En ese momento, y debido a que la joven le llamo poderosamente la atención, le hizo una seña a Rachel, ella se acerco a el.  
-Le puedo servir en algo, Albert? Le preguntó solicita.  
-Esa joven, me gustaría conversar con ella. Rachel volteo hacia donde Albert señalo con la barbilla y sonrió  
-Mmmmm, si, Helen…Muy acertada elección. Albert en ese momento cayó en cuenta a que tipo de "elección" la madame se refería y sintió que el rubor le cubría la cara, y repentinamente se sintió apenado.  
-Nononono!, no me malinterprete usted, yo, solo deseo charlar, no piense usted que se trata de otra cosa… Rachel lo interrumpió- tranquilo, Albert, descuide, créame que no estoy queriendo decir absolutamente nada, usted tiene la decisión de hacer lo que usted desee. Si desea compañía, ella se la podrá brindar, o cualquier otra de las que se encuentran aquí, ahora si, es su decisión como desea disfrutar de dicha compañía, aquí nadie le presionara a hacer algo que usted no quiera.  
Rachel lo dejó sentado mientras él sentía que se atragantaba con el whisky. La vio dirigirse hacia la hermosa joven, se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo algo al oído mientras ambas le lanzaban miradas de coquetería y complicidad. En ese momento Albert se preguntó en su interior por primera vez en la noche que demonios estaba haciendo ahí.

De lo anterior hacia relativamente poco, pero se sorprendió a si mismo viéndose cada vez haciéndolo con mas naturalidad, la timidez inicial había desaparecido. No se había visto nunca en la necesidad de pagar por ese tipo de afecto, no era un hombre propiamente casto, había tenido algún encuentro romántico en alguno que otro de los lugares por los que vago en su temprana juventud, pero curiosamente, a partir de la llegada de cierta rubia a su vida, dichos encuentros simplemente dejaron de presentarse y el dejo de buscarlos o propiciarlos. Después de esa noche con Helen, abrazó la idea de que lo que hacia era algo, si no correcto, aceptable para el que hasta el momento no deseaba ningún tipo de relación o compromiso, pero necesitaba esos estímulos, necesitaba de alguna forma confirmarse a si mismo que era un hombre sano y funcional. Esa noche, Helen estaba realmente esplendida, parecía esperarlo solo a él, se sonrieron y fue directamente tras de ella. La siguió por la misma escalera de siempre y entraron al mismo dormitorio, oloroso a incienso y perfume oriental. Ella de alguna forma peculiar le inspiraba una ternura, que quizá no se esperaría sentir por una mujer de esa vida. Pero había algo en su rostro o en su físico que le recordaba algo o alguien, sin embargo, de alguna manera, a él le parecía que cuando quería ahondar en ello, la idea se le escapaba como humo, como si estuviera bloqueado. La desnudó, la besó de pies a cabeza y la acomodó gentilmente de espaldas a él sobre el lecho. Ella se soltó el cabello y dejó caer sus rizos rubios en su espalda y lo vio de reojo hacia atrás, mientras entreabría los labios de una manera provocadora.  
-Estoy lista, tómame Albert.  
El estaba en ese punto lleno de fervor y excitación, la tomó por la cintura y la invadió casi de inmediato, ella lanzó un gemido de placer, mientras que él cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el meneo de los cuerpos y disfrutaba el contacto y el calor de la feminidad de la joven en su cadera. "Hermosa criatura, me haces sentir en las nubes, sublime… " con los ojos cerrados tomó con una mano el cabello de ella para acariciarlo y al sentir los rizos, un pensamiento repentino lo asaltó. Abrió los ojos atropelladamente y su mente febril le jugó la broma mas pesada que hasta el momento el destino le había reservado, no era Helen la mujer que en ese momento gemía y se retorcía ante su contacto, era otra criatura mas gentil y candorosa la que él penetraba ardorosamente. Sintió que casi se desmayaba de la sorpresa al ver a Su Pequeña desnuda, y por más que quiso despejar semejante aberración de su cabeza, la imagen no desaparecía, hasta que fue imposible luchar contra las sensaciones y las emociones que estaba experimentando, se dejó llevar por la exquisita fantasía y tentación que hasta ese momento tanto trato de callar. Ahí estaba la verdadera razón de su soledad y aislamiento. Mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su cuerpo, y se preparaba para derramarse en ella, su garganta se abrió para dejar escapar el verdadero nombre que yacía enterrado en lo más profundo de sus oscuros y negados deseos: Candy!

**El amor de mi vida, has sido tú,****  
****Mi mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz,****  
****Hice míos tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz,****  
****Tus palabras tu vida y tu corazón.****  
****El amor de mi vida has sido tú,****  
****El amor de mi vida sigues siendo tú,****  
****Por lo que más quieras no me arranques de ti,****  
****De rodillas te ruego no me dejes así…**

**Nueva York**

Estoy en la oscuridad, estoy arropado entre los cálidos brazos de una mujer, siento su respiración y me siento seguro. La miro a la cara y es hermosa, me mira a los ojos y me lleno de alegría… Deseo quedarme todo el tiempo así, de pronto siento que unas manos gruesas me agarran por el torso y me arrancan del abrazo de esa mujer, tengo mucho miedo, de pronto ya no la miro y me retuerzo tratando de liberarme de quien me ha arrancado de mi seguridad. Es un hombre, me dice atropelladamente que es mi padre y me llevara a un lugar donde estaré seguro, pero yo no quiero ir a ningún lado, le muerdo en la mano y comienzo a llorar. El me arroja al suelo diciéndome que me convertiré en su heredero y que ya aprenderé a respetar a mis mayores y me deja solo. Trato de levantarme del suelo, pero no puedo, la oscuridad es absoluta, y mi corazón late como loco, siento mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, tengo pavor, solo quiero regresar a los brazos de aquella hermosa mujer que me abrazaba llena de amor. Grito Mama hasta que me quedo mudo con la garganta adolorida y me bato en un remolino de lágrimas, sudor y mocos.  
Me atraganto en mi propio llanto hasta que cubro mis ojos con mis manos. Pienso que soy un monstruo, un ser maligno o inservible para merecer el castigo de estar encerrado, lejos, solo. Me parece una eternidad la que transcurre, de pronto comienzo a sentirme cómodo en esta soledad, me siento entumido y quieto, nadie va a lastimarme aquí, no necesito nada. Estoy bien. Veo un punto de luz sobre mi rostro, es muy débil, pero me lastima la vista, trato de cubrirme por que me ciega. Se va agrandando, siento mucho miedo, no quiero que nadie me moleste ni me lastime nuevamente. Le grito que se vaya, que se las vera conmigo. Se abre un agujero y por el se asoma una cara pálida con una naricita llena de pecas y una cabellera brillante…

-Ven, me dice, dame tu mano…  
-No! Vete, déjame solo!  
–Terry, sal de ahí, estas vivo, ven, yo te ayudare! Su voz es como una alegre melodía, algo que yo nunca había escuchado. Me insiste y mi corazón vuelve a latir en mi pecho.  
-Miren a la mona! Deberían encerrarte en un zoológico…Su carita hace una mueca graciosa, que intenta aparentar mucha molestia.  
-Ya veras mocoso engreído! Solo intento ayudarte…  
-Yo no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito la ayuda de nadie!  
Siento como su mano entra por el hoyo y jala mi cabello. Grito de dolor mientras ella ríe. Me lleno de coraje y siento como mis músculos atrofiados vuelven a la vida, me incorporo para agarrar su mano.  
–Ora veras señorita pecas! Me las vas a pagar!  
–Tendrás que alcanzarme primero!  
Comienzo a rasgar las orillas del agujero, es como si escarbara hacia arriba y finalmente salgo, respiro un aire diferente, siento como mis pulmones se llenan de oxigeno y me mareo, me quedo de rodillas en la superficie de la que parece ser mi tumba, y la miro a ella sentada al pie de un hermoso árbol, estamos en una colina llena de vegetación bajo un cielo estrellado y una luna llena de luz plateada.  
–Ves que no era tan difícil? Siéntate conmigo, vamos a platicar…  
-Quien eres? Que haces aquí? Como sabes mi nombre? Le pregunte altanero, tratando de aparentar frialdad e indiferencia.  
- Me llamo Candy, y vine a decirte que estas vivo, Terry. Ya te diste cuenta de donde estabas? Me dice mientras señala el agujero en el pasto del que yo acabo de salir.  
–Y por que lo hiciste? –No me vas a dar las gracias? Me dice mientras abre los ojos como platos, asombrada y divertida.  
–No! Estaba muy a gusto ahí, nada podía dañarme. Ella se levanta y se acerca lentamente a mí.  
–No Terry, estabas muerto en vida, era hora de que vivieras de verdad.  
Me siento de nuevo invadido por una sensación de gozo y calidez, como si el frio que mi alma había padecido durante largos años se derritieran al calor de esa verde mirada que me hipnotiza y me subyuga. Levanta su mano y acaricia mi cara, cierro los ojos y tomo su mano para besarla.  
–Candy! Yo, yo…  
-Terry, solo abrásame.  
Nos fundimos en un abraso, y conmovido ante lo que vivo, de nueva cuenta siento que las lagrimas invaden mis ojos, pero es un llanto distinto al que ya había experimentado, es un llanto de alegría y redención…  
-No eres ningún monstruo, no eres un ser malo ni despreciable, eres bello en tu interior y exterior, valioso, admirable, fuerte y talentoso, por tus venas corre tu maravillosa herencia y solo tienes que creer en ti mismo para que la reclames.

Ella me mira, y su mirada me dice sin palabras miles de freses llenas de ternura y amor, me dice que ella es para mí, que es mi ángel bendito, que es la mujer que compartirá mi vida y con la que seré inmensamente feliz. En ese instante me siento de nuevo seguro y protegido. Ella es mía, y yo soy solo de y para ella. Siento que mi sangre hierve de gozo y mil sensaciones viejas, mi instinto me domina, y sin saber como ni por que, la beso mientras que ella me mira sorprendida. Eres mía, pienso, te quiero dentro de mi para que nunca me dejes solo. De pronto, ella me empuja y me mira seria, su expresión cambia y se vuelve un gesto adusto, parece que quiere llorar. Siento pavor, no quiero que se enoje, me da pánico haber hecho algo malo que la haga odiarme.

–Por que hiciste eso?  
–Es que, no pude evitarlo, quiero que estés conmigo.  
–No, no, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos…  
- Por que? No puedes dejarme, si quieres no vuelvo a besarte, prometo portarme bien, te prometo lo que tu quieras pero por favor Candy, quédate conmigo. Ella comienza a alejarse y siento mis pies clavados al piso, aunque quiero no puedo ir tras ella. Levanto mis manos en un inútil intento por alcanzarla y me siento de nueva cuenta como un niño pequeño abandonado y angustiado.  
-Lo lamento Terry, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, algo muy grande lo impide, pero tú vas a estar bien. Eres fuerte y confió en que lograras. Me da la espalda y se aleja con rumbo al bosque. Veo como se pierde entre las sombras y no voltea en ningún momento a verme. Le grito y se me desgarra el pecho al hacerlo.  
-No quiero volver a la oscuridad! Escucho a lo lejos su voz.  
-No tienes que volver a ella, eres libre, Terry, tienes que lograrlo por que yo lo lograre.  
-Me voy a morir sin ti, Candy! Solo escucho un murmullo que trae el viento.  
-Estas vivo Terry, estas vivo… Vuelvo a ver hacia mi tumba, y me niego a entrar en ella, me quedo solo llorando amargamente. El mundo comienza a darme vueltas y siento unas nauseas espantosas, siento que mi cabeza va estallar…  
Despierto y me incorporo en mi lecho, estoy bañado en sudor y siento mis ojos mojados, he llorado otra vez y me siento avergonzado de mi mismo. Solo recuerdo del sueño esa espalda indiferente, y me reprocho a mi mismo el no haber tenido la fuerza ni el valor suficiente para haber corrido tras ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS Y NOTAS:**

**Fragmentos de la canción El amor de mi vida, de Camilo Sesto.**

**Gracias de corazón por acompañarme en este viaje, y ojala sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Besos a todas mis camaradas de Facebook, a los habitantes del Chateau de Candy, Primera revisión de la historia publicada el año pasado.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Sorpresas

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresas**

Por cobardía, me fui de ti,  
Por culpa mía, por egoísmo, ya te perdí.  
Por cobardía, hui de ti,  
Y que ironía, aunque sonría, no soy feliz.  
Ahora, te vi pasar,  
Con alguien que te abrazo,  
Y como disimular, que mi alma se derrumbó…

**Chicago**

-Hola Candy! Pero mírate que linda amaneciste hoy. Esperemos de este día nos traiga muchas sorpresas agradables por descubrir.

Candy sonrió frente al espejo mientras se hacia un guiño infantil y se lavaba la cara con agua fresca. Era un poco tarde ya que se le habían pegado las sabanas una vez más. "Te estas volviendo una perezosa y tú no puedes permitirte semejantes vicios, señorita" pensó y se sintió súbitamente contenta, el sol entraba cálido y reconfortante por la ventana de la sala de su departamento y se dijo a si misma que ese día recuperaría su proverbial optimismo. También se sentía contenta por que días antes había recibido la invitación por parte de Archie y Annie de asistir a un torneo de Tenis, el cual era un deporte que cada día adquiría más adeptos y le habían comentado que era muy entretenido. Por otro lado, esa noche se celebraría la fiesta más importante del año, ya que se trataba del anuncio de su compromiso formal, la entrega del anillo y la fijación de la fecha para la boda. Con semanas de anterioridad se le había hecho llegar la invitación para la fiesta que esa noche se brindaría en la mansión Andley.

-Vamos, Candy, anímate que el día de hoy es uno muy especial, y hay que gozar de la dicha de nuestros amigos.

Se cambió canturreando y bailoteando y en ese mismo canal se preparó su desayuno, cuando recordó que no había salido a recoger el diario para leerlo mientras comía. Saltando como ballerina se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y recogió el diario hecho rollo levantando una pierna en un complicado paso de ballet, y de tres grandes saltos se sentó directamente en la mesa del comedor mientras soltaba una risita de autocomplacencia y abría el periódico. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos esmeraldas le helaron la sangre y le congelaron la sonrisa.

"La joven promesa del teatro neoyorkino, Terrence Granchester, anuncia fecha para su enlace matrimonial con su novia de siempre, Susana Marlowe…" Parpadeó y se quedó sin aliento, dejó caer el papel sobre la mesa y se quedó sentada con la vista clavada en la pared, de repente el desayuno y todas las demás ocupaciones en las que había estado pensando hasta ese momento le parecieron sin sentido ni importancia. "Va a casarse, Terry al fin va a casarse…" Volvió a posar su mirada en la foto que aparecía desplegada en primera plana, Terry aparecía vestido de negro, era de esas típicas fotos tomadas en estudios fotográficos para publicidad. A su lado, sentada en un elegante sillón estaba Susana, hermosa y elegante como siempre. Y sintió como una punzada de celos y rabia hería su pecho, mientras que 2 lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos.

–Que apuesto luces, no se por que me sorprende o me afecta.

Actuando mas por impulso que por una mala emoción, agarró el diario y lo arrugó mientras se levantaba de la mesa y lo arrojaba al bote de basura de la cocina. Pero al darse la media vuelta, se detuvo y bajó el rostro al suelo mientras el llanto afloraba ya sin freno. "No, no puedo hacer ni siquiera esto." Regresó sobre sus pasos y levantó el papel arrugado. Mientras lo estiraba y tomaba unas tijeras de una alacena, se sentó de nueva cuenta en la mesa y procedió a cortar la foto. Puso la foto recargada de un salero mientras pasaba a comerse un desayuno ya helado y tomarse un café frio, y miraba fijamente la imagen de un Terry imponentemente varonil. Se levantó al terminar, se lavó los dientes en silencio y salió de su departamento con rumbo a la parada de autobús. En la mesa se quedó la foto de Terry.

**Nueva York.**

-Espero que no nos demoremos, no me gusta para nada estar en los hospitales.

Terry se remolineó en el sillón de la sala de espera del Hospital San José. Ese día había aceptado acompañar a Susana a su consulta semanal ya que la señora Marlowe tuvo que ir a una junta con el abogado de su familia para tratar asuntos relacionados con la herencia de Susana, ya que al momento de casarse un fideicomiso que su padre había dejado para ella podía ser cobrado. Curiosamente, Susana tampoco parecía estar muy cómoda con la compañía de Terry, inclusive a él le pareció que no lo quería ahí por la forma que reto a su madre y le pidió de todas las formas posibles que pospusiera la ida al abogado o que cambiaran la cita con el doctor, a lo que la señora Marlow le contesto muy molesta :

–Susana! Te estas comportando como una niña caprichuda y tu prometido tiene la obligación y el derecho de estar al tanto de tu salud, así que no se hable más o tendrás serios problemas con nosotros.

Ante tal respuesta a ella no le quedo más que aceptarlo. Terry le había dado su palabra a la Señora que la acompañaría y que hablaría también con el medico para despejar todas sus dudas respecto al tratamiento y evolución de Susana. Por otro lado, y tomando en cuenta el espíritu contestatario y malicioso de Terry, encontraba cierto perverso placer en ver molesta a Susana, era obvio que ella no lo quería ahí.

-Pues yo no se por que de repente tienes tanto interés en mi salud, Terrence, yo te dije que no hacia falta que vinieras conmigo. Dijo hablándole despectivamente de perfil y sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Tal pareciera que hay algo de lo que no quieres que me entere, Susy. Contesto mientras se remolineaba como gato encerrado en el cómodo sillón.

-No se trata de nada de eso, solo que se bien que esto es una carga para ti y no quiero causarte molestias innecesarias. Ella intento restarle importancia al asunto. "Carga, molestia? Eso si que suena gracioso. Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que viene" Pensó el trigueño pesimista.

En esas estaban cuando una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

-Señorita Marlowe? Acompáñeme por favor. Viene alguien con usted?

-Sí, soy su prometido. Yo llevare la silla.

La mujer asintió y se adelantó por un pasillo claramente iluminado mientras que Susana era empujada por Terry. Finalmente llegaron al consultorio. Entraron y los recibió sentado en su escritorio un joven medico, se levantó al momento de ver a Susana entrar por la puerta, era un hombre Joven no mayor de 30 años, de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, tez clara aunque con un leve bronceado y lentes. Era un tipo bastante atractivo de gran estatura y fuerte complexión. Cuando vio a Susana sonrió ampliamente, pero dicha sonrisa se cortó al momento de ver a la persona que venía empujando la silla de ruedas de la chica.

–Que tal Susi? Como has estado? Le dijo con mucha amabilidad y confianza. La chica se sonrojo y se sintió agradecida de que Terry no pudiera ver su cara en ese momento.

–Yo muy bien, Doctor Rivers, como siempre haciendo todo lo necesario para estar mejor. Ella contesto con toda la seguridad y aplomo que los años en los escenarios le habían brindado. Vio como el Dr. Rivers miraba directamente a Terry, y al voltear hacia arriba, también vio la mirada inquisitiva que Terry le lanzaba al galeno.

-Oh, Dr. Rivers, permítame presentarle a mi prometido, seguramente lo ha visto o escuchado mencionar…

-Oh, si- interrumpió el medico -me parece haberlo visto en algún afiche publicitario, usted es el afamado y aclamado actor Terrence Granchester, o me equivoco?

-Esta usted en lo correcto, Doctor. Pero ni tan afamado ni tan aclamado. Simplemente actor de profesión.

-Y le gusta su profesión, por lo que se puede ver.

-Por encima de todo.

-Por encima aun de una joven tan hermosa, con quien según me voy enterando, esta próximo a desposarse? No creo que esa expresión sea muy justa, Sr. Granchester.

Terry súbitamente se sintió incomodo ante la confianza que el galeno se estaba tomando respecto a él y a Susana. Una rara desconfianza comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la boca del estomago. Cualquiera pudiera pensar que el doctorcito estaba celoso. Le causó verdadera gracia, si el hecho de que él estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con Susana no estuviera de por medio, a él verdaderamente le importaría un soberano cacahuate las intenciones de cualquier varón con respecto a ella. Pero algo de orgullo masculino y algo de instinto de macho dominante le causaron tal incomodidad, que de inmediato la intentó nulificar para no darle mayor importancia y trascendencia.

-Bueno, Doctor, vayamos al grano y concrétese a atender a mi prometida, si me hace usted el favor.

Se midieron como dos rivales a punto de batirse a golpes, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, de hecho si la silla de ruedas no hubiera quedado en medio de los dos, podría apostarse que se irían en poco tiempo a los puños. Susana sintió que se le iba la respiración, al momento en que, sin quitarse la vista el uno del otro, el joven doctor tomó la silla de ruedas y la acercó a la camilla de exploración y sin decir ni media palabra tomo a Susana en brazos para sentarla sobre ella, ante la sorpresa de Terry que para ese momento ya estaba echando chispas ante el atrevimiento del Doctorcito, como empezó a llamarlo.

En absoluto silencio, concentrándose totalmente en al revisión física de Susana, el doctor checaba la presión, la respiración, el color de la joven con un gesto de absoluta seriedad y profesionalismo. Al terminar le pidió que se recostara para revisarle la pierna, con sumo cuidado levantó la falda de ella y procedió a quitar el vendaje que protegía el muñón. De inmediato pudo ver que la herida seguía en las mismas condiciones que en las que estaba en la revisión anterior. La miró a los ojos y ella se sintió angustiada de ver lo que esa expresión podía significar.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Voy a llamar a una enfermera para que te ponga un vendaje nuevo.

-Esta bien, Dr. Rivers. Gracias.

El no contesto, solo asintió levemente y salió sin siquiera voltear a ver a Terrence. El estaba sentado en una de los sillones individuales frente al escritorio, de lado de la camilla donde Susana descansaba boca arriba, y al ver el rostro de angustia con que la chica miraba hacia el techo no pudo evitar sentir mas que una lastima infinita por ella. Debía ser algo horrible estar en plena flor de la juventud, y no solo ver truncados todos los sueños de un momento a otro, además estar con la vida pendiendo de un hilo… Y la culpa de nuevo lo volvió a inundar.

-"Pobre de ti, Susana Marlowe, a quien en tu linda cabecita en este momento podrás estar maldiciendo por ser el responsable de lo que te pasa hoy? Como debes arrepentirte de haberme salvado aquella vez, si no puedo ni tan siquiera brindarte el amor que tanto anhelas. Lo confirmo, soy una verdadera maldición para las personas que me aman. Daria mi vida entera, si pudiera, por estar YO en tu lugar en este mismo momento."

El Doctor y una enfermera entraron en ese momento y mientras ella procedía a curar la pierna de Susana, el se sentaba en su escritorio y procedía a anotar algo en el expediente de ella. Finalmente volteó a ver a Terry y después de exhalar un suspiro finalmente habló.

-Me llegaron los resultados de los análisis de sangre que se le realizaron a Susana la semana pasada. No quiero ser alarmista, ni quiero ocultarles la realidad de lo que esta pasando. Sus niveles de azúcar en la sangre no han podido ser normalizados, y esto mismo sigue retrasando el proceso de cicatrización de su pierna. La medicina hasta el día de hoy aun tiene muchos vacios respecto a las causas de la diabetes, y con los recursos que tenemos hasta el momento y particularmente en este hospital, me temo que no podremos avanzar mas allá de lo que hemos llegado…

-A que se refiere Doctor…? Preguntó ella mientras la ayudaban a sentarse. Terry se levantó para tomarla en brazos y sentarla en la silla de ruedas y acercarla al escritorio para finalmente quedar ambos sentados frente al Doctor.

-Que tenemos que tomar otras medidas si queremos salvar el resto de tu pierna.

-El resto? Casi se escuchó la voz de la chica como un quejido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Susana, necesito que conserves la calma y trates de serenarte, tengo una propuesta que hacerte, y hubiera preferido que tu madre también estuviera aquí…

-Aquí estoy yo, y créame que es mi absoluto interés hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que Susana se cure.

-Bien, entonces iré al grano, en Nueva Orleans esta funcionando un hospital dedicado exclusivamente a la investigación y tratamiento de la Diabetes, considero de extrema urgencia que ella se interne allá y se le apliquen los métodos novedosos que se están desarrollando. Si hay una opción viable en vista de los resultados que hemos obtenido hasta el momento, no puedo dar otra indicación. De hecho, aprovecho Susana para informarte que esta será la última vez que yo pueda atenderte.

-Por que Doctor…? Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Por que a partir de la próxima semana me marcho a ese hospital para tomar una especialidad. Lamento mucho tener que decírtelo ahora, pero si tomaras la decisión de ir a internarte yo personalmente me encargaría de seguir tu caso y asegurarme de que se te brinde la atención mas adelantada y especializada.

-Pero, estoy a punto de casarme, y mi vida esta aquí, en Nueva York.

-Escúchame, Susana, si no atiendes tu salud, me temo que no será mucho el tiempo que podrás vivir en esta u otra ciudad.  
Tanto Terry como Susana sintieron un golpe en el estomago ante la crudeza y frialdad de las palabras expresadas por el Dr. Rivers. Susana comenzó a sollozar amargamente. Terry la vio de reojo y sintió como con cada quejido de ella se empequeñecía su ego.

-Dios mío! Que voy a hacer? Por que me pasa esto a mi?

-Susana, tranquilízate… Terry trató de tomar su mano, pero en cuanto la joven sintió el contacto de su piel quitó abruptamente la suya y volteó a verlo con una mueca desfigurada de dolor.

-No me pidas que me tranquilice! No es tu vida la que esta en juego! Me siento abrumada…

El silencio a partir de ese momento fue sepulcral, pasaron unos segundos espesos que a los 2 hombres presentes en particular les parecieron horas. Hasta que finalmente y reuniendo toda la entereza que le fue posible, Terry habló secamente.

-No te preocupes, nos casaremos de inmediato y después te internaras en la clínica de la que habla tu doctor. Haremos todo lo posible e imposible para que te recuperes.

El joven Doctor miraba seriamente sus manos mientras escuchaba la conversación anterior, y curiosamente al escuchar la palabra casarnos levemente apretó los nudillos. Era obvio que la noticia no le agradaba ni tantito….

**Chicago**

Era la tercera vez que Elisa perdía al hilo. Se encontraba con 3 amigas de ella en pleno mediodía jugando al romy en el country club. Hacían tiempo esperando a que comenzara el torneo de tenis que comenzaría 2 horas después, ya que se habían convertido en seguidoras del deporte de moda para la joven sociedad de Chicago. Estaba francamente molesta por que odiaba perder, pero ese día ella sabia que tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Estaba al tanto de los planes de matrimonio de su primo Archibald y como era de esperarse, la felicidad ajena le producía vértigo y mareos.

-Como que no vas a ser dama de honor en la boda de tu primo, Elisa? Se trata del evento del año próximo y no puedo creer que te quieras perder la oportunidad de estar en primer plano del mismo. Brittany Phillips dio un sorbo a su té mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de su amiga ante tan acido comentario.

-Mira, Brittany, fue una decisión que realmente me costó mucho trabajo tomar, yo adoro a mi primo Archi, pero de alguna manera tengo que manifestar mi desacuerdo con la estupidez de casarse con una mujer que no tiene los mismos antecedentes sociales, la pobre podrá lucir todo lo distinguida que ustedes quieran, pero lamentablemente no puede negar la verdad de su origen, y pues se trata de una huérfana del hogar de Pony, sin clase. Es obvio que yo no puedo apoyar semejante idiotez, ve tu a saber que malas mañas de familia la tipa esta pueda heredarles a los hijos de Archi, que al fin y al cabo tendrían que ser también sobrinos míos, que horror!

-Ay Elisa, ya sabemos que tienes la razón, la clase no es algo que se pueda comprar ni adquirir mediante la adopción, pero tal parece que en tu familia tienen esa tendencia, así que no se por que te haces la ofendida…  
Caroline Roswell era una joven de una familia muy importante a nivel nacional, con tíos y primos dueños de empresas y puestos en el senado y la cámara de legisladores a lo largo y ancho de los Estados Unidos. Su propio padre era senador por el estado de Illinois y se comentaba que tenía serias posibilidades para contender a la gubernatura del mismo estado.

-Que quieres decir Caroline? Espetó Elisa secamente.

-Que ya deberías acostumbrarte a fraternalizar con esa clase de personas, si tu mismo tío adoptó a una huérfana como hija del clan Andley.

La joven heredera clavo sus grises pupilas sobre la morena y la traspasaron como si fueran dardos envenenados. Elisa era una arpía, pero la joven Roswell le ganaba por mucho en su capacidad de ser mordaz y cruel. Rebosaba de seguridad y autocomplacencia para hacer y decir lo que le viniera en gana, y para mal de Elisa, ella nunca sabia como contestarle ni ponerla en su lugar, ya que era de suma importancia para ella contar con la amistad y aceptación de ese cerrado grupo de jóvenes socialites.

-Bueno, ya regreso, voy al tocador a polvearme la nariz.

-No te tardes Elisa, que no demora mucho el torneo en comenzar.

Elisa no escucho lo que su amiga le dijo. Tan pronto se encerró en el baño, comenzó a llorar amargamente. Aborrecía el hecho de que Candy de alguna forma u otra siguiera representando en su vida una mancha deshonrosa que no podía quitarse de encima, además de que le causaba un increíble sentimiento de celos y envidia ver como se había ganado el afecto y el amor de todos los que la rodeaban, incluso tuvo que atragantarse el coraje cuando alguno que otro joven del country club le había preguntado por su prima con intenciones de conquista. Eso le resultaba intolerable, ella que hasta la fecha permanecía soltera y sin atisbos de algún galán en el horizonte. Y no conforme con eso, el imbécil retrasado mental de su hermano estaba obsesionado con ella hasta el extremo de haber convencido a la tía abuela y a sus propios padres de que casarse ella sería una buena idea.

-Maldita Candy, te juro que te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido, así me tenga que dejar de llamar Elisa Leegan.

Candy llegó al fin al country club. Para variar se le había hecho tarde ya que tuvo que cambiarse en el hospital su uniforme por un traje de cóctel para la ocasión. Aunque se tratara de un evento deportivo, la costumbre era asistir con ropa formal. Todavía en el carruaje camino al lugar iba arreglándose el cabello y acomodándose un coqueto sombrerito que hacia resaltar la delicadeza de sus facciones. Hubiera deseado tener el coraje para no asistir por que desde esa mañana la joven estaba deprimida para variar, pero sabía que no podía fallarles a su primo y a su mejor amiga. Inclusive Patty O'brien estaba invitada a la cena de esa noche en casa de los Andley para celebrar el compromiso. La jovencita ya debía haber llegado a Chicago y probablemente ya se encontraba en la mansión descansando del viaje y preparándose para la hermosa recepción que se había preparado.

"Que maravilla" pensó, "estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos… solo que faltarán Stear… y Terry."  
De inmediato Candy percibió como una sombra de tristeza cubría su faz y se preparó a ponerse la mascara de felicidad para poderse encontrar con Archie y Annie, que ya la esperaban en las gradas del estadio de Tenis. Los vio a lo lejos, Archie tan apuesto como siempre y Annie encantadora con su pamela color melón para proteger su pálida piel de los rayos del sol.

-Candy, Candy! Por aquí! Annie la saludó a lo lejos haciéndole señas con un pañuelo blanco que ondeaba para llamar su atención.

-Deja ya Annie, Candy ya nos vio, pareces niña chiquita! Le dijo Archi riéndose de la infantil reacción de su novia, él verdaderamente adoraba a la bella trigueña y en un arrebato le agarro de la barbilla y le plantó un beso mientras Annie se detenía el sombrero para que evitar se le cayera.  
Candy vio toda la acción encantada de constatar el amor tan maravilloso que esos dos se profesaban. Su amiga era una chica muy distinta a la cobarde llorona que había sido hasta su llegada a Londres. Y Annie sentía que le debía su cambio y madurez a Candy. Se sentía sumamente orgullosa de su hermanita y quería compartir con ella toda la alegría que su pequeño corazón podía sentir. Sabía llena de agradecimiento que esa felicidad se la debía a ella y a su intervención para que los sueños de toda su vida se cumplieran.

-Bueno chicos! Al fin ya llegué, parece que no pueden estar sin mi, par de tortolos!

Candy tomo asiento a un lado de ellos y se cubrió la cara con el dorso de la mano para observar a su alrededor.  
-Caramba, veo que si vino mucha gente a ver el partido!

-Si, Candy, veras que es un deporte muy entretenido, de hecho, me atrevo a decir que si te animaras a practicarlo serias muy buena en el, con tu aptitud atlética. Comentó Archie mientras se ajustaba unos extraños anteojos que parecían salidos de una historia de Julio Verne.

-De hecho, ahí donde la vez toda modosita y que no rompe ningún plato, Annie es excelente jugadora. Siempre me gana.

-Mejor dicho tú te dejas ganar, Archi. Annie lo miró a los ojos mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

-Que es eso que estas usando, Archi?

-Estos, Candy, son unos mira-lejos que mi querido Stear me dejó antes de partir, y debo decirte que realmente funcionan muy bien, no hay detalle de los juegos que yo me pueda perder a causa de la distancia.

-Que lindo! Así que de cierta forma, Stear está presente incluso aquí.

Los tres asintieron sonriendo, ya hacia tiempo que recordaban al joven inventor mas con gusto que con dolor.  
El juego dio inicio, y como los jóvenes le habían dicho, era muy entretenido y apasionante. Al cabo de 2 horas finalmente concluyo el partido y se celebró la ceremonia de premiación donde se entrego la primer medalla de oro y se celebraba la clausura del primer torneo de Tenis dela ciudad de Chicago.

-Muy bien, ahora vayámonos a casa por que hay que ponernos guapos.

-Ay Archie, que ocurrencia la tuya de organizar en este mismo día la fiesta! Replicó Annie algo enfadada. –Parece que te gusta traerme a las carreras.

-No reniegues, que a ti también te encanta andar de arriba para abajo conmigo.

-Bueno, eso es verdad, yo siempre me divierto a tu lado.

-Además no nos podíamos perder la gran final del torneo, si yo se bien lo mucho que a ti te ha gustado el tenis tanto como a mi.

-Por cierto chicos, si ustedes están acá, quien se esta encargando de la organización de la fiesta?

-Albert y la tía Abuela están muy metidos en la organización del evento, tu podrás ser la hija consentida, pero yo soy el sobrino consentido de esos dos y verdaderamente se están tomando todo muy enserio. Así que podemos esperar algo fantástico. Por cierto, Candy, te compraron un ajuar de gala para esta noche así que tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo divertirte y acompañarnos en este día tan especial.

Desde lejos un par de ojos color aceituna miraban llenos de odio y veneno al trío de jóvenes mientras estos reían despreocupadamente. A Elisa le fastidiaba la idea de tener que asistir a la dichosa fiesta por tener que soportar el hecho de ver la felicidad rebosante del par de huérfanas. Pero estaba segura en el fondo de su corazón que dicha alegría no duraría para siempre, ya que ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y todo el ánimo también para arruinarles la vida. Solo era cuestión de encontrar el método y el tiempo adecuado.

Al fin llegaron a la mansión. Las chicas corrieron a las habitaciones que les habían dispuesto para cambiarse y peinarse. Al poco rato Candy recibió en su recamara la visita de Paty. Se dieron un largo abraso y se sintieron dichosas de volverse a ver después de tantos meses, y sobre todo en circunstancias tan llenas de dicha.

-Es que no lo puedo creer, Candy, que emoción que Annie se va a casar!

-Yo sí, Patty, yo siempre supe que esos dos eran el uno para el otro, y sabía que serían inmensamente felices.

-Oh, Candy, pero no te había dicho, que hermosa luces! Te ves mucho mas alta que la ultima vez que te vi! Vas a ser la sensación entre los chicos solteros esta noche.

-Patty! Que cosas dices! A mi no me interesa en lo mas absoluto buscar compañía, estoy muy bien así.

-Candy… Patty dio la vuelta y Candy de inmediato percibió que había lago que la chica le quería decir.

-Pasa algo malo Patty?

-Es que… yo…

-Dime Patty, puedes confiar en mí. Candy se acerco a ella mientras tocaba su hombreo con la mano, brindándole calor y confianza.

-Es que, tengo miedo que piensen que no amo a Stear…

-Pero por que dices eso?

-Es que, tú bien sabes que fue mi primer amor, y que soñaba con el momento en el que pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre, pero su muerte, fue tan injusta, y tan insensata…

-Si, yo lo se.  
Patty comenzó a llorar mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Candy, ha pasado más de 1 año desde su muerte, y no ha pasado un solo día en que no lamente el no tenerlo conmigo, pero…

-Pero…?

-Tengo 1 mes saliendo con un chico… y…

-Y…?

-Creo que estoy enamorándome de él, incluso me ha hablado de matrimonio, pero me siento terrible, no quiero manchar la memoria de Stear.

Patty se derrumbó en los brazos de Candy llorando. La rubia la abrazó y sonrió levemente.

-No, Patty, no haces ningún mal, al contrario, estoy segura que Stear donde quiera que se encuentre estará feliz por ti y te llenará de bendiciones. Eres completamente libre para rehacer tu vida. El que seas feliz será un verdadero homenaje para él.

-De verdad? No me reprocharan que lo haya olvidado? Dijo Patty secándose el llanto.

-De ninguna manera, nosotros sabemos con cuanta devoción lo amaste, además, mientras él ocupe un lugar valioso en tu pasado, lo que los demás tengan que decir, a ti no debe importarte. Y ahora vamos! Hay que ponernos lindas por que hoy es noche de fiesta y hay que celebrarlo.

En el gran salón principal, tocaba una orquesta y la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes. Los padres de ambos novios se encontraban en la mesa de honor junto con Albert y la tía Abuela Elroy. Los jóvenes estaban a la entrada del salón conversando animadamente, Annie lucía radiante en un vestido color turquesa que combinaba espléndidamente con un bello tocado de flores azules que adornaban su cabellera. Archie no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su prometida. El padre de la novia, el Sr. Britter hizo una seña a la orquesta que dejó de tocar. Dio un breve discurso de bienvenida y agradecimiento a los invitados y especialmente a los patriarcas del clan Andley por su hospitalidad. Se anunció el compromiso de los jóvenes y en una breve ceremonia a la vista de todos, Archie le dio a una emocionada Annie su anillo de compromiso. Finalizó la ceremonia cuando Albert anunció la fecha del enlace matrimonial para el día 21 de marzo del año siguiente. A continuación solicitó que la orquesta volviera a tocar para que los chicos inauguraran la pista de baile. Comenzó un vals, y poco después de que los chicos comenzaran a bailar, las demás parejas lentamente se acercaron e ingresaron a la pista de baile. Candy estaba de lo mas entretenida viendo a las parejas bailar, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar esa voz taaan conocida por ella susurrar su nombre.

-Candy, que hermosa te ves hoy.

-Neil, que sorpresa. Suspiró resignada a que la noche en adelante se fuera al traste.

-Bailamos, querida? Neil se puso frente a ella y con un gesto teatral le ofreció la mano para sacarla a bailar.

-No, me temo que tengo que rechazar tu invitación, estoy muy cansada, tuve un día pesado en el hospital, si me disculpas…

-Pero querida prima, si estoy siendo amable contigo, solo intento hacerte pasar un rato agradable.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, y vio en ellos un sincero interés por tratarla con amabilidad, que verdaderamente la sorprendió, y con mas intención de ser un alma caritativa que otra cosa, le tendió la mano con un fastidio difícilmente disimulado y lo acompañó al centro de la pista. Estaba determinada a seguir con la política de no agresión hasta donde le fuera posible, por que al parecer hasta ese momento era el único método que le había funcionado. Para esto varios ojos los vieron con asombro acercarse a la pista de baile: Annie, Archi, y Patty, estaban con la boca abierta y se miraban entre ellos como tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.  
Pero otras 2 personas observaban desde distintas orillas del salón y para nada estaban contentos ante lo que veían. Elisa por un lado sentía que le ardía la cara de vergüenza, ya que su grupo de amigas se reían burlonamente de ver a su hermano bailando de lo más galante con la huérfana. Por otro lado, Albert sentía que unos celos demenciales le recorrían la espina dorsal. En ese preciso momento los ojos del gigante se toparon con los de Candy y como si pudiera leer su pensamiento, al ver la mirada de auxilio que ella le envió, se dirigió hacia ellos con toda la calma del mundo, y sonriendo hipócritamente, los tomó a ambos por el brazo.

-Sobrinos, que bueno que los encuentro. Neil, ve con tu padre, te esta esperando en la cocina, dice que es algo urgente lo que tiene que hablar contigo.

-Que qué? Pero… Neil quiso protestar pero Albert de inmediato lo interrumpió abrazando a Candy para retomar el vals.

-Vemos, hombre, no lo hagas esperar.

-Esta bien… Tío. Neil rezongó y se fue dejando una estela de humo negro que salía de su cabeza, mientras Candy y Albert aguantaban las carcajadas.

-No se como fue que ese te obligó a que salieras a bailar con él.

-Albert, si vivieras hostigado constantemente por un individuo que parece sentirse excitado con tus negativas, tal vez como ultimo recurso verías que ceder un poco tal vez te libere de su agresividad.

Albert se sorprendió mucho con la confesión de Candy, y se reprochó el no haber estado al pendiente lo suficiente de ella, hasta llegar al extremo en que Neil Leegan la estuviera acosando de esa manera.  
Pero pronto ese pensamiento quedó en segundo termino al mirar los dulces ojos que en ese momento veían hacia otras direcciones algo tristes. No cabía duda que su Pequeña se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. El vestido color palo de rosa que portaba era sencillamente divino, a la última moda acentuando peligrosamente su breve cintura que con toda seguridad era ajustada por un corsé, y luciendo un discreto pero revelador escote que insinuaba la gloria que se escondía debajo de la tela y los encajes. Candy volteó a verlo y se sorprendió por la forma en que él la miraba, y presa de un súbito calor, le preguntó algo desconcertada:

-Pasa algo?

-No… solo pensaba en lo grande que te has puesto. Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Gran-de…? Crees que he aumentado de peso?

-No! De ninguna manera, Pequeña! Albert rio mientras la apretaba y daban vueltas, haciendo reír también a Candy ante tal ocurrencia.

-Estas hermosa, eso es todo. Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, verdad?

-Aja, nunca me lo habías dicho. Oh oh!

-Que pasa Candy?

-Es Neil, esta en la entrada principal del salón y me parece que nos busca, ya se dio cuenta de que le mentiste Albert! Que vamos a hacer?

-Parece como si realmente fuera tu novio y no quisieras que se enojara contigo por estar bailando con otro. Le dijo Albert en tono de broma francamente divertido por el apuro con que la joven miraba hacia el patán.

-Eres insufrible, Albert! Ahora me salvas de esa plaga de 70 kilos o no respondo.

-Esta bien, sígueme.

Salieron rápidamente de entre la multitud que bailaba animadamente y se fueron por una puerta oculta detrás de una cortina de terciopelo mientras se reían como niños realizando una travesura.

-A donde vamos? Preguntó divertida.

-A un lugar donde nunca nos encontrara, esperaremos un rato hasta que se enfade y luego regresamos a la fiesta.  
Llegaron al jardín posterior de la mansión. La noche estaba algo fresca pero no hacia mucho frio, y el cielo estrellado iluminaba hermosamente las plantas y flores que crecían frondosamente por el jardín.

-Tenia mucho tiempo que no venia para acá. Me había olvidado que tan bello es este lugar.

-No vienes por qué no quieres, Candy, este es mi lugar favorito de toda la casa.

-Si… No hay nada mejor que estar al aire libre, rodeado de tan bella vegetación y un cielo tan...

Albert la miraba, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en una banca de piedra frente a una esplendorosa fuente. La joven era una aparición sobrenatural a la luz de la luna, y arrobado admiraba la gracia de su perfil y la ingenuidad infantil con que miraba hacia el agua burbujeante de la fuente. Candy sintió la mirada fija de Albert sobre ella. Volteó a verlo y le brindo una hermosa sonrisa. Ella realmente se sentía feliz de estar en ese momento a su lado, pero la forma como él la miraba le congeló la sonrisa. Sintió como una energía desquiciante irradiaba del cuerpo del joven cuando súbitamente, la tomó en los brazos y le plantó en plena boca un beso apasionado. Ella de primera instancia fue tomada en total desprevención, abrió los ojos mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo pero él le ganaba en tamaño y fuerza, sus brazos eran como tenazas de acero que la sujetaron fuertemente. Albert tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba como dominado por algo que no podía describir o controlar. El beso subió de intensidad, mientras que con una mano sostenía su nuca, con la otra rodeaba firmemente la cintura de la joven, ella sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. El entreabrió los ojos y la miró mientras separaba levemente su cara.

-Albert! Suspiró quedamente -Yo… Ella entornó los ojos, ese embrujo que lo dominaba a el ya la tenia dominada a ella también, su boca temblaba por una emoción desconocida.

-Shhh. No digas nada. La voz de él era ronca pero dulce, y volvió a buscar su boca, a lo que esta vez ella rendida correspondió dejando que el rubio la explorara a placer.

Candy sintió como un calor desconocido la invadía y corría desde el vientre hacia las extremidades, su corazón palpitaba como caballo embravecido. El olor del joven y el sabor de su saliva la intoxicaron. Las manos que anteriormente trataban inútilmente de zafarse del abrazo ahora lo tenían tomado por el cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. La boca masculina ya no se conformó solo con besar la de ella, ahora besaba húmedamente sus mejillas, el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, y lenta pero ansiosamente bajaba por la orilla de su cuello.  
Ella lanzó un breve gemido de sorpresa y ella le volvió a buscar la boca, a lo que él aun más enloquecido correspondió apretándola y lanzando un suspiro ronco, mientras dejaba entrar de lleno su lengua por toda la boca juvenil. Estaban llegando a un punto verdaderamente peligroso, sin retorno, en el que ya no era posible razonar, cuando un grito los sacó del trance en el que inexplicablemente habían caído.

-Eres una Zorra!

Se separaron aun bajo los efectos intoxicantes del deseo, viendo borroso y tratando de identificar a la persona que los miraba al otro lado de la fuente.

-Eres una maldita infeliz, te odio…Pero ya veras cuando mi Tía se entere, ramera!

-Elisa! Exclamó Candy en un suspiro, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Antes de que Elisa alcanzara a salir corriendo, Albert de 3 zancadas llegó hasta ella y la tomó por un brazo. Y la jaló hasta que la puso directamente a su altura y la miró con una furia que hasta entonces ninguna de las dos jóvenes le habían exhibir jamás.

-Escúchame bien, estúpida, te voy a poner las cosas claras, yo soy el jefe de esta familia, y aquí se hace lo que yo digo. Tú te callas la boca, y lo vas a hacer por que estoy harto de ti, de tu maldita conducta y tus malditos enredos. Y mas te vale que te calles, por que si no, me voy a encargar en persona de destruirlos a ti, al imbécil de tu hermano y a tus padres. No me conoces aun Elisa, tengo un lado muy feo que no creo te guste ver de mi, pero estaré encantado de sacarlo a relucir si me provocas.

Candy oía y veía todo a pocos pasos de distancia y no podía dar crédito a lo que presenciaba, Albert estaba amenazando a Elisa de una forma que verdaderamente daba miedo. Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio la expresión de pavor con que la morena miraba al hombre.

-Entendiste, Elisa?

Ella solo abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. El la zarandeo fuertemente lastimando el cuello de la morena.

-Me entendiste, Elisa Leegan?

-Siiii. El la soltó mientras ella volteaba llorando y corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la mansión.

Albert la siguió con la mirada resoplando y con los puños apretados, hasta que recordó que a sus espaldas estaba Candy. Volteó a verla y la vio con una mano tapándose la boca y los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Estas bien Candy? La expresión del rostro le cambió por completo, le entró un terror súbito ante la expresión de desconsuelo que la joven tenia.

-Que acaba de suceder, Albert? Que acaba de pasarnos?

-Pequeña, yo…

El intentó acercarse y acariciar su rostro, pero ella horrorizada se apartó.

-Que te ha pasado, Albert?

-Candy, no tengas miedo, por favor, dime que no me temes. Tu bien sabes que seria capaza de cualquier cosa por ti.

Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, mientras que él la seguía de frente, sin atreverse a acelerar el paso para no asustarla más de lo que estaba. Podía ver claramente como su pecho subía y bajaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Tenía que hacerlo Candy, tenía que amenazarla para que no te perjudicara mas, lo hice por tu bien, perdóname, pero no me quedó de otra.

-No es solo eso, Albert. Es todo, fue todo lo que paso…

-Entre tu y yo? Candy, necesito confesarte algo…

-No por favor, no sigas, no puedo, siento que me voy a desmayar.

Albert veía como su rostro palidecía y efectivamente, temió que la muchacha fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-Te arrepientes Candy? Le dijo suavemente mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-No, por favor, suéltame, te lo suplico. Ella intento zafarse, pero él no podía permitirle irse, no así, no de esa manera.

-Por que yo no me arrepiento, Candy, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida.

-No, no…

El volvió a buscar su boca, pero ella en un arrebato inconsciente lo empujo y se separo de él.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, jamás, JAMAS, vuelvas a hacerlo!

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo mas, la joven salió corriendo hacia el parqueadero y se subió a un carruaje de los muchos que estaban estacionados a la entrada de la mansión. El se quedo parado como estatua, mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y dejaba una huella salada y una sensación de frio a su paso.  
Candy en todo el camino se fue llorando, se tallaba la boca como si le ardiera, donde hacia unos minutos la boca de Albert había dejado huellas de sus besos sentía un ardor que le quemaba como acido. Se quitó bruscamente los aretes y se descalzó las zapatillas. Se sentía sucia, llena de desasosiego y herida de muerte, no podía creer que su Albert, su ángel guardián y ella habían tenido ese desliz, era francamente aberrante el solo hecho de imaginarlo, peor era recordarlo como algo real que en efecto había sucedido. "Como pude? Como pude dejarme llevar? Dios mío, perdóname, esto nunca debió ocurrir".

Al llegar a su departamento. Se agachó y encontró bajo el tapete de la entrada la copia de la llave que guardaba ahí para el caso en que Albert llegara a visitarla mientras ella aun no regresaba del hospital. Entró con los zapatos en la mano y prendió la luz, como autómata se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en la mesa para beberlo. En ese momento vio la foto de Terry sostenida por el salero frente a ella. Un grito ahogado salió de su pecho y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía explicar por que sentía que había cometido una traición capital. La mirada triste de Terry era el peor de los reproches que ella podía soportar. Tomó la foto con una mano arrugándola mientras recargaba la frente en la mesa y se ahogaba en sollozos.

Yo, pensé que te podía reemplazar,  
Tú, creíste que me ibas a olvidar,  
Yo, jamás toque otra piel, con tanto y tanto amor,  
Y… se bien que aun extrañas mi calor.  
Te quise hablar… pero al llorar  
Mi voz callo.  
Por cobardía, yo… me olvide de amar.

Continuará...

* * *

**Por cobardia, interpretada por Lila Deneken**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que me han brindado, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ya vieron que hay muchos sentimientos reprimidos y Albert ha sacado una pasión que durante mucho tiempo se negó a reconocer, no se asusten, dicen por ahi, "cuidate de las aguas mansas...", no se sorprendan! Besos a todas especialmente a Florentiakane, a Cilenita79 y a todas quienes tan amablremente me han brindado sus comentarios! Un besote a todas!**


	3. Capitulo 3:Lo que yace bajo el agua

**Capitulo 3: Lo que yace bajo el agua**

**No hay un corazón que valga la pena****  
****ni uno solo que no venga herido de guerra****  
****y sigo aquí.****  
****Cuanto silencio hay?****  
****Cuanto silencio? No se****  
****El tiempo agotado en compases de espera****  
****dibuja un desierto por dentro y por fuera****  
****que tira pa atrás a quien logre acercarse hasta a ti,****  
****no quiero pasados cargados de impuestos****  
****ni busco imposibles en cielos abiertos****  
****quiero algo que valga la paz por la que hay que apostar.******

**Amor inmenso y sin medida****  
****sin historia y a medida****  
****amor que no haga más preguntas****  
****preparado a no entender****  
****amor que mira bien de frente****  
****suficientemente fuerte****  
****amor que no busque salida****  
****y no me cueste la vida…**

**Chicago**

Albert se quedó un rato más de pie mirando hacia donde Candy había desaparecido en el silencio de la noche. El corazón le golpeteaba como potro desbocado e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no llorar. Pasada la emoción inicial, se acomodó el cuello del traje y se alisó la cabellera para regresar a la fiesta.  
Del joven libre e impulsivo que era hacia tiempo atrás poco quedaba, el ultimo año se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a tomar posesión completa de sus facultades como jefe del clan Andley, y desarrolló un peculiar gusto por el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones, realmente tenia madera para ser un hombre de negocios hábil, con un gran carisma social y un elevado sentido del deber. Estaba consciente de los cientos de personas que dependían de que tomara las decisiones correctas, ese conocimiento le brindaba gran satisfacción y se acomodó en su psique. La necesidad juvenil de ayudar a sus semejantes y a los seres de la naturaleza había encontrado una nueva forma de desahogarse generando nuevas fuentes de empleo y creando y manejando fundaciones para el cuidado de la vida silvestre, cosa que en aquellos años no era de importancia en general. Las donaciones que la familia Andley hacia a zoológicos y museos eran de sobra conocidas por el público norteamericano, y el apoyo brindado a casa hogares, asilos para ancianos y de veteranos de guerra eran algunos de los muchos motivos que habían propiciado el acercamiento de William Albert Andley con la política y los círculos de poder norteamericanos. El joven que daba su vida por estar en la soledad de los bosques, ahora era un hombre inmerso en un estilo de vida por completo distinto, pero en el que igualmente se sentía cómodo.

Ya de regreso en la fiesta, se acercó brevemente a la mesa donde departían su tía Emilia y los padres de los novios. Se disculpó con ellos y procedió a despedirse alegando que tenía una leve jaqueca y que al día siguiente tenía un compromiso de trabajo muy temprano. Posteriormente se dirigió a su cuarto sin despedirse de nadie más. Una vez en su dormitorio, se acercó al tocador para proceder a quitarse las mancuernillas y el saco y se vio al espejo. En ese momento su coraza se desplomó y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba con dolor el rostro más dulce del mundo mirándolo llena de temor. Cada palabra que pronuncio le retumbaba en las sienes como cañonazos:

"Jamás, JAMAS vuelvas a hacerlo!".

Y mirándose de nueva cuenta a los ojos, se confesó a sí mismo la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Estaba locamente enamorado de Candy, y además apasionado hasta la coronilla por ella. Había tratado de resistirlo pero después de la noche que vivió la revelación de dichos sentimientos al estar con Helen, le había costado muchísimo trabajo mantenerse en una pieza y no correr de inmediato donde Candy para decírselo todo y llevársela vivir con el de una vez por todas.  
El mejor que nadie sabía lo que su persona representaba en la vida de la muchacha. Sabía que era la imagen paterna, que le brindaba confianza y seguridad y conocía como nadie la naturaleza de los sentimientos de ella, sobre todo el amor atormentado e insuperable que todavia sentia por el joven Granchester. Además de estos hechos innegables, estaba la realidad del lazo legal que los unía como familiares, aunque se tratara de una adopción y de sangre no tuvieran relación alguna, ella legalmente era su hija y heredera, no sería de ninguna manera correcto ni decoroso que la tomara como mujer.  
A pesar de esto, no pudo evitar el recordar el sabor de la boca de Candy, recordó como en un precioso momento le correspondió llena de pasión cada beso y cada caricia que él le dio. Tan pronto como la culpa lo había invadido se llenó de una excitación arrobadora. Tal vez ella en el fondo también lo deseaba, tal vez ella también sentía amor por él, después de todo eran años de convivir y apoyarse el uno al otro sin reservas, tal vez ella también había desarrollado algo mas después de ver toda la atención y cuidado con que él siempre la trataba.  
Era lógico, y era justo.

"No hay nadie, que te ame como lo hago yo, Candy, y te juro que hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, me enfrentare a lo que me tenga que enfrentar para tenerte a mi lado".

Recordó a la Tía Abuela, sabía que era la principal persona que estaría en contra de su decisión. Seria un gran escandalo para la familia y seria una lucha a muerte para evitar la deshonra del uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Norteamerica. Además de que los Leegan como siempre representarían una piedra en el zapato que el ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Con una determinación que a cualquiera le causaría miedo, se juró que conseguiría lo que más deseaba en el mundo y empezó a trazar en su mente el plan a realizar y asi quitar cada obstáculo en su camino. Tarde o temprano se convertiría en el único hombre en la vida de Candy.

-Candy, juro que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas solo mía. Primero muerto que vivir sin ti.

No tenía idea de que tan lejos llegaría esa afirmación suya.

Elisa llego al salón y de inmediato busco a sus padres. Sarah Leegan se sorprendió de ver el estado de alteración en el que la joven morena se encontraba.

-Por Dios, Elisa, que te pasa, me estas asustando…

-No me pasa nada, Madre, lo que sucede es que casi resbale en las escaleras, por eso estoy agitada. Por favor, ya vámonos, quiero irme a casa.

-Querida, aun es temprano, la fiesta esta de lo más animada y tu aun no has salido a bailar. Le dijo con una bonachona sonrisa su padre, mientras que Elisa lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No quiero bailar, no quiero estar aquí, y si no quieren venirse conmigo yo me iré sola.

Dijo siseando como serpiente mientras se levantaba y sus padres la miraban atónitos. Sabían que su hija era impulsiva y caprichosa, pero estaban sorprendidos de que quisiera marcharse encontrándose en la fiesta sus amigas. Finalmente, después de verse a los ojos y exhalar un suspiro de resignacion, se levantaron y salieron detrás de ella. En el camino, Elisa se encontró a su hermano y lo jalo por el brazo.

-Vente, nos largamos en este mismo momento.

-No has visto a Candy? Le preguntó mientras ella lo arrastraba hacia la salida seguidos por sus padres.

-No me hables de esa infeliz! Deja de portarte como un estúpido y vámonos ya!

-Está bien! Jesús! Y ahora que te ha pasado hermanita? Le preguntó lanzando un silbido de sorpresa.

-No preguntes nada.

Al llegar a su casa, después de un largo camino en silencio en el que nadie dijo nada y Neil dormitaba como un bebe, Elisa subió corriendo a su recamara y se encerró dando un portazo. En general su familia y empleados estaban acostumbrados al explosivo temperamento de la joven así que no les extraño el incidente. Sollozando se lanzo a la cama y le dio de puñetazos a la almohada hasta que se canso. Descargada su ira, se recostó boca arriba aun con el vestido de fiesta y las zapatillas puestos, mientras lloraba quedamente.  
Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, ella no estaba habituada a ser reprimida o manipulada por nadie, pero la mirada con que el Tío William la había atravesado y la forma como la lastimó físicamente la sacó de su centro de gravedad. No era ninguna estúpida y su instinto de conservación de inmediato le dijo que con ese tipo no podía jugar, estaba consciente del poder que tenía el Tio William y sabía a ciencia cierta él podía cumplir sus amenazas, y que ya no estaría a su alcance hacer ni decir nada en contra de Candy, menos después de enterarse el grado de cercanía que había entre esos dos.

–Ahora sí que la hiciste buena, Candy, si de tonta no tienes ni un pelo, fue un excelente movimiento convertirte en la amante de tu poderoso benefactor. Pero ni creas que eso te va a librar de mi odio; alguna manera, Candy, algo se me tiene que ocurrir para ponerte en tu lugar de una vez por todas. Maldita trepadora.

Siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y con los primeros rayos de sol, Elisa Leegan se quedó profundamente dormida con la convicción de que pasara lo que pasara, Candy seria destruida como la maldita basura que en realidad era.

-Algún día, todos los que ahora te aman, terminaran aborreciéndote tanto como lo hago yo.

**Nueva York**

Susana sintió cuando su marido llegó a casa. A pesar de estar en su recamara encerrada, claramente sintió sus pasos a través del pasillo y cuando entró a la habitación junto a la suya. Después de la noche de bodas, dormían en cuartos separados. Con más pena que gloria, recordó su primera noche juntos. Terry había bebido como cosaco toda la noche.  
Por la premura de la boda, no se realizó la gran fiesta con la que la muchacha había soñado desde su niñez. Después de salir de la misa que se había realizado en la catedral de San Patricio, el enlace civil se realizo en la casa de la madre de Terry, la Sra. Baker. Debido a que a la luz pública aun no se develaba la relación consanguinea entre los actores, se ofreció el evento como un festejo de parte de la primera actriz para en honor de la estrella de la compañia Stratford, comandada por uno de sus más grandes amigos, Robert Hathaway. Ahí mismo se había organizado una sencilla cena y brindis.

-Agradesco enorrrrrmemente … a tooodos los que tan gentilmente, se tomaron la molestia de acompañarnos en esssta ocasión taaaan especial…

Terry apenas podía pararse mientras dirigía unas palabras a los actores de la compañía Strafford que habían sido invitados a la reunión. Robert Hathaway y Eleanor Baker miraban acongojados la escena deseando que el joven se callara y dejara de avergonzarse a sí mismo, mientras la Sra. Marlowe y Susana trataban de sonreír minimizando la obviedad de lo patético de la situación.

-Ay, querido, creo que has bebido algo de más, tal vez sea hora de retirarnos. Dijo Susana mientras lo tomaba de la mano para hacerlo tomar asiento.

-Ssssi cariño, tienes razón, al mal paso, darle prisssa.

En el momento en el que casi se derrumbaba por efecto del alcohol, Robert lo tomó por los brazos, y haciendo un gesto que de inmediato todos comprendieron, se lo llevó hacia la salida mientras invitados y anfitriones procedían a despedirse.

Poco después, Susana y su flamante marido, completamente alcoholizado, iban en su carruaje con rumbo a la casa que él había comprado recientemente. Susana lo miraba llena de coraje, como era posible que el muy desconsiderado arruinara así el día más importante en la vida de cualquier mujer?

–No te cansas de recordarme que no era conmigo con quien deseabas casarte, Terrence.

Llegaron al fin y salieron 2 sirvientes de la casa. Uno se encargó de bajar la silla de ruedas de la joven y ayudarla a sentarse en ella, mientras que el otro y el cochero llevaban a Terry cargando como un fardo lleno de patatas. Con sumo cuidado lo trasladaron a la recamara que ambos compartirían esa noche, lo desvistieron y acomodaron en la cama. Una mucama en el vestidor posterior, ayudó a Susana a quitarse el sencillo vestido de novia y le puso un hermoso camisón blanco, especialmente adquirido para tan única ocasión.  
Finalizada la tarea, la joven salió del cuarto, dejando a Susana asomándose por la puerta hacia la cama donde Terry ya roncaba. Se armó de valor y se dijo que tenía que hacerlo, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba enojada con él tenia que meterse a la cama y despertarlo para que consumaran su unión. No podía permitir que más tiempo pasara sin que se diera el contacto físico ya que las semanas transcurrían y apenas tenía el tiempo exacto para no levantar sospechas.

Se acercó a la cama y con esfuerzo se subió a ella ayudándose de un mecanismo que el Dr. Rivers le había instalado hacia meses. Una vez en ella, comenzó a acariciar el amplio torso de su marido y de nueva cuenta volvió a sentir el calor de saberse mujer, no cabía ninguna duda de que el joven era un portento de belleza varonil, y dejándose llevar por el deseo, comenzó a besarlo mientras lo tocaba atrevidamente.  
Bajo su ropa interior sintió como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse. Al menos el alcohol no le había apagado la libido, y eso se debía a que era un hombre joven y sano. Él correspondió a los besos, poco después ya estaban enredados en un abrazo sensual, él tocando y metiendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, y ella gimiendo y lamiendo sus orejas y cuello. Poco después ya estaba en su interior, haciéndola gozar como siempre lo soñó. El sobre ella, moviéndose al ritmo de una necesidad mas animal que otra cosa, estaba a punto de llenarla, cuando al calor del deseo y las copas, vio bajo su peso el rostro de otra mujer.  
No era su mujer ante la ley con la que estaba teniendo sexo, era el rostro deseado, la piel exquisita, la palabra innombrable del amor prohibido. Sobre la almohada no había un cabello lacio color miel, eran rizos rebeldes y dorados que invadían cada espacio de la cama como enredaderas, lo miraba a los ojos con vehemencia y ansiedad y se llenó de alegría cuando la escuchó llamarlo por su nombre:

-Terry, mi amor…

Su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus senos, toda ella lo aturdían.

-Reina mía, te adoro con todas mis fuerzas.

Dejando escapar un ronco suspiro, él se derramo en su vientre mientras la estrujaba ansiosamente. Susana lo cobijó entre sus brazos mientras él temblaba recuperándose del final. Por primera vez en la noche sintió la dicha cobijar su corazón, pensó que tal vez había esperanzas para ella de encontrar la felicidad al lado del hombre que tanto deseaba. Pero la alegría le duró poco, porque al momento de soltarla para quedar recostado al lado de ella, Terry dejo salir una palabra que le congelo la débil sonrisa que se había pintado en su boca.

-Can-dy.

**(Por que para una nueva vida)****  
****no hay un corazón que valga la pena****  
****no hay un puto corazón sin carga o problema, olvídate****  
****(no hay un solo corazón)****  
****no hay un corazón que no vaya de pena****  
****no hay un puto corazón en toda esta tierra****  
****que de descanso y no haga preguntas, olvídate. ******

**quisiera volar hasta donde te escondes****  
****contarte de una vez que razones me rompen****  
****dejar de echar tanto de menos a tu corazón,****  
****y quisiera tenerlo, robarlo aunque fuera****  
****dejar de mirar que aun me vale la pena****  
****aquel corazón que me late dentro de ti.**

Después de recordar amargamente su noche de bodas, Susana recordó que ese día vería a Johnathan Rivers, su pecho se hinchó de gozo y de un sentimiento de revancha. Terry podía despreciarla todo lo que quisiera, y creer que era digna de lastima y compasión, pero la realidad era que ella era quien sentía pena por el estúpido de su marido, si creía que no era una mujer capaz de inspirar bajas pasiones por el hecho de faltarle una pierna. Muchísimo antes de casarse con Terrence Granchester, ella había comprobado que aun tenía la capacidad de provocar algo más que lastima en los varones, en especial de un tipo tan apuesto como el Dr. Rivers.

El estaba a punto de irse a Nueva Olreans, y se habían citado para despedirse. Desde el día de su boda, ella comenzó a asistir a las consultas a solas, acompañada por su dama de compañía la que se quedaba fuera del consultorio, lo cual les permitía hablar y hacer con completa libertad. Eran amantes y Susana se sentía una reina, llena de autocomplacencia y frívolo orgullo. Comenzaron sus relaciones en el tiempo en el que Terry se encontraba perdido. Era un joven médico recién egresado de Harvard y acababa de entrar al hospital San José.  
Tan pronto fueron presentados por el médico en jefe del hospital, una corriente eléctrica los atravesó a ambos. Al Doctor la joven le pareció tremendamente encantadora, dueña de una seguridad poco convencional, debida quizá a su profesión como actriz, y a ella el muchacho le pareció sumamente atractivo e interesante. Con una estatura de más de 1.80 y una espalda musculosa que se adivinaba debajo de la bata de medico.

Las primeras consultas actuaban como un par de jóvenes tímidos, tratándose con absoluta cortesía y amabilidad. El cada vez que tenía oportunidad aprovechaba para hacerle cumplidos y ser galante en extremo, a lo que ella correspondía con miradas seductoras, poco a poco las conversaciones, mayormente cuando estaban solos, se centraron en confidencias y el compartir anécdotas y sentimientos que no hablaban con nadie más. El joven sintió una rabia increíble cuando Susana le contó las circunstancias de su accidente, y como el amor de su vida la había abandonado sin el menor remordimiento ni consideración.

-Es de entenderse, cualquier hombre evitaría casarse con una mujer como yo.

-Como tú, porque Susy?

-Tú sabes, invalida… a cualquiera le daría vergüenza y temor.

-Perdóname, Susy, pero te equivocas. Le dijo el galeno mientras se levantaba del escritorio para acercarse a ella y ponerse de rodillas para verla a los ojos, que miraban hacia el suelo.

-Yo conozco muy bien a un hombre que estaría encantado de que formaras parte de su vida.

Ella volteó a verlo, su barbilla temblaba. El se quitó los lentes para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Me gustas tanto, Susi, ojala pudieras darte cuenta de lo que ya representas para mi…

Sin decirse nada, se dieron un beso. A partir de allí, cada vez que se quedaban a solas aprovechaban para tomarse de las manos y darse besos furtivos. El llegó a decirle que deseaba hablar con su madre para pedirle permiso para verla de manera formal, a lo que ella se negó rotundamente. Alegó que aun estaba muy reciente su compromiso con Terrence Granchester, le pidió tiempo para preparar el terreno, a lo que el muchacho no muy convencido pero confiando en que los sentimientos de ella eran de la misma naturaleza que los suyos, aceptó esperar.

Pocas semanas antes del regreso de Terry, el joven fue a casa de las Marlowes a instalar un sistema de poleas de su invención para que Susana pudiera subir y bajar de su cama sin requerir de la ayuda de nadie. Para su sorpresa ese día la madre de la joven tuvo que salir, y se quedaron solos en la recamara. Cuando menos lo imaginaron, ya estaban en la cama haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Así siguieron, buscando la oportunidad y la ocasión para tener encuentros amorosos incluso en el hospital.  
Todo hubiera seguido siendo perfecto desde el punto de vista del Dr. Rivers, quien ya analizaba seriamente la posibilidad de casarse con ella, los sentimientos por ella eran sinceros, a pesar de estar al tanto de su condición de salud y del peligro que su vida corría, se sentía dispuesto a darle el nombre para brindarle el lugar de su esposa, que ella sin duda alguna se merecía.

Susana también sentía que un amor crecía en su pecho por el joven médico, pero aun guardaba en el corazón el despecho y la obsesión del amor no correspondido que le había robado la posibilidad de una vida normal. Y lo hubiera conseguido tal vez, mas aun cuando se dio cuenta que su menstruación ese mes no llegó, siendo ella una mujer muy regular. De inmediato sospech-o que estaba embarazada. Esa semana sin embargo sus planes de iniciar una vida al lado del padre del hijo del que posiblemente estaba preñada se diluyeron cuando de súbito, Terrence regresó na noche pidiéndole disculpas y ofreciéndole matrimonio.

-Estás seguro? Tu y yo sabemos que no me amas, o por lo menos no lo suficiente…

-Estoy seguro, es mi deseo cumplir mi palabra y darnos la oportunidad de ser felices. Nada te faltara a mi lado. Terry la miraba a los ojos, y ante la vulnerabilidad del joven, un sentimiento de soberbia y rabia fue germinando en su interior.

-Está bien, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, verdad Terry?

-Lo sé de sobra, Susana

Aunque estuviera enojada con él, al fin y al cabo salvarlo por amor fue la que arruinó su vida, estaba obsesionada con la idea de exigirle a él que se enamorara de verdad, porque se lo debía, por que era lo justo. De esta forma cualquier intención de rehacer su vida al lado del Doctor quedó descartada.

Para este, la noticia le cayó como bomba el mismo día que fueron juntos Terrence y ella a la consulta, ella deseaba ir sola o con su mamá para darle la noticia antes de que se enterara de otra manera.

El quiso posteriormente exigirle una explicación, a lo que ella le inventó mil excusas de palabras de honor, imposición materna y cuanta idea febril se le pudo ocurrir para disminuir la ira y los celos de su amante.

-Susana! Yo te amo, siempre te he amado y no puedo entender por qué has jugado con mis sentimientos, te he tratado como una dama y estoy dispuesto a darte el lugar que te mereces, tu bien sabes que ese tipo no te quiere. Porque me haces esto?

-Yo no te hago nada, yo también siento algo por ti, pero tengo mi palabra dada. Podremos seguir siendo amigos y nos olvidaremos de todo lo que ha pasado. Ya verás que también podrás olvidarme.

-No podré, no creo que seas tan ciega para no ver a quien tienes frente de ti, si el hecho de ir a Nueva Orleans no es con otro motivo mas que buscar los medios para curarte, por que me importas Susana, no hay nada que me interese mas en este mundo que el que tu estés bien.

-Jonathan!

El la tomo en sus brazos, la miraba a los ojos suplicándole cambiara de opinión. Lamentablemente, eso no sucedió.

Después de la boda, volvieron a verse pero se trataron con frialdad. Ella estaba convencida que había tomado la mejor decisión para su futuro y el de su hijo. Sin embargo en una ocasión posterior, y a pesar de que ambos se habían propuesto cortar con aquellos encuentros, volvieron a tener intimidad en la soledad del consultorio. Era una adicción más fuerte que ambos, así que dejaron de negarse al hecho de que se necesitaban y continuaron con su relación pero en un ámbito de lo prohibido. Esa seria la ultima ocasión antes de que él se marchara a Nueva Orleans.

-Bueno, al cabo que muy pronto podré verlo, y estaremos mas a gusto, lejos de mi maridito.

Antes de marcharse ella tras de él, tenia planeado darle la noticia a Terry de su embarazo, así se aseguraría de tenerlo con la mente ocupada con algo que pensar que no fuera su noviecita Candy, ella había escuchado en mas de una ocasión que un lazo irrompible para los hombres eran los hijos, y esta ocasion no seria la diferencia. Más aun conociendo la cuadrada terquedad de su marido de ser honorable en todo. Que honor en hacer infeliz a la mujer que le había salvado la vida, bueno, si ella no podía tener una vida plena, el tampoco podría.

**Chicago**

-Elisa! Otra vez andas distraída! Nos vas a hacer perder el set!

Brittany Phillips Le gritó exasperada a Elisa por tercera vez, la chica no se concentraba en el juego de tenis que jugaban en dobles. Al otro lado de la cancha, Maureen Sullivan y Caroline Roswell suspiraban exasperadas ante la torpeza de Elisa. Si de por si en ocasiones podía ser algo lenta, ese día estaba completamente instalada en la ineptitud.

-Saben que muchachas? Creo que mejor tomamos un descanso para ver si al fin Elisa se pone de una pieza y se decide a acompañarnos en cuerpo y alma, por que al parecer tiene la mente en otra parte.

Caroline tomó una toalla y se sentó bajo la sombrilla mientras tomaba un vaso de limonada.

Elisa se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido, generalmente trataba de ser encantadora ante sus amigas, pero ese día ni la voluntad le alcanzaba para dar un mejor rostro.

-Lo siento Caroline, me siento agobiada y enferma de coraje, esa es la verdad. La vida es muy injusta conmigo…

-Déjame adivinar, se trata de tu adorada primita rubia…

-Ni me la menciones! Estoy que trino de coraje por que la infeliz ahora si que me tiene en la palma de su mano. A mi! Francamente no se como hacerle para quitarla de mi camino, pero esta sinvergüenza es una trepadora de lo peor, ha llegado al extremo de meterse con su propio padre adoptivo! Puedes creerlo? Y me han amenazado que si vuelvo a molestarla o llegan a enterarse que hago algo en contra de ella, me perjudicaran a mi y a mi familia! Es humillante…

Elisa finalmente miró hacia al suelo en un gesto de desconsuelo, Caroline la observó detenidamente, y un brillo perverso asomó por sus ojos.

-Estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de quitarla de tu camino. No es así?

-Siempre y cuando no me ensucie las manos para que no me relacionen con ello.

-Hay maneras de destruir a los enemigos sin necesidad de ensuciarte las manos. Formas que ni tu te imaginas pero que son tan efectivas como tirar de un gatillo sin temor a la ley ni a nada. Pero no cualquiera se atreve, no se que tan audaz y valiente te consideres a ti misma, ni que tan llena de odio te sientas.

-Tanto que siento que me voy a enfermar.

-Bien Elisa, te diré que nunca has sido mi mejor amiga ni nada por el estilo, pero francamente me agradas. Te voy a dar una dirección, tú no me mencionaras ni le dirás absolutamente a nadie acerca de la conversación que estamos teniendo o lo negare y tu quedaras muy mal. Cuando vayas allá ya sabrán que vas de mi parte. Lo único que si te digo es que te costara algo caro el servicio…

-Asesinos a sueldo? No te parece algo arriesgado?

-Nooo ! Que cosas dices, de verdad que eres bromista! Elisa, hay mejores maneras de destruir a los enemigos, destruirles la vida y el alma, sin necesidad de involucrarte, ya te lo había dicho. Si puedes confiar en mí, y te animas a intentarlo, no pasara mucho antes de que veas cumplido tu deseo de ver a Candy arrastrándose por el suelo.

Caroline sacó de su bolsa una agenda y una pluma y escribió algo en una hoja y se la dio a Elisa.

-Esta bien, mañana mismo iré. Elisa observó detenidamente el papel que le dio la joven millonaria, y de reojo la miró mientras ambas sonreian.

-Bien dicho.

Elisa difícilmente pudo dormir esa noceh. Llegando a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue sacar los ahorros que guardaba en su armario. Guardaba una considerable cantidad y llena de curiosidad y expectativa, lo contó mientras sonreía después de días enteros de estar deprimida y amargada. Ojala la buena de Caroline no le estuviese jugando una broma pesada, por que sentía que su vida dependía de la posibilidad de que destruir a Candy White pudiera materializarse tal y como su amiga se lo había planteado.

Al día siguiente, ya avanzada la tarde, salió sin avisar a nadie y pagó a un taxi para que la llevara al domicilio que Caroline le había dado. El taxi recorrió un largo trayecto hacia las afueras de la ciudad hasta finalmente dar con una finca. Le solicitó al chofer que no se fuera, que ella pagaría lo necesario para que la esperara hasta que se desocupara. En su bolsa llevaba un objeto en particular que Caroline le había solicitado presentara, una fotografía de la huérfana, la consiguió del cuarto de Neil, que quien sabe como la había robado y la atesoraba como si fuera algo muy valioso, el muy bobalicón.

Tocó la puerta de la casa, y la atendió una mujer ya algo entrada en años, de aspecto serio y finta algo sencilla.

-Disculpe, vengo de parte de….

-Tu eres Elisa, si, ya me dijeron que venias. Pasa.

Entraron a una sala grande, amueblada austeramente. Se sentaron ante una mesa que solo tenia 2 sillas una frente a la otra.

-Y bien? Me trajiste la foto?

-Ssi… aquí esta.

-Ponla en la mesa.

Elisa puso la foto boca arriba de frente a la mujer. Ella la observó detenidamente, posteriormente le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Elisa, lo cual le causo una gran sensación de incomodidad.

-Dime, Elisa, exactamente que quieres que pase con esta chica?

-Yo, yo…

-Sin mentiras, y sin rodeos.

-Que sufra, que sufra mucho y que todos los que la aman le den la espalda, que la vean como lo que realmente es.

-Y como es?

-Una oportunista, una ramera hipócrita, falsa y mustia.

-Muy bien. El trabajo te costara 5000 dólares.

-Que?

-Los tienes o no. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Si, si, aquí los tengo.

-Muy bien. Se va a desatar sobre esta mujer una tormenta, y te aconsejo mantenerte alejada de ella. El ángel de la muerte cobrara vidas, y aunque seas tu quien page por el trabajo, si no eres precavida hasta podrías salir lastimada.

-No me importa, la aborrezco con todo mi ser.

-Muy bien, alimenta ese odio por que de él se alimentara el mal que la alcanzará a ella y a todo lo que se le relacione. Has entendido?

Mientras la mujer decía esto, tomó por la muñeca a Elisa y esta sintió como una energía que le paro los vellos de la nuca le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin soltarle la mano, la mujer señalo la foto y le dijo:

-Pon el dinero sobre la foto, y retírate. Debes tener paciencia y no volver a venir para acá, de hoy a 5 meses la vida de esta mujer se derrumbara hasta los cimientos y arrastrará todo a su paso. No vuelvas a venir hasta terminado el lapso, si es que aun te quedan ganas de regresar.

-Esta bien, Señora.

-Llámame Madrina.

La visita no tardó ni 10 minutos. La joven salió disparada de ahí y no quiso ni voltear a ver hacia atrás, algo en su interior le aseguro que no eran charlatanerías lo que acababa de hacer, y con algo de miedo y algo de emoción perversa, subió a su taxi y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, segura de haber desatado los poderes del infierno sobre la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo. Mientras que la mujer que se quedaba en la casona, se asomaba por la ventana mientras veía el taxi alejarse y pensaba divertida: "esta es de las que me gustan, tan mala como estúpida, y esta es la mas mala de todas".

Lejos de ahi, y ajena a todos los malos y retorcidos sentimientos que giraban en torno o relacionados con ella, Candy estaba despierta sentada en su cama mirando hacia su ventana, aspirando el fresco olor de la noche de otoño. No tenia intenciones de dormir, ya que tenia una semana con pesadillas, para ser exactos despues de la noche de la fiesta en que se dio el penoso incidente con Albert.  
En dichas pesadillas, Albert habia tomado el lugar de Neil, acosandola y hostigandola con actitudes libidinosas y ofensivas. En realidad Candy le agradecia infinitamente que no la hubiera buscado en esos dias, ya que le hubiera resultado demasiado incomodo mirarlo a la cara despues de la conducta tan vergonzosa que ambos exhibieron esa noche. Y mas aun temia llegara el momento que Albert le hiciera la famosa confesion de la que quiso hablarle, se temia de que podia tratarse y francamente no sabia como debia reaccionar ni que decir. A pesar de no haber entre ellos un lazo de sangre, el joven rubio era para ella, un hermano, o el padre que nunca tuvo. Cualquier otro tipo de relacion le resultaba simplemente enfermo.  
Esos dias los aprovechó para analizar sus sentimientos, y mientras mas lo pensaba y trataba de entender, más concluia que ella de ninguna manera podia albergar por el algun sentimiento de indole romantico.

"No puedo, Albert, te quiero tanto, pero no como creo que tu me quieres a mi, ojala puedas perdonarme mi error, por que yo no me puedo perdonarme a mi misma, más aun si con ello he dado pie a lastimarte".

Ni siquiera el pensar que despues de tantos años finalmente descubrió que el famoso "principe de la colina", de quien se enamoro a los 10 años, siempre habia sido él. Ella no podia relacionar ningun tipo de sentimiento romantico sencillamente por que siempre relacionó dicho personaje con Anthony Brown, fallecido ya hacia mucho. Ella se enteró por Anthony que había un chico mayor, pero de una forma u otra, quedó esa idea inconsciente en la identidad de su primer amor. Para ella, sencillamente Albert no tenia conexion con el sentimiento de enamoramiento que ese recuerdo representaba.  
Para terminar con sus reflexiones respecto a Albert, se lamentó tristemente el punto al que habian llegado los acontecimientos y quiso creer que de alguna manera, podrian superar el malentendido y salvar la amistad tan maravillosa que por tanto tiempo habian compartido. Ella sabía con todo su ser, que a pesar de todo, no habia ningun sentimiento o sensacion que se comparara con lo que Terry provocaba en su corazon, aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y las experiencias dolorosas. Ni los besos de Albert, ni las caricias apasionadas que se dieron ambos, la hacian vibrar en ese momento con la emocion que el simple hecho de recordar el inocente e inesperado beso que Terry le robó en Escocia le provocaba.  
Esa era una verdad que no podia negar. De nueva cuenta volvió a cerrar los ojos y frente a ella pudo ver esos ojos azul cobalto, vio su maravillosa sonrisa y en su pecho latió su corazon alocadamente, ni mil principes de la colina ni ninguna otra fantasia, podian superar lo que ese caballero revoltoso y rebelde provocaban en su interior.

-Terry, le voy a pedir al Angel de los sueños, que te traiga a mi lado, necesito sentir que a pesar de todo, tu eres mio y yo soy tuya, tan solo por esta noche.

**Amor inmenso y sin medida****  
****sin historia y a medida****  
****amor que no haga mas preguntas****  
****preparado a no entender****  
****amor que mira bien de frente****  
****suficientemente fuerte****  
****amor que no busque salida****  
****y no me cueste la vida…**

Continuará…


	4. Capitulo 4: Viviendo a medias

**Capitulo 4: Viviendo a medias**

Siempre serás la niña que me llene el alma  
como mar inquieto como mar en calma  
siempre tan lejana como el horizonte.  
Gritando en el silencio tú nombre en mis labios  
solo queda el eco de mi desengaño  
sigo aquí en mis sueños de seguirte amando.  
Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será,  
si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas  
me quedare colgado de este sentimiento.  
Por amarte así, es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo  
será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido,  
yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.  
Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla,  
tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla,  
ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada,  
por amarte así, por amarte así, por amarte…

**Chicago**

Los días siguen pasando, deshojándose en el calendario como se deshojan los arboles al final del año, Candy continuó con su rutina de siempre, trabajo, casa, trabajo, Neil acosándola, ella dándole hilo, hablando con Annie sobre su boda, siguiendo la carrera de Terry a través de los diarios y extrañando a Albert. Patty Obrien después de la fiesta de compromiso se quedó 2 semanas en Chicago antes de regresar a Florida, 1 semana estuvo con Annie y la otra en el departamento de Candy. Para la rubia fue un deleite tener alguien que la recibiera al volver de trabajar, hacia mucho tiempo que estaba sola y ser recibida con el olor de comida recién hecha y la sonrisa de su amiga le habían hecho los días mas llevaderos. Salían a dar la vuelta, platicaban de mil cosas, en general de las experiencias de Patty con su nuevo novio, un chico de muy buena familia quien ya estaba a cargo de una compañía de exportación e importación de mercancías, y quien ya le había dado su primer beso de amor.

-Ay Patty, que emoción! Y te gustó mucho?

-Si Candy, fue muy emocionante, me quería morir de la vergüenza pero James se portó como un caballero. De hecho ahora que regrese va a hablar con mis papas para pedirles permiso para ser mi novio. Pero bueno, mis padres ya lo sospechan y creo que están muy de acuerdo.

-Disculpa Patty, te quiero hacer una pregunta, pero no se si sea correcta o prudente.

-Con toda confianza, amiga.

-Patty, alguna vez Stear te dio un beso?

Las chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa mientras tomaban chocolate caliente y comían un pedazo de pay. Patty pareció atragantarse con el bocado mientras se ruborizaba y Candy se arrepentío de semejante atrevimiento.

-Discúlpame, ha sido demasiado atrevido de mi parte, olvida la pregunta!

-No Candy! Solo me sorprende un poco, no te apenes. Veras, la verdad es que a pesar de lo mucho que nos quisimos Stear y yo, nunca me besó, siempre me trató con absoluto respeto. Aunque…

-Aunque?

-Tal vez no este bien que lo diga o lo piense, pero a mi me hubiera encantado que el me hubiera besado alguna vez.

-Mmmm. Por que Patty?

-Por que a pesar de que atesoro recuerdos imborrables de nuestra relación, y después de lo que he vivido al lado de James, me hubiera gustado que Stear me hubiera dado mi primer beso. Pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie!

-De ninguna manera, Patty, tú sabes que soy una tumba guardando secretos.

-Después de que Stear murió, muchas veces lo imaginaba besándome, soñaba con él de una manera muy distinta a lo que solamente fuimos, noviecitos de la adolescencia. De alguna extraña manera, en mi corazón siempre creí que llegaríamos a formar una familia, casarnos, tener hijos, llegar a viejos juntos. Lamentablemente mi sueño no se volvió realidad.

-Y por James, que sientes?

-Es algo muy distinto, aun no te puedo decir que estoy locamente enamorada, si te lo he de confesar, pero me parece muy atractivo, cuando estoy a su lado me siento feliz y segura, además de que besa muuuuy bien!

Ambas soltaron la carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Patty. Candy de súbito se quedo callada mientras revolvía con la cuchara el chocolate.

-Candy…

-Si Patty?

-Terry a ti te besó?

La tímida pregunta de Patty sacó a Candy de su cavilación, y cerró los ojos mientras con la cabeza decía si en silencio.

-Muchas veces?

-No, solamente una vez.

-Y que pasó? Le preguntó emocionada.

-Le peguó, me pegó y le volví a pegar. Candy sonrió mientras Patty reía divertida.

-En serio? Que barbaridad Candy, ese si que es un amor apache el de ustedes.

-Pero eso se terminó, ya esta casado y no debo seguir pensando en ól.

-Si se casó siempre con la actriz esa?

-Pobre Susana…

-Pero tu deberías odiarla Candy! Mira que obligarlo a estar a su lado… Eso no se vale.

-Pero ella le salvó la vida, no te imaginas lo terrible que fue verla quererse lanzar desde el techo del hospital para dejarlo libre. Como podía interponerme yo y cargar con su muerte en mi consciencia?

-Ah, pero ella si podía interponerse entre ustedes dos y usar el chantaje para salirse con la suya.

-Patty!

-Candy, lo hecho hecho está y como mi abuelita dice, el hubiera no existe, pero es bueno reflexionar sobre las cosas que hemos hecho y que nos han pasado para sacar lecciones valiosas y madurar. Era obvio que entre tu y Terry había una amor incomparable, y se le debe agradecer a esta Susana por haberle salvado la vida, pero de eso a permitir que ella los manipulara con el cuento de que se iba a suicidar por que él no le podía corresponder…

-Pero Patty, tu que hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Si te digo que tuve que detenerla para que no se lanzara al vacio, temí que volviera a intentarlo después.

-Pues esa hubiera sido decisión suya, no les correspondía ni a ti ni a Terry vivir por ella.

Candy volvió a mirar hacia la taza que había dejado de humear.

-No hubiera sido mejor que en lugar de dejarlo ahí, con el paquete de quedarse con una mujer y casarse con ella mas por obligación que por amor, que tal vez los dos hubieran platicado con ella, ofrecerle su amistad y compañía para que superara el shock del accidente? Tal vez lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era su apoyo, que los viera a ustedes dos juntos preocupados por su salud, que le hablaran, que la confortaran, que se yo!

Candy sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, Patty de inmediato se sintió mal por haber hecho a su amiga llorar.

-Oh, Candy, lo siento tanto, no quise que mis palabras te lastimaran.

-Deja Patty, no te preocupes, tienes mucha razón, fui muy ingenua al hacer lo que hice y créeme que no hay día ni noche que no pague el precio de haber actuado por impulso. Mi soledad es el castigo por haberle dado la espalda al amor de mi vida. El simplemente se olvidó de mi y siguió adelante con su vida mientras que yo… es hora de que no puedo olvidarlo.

-Estoy segura de que actuaste por nobleza y generosidad, Candy, y que pronto encontraras un nuevo amor, maravilloso y verdadero que te dará todo lo que te mereces. Eres muy buena, amiga, solo es cuestión de que confíes y Dios te lo concederá. A ver, platícame, estoy segura que por ahí habrá algún pretendiente, si no es que mas.

Candy la miró de reojo y se mordió el labio, no quería hablar de más, pero su corazón dolido necesitaba desahogar todos los sentimientos que había acumulado en las últimas semanas, principalmente en lo relacionado con Albert.

-Si hay alguien. Y no te imaginas ni quien es.

-No me vayas a decir que es Neil! Lo vi cuando te sacó a bailar en la fiesta y casi me atragante de la sorpresa.

-No, no, bueno, él sigue en su loca idea de que quiere casarse conmigo, pero no, él no es.

-Entonces…?

-Precisamente esa noche… Albert…

-No me digas que…! Patty abrió los ojos como platos anticipando lo que su amiga estaba a punto de confesarle.

-Patty, él me besó… en la boca. Candy encogió los hombros como una niña que pillaron en plena travesura. Patty se quitó los lentes para sobarse el puente de la nariz.

-Dios mío Candy! Esta si que es una verdadera sorpresa! Y tú que hiciste?

-De principio yo intenté rechazarlo, me tomó por sorpresa, pero después…

-Ah, todavía no acaba!

-Pues, no se que me pasó, yo le correspondí. Si no hubiera sido por que Elisa llegó y nos interrumpió, yo no se que hubiera pasado.

-Hasta Elisa salió a colasion, válgame, esto si que no me lo esperaba. Que pasó entonces?

-Comenzó a gritarnos y a decir que iría con la tía abuela y no sé que tanto, cuando Albert la agarró y mientras la jaloneaba le advirtió que la iba a destruir a ella y a su familia si nos acusaba o si volvía a meterse conmigo.

-Vaya, hasta que ALGUIEN al fin la puso en su lugar a la tipa esta.

-Pero, yo me siento tan culpable. Candy finalmente comenzó a llorar.

-Por que amiga? Patty la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

–Te hizo daño, se propasó de alguna manera contigo, cual fue el problema? No dices que le correspondiste?

-Si Patty, pero la verdad es que siento que cometí un gravísimo error, le grite que no quería que lo volviera a hacer y él incluso me dijo que quería confesarme algo, creo que se ha enamorado de mí.

-Y tu le correspondes, sientes algo por él?

-No, de la experiencia solo me queda incomodidad y vergüenza. A él solo lo veo como un amigo entrañable, e incluso siento como que traicione a Terry al haber permitido que algo así pasara entre Albert y yo…

-Amiga, perdóname, pero en eso si creo que estas mal.

-Por que? Candy se limpiaba las lágrimas con una servilleta mientras miraba extrañada a la joven de los lentes.

-Porque tú no tienes ningún compromiso ni obligación con Terry, él ya es harina de otro costal. Estas en todo tu derecho de rehacer tu vida con quien tú quieras. Ahora si que la pregunta del millón es, si en realidad es Albert el indicado. Una pregunta, y contéstamela con toda honestidad: Te gustó el beso de Albert?

Candy guardó silencio mientras evoco el momento en que Albert la besó.

-Dices que le correspondiste, por que crees que pudo suceder?

-A que te refieres?

-A que tal vez estas tan aferrada a tu amor por Terry, que no te has abierto a la posibilidad de rehacer tu vida, y que aunque en el fondo desees y necesites enamorarte de alguien como Albert, por poner un ejemplo, te niegas y pones miles de pretextos para no volverte a enamorar.

Candy se quedó en silencio sopesando las palabras de su amiga, ella conocía muy bien a Patty Obrien. Sabía que era una chica juiciosa y centrada. Que había superado muchos prejuicios gracias a su espíritu libre y a su inteligencia, era una ávida lectora y tenia mucho conocimiento que no dudaba en compartir con la gente que mas quería. Con razón su adorado primo estaba loco por ella.

-No se Patty, tal vez tengas razón, por lo pronto desde que todo esto paso, no he sabido nada de Albert y me temo que este molesto conmigo, por nada del mundo quisiera perder su amistad, sería algo que tal vez yo no podría soportar.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Candy, lo mas seguro es que él este tan apenado como tú, y quiera que pase el tiempo para que ambos estén mas tranquilos y puedan hablar del asunto sin alterarse. El es un muchacho de muy buenos sentimientos, no es así?

-De los mejores, yo lo admiro y respeto como la persona que más ha creído en mí y me ha brindado su total e incondicional apoyo. No tengo nada que reprocharle, al contrario.

-Pues tu tranquila, ya esta próxima la navidad, y me imagino que vas a festejar con el y los Andley…

-Pues no se, había pensado en mejor ir al hogar de te gustaría acompañarme Patty?

-Me encantaría acompañarte en estas fiestas, pero tengo que regresar a casa, mi abuelita se apoya mucho en mi y James desea hablar con mis padres en la cena de navidad. A ver que tal me va! O por que no vienes conmigo? Mira que Miami en diciembre es verdaderamente encantador…

-Gracias Patty, pero me voy a quedar por estos rumbos. Te va a ir muy bien amiga, no sabes como te agradezco tus palabras, me he sentido muy sola y confundida. Pero te prometo que voy a pensar mas abiertamente de ahora en adelante.

-Eso es todo, te quiero muchísimo Candy, y deseo por sobre todas las cosas que seas feliz.

**Nueva York**

Terry estaba muy contento ese día, sabia que las criticas de su presentación de Hamlet eran todas positivas y se sentía realizado cada vez que salía a escena y recibía los aplausos del público. Desde su matrimonio con Susana, todos en la compañía teatral habían notado un cambio abrupto en el comportamiento del joven actor. No era que antes de eso fuera la persona más amigable y cordial, pero después de su boda se volvió más huraño e intratable de lo que ya era. Nadie negaba que el chico era un artista talentoso como no había en ese momento, y por eso se le trataba con tolerancia y paciencia ya que tanto su increíble capacidad escénica como su espectacular presencia eran garantía absoluta de éxito en cada presentación.  
Robert Hathaway sentía mucha compasión por el joven, lo trataba como a un hijo ya que estaba al tanto de las circunstancias que lo habían orillado a un matrimonio que no deseaba. A pesar de todo admiraba la férrea determinación de Terrence de hacer lo que su conciencia le dictaba, aunque se llevara su propia vida entre las patas. Otra persona que entendía a la perfección el estado sombrío y aislado de Terry era su madre, pero se sentía atada de manos para poder acercarse mas a su hijo y brindarle apoyo y consejo.  
Lamentablemente los años de separación, el maltrato y descuido al que fue sometido mientras vivió con su padre y la mujer de este habían causado daños irreparables en la psique del trigueño. Cuando recibía la visita de el cada martes, se contentaba con escuchar las parcas respuestas del joven cuando ella le preguntaba por su trabajo y por su mujer. El simple hecho de verlo concentrado, trabajando tenazmente y sin tomar alcohol era mas que suficiente para ella, a pesar de que se veía a leguas que no era feliz con su vida.

Terry estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, ese día en particular esperaba la visita de su madre, ya que Susana había organizado la cena de acción de gracias, tanto ella como la Sra. Marlowe no tardaban en llegar. En general el detestaba recibir visitas en su casa, pero ese día en particular estaba de buen humor por las buenas noticias que recibió respecto a su actuación de la noche anterior. Cuando al fin las mujeres llegaron, pasaron los 4 al comedor y fueron atendidos por los sirvientes.

-Bueno, bueno, estoy muy contenta de tenerlos a todos aquí, antes de cenar, tengo una noticia que no puedo esperar mas para darles.

Susana los veía a todos con una sonrisa radiante. Terry la miraba completamente desinteresado, sin la menor idea de que podía traerse su mujer entre manos, "seguramente nos va a decir que ya tiene el menú planeado para la cena de navidad".

-A ver Susana, no nos tengas a la expectativa, ya dinos que pasa. Le dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Pues… mama, vas a ser abuela!

-Que? Ay hija, que emoción, no lo puedo creer!

La mujer se levantó de su silla para darle un abrazo a la muchacha que la recibió gustosa mientras Terry, haciendo uso de su control de actor experimentado, no dijo nada ni reflejo la zozobra que dicha noticia le causó.

"Un hijo! No pudo creer que voy a ser padre… Esta si que es una verdadera sorpresa…después de que Susana y yo hemos tenido intimidad una sola vez."

-No vas a decirme nada, querido?

Susana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le lanzó una mirada que derrochaba dulzura, a lo que Terry le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Me toma por sorpresa, no creí que tan rápido pudieras quedar embarazada.

-Bueno, Terry-Interrumpió la madre de Susana-Eso es lo que pasa cuando una pareja se ama, los hijos son el resultado directo del amor de pareja, a veces vienen antes de lo que te imaginas. No te da gusto la noticia?

-Si, señora, claro que me da gusto, solamente que me preocupa la salud de Susana, eso es todo.

-Bueno, pues no se hable mas, esto hay que celebrarlo por que un niño siempre trae consigo cambios y dichas a los que lo reciben. Este va a ser el bebe mas adorado por sus abuelas y sus padres.

Ana Marlowe estaba que no cabía de alegría ante la noticia y besaba efusivamente a su hija, mientras que sentado a la mesa Terry fruncía muy levemente el ceño mientras miraba a su madre, y ella entendía a la perfección que el joven no estaba nada contento con la noticia.

-Otra noticia que tengo que darles es que el fin de semana parto a Nueva Orleans. Estoy determinada a curarme para poder recibir sana a mi bebe el año siguiente.

-Ya te dijo el Dr. Rivers para cuando esperas a tu bebe?

-Bueno, aun no me ha confirmado mi embarazo, pero haciendo mis cuentas y viendo que este mes no llego mi regla, mi bebe nacerá a mediados de julio del año entrante.

-Muy bien, hijita, mañana mismo hay que ir a ver al doctor, y ya veras que con el favor de Dios, el tratamiento en Nueva Orleans te servirá para que mejores.

-Cuanto tiempo piensas permanecer allá, Susana? Le pregunto Eleanor después de haber estado en silencio observando detenidamente la escena.

-El Dr. Rivers me ha dicho que puede ser de 1 a 2 meses, dependiendo de que tan bien responda al tratamiento. Yo tratare de no tardar mucho para no dejar a mi adorado esposo mas tiempo del necesario. No quiero que vaya a extrañarnos a mi y a su bebe.

Terry la volteó a ver y le correspondió tomando suavemente su mano.

-Lo más importante es tu salud, Susi. Olvídate de mí y trata de estar tranquila para que todo salga bien.

-Claro que si, mi amor, no tengas pendiente.

Susana sonrió llena de satisfacción "No tienes idea de que tan bien todo me va a ir por allá".

**Chicago**

Candy trabajó el día de acción de gracias, Annie y Archie le llevaron cena que habían reservado para ella de la que hicieron en la mansión Andley. De inmediato Candy les pregunto por Albert.

-No estuvo en la fiesta, de hecho tiene ya muchos días que no lo vemos por la casa. Tu no lo has visto?

-No Archie, y ya me esta preocupando el no saber nada de él. Candy le dio un gran bocado al pavo que estaba exquisito.

-Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, ya sabes que tiene la costumbre de desaparecerse por temporadas, y ya hacia rato que no lo había hecho. El día que menos te lo esperes lo vas a volver a ver, con mayor razón ahora que esta a cargo de la familia. Por cierto Candy, vas a pasar la navidad con nosotros, no es así?

-Bueno, Archie, aun no lo se, había pensado ir al hogar de Pony, ya tengo meses sin ir y tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis madres.

-Tal vez deberíamos de ir todos Candy, yo también tengo mucho sin ir para allá. Dijo Annie mientras limpiaba con una servilleta un poco de greyvi que le había caído a Candy por la comisura del labio. Candy se sintió como una niña pequeña y ambas se rieron.

-Pues no estaría nada mal, así aprovecharíamos para llevar regalos a los niños y disfrutaríamos del bello paisaje navideño de la colina.

-Muy bien, habrá que planearlo para que todo salga perfecto.

Lejos de ahí, Albert pasaba la noche en la mansión de Rachel Dowson, al lado de su Helen. Habían terminado una sesión de vigoroso sexo y yacían recostados desnudos sobre la cama. Albert la abrazaba por la espalda mientras aspiraba el delicioso perfume que la cabellera de la rubia despedía. Se sentía tranquilo y relajado. Habían pasado muchos días desde la ultima vez que había estado con Candy, y a pesar de que se moría de ganas por verla, optó por mantenerse lejos de ella.  
La conocía mejor que a nadie y sabia que la joven no deseaba verlo, que el impacto de lo sucedido la tendría abrumada y que lo mejor era esperar un poco antes de volver a buscarla. Estaba firmemente decidido a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir que la muchacha se enamorara de él y era preciso ser paciente y prudente con ella. Estaba seguro de que llegado el momento adecuado, podría exponerle sus sentimientos, pero también necesitaba realizar una serie de maniobras legales y económicas para quedarse con el poder absoluto del imperio Andley, en especifico quitar de la mesa directiva a su Tía Abuela para que de ninguna manera pudiera interferir en su deseo de casarse con Candy, además de que necesitaba acorralar a los Leegan para que tanto Lisa como Neil ya no representaran ningún peligro ni incomodidad para ellos.  
Ahora visitaba 2 veces por semana a Helen y se complacía en desahogar en ella todas las ansiedades y deseos que no podía con su adorada Pequeña.

"Cuando seas mía, todo esto cesara y dejare de sentirme un mendigo en busca del cariño que no quieres darme a mi, aunque no seas tu la que reposa entre mis brazos, quiero soñar por tan solo un momento que es tu cuerpo al que acaricio, y que es tu boca la que me besa, para al menos así no morirme de pena y soledad por ti"

**Nueva York**

-Por que no me habías dicho que estabas embarazada?

La súbita pregunta de Terry dejó a Susana sorprendida, volteó a verlo mientras estaba a punto de dormirse ya instalada en su cama cuando vio que él se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto.

-Yo, apenas me di cuenta ayer, y como no te vi en todo el día…

-Pero como te diste cuenta, así de repente? Cuando se suponia que debías menstruar?

-Terrence! Que preguntas las tuyas tan impertinentes.

-Pues como se supone que te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada, eso es lo que quiero saber.

Terry pasó al cuarto y cerrando la puerta, se recargó con los brazos cruzados sobre ella mientras miraba como tigre al acecho directamente a los ojos de Susana. Esta tragó saliva y lo observó unos segundos antes de contestarle.

-Hace 6 días que estoy esperando mi regla. Yo siempre he sido una mujer muy regular en mi periodo. Aunque ningún medico me lo ha confirmado, estoy segura de que se trata de un embarazo. Por que, a que se debe tu inquietud?

Terry la miró fijamente a los ojos, algo en su interior no le cuadraba, su instinto lo hacia desconfiar, pero su razón le decía que dicha inquietud no tenia sentido. El sabía que a pesar de haber estado borracho la noche de su boda tuvo intimidad con Susana, y que una consecuencia obvia de dicho encuentro podía ser un embarazo, aunque se tratara de una sola vez. Y no le cabía en la cabeza que Susana pudiera haber estado con otro, no en sus condiciones y no conociéndola como creía conocerla.

-No, no es nada, solo que estoy muy sorprendido, y preocupado por tu bienestar. Tal vez sea conveniente que te acompañe a Nueva Orleans para asegurarme que todo este bien durante tu viaje y tu internamiento.

-No Terry, te lo agradezco, pero no quiero interferir con tu trabajo en el Teatro. Yo voy a estar bien, mi madre será quien me acompañarme, de hecho ella se va a quedar allá conmigo.

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres. Cualquier cosa, yo voy a estar al pendiente de lo que necesites.

Terry se acercó a darle un beso en la frente y Susana lo tomó por el rostro y lo beso en la boca, Terry a duras penas le pudo corresponder.

-Terry, tengo tantas ganas de volver a hacer el amor contigo.-Ella lo miró a los ojos con vehemencia, y él se sintió acorralado-Hace tanto que no me tocas, es que no me deseas ni un poquito?

-No quiero incomodarte ni lastimarte, menos ahora, con tu embarazo. El se quiso liberar del abrazo gentilmente, pero ella no quiso soltarlo.

-No tiene nada de malo, al contrario, tus caricias me ayudaran a estar mas tranquila y contenta para que nuestro bebe crezca feliz en mi interior. Al menos quédate un ratito conmigo en lo que me duermo.

Ladina y ronroneante, Susana lo miró como una niña pequeña pidiendo un dulce, y Terry resignado, se quitó el saco, los zapatos y el cinturón y se acomodó en la cama al lado de Susana, ella de inmediato lo abrazó y empezó a acariciarlo y Terry decidió hacer todo lo que debía para darle la alegría que se merecía la madre de su hijo, estuviera o no de acuerdo.

**Chicago**

Al regresar a su casa, Candy encontró un sobre en el buzón. Ese día ella partiría al hogar de Pony a pasar un breve descanso para festejar la navidad y año nuevo. Archi y Annie no tardarían en pasar por ella para viajar en el auto nuevo del castaño hasta las afueras de Chicago. Le sorprendió de gran manera ver el remitente de la carta, era de Albert. Llena de ansiedad abrió la puerta de su casa mientras que aventaba las llaves y su abrigo al sillón y se metía corriendo a su recamara para lanzarse de panza en la cama y abrió rápidamente el sobre para leerlo.

"Querida Pequeña, te escribo deseando de todo corazón que te encuentres bien y tranquila. Tal vez te preguntes por que no te he buscado en todos estos días, pero creí que después de lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos, lo mejor era darnos un tiempo para reflexionar acerca de ello, además de que no quise abochornarte ni causarte ninguna otra incomodidad. Se acerca la navidad y realmente te extraño muchísimo, mi Pequeña, tengo tantas ganas de verte, de mirar tu hermosa sonrisa, de saber que estas bien, sin embargo también tengo temor de que estés molesta conmigo, que pienses que no soy digno de tu confianza por haberme dejado llevar como lo hice en aquella ocasión. Querida Candy, recuerdo que antes de partir, te dije que necesitaba confesarte algo, y conociéndote, se que esas palabras te han de tener algo confundida y preocupada, quizás, pero no debe ser así. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que cualquier sentimiento que hay en mi corazón hacia ti es de lo más puro y desinteresado del mundo. No hay nada que me importe más que el verte feliz y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para que así sea. No me tengas miedo, la próxima vez que nos veamos, te suplico me bendigas con una sonrisa tuya, ya que es de las pocas cosas que realmente le dan alegría a mi vida. Puedes contar con mi apoyo incondicional, y quiero asegurare que yo estaré para ti siempre dispuesto a lo que necesites. Ya me dijo Archie que vas a pasar las fiestas en el hogar de Pony, te pido permiso para ir a visitarte, y quiero que sientas la confianza de que te tratare con todo el respeto y el amor que te mereces. Puedo?

Cuidate mucho, Pequeña mía, espero poder verte pronto.

Albert."

Candy abrazó emocionada la carta, realmente el joven rubio representaba demasiado para ella. Incluso después de su conversación con Patty se planteó que tal vez debería abrirse a otras posibilidades, y se prometió a si misma que si se volvía a presentar la circunstancia de que Albert le pidiera avanzar de una amistad a algo mas, ella lo tomaría en cuenta. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Por otro lado la carta que le mandaba Albert le ofrecía una situación sin riesgos, donde el muchacho le prometía no exponerla a otra situación incomoda. Así que mentalmente invitó a Albert a acompañarla a su amado hogar a pasar una linda navidad.

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, curiosamente ese invierno no había sido tan crudo como años anteriores y los 3 jóvenes iban bromeando a lo largo del camino. El carro de Archi llevaba la cajuela retacada de regalos para los niños del hogar de Pony, y a las dos chicas les causaba mucha nostalgia el volver a su hogar de la infancia. Al fin llegaron y fueron recibidos por una algarabía de niños y dos mujeres que con lágrimas en los ojos las miraban emocionadas convertidas en todas unas mujercitas. Se abrazaron y pasaron al interior del edificio. Para sorpresa de los 3, Albert ya estaba en el interior del comedor cenando y bromeando con los niños.

-Albert, que sorpresa verte aquí! Le dijo Archi mientras se saludaban.

-Decidí adelantarme para venir a montar el pino navideño e ir repartiendo los primeros regalos de las fiestas.

Candy lo miró emocionada, mientras Albert se le acercaba para saludarla, tímidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Como estas Pequeña?

-Bi-en, y tu?

-Mejor. Fue su respuesta mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Pasaron a sentarse a la mesa y después de que los niños terminaron de cenar, las mujeres mayores los llevaron a la cama mientras los jóvenes recogían los platos y los lavaban en la cocina.

-Este me parece que debe ser demasiado trabajo para esas dos buenas señoras. Archie tallaba mientras Annie secaba.

-Bueno, Archi, los niños también apoyamos con la limpieza. Annie le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Pero no viene nada mal la ayuda de un lavatrastos tan eficiente como tú, que deja restos de comida en los platos que esta lavando.

Después de bromear otro rato, se sentaron ante el fuego de la chimenea del salón principal. Ahí estuvieron otro rato platicando de la escuela, de la guerra, de las últimas noticias que corrían a lo largo y ancho del mundo. En todas partes parecían haber conflictos armados y era de suma tristeza que en una época tan bella del año, las principales noticias estuvieran relacionadas con la violencia y la muerte.

-Da miedo casarse y traer hijos a un mundo tan violento como este, Archie. Dijo Annie mientras se abrazaba a su novio sentados en un sillón y cubiertos con una manta.

-Pues si crees que con ese argumento te vas a echar atrás con nuestros planes de boda, creo que no te va a funcionar, Annie, y deja de estarme toqueteando bajo la cobija aquí frente a los muchachos.

-Archie, que cosas dices! Annie le dio un pellizco. La noche continuo placida, al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano para preparar la cena de noche buena.

-Bueno jóvenes- se acercó la hermana María.-Sera mejor que se vayan a dormir, hemos preparado un dormitorio para los chicos y Candy y Annie dormirán en el cuarto de los niños.

Los cuartos estaban uno frente al otro, los últimos en entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones fueron Albert y Candy, y antes de cerrar cada quien su puerta se dieron una larga mirada, hasta que finalmente Candy se sintió incomoda y sonriendo se despidió de él.

-Buenas noches Albert.

-Buenas noches Candy.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Ella sentía como una confusión desconocida la embriagaba y le enredaba los pensamientos, mientras que Albert hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no levantarse e ir a sacarla del cuarto donde ella estaba para decirle que la amaba y hacerla suya en el instante. El sabía con toda certeza que la mejor táctica para volverse a acercar a ella era guardar la distancia y ganarse su confianza nuevamente. El día siguiente pasó rápido, jugaron en la nieve con los niños, hicieron castillos y monos, jugaron a una guerrita de bolas de nieve en el que los chicos fueron derrotados por las dos chicas y el resto de los niños. Entre juego y juego, Candy y Albert se mandaban miradas furtivas y se ponían nerviosos. Pronto Annie y Archie se dieron cuenta de lo que se traían esos dos y lo llegaron a comentar en secreto.

-Estas viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?

-Si Annie, creo que ya me di cuenta. Le dijo Archie serio.

-Y que piensas al respecto?

-Que eso no puede ni debe ser. Annie lo miro extrañada.

-Y por que no Archie, si ambos son libres? Que podría impedirlo?

-Que Albert es el tutor legal de Candy, y eso seria algo poco honorable.

-Oh, no lo sabía. O mejor dicho, no había pensado en ello. Pero eso no tendría nada de malo si se amaran, debe haber alguna manera de arreglarlo, después de todo no tienen lazos de sangre.

-Tal vez así sea Annie, pero créeme que conociendo a mi familia y las reglas estrictas que tienen para todo seria un verdadero problema para ellos. En una oportunidad voy a hablar con Albert, no quiero que de ninguna manera Candy salga perjudicada.

La cena se realizó sin contratiempos, cantaron, bailaron, y se repartieron regalos al por mayor. Albert le regaló a Candy un hermoso dije de oro y piedras preciosas con el símbolo de la familia Andley que a todos les sacó una exclamación de admiración. Con toda gentileza el muchacho se lo colocó en el cuello mientras todos aplaudían emocionados, todos excepto Archie que de cierta manera intuía que si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo, con toda seguridad habría problemas.

Poco antes de irse a la cama, Candy salió al baño a lavarse los dientes, y al regresar la estaba esperando Albert en la puerta del dormitorio.

-Hola Candy.

-Hola.

-Lista para ir a la cama?

-Si, ya es bastante tarde. Y tu que haces todavía levantado?

Albert sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y sin mirarla a la cara tomo su mano.

-Podría decirte una mentira, decirte que estaba por ir al baño o tomar un vaso de agua, pero la verdad es que te estaba esperando. Necesitaba verte a solas.

-Ah, s-si? Y para que? Contesto ella temblando.

-Para esto.

Albert tomó su cara con una mano y con la otra puso la mano de ella en su espalda y la acorraló contra la pared, para buscarle con los ojos cerrados la boca. Se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a besarla pero las ganas de volver a probar sus labios fueron mas fuertes que cualquier autodeterminación. Ella volvió a sentir que las fuerzas se le iban, esta vez estaba más consciente y no le fue tan fácil dejarse llevar por la emoción. Como pudo se separó de su rostro mientras él le acariciaba las mejillas.

-No Albert, no hagas esto, te lo suplico.

-Por que? Acaso no te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es que… Ella lo volvió a ver a los ojos, aun en la oscuridad podía ver claramente las pupilas dilatadas de Albert que la tenia dominada, de pronto le pareció que era un hombre desconocido.

-No digas nada, solo escúchame. Te amo Candy White, te amo con todo mí ser y ya no puedo seguirlo ocultando. Déjame estar a tu lado, déjame enamorarte y demostrarte todo lo que puedo ser capaz por ti.

-Albert, te quiero muchísimo, pero…

-No me amas. Estas segura de ello?

-No quiero lastimarte, no se que pasa conmigo, todo esto es tan inesperado para mi.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño Pequeña, es lo último que desearía, pero sé que si me lo permites, puedo lograr que te enamores de mi. Permíteme amarte, Candy.

La volvió a besar, sentimientos encontrados hicieron explosión en el pecho de la muchacha y de nueva cuenta volvió caer presa de sus emociones debocadas. Albert la besaba con ansiedad, acariciando su cuello y espalda mientras la sostenía contra la pared, y Candy pasaba con desesperación sus dedos entre las rubios mechones del muchacho. Y como presas de una maldición gitana, en el momento más apasionante del encuentro, la puerta del cuarto de los chicos se abrió y Archie se topo de frente con ellos.

-Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?

Albert no supo si reír o enfurecerse, no podía ser que cada vez que tenía a Candy donde la quería, algún inoportuno aparecía para arruinarle su momento. Se recargó sobre Candy contra la pared, y sin voltear a ver a su sobrino le dijo:

-Que no tienes ojos?

-Si, los tengo muy bien abiertos por cierto. Necesito hablar contigo, Tío.

Candy sentía que la cara le ardía de la vergüenza, casi casi le rogaba a Albert que no se le quitara de encima para no verle la cara a Archie.

-Gatita, puedes ir a tu habitación? Aquí tenemos que arreglar algo tu padre adoptivo y yo.

Candy se escabulló de entre los brazos de Albert y sin decir nada ni voltear a ver a su primo, se metió a la habitación. De un salto se introdujo la cama que compartía con Annie y comenzó a llorar. Annie la miró sorprendida.

-Candy, que tienes? Que te ha pasado?

-Ay Annie, sigo metiendo la pata cada vez que puedo!

-Pero por que?

-Estaba en el pasillo con Albert cuando Archie nos encontró.

-Y, cual es le problema?

-Es que nos estábamos besando, y el se enojó.

-Ah, me imagino que si. Tu primo me comento algo, y no esta nada contento.

-Pero a que te refieres?

-Ay Candy, todo mundo puede darse cuenta que entre tu y Albert hay algo, nada mas hay que ver la forma en que te mira… y como tu le correspondes.

-Pero es que yo no lo quiero así! Todo esto es un mal entendido.

-Estas segura Candy? O te estas evadiendo y negando a tus sentimientos?

Candy miró a su amiga mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, en ese momento en el único en quien pudo pensar fue en Terry, lo cual la hizo sentirse aun más confundida.

Mientras tanto en la recamara de los chicos, la conversación no estaba tan alejada del tema.

-Albert, tu bien sabes que los estas metiendo en un problema a ti y a Candy, se va a armar un tremendo escándalo si su relación sale a la luz, principalmente con la Tia abuela. Te puedes imaginar lo que le espera a Candy? Le va a hacer la vida imposible.

-Archie, yo se que estas preocupado por tu prima, pero te recuerdo que ya somos adultos y podemos cuidarnos solos. No te tomo a mal tu preocupación pero te voy a agradecer que te mantengas al margen y respetes nuestras vidas.

-Pues yo te voy a recordar que como mi prima que es, yo no quiero que nadie, ni siquiera tu, le hagan daño. Así que te exijo que reconsideres y la dejes en paz.

-Tú no puedes exigirme nada, y te vuelvo a pedir de buena manera que no te metas en esto. Si te sirve de algo y te puede tranquilizar, tengo toda la intención de casarme bien con Candy, yo se que va a ser difícil solucionar los problemas con la familia, pero de eso me voy a encargar, nadie va a salir lastimado y principalmente, Candy va a estar bien. Puedes darme tu voto de confianza Archie?

Archie se quedo pensativo mirando a su joven tío. Era un muchacho intuitivo y a pesar de que veía a su tío sincero y lleno de buenas intenciones, algo en el fondo de sus entrañas le decía que todo aquello no iba a acabar bien.

-Esta bien, Albert, pero ten mucho cuidado con lo que sea que tienes planeado hacer, por tu bien, y por el de ella.

Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja,  
por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra  
preso del amor que me negaste un día.  
Contando los segundos que pasan por verte  
haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte,  
soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía.  
Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será  
si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas  
me quedare colgado de este sentimiento.  
Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo  
será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido  
yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.  
Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla  
tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla  
ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
por amarte así, por amarte así, por amarte.


	5. Capitulo 5: Lazo espiritual

**Capitulo 5: Lazo espiritual**

Candy amaneció con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Poco antes de amanecer dormitó un breve rato, pero tan pronto salió el sol, se levantó, se pusó ropa abrigada y un gorro y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Quería irse un rato a caminar para poner sus ideas en orden. Sentía que el control se le escapaba de las manos y no podía permitir que cada vez que se encontrara a solas con Albert las cosas ocurrieran así como así. Estaba segura de amar a Albert, de eso no le cabía duda, pero algo en el fondo de su ser le gritaba que no era un amor carnal, sino algo más espiritual en sí.  
Sabia, oh y bien comprobado que si había una atracción física, pero también sabía que eso no era suficiente, no podía tomar una decisión basada únicamente en sus instintos. A pesar de su inexperiencia, la intuición le ordenaba que se fuera con pies de plomo con el asunto que la involucraba con Albert, para principalmente no lastimarlo a él. Después de alejarse una distancia considerable, se sentó en una piedra y estiró sus brazos y piernas mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el aire fresco de la mañana navideña y se deleito observando el hermoso paisaje nevado que tenia frente a ella. En su mente elevo una plegaria al creador, agradeciéndole la vida y pidiéndole sabiduría para hacer lo correcto en esa ocasión. Después de su plática con Patty, le había quedado muy claro que no fue la mejor decisión haber obligado a Terry a quedarse con Susana, le pidió especialmente a Dios por el bienestar del muchacho: "Padre Celestial, cuídalo, protégelo, ilumínalo a cada paso que de. Ayúdalo a ser feliz y de ninguna manera permitas que nada ni nadie lo lastime, ni siquiera mi recuerdo, señor. Te ofrezco mi sufrimiento por el suyo" Una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla, y de pronto se sintió observada, volteó y vio a Albert tras de ella, sonriéndole.

-Buenos días Pequeña. Es algo temprano para estar enfriándote, no te parece?

Ella se secó de inmediato la mejilla y le brindó una tenue sonrisa, que a él le pareció encantadora. Pudo darse cuenta de que había llorado.

-Sentí unos deseos incontrolables de salir a estirar las piernas, te puedo decir que caminar sobre la nieve es uno de los mejores ejercicios que te puedas imaginar.

-Has llorado Candy? Le preguntó directamente, y ella bajó la mirada.

-Albert, quiero hablar contigo. En este preciso instante.

-Está bien, soy todo oídos.

Después de tomar aire, volvió a mirarlo determinada y tranquila. No pensaba detenerse hasta dejar bien claras las cosas con él.

-Yo te quiero. Así, sin rodeos ni mentiras. Y sé que tú también me quieres, de eso no tengo la menor duda, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a estarme besando ni manoseando cada vez que se te pegue la gana.

Albert se quedó de una pieza ante la sinceridad y audacia de la chica. Desarmado y fuera de foco, no supo que contestar.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero necesito que me digas que pretendes conmigo.

-Como que que pretendo contigo? Le contesto mirándola a los ojos.

-Así tal cual. Que pretendes conmigo.

-Pues así tal cual, solo pretendo casarme contigo. Como la ves? El la volvió a mirar con esa mirada que avisaba que otro encuentro cercano estaba por aproximarse, cuando ella lo paró en seco aun antes de intentar nada.

-Albert, estoy hablando en serio. Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Candy, cuando te he hablado de algo de lo que no esté seguro? Cuando te he mentido?

Candy sonrió y le dijo burlonamente.

-Albert, no hablemos de mentiras, que mucho tiempo no me dijiste la verdad. Verdad?

Albert se sintió pillado, él sabía que se refería a los años que ocultó sus lazos con la familia Andley.

-Bueno, me has pillado en esa, pero dejemos las bromas y escúchame por favor. Candy, te dije que te amo, y esa es toda mi verdad. Quiero que seas la mujer que me acompañe por el resto de mi vida, no sabes cuánto trabajo me ha costado mantenerme alejado de ti después de la fiesta aquella, pero sabía que necesitabas espacio, pero ya no me es posible darme más espacio a mí mismo. Ahora, que mi pregunta para ti es, que es lo que sientes tú por mí.

Candy lo miró fijamente, vio cada detalle de su varonil rostro. A los 28 años era un hombre hermoso, de grandes ojos azul claro, y facciones cinceladas. El príncipe de la colina se había convertido en un gigante atlético, que derrochaba gallardía y energía a su paso.

-Sin temor, pequeña, necesito que me lo digas.

-Y si te digo honestamente que no lo sé? Albert, yo me siento tan feliz cada vez que estoy a tu lado, te admiro y respeto como a ningún otro hombre en el mundo, eres lo que cualquier mujer soñaría tener para sí, pero no sé, nunca pensé en ti en ese sentido, hasta…

-Hasta esa noche.

-Sí, y no me lo tomes a mal, pero me sentí fatal, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

-No fue mi intención lastimarte, pero, me pareció que te gustó en el momento.

-Pues, no te voy a mentir, nunca había vivido algo así, y me parece sorprendente que hayas sido tú, precisamente tú...

-Y anoche?

-Albert, es obvio que siento algo por ti, pero no estoy segura ni preparada para decirte que te amo, no como tú dices amarme.

-Candy, te voy a hacer una pregunta, y quiero que me la contestes de la manera más honesta que puedas.

Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso.

-Es por Terry?

Ella abrió los ojos y volteó hacia el frente. No quería contestar la pregunta.

-Aun lo amas?

Agachó la cabeza y siguió sin contestar.

-Es hora de que lo dejes ir y continúes con tu vida, Pequeña, olvídate de mis sentimientos, olvídate de mi si tu quieres, pero no es justo que vivas atada a un sentimiento que no puede ser posible. El decidió dejarte ir, él pudo haber cambiado de opinión, pero decidió quedarse allá donde tú sabes, entonces su amor por ti no era tan grande. Y tú piensas desperdiciar tu vida guardándole luto? El está muy vivo, y viviendo muy a gusto. Y a los muertos incluso, hay que olvidarlos para seguir adelante.

El necesitaba presionarla a dejar atrás sus sentimientos, se estaba hartando de que el recuerdo de aquel muchacho siguiera representando un obstáculo para si. Pero entendía que debía ser prudente para no presionar en exceso.

-Pequeña, mi amor es tan grande que voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites para que me puedas dar una respuesta. Iniciando el año, debo partir a Escocia e Inglaterra por unos asuntos de negocios, y espero estar de regreso para antes de la boda de Archie. Te juro que lo menos que quiero es alejarme de ti en estos momentos, pero créeme, lo que voy a hacer te incumbe y es de suma importancia para nuestro futuro y el de la familia.

-Te irás? Pero, la guerra aun no termina, tengo miedo por ti.

-No temas, voy a estar bien, y en realidad es cuestión de vida o muerte que vaya. Candy, antes de irme, solo quiero dejarte una pregunta, para que la pienses durante mi ausencia, y al volver si puedes, darme una respuesta.

-Dime?

-Te casarías conmigo?

Ella sonrió, y él tomó su barbilla.

-No me contestes. Piénsalo, y dame tu respuesta a mi regreso.

Sin decirle ni media palabra, él le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó ofreciéndole la mano para regresar a la casa.

Los días continuaron placidos, Albert, Candy y los chicos se quedaron en el hogar de Pony hasta el último dia del año, en que partirían para Chicago a festejar el fin de año en la mansión Andley. Albert tal y como lo prometió, le dio espacio a Candy, el trato entre ellos fue de lo mas cordial e inocente, como si nada hubiera pasado, brindándole una tregua a la muchacha. Archie por su parte se quedó mas tranquilo, él sabia que el joven patriarca era una persona noble, y de ninguna manera haría nada que lastimara a su prima querida. Después de despedirse de las Mujeres a cargo del orfelinato, partieron platicando y bromeando todo el camino hasta la ciudad.

Esa noche la familia Andley, los Britter y los Cronwell se reunieron en una divina cena para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año en el que se esperaban muchos cambios para bien, y principalmente se brindó por la paz del mundo y por la dicha de los novios próximos a casarse. Al momento de brindar, mientras Albert sostenía su copa volteo a ver a los ojos a Candy, y le ofreció el brindis en silencio, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de champaña, Candy sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió la piel. Finalmente al sonar las 12 campanadas, todos se dieron el abrazo y cuando les tocó el turno a ellos de hacerlo, el no pudo evitar tomarla con mucha emoción por la cintura mientras le decía al oído: "feliz año nuevo, mi amorcito". Ella se ruborizó hasta los huesos y le contesto quedamente: "Yo también te quiero".

Candy sentía que el vino se le había subido a la cabeza y en cuanto terminaron los abrazos se dirigió a su cuarto. Como pudo se quito la ropa, se puso una bata y se acostó a dormir.

**Nueva York**

Terry estaba solo con su madre en casa de ella. Susana ya tenía más del mes en Nueva Orleans y a él eso le había brindado un respiro. Su presencia lo sofocaba, y mas de una vez se encontró a si mismo preguntándose hasta cuando el suplicio iba a terminar. Cada día se sentía mas arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión de casarse con la joven. Ni todo el agradecimiento del mundo ni todas las buenas intenciones eran suficientes para ayudarlo a quererla un poco al menos, los días de soledad le sirvieron para hacer un balance y darse cuenta que la personalidad de Susana le resultaba del todo chocante. Era una joven frívola, caprichosa, con desplantes que a veces hacían dudar de su estabilidad mental. De no haber sido por el accidente, estaba absolutamente convencido que ni de chiste habría iniciado una relación con una chica así. Su Madre lo miraba sentado en la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea mientras veía a través de una copa de whisky como las llamas se consumían.

-Terry…

-Si madre. Le dijo sin quitar la vista de la copa.

-Te amo hijo.

El volteo a verla, él sabia que había muchas cosas que ella quería decirle, sabia que su madre comprendía a la perfección el infierno que estaba viviendo, y la depresión en la que había caído desde que se enteró del embarazo de Susana. A pesar del tiempo, entre ellos aun existía ese silencio que decía mas que mil palabras, pero a él le bastaba, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca lo reconfortaba.

-Yo también te amo, madre. Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Se puso de pie y ella también, se dieron un beso y un largo abrazo donde él se recargó sobre ella dejando salir toda su tristeza y melancolía, mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro con infinita ternura. Lo sentía como si fuera su pequeño bebe, y él se permitió ser vulnerable y dejarse querer.

-Ya me voy a dormir.

-Si hijo, tu cuarto esta listo.

-Gracias.

-Hijo… Le dijo mientras lo veía subir por las escaleras, él volteo a verla esperando lo que tenia que decirle.

-Que este año, todos tus deseos se vuelvan realidad.

El sonrió ante la ironía de dichas palabras, pero vio tanto amor en los ojos de su madre, y fueron palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad, que simplemente se rindió a la emoción.

Entró a la recamara que ella le había acondicionado para acogerlo los días de fiestas, se quitó la ropa y se puso una cómoda pijama que ella le regalo. Aunque no había tomado mucho, el estrés emocional lo tenía agotado y de inmediato se quedó dormido.

**Candy:******

**Estoy en un lugar oscuro, hace mucho frio y estoy temblando, pero no se si es de miedo o el mismo frio que me cala los huesos. Estoy caminando a tientas por lo que parece ser un pasillo. A lo lejos puedo ver una leve luz, como si se tratara de una veladora, corro hacia ella para tratar de ubicarme en donde estoy y hallar a la salida. La luz proviene de un cuarto la puerta tiene una ventanilla enrejada, como las de las cárceles. Me asomo por la ventanilla y trato de fijar mi vista para ver que hay adentro. Se me ponen los pelos de punta, sentado en una esquina, esta Terry desnudo del torso con un pantalón que parece pijama rayada. Puedo ver que esta en malas condiciones, como si estuviera drogado o golpeado. Su piel es pálida y sus cabellos están en completo desorden, y sus labios se ven amoratados por el frio. Me parece ver que esta temblando. Me lleno de furia y una rabia que no creo haber sentido nunca, y comienzo a golpear la puerta, le grito Terry! Terry! Que estas haciendo ahí? Pero él no me escucha, claramente puedo ver como una lagrima corre por su mejilla, y se estremece como si tuviera pesadillas. Quien te ha hecho esto? Quien pudo hacerte este daño? Sigo golpeando la puerta pero es inútil. Solo me lastimo los puños que parece que me van a reventar de la fuerza con que golpeo la puerta. No te preocupes, yo te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo juro! Corro en la oscuridad buscando algo para abrir la puerta, trato de no perder de vista la luz de la celda de Terry, y corro como loca hasta que me topo de frente con algo o con alguien y del impacto me caigo de espaldas mientras me sobo la frente. Oh disculpe, esta tan oscuro que no lo vi, puede ayudarme? Un amigo muy querido esta encerrado y creo que esta enfermo, ayúdeme por favor a sacarlo de ahí! Puedo sentir que la persona sigue ahí parada frente a mi, pero no me contesta nada, solo le oigo respirar, ahora si me esta dando mucho miedo. Escucho el sonido que se hace al prender un cerillo y una llama azul se extiende por el pasillo y finalmente puedo ver a la persona contra la que choque, es Susana de pie que sostiene un quinqué y me mira fijamente. ******

**–Y para que quieres sacarlo? Yo la miro sorprendida, veo hacia sus pies y la veo parada sobre el único pie que tiene, en perfecto equilibrio.******

**-Pues como para que? Esta muy mal, parece que esta enfermo y tengo miedo que le pase algo.******

**-Pero Candy querida, si tú fuiste la que lo puso ahí, yo solo me aseguro que permanezca dentro.******

**Susana sonríe con una mueca que me paraliza de terror, parece una bruja y a pesar de mi miedo, la tomo por los hombros y la sacudo llena de coraje. ******

**–He dicho que lo saques de ahí, esta sufriendo y yo no puedo permitirlo, me vale lo que digas!******

**-Pero querida, yo no tengo la llave para sacarlo- Me contesta tranquilamente.******

**-Quien la tiene? Habla de inmediato o no respondo. La amenazo con el puño, estoy a punto de barrerla a golpes si es preciso, pero en el instante en que ella deja caer el quinqué al suelo, escucho su voz mientras que todo se desvanece a mí alrededor:******

**-El se la tragó…******

**Terry:******

**Estoy en un campo, parece ser de día, no sé si esta amaneciendo o está por anochecer, solo veo neblina a mi alrededor. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero me siento cansado y con mucho frio. Mientras avanzo sin saber hacia dónde voy, me parece escuchar unos sollozos cerca, guiándome por el oído me dirijo hacia ellos. Mientras camino puedo ver lapidas mortuorias, estoy en un cementerio y a lo lejos diviso la silueta de una persona arrodillada frente a una tumba. Trato de ver con mayor claridad y conforme me acerco, puedo ver que es una mujer vestida de negro, que llora amargamente mientras su cuerpo se estremece por los sollozos. Está hablando, me acerco con cuidado porque no deseo interrumpirla ni molestarla, y me oculto tras una lapida para poder oírla y verla. ******

**–Como me haces falta, no ha pasado ni un día ni siquiera un segundo en que no piense en ti. Mi vida se volvió un desierto estéril desde el momento que te dije adiós, y mi soledad solo se compara con la de donde tú te encuentras. Si pudiera acabar con mi existencia, solo pediría un último deseo, que me entierren a tu lado, para aunque sea así estar contigo, en la muerte. No quiero seguir viviendo sin ti. Terry mi amor, como te extraño!******

**No había reconocido la voz hasta que escucho mencionar mi nombre, es Candy y me levanto de inmediato para que me vea. Estoy vivo! Si me necesitas aquí estoy para ti! La llamo y lleno de alegría corro hacia ella para abrazarla, pero no me escucha, la llamo varias veces por su nombre y al acercarme confirmo que no puede oírme, sigue postrada frente a la tumba sin dejar de llorar. Me estoy preocupando, algo no está bien. Porque ella no me escucha si le estoy hablando? Trato de tocarla pero algo me lo impide y la escucho hablar nuevamente.******

**-Perdoname, amor mío, perdóname por haberte alejado de mí, estoy pagando en carne propia por mi estupidez y mi ceguera, y si te sirve de consuelo, ningún momento pude sacarte de mis pensamientos, no pude ser feliz como te lo prometí, me quedé sola y vacía como una cascara seca, en la que solamente cabía tu recuerdo. ******

**Veo su hermoso rostro desfigurado de dolor, no es la misma Candy que recordaba, ahora es una mujer vieja y marchita, con ojeras y cabellos enredados cuyos dedos como garras se clavan en el césped de mi tumba. Siento muchas ganas de llorar, pero no puedo, y una fuerza indescriptible me impide acercarme a ella. Ante mi asombro, la veo como saca de entre sus ropas una daga brillosa y afilada, siento que se me paran los pelos de la nuca del horror mientras la veo observarla deleitada.******

**-Ya no puedo, mi amor, no puedo seguir con este sufrimiento, prefiero terminar de una vez con mi vida, que seguir cargando con la culpa de lo que te hice. Si Dios se puede apiadar de mi, ojala me permita ver un segundo en el otro mundo tu bello rostro, para perderme después en la nada. Te amo Terry, te amo… ******

**Grito desesperado mientras veo como se entierra la daga en el pecho. Caigo de rodillas mientras la veo estremecerse agonizante, sin yo poder hacer nada para ayudarla, pasan largos minutos hasta que por fin, deja de moverse y puedo ver que murió con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, Dios mío! En donde estas para mí? Que mal he hecho en mi vida para que me castigues de esta manera?**

Los dos despiertan al mismo tiempo, cada quien en su ciudad y en la soledad de su cuarto, están temblando y sudando frio con el corazón queriéndoseles salir del pecho, mientras se llaman desesperadamente. Como reflejo el uno del otro en sincronía, se tallan el rostro tratando de despejarse y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Se levantan de la cama y se dirigen al baño a lavarse el rostro. Frente a ellos ven el espejo, pero no es su imagen propia la que ven en ese momento, como presas de la misma ensoñación, ven el rostro del ser amado, Candy mira a Terry, y el la mira a ella como si el espejo fuera una ventana hacia otro mundo donde tienen prohibido asomarse. Lloran al mismo tiempo, el uno por el otro y salen, hacia la ventana él, y hacia el balcón ella.

Una misma luna llena, generosa en luz plateada los ilumina a ambos desde la altura, a ella en Chicago, a él en Nueva York. Y sus mentes encadenadas, sin saberlo, se centran en el mismo pensamiento: "Déjame volver a verte, como sea, como pueda ser, necesito saber que estas bien, por que yo sin ti estoy sufriendo. Como puede ser posible no poder olvidar? Dios, si pudiera atreverme a pedirte algo… permíteme volver a verle y saber que esta bien, ya que no me atrevo a pedirte mas."

Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto le amo  
Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto lo extraño.  
Esta noche sé que él esta  
contemplándote igual que yo  
a través de ti quiero darle un beso.  
Tú que sabes de soledad  
aconséjale por favor,  
de que vuelva convéncelo te ruego.  
Luna, tú que lo ves, dile cuanto es que sufro  
Luna y dile que vuelva porque ya es mucho.  
Tú que sabes en donde está  
acaríciale con mi amor,  
dile que él es a quien yo más, más quiero.  
Tú que sabes por donde va  
ilumínale con tu luz,  
su sendero porque quizás,  
no es bueno, no es bueno  
quizás no es bueno,  
Y dile que lo quiero.

El año nuevo ha comenzado, y el recuerdo los lleva nuevamente hacia la noche en que años atrás se vieron por primera vez. Regresan a la cama y se aferran como náufragos a la dulzura de esa memoria.

Luna, Ana gabriel


	6. Capitulo 6: Fuga y desengaño

**Capitulo 6: Fuga y desengaño**

**Chicago**

Elisa estaba algo inquieta, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su visita a la Madrina, y no veía ni una señal de desgracia en el horizonte de la vida de Candy. En una ocasión durante una fiesta navideña, intentó hablar con Caroline Roswell acerca de las dudas que le habían quedado después de su encuentro con la siniestra Madrina, pero en cuanto quiso iniciar la conversación, la joven heredera de inmediato la paró en seco:

-Se te dio una instrucción, verdad? Síguela al pie de la letra. De esto no se habla con nadie, y se debe ser paciente. Que sea la primera y la última vez que me haces un comentario al respecto.

Elisa se quedó extrañamente callada, sabia que se había metido en algo muy raro, pero de igual manera, su odio hacia Candy la tenía muy enfocada en esperar, y mantenerse alejada de ella. Por eso cuando los Leegan no recibieron la invitación para asistir a la cena de fin de año de la familia Andley, ella se quedó de lo mas tranquila e indiferente.

-Que barbaridad! Estoy por demás ofendida con mi Tía Emilia! Como es posible que no nos hayan hecho llegar aun la invitación formal para la fiesta? Es la primera vez en años que algo así sucede!

Preguntaba Sarah Leegan alterada, caminando de aquí para allá como león enjaulado, mientras Elisa y Neil la veían sentados en la sala de estar.

-Ay, mamá, no se por que te lo tomas tan a pecho, yo la verdad creo que es mejor el hecho de que no nos inviten.

Neil y Sarah voltearon a verla como si no la reconocieran o la hubiera picado un bicho raro. Ella tranquilamente, mientras hojeaba una revista de modas los miró quitada de la pena.

-Por que me ven así? Prefiero mil veces quedarme en casa o salir a festejar a cualquier otro lado que soportar al par de huérfanas de Candy y Annie, con sus aires de damas de pacotilla.

-Me sorprendes hermanita, pensé que te gustaba molestar a ese par por deporte.

-No, Neil, este año pretendo ser muy selectiva con la gente que me relaciono. Yo no necesito ni ocupo de los Andley para tener una vida exitosa socialmente. Y tú también deberías de dejarte de estupideces.

-A que te refieres?

-A que te tienes que olvidar de Candy. Esa mujer es una calamidad y debería darte vergüenza estarle rogando, si es obvio que no siente mas que desprecio por ti. Deja de estarte avergonzando y avergonzándonos.

-Elisa! No le hables así a tu hermano!

Neil la miró lleno de coraje, dentro de su limitada capacidad de amar, él estaba convencido de querer a Candy de la mejor manera. No le importaba ni el pasado ni lo que su hermana o los demás pudieran decir de ella. Era una verdadera obsesión que no lo dejaba ni de noche ni de día.

-Escúchame bien Neil, mantente alejado de ella, por tu propio bien y el de nuestra familia.

Elisa lo miró a los ojos e intentó ser todo lo persuasiva del mundo, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que el capricho de su hermano por la huérfana pudiera traerles complicaciones a ella y a sus padres, o a él mismo.

La noche de año nuevo, Neil fue hacia la residencia de los Andley, y como un embrujado, se quedó afuera del jardín, mirando fijamente hacia el balcón de la recamara de Candy. Poco antes del amanecer, observó embelesado a la joven cuando salió a mirar el cielo, y se deleito al verla bañada por la luz de la luna, y se juró a si mismo que haría todo lo que fuera, con tal de adueñarse de una vez por todas de ella.

Mientras tanto, el año comenzó sin muchos sobresaltos, Candy regresó al hospital después de sus vacaciones navideñas y de nueva cuenta se sumergió en su actividad y rutina. Después del sueño tan perturbador que tuvo la noche de año nuevo, se dio cuenta de que su amor por Terry seguía tan vivo y latente como la última vez que lo había visto en Nueva York. Ahora si no le cabía ninguna duda que por Albert no sentía amor de pareja, pero él era tan dulce y solicito, tan detallista que ella no hallaba la manera de rechazarlo sin lastimarlo, además de que su razón le decía que tenia que darse la oportunidad de volver a amar, que por mas que añorara a Terrence, por mas amor que sintiera por él, era algo simplemente imposible. No obstante esto, siguieron con su relación de lo mas normal. No había intentado en los últimos días ningún tipo de avance amoroso y eso de cierta manera la tenia tranquila. Según le habían informado él partiría a Londres el día 20 de Enero, y el joven parecía querer llevar las cosas en paz. Ese día particularmente hubo mucho trabajo en el hospital, y en un breve receso, se sentó a platicar con Mildred Robinson y otras compañeras.

-Ya leyeron el aviso nuevo del periódico mural? Están solicitando voluntarias para un internado en Nueva Orleans, una clínica en especialidad de tratamiento de Diabetes, y la verdad suena muy atractivo. Dijo Mildred mientras enfriaba su café.

-Por que Milly? Preguntó otra compañera de ellas que se preparaba un café mientras Candy las escuchaba cabizbaja.

-Pues aparte de que la especialidad suena muy interesante, el hospital paga los viáticos, hospedaje, los alimentos, y además de que se atraviesa el Mardi Gras. Son 3 meses y francamente me esta latiendo la idea de irme, pero no me gustaría ir sola. Dice el anuncio que un camión sale este viernes, tomando en cuenta que estamos a martes, me queda muy poquito tiempo para prepararme. A ver, chicas, quien se apunta conmigo?

Todas se rieron del comentario de Mildred, excepto Candy, quien atentamente había escuchado cada palabra y la propuesta le pareció totalmente atractiva. En el fondo de su mente recordó que Albert en alguna ocasión le sugirió que tomara algún curso o especialidad para darle otro sabor a su vida. Por otro lado, el acoso de Neil continuaba, además estaba el asunto sin resolver de las propuestas amorosas de Albert, por lo que en su cabecita loca la idea de alejarse por un tiempo de todo lo que hasta entonces la rodeaba no era del todo descabellada.

-Con quien hay que hablar, Milly, al respecto? Escucharon las chicas finalmente hablar a Candy y voltearon a verla sorprendidas.-Digo, en caso de que alguna estuviera interesada.

-Oh, pues con el jefe de enfermería, y él pasa la solicitud a dirección, quienes están coordinando todo. Por qué?

-Bueno, si lo que te detiene a tomar la decisión de irte es la falta de compañera, pues creo que acabas de conseguirte una.

**Nueva York**

Terry le daba la tercera vuelta a la pista de carreras. Sentía que el viento helado le cortaba las mejillas por la velocidad a que su caballo corría. Al cabalgar y al actuar, el joven trigueño se sentía vivo y libre, y a pesar de sus depresiones, no había abandonado el sano habito de la equitación, que tal vez le brindaba algo de equilibrio a su caótica existencia. En esos momentos no pensaba en nada ni en nadie, solamente se dejaba llevar por el impulso de cada paso que su caballo daba y llenaba sus pulmones de aire fresco. Al terminar, y después de trotar un largo rato con Sultán, para permitirle al caballo enfriarse, se lo llevó a la caballeriza y procedió a peinarlo. Le tenía muchísimo afecto al bello ejemplar negro, y mientras lo acariciaba, de nueva cuenta su cabeza volvió a presentarle la imagen adorada de su rubia pecosa. Aun antes de sonreír, se despejó la imagen pensando que no tenia caso recordarla, si ahora era mas imposible todavía el sueño de volverla a ver, ahora que se iba a convertir en padre. El no pensaba hacerle a su hijo lo que le hicieron a él. A como diera lugar, ese niño tendría su familia unida y recibiría el afecto y la atención que él nunca recibió. Hizo tiempo en la labor por que un rato mas, tenia una cita con Robert Hathaway en su oficina en Broadway. Le había comentado que tenía un proyecto muy ambicioso y que necesitaba exponérselo.

Tomó un taxi y finalmente llegó. La oficina del Sr. Hathaway era un lugar muy pintoresco, con mascaras y afiches, y pequeñas figuras que adornaban el lugar, mas de un niño hubiera encontrado encantador jugar en dicho espacio. Robert lo recibió sonriente y le ofreció asiento.

-Muy bien, Robert, soy todo oídos.

-Terry, desde que estas con nosotros, es obvio que nuestras temporadas han sido exitosas. Y en cada presentación foránea que hemos realizado en nuestras giras el éxito ha sido, si no mayor, igual. Acabo de recibir un telegrama de un empresario amigo mío que radica en Luisiana, específicamente en Nueva Orleans.

Terry lo miraba serio, como era él. Pero en el fondo realmente estaba muy interesado.

-Mi amigo esta decidido a invertir en nosotros. Desea presentar Hamlet, protagonizada por ti, una temporada de 1 semana en Nueva Orleans, finalizando con el Mardi Gras. Es la primera vez que haríamos algo así, pero están tan admirados por tu talento que quieren llevarte para allá, con toda la compañía teatral, obvio.

-Y cuando habría que partir? Según creo yo seria estar al menos con 2 o 3 días de anticipación para los ensayos y preparativos.

-Claro, pues veras, la noche de Mardi Gras cae el 12 de febrero, fecha que por razón del cierre del carnaval no tendríamos presentación, así que aproximadamente nos iríamos desde el 23 de enero, para estrenar el domingo 3 de febrero, y de ahí hasta el 11. Te interesa?

Terry sonrió, haciendo cuentas le parecía excelente, ya que según sabia, Susana estaba por regresar entre el 22 y el 25 de enero, mientras menos tiempo la viera, era mejor para él.

–Cuenta conmigo, Robert, estoy al 100 en esto. Vamos a comernos Nueva Orleans.

**Chicago**

Candy llegó a su departamento cargada de una energía y emoción que ya tenia mucho tiempo sin experimentar. Estaba excitada con la idea del viaje, de conocer una nueva ciudad, de adquirir nuevos conocimientos, por que ella amaba entrañablemente su profesión. Además de que Mildred no paró en ningún momento de hablar del famoso carnaval de Nueva Orleans.  
"Se me hace que en el fondo, el brete de Mildred es el mentado Mardi Gras. En fin, la decisión esta tomada y me voy a olvidar de TODO!"  
Pensó alegre, cuando escuchó unos golpes a la puerta. Fue y al abrirla, ante si estaba Albert. Ella sonrió y lo invitó a pasar.

-Que gusto verte! Adelante, dame tu abrigo y ponte cómodo.

-Traje vino para tu mesa, y un rico asado de lomo para tu estomago. Me imagino que aun no has cocinado nada.

-Pues, no… aun no había decidido que receta gourmet estaba por prepararme. Pero contando con lo que tengo en la heladera, pues un sándwich de queso y mostaza era la opción viable para la noche.

Ambos se rieron y Albert la abrazó tiernamente. Candy quiso dejarse querer, pero en el fondo le daba un poco de miedo su cercanía. Entre los 2 pusieron la mesa y se sentaron a comer mientras conversaban.

-Ya estas listo para tu viaje, Albert?

-Si, Pequeña, precisamente vine a despedirme de ti. Mañana salgo a Nueva York y ahí voy a estar hasta el 20, tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar previos a mi salida hacia Europa. Obviamente no podía irme sin verte antes.

El la traspaso con una mirada intensa, los días de tregua al parecer habían terminado por que no había vuelto a verla de esa manera desde la noche de navidad en el hogar de Pony. A Candy le sudaron las manos, pero intento hacerse la que no se daba cuenta.

-Que lindo de tu parte, y a quien no le gusta recibir visitas si vienen con presentes tan sabrosos como los tuyos. Candy cortó un enorme pedazo de lomo de su plato y se lo metió a la boca, pero en ese momento Albert le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca para besarla, mientras ella se quedaba con el bocado en una mejilla, como hámster, y se lo pasaba por la garganta sin haberlo masticado. "Aquí vamos de nuevo!"

-Te he extrañado… mucho. Albert no le soltaba la mano.

-Ah, si? Yo también, te he extrañado. Le sonrió como una niña insegura.

-No se como le voy a hacer ahora que este lejos, ya lo he pensado demasiado, y no me queda otra alternativa mas que irme a arreglar estos asuntos.

Mañosamente, Albert con su pie jaló despacio la silla de Candy, hasta que quedaron pegadas y sus cuerpos rozaron peligrosamente. Las alarmas de la chica comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. No quería por ningún motivo tener un momento intimo con él, a pesar de lo mucho que su razón y sus instintos se lo exigieran.

-Si no es necesario y no quieres irte, no te vayas, es muy peligroso viajar en estas fechas.

-Oh, si, es necesario que vaya por que deseo con todo mi corazón quitar todos los obstáculos que puedan impedirnos casarnos, tu y yo.

Albert le tomó la cara y le plantó un beso húmedo con sabor a vino tinto, lleno de sensualidad y erotismo, que por poco hizo que Candy se desmayara de la impresión, le sorprendía como cada vez que este quería, la dominaba sin ninguna dificultad. Pero en esta ocasión, ella no se dejó llevar por la emoción, y él notó la diferencia en su respuesta.

-Te sucede algo?

-Albert, yo, no quiero lastimarte, por que realmente te quiero. No se si puedas entender mi contradicción.

-Te entiendo mas de lo que te imaginas, me he mantenido al margen de ti para que no te sientas acosada ni obligada a nada, pero también entiéndeme, a mi me gusta luchar por lo que amo, y no pienso darme por vencido hasta romper las barreras de tu corazón, por que se que puedes llegar a amarme como yo lo necesito. Solo te voy a pedir que te cuides mucho, mi vida, y trata de ver mas allá de tu tristeza, mira que aquí en mi pecho un hogar nuevo te espera y tiene todo para darte. Ojala que la distancia sea buena consejera para ti, y a mi regreso podamos tomarnos el tiempo necesario de tratarnos como novios. Que dices?

Candy no lo miraba a los ojos, sus necesidades de mujer le decían que no le diera vueltas al asunto y se dejara ir completamente con las propuestas del hombre. Su cuerpo sentía la carencia del calor, el hambre de caricias y los brazos del gigante rubio eran cálidos y confortables, solo una tonta podía negarse a lo que el quisiera solicitarle. Pero su voz interior, inflexible y determinante, le ordenó guardar la compostura y ser firme en su resolución de no cometer una locura más.

"le hablare de mis planes de viajar? Si le digo, tal vez se vaya con preocupación… mejor no le voy a decir nada, y veré que pasa mas adelante. Dios mío, ilumíname."

-Esta bien, pero tu cuídate mucho también, yo no podría soportar que nada malo te pasara.

Lo abrazó con una emoción infantil, y Albert no supo si sentirse feliz o decepcionado del cariño tan inocente con que ella lo abrazaba. Pero su mente, determinada y obcecada, le dijo a si mismo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica desarrollara el sentimiento adecuado.

Siguieron conversando animadamente, mientras él le tomaba cariñosamente la mano, hasta que llegó el momento de partir. Ella salió a despedirlo, y él la tomo por la cintura para darle un cadencioso abrazo.

-Mañana a que horas te vas, para ir a despedirte a la estación.

-No, por favor, Candy, no quiero que vayas.

-Por qué?

-Por que me temo que si te veo en la estación, tendría que llevarte conmigo o de plano no irme. Dejémoslo así, quieres? Solo dame un regalo, es lo único que te voy a pedir. Déjame besarte.

Ella asintió, pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer por él, estando tan proxima su partida.

De nueva cuenta, el rubio desplegó todas sus artes amatorias, pero esta vez, en la penumbra del porche del departamento, y con la noche como único testigo, él se sintió mas audaz que en las veces anteriores, la atrajo completamente hacia su cuerpo, y la obligó a arquearse hacia atrás para que sus pechos quedaran completamente unidos, la boca del hombre se metió de lleno en la pequeña boca, sin reservas, sin pudor, la pobre de Candy se quedo sin aliento por que el parecía decidido a robarle no solo eso, hasta la lengua y cada pedazo de carne y labio y mejillas. Y el al parecer quería sentirla mas allá, por que sin previo aviso comenzó a frotarla contra la pared. Fue una sensación nueva y placentera, pero que obviamente ella no quería dejar fluir, como pudo, resoplando por recuperar el aire, lo alejó un poco y le sonrió abochornada.

-Por favor, no sigas.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, amor mío, no quiero que pienses que me quiero propasar contigo.-El respiraba con dificultad y trago saliva queriendo recomponerse- Mejor me voy antes de que cometa una locura.

Le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz y se fue rápidamente. Ella lo miró perderse en la oscuridad y un sentimiento de tristeza la embargo.

-Que Dios te acompañe, mi príncipe.

Oculto en la oscuridad del parque frente al departamento de Candy, unos ojos avellanas miraban llenos de rabia y celos la escena anterior, mientras que en su pecho hervía un odio sin control ni medida. Se sentía absolutamente traicionado y herido de muerte, con el único propósito de destruir aquello que con tanto descaro se le negaba y era prodigioso con otro. Neil Leegan en la oscuridad de la noche, dicto en su cabeza una sentencia de muerte.

Candy esos breves días, no quiso decirle nada a nadie sobre sus planes, estaba segura de que tanto Archie como Annie, como toda su familia adoptiva le exigirían miles de explicaciones que francamente ella no tenia ganas de dar. Como todo le parecía de lo mas inocente y normal del mundo, decidió enviarles cartas a cada uno de ellos (los que consideraba que merecían una explicación), una vez que estuviera ya instalada. Se reunió con los chicos en el country club para verlos antes de partir y secretamente despedirse de ellos, se quedó muy contenta de verlos tan enamorados y tan el uno para el otro, y se dijo a si misma ojala algún día pudiera llegar a sentir por Albert la devoción y entendimiento que era evidente entre Archibald Cronwell y Annie Britter.

Finalmente, el famoso día de la partida llegó, salieron del hospital por la mañana, fue un viaje sin contratiempos donde tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a Mildred Robinson. Era una chica algo vulgar, pero de sentimientos nobles y sinceros, de cierta manera Candy se sentía identificada en muchas actitudes rebeldes que ella tenía, solo que a Mildred le gustaba aparentar una pose de libertinaje respecto a las relaciones con los hombres, con las que Candy francamente no estaba de acuerdo. Le gustaba hacer muchas bromas soeces de índole sexual que a todas las compañeras, e incluso al conductor del camión los puso rojos de la vergüenza.

-Ay, Mildred! Ya cállate la boca, que esa no es manera de expresarse de una dama. La reprendió Nelly Billings.-Vas a hacer que la gente piense mal de ti, lo peor del caso es que nada de lo que dices es verdad.

-Ay, amiga, hay cosas mas bajas en esta vida, como la guerra y la política, y todo el mundo se la pasa hablando de eso y nadie dice nada. Está bien, si taaaanto las ofendo, me callo mejor.

Pero al rato, la volvían hacer hablar, por que no cabía duda, tenia gracia y las hacia pasar un buen rato.

-Y tu Candy, que tal con tus dos galanes? A cual le vas a dar el si, después de todo?

-De que hablas Milly? Dijo Candy sorprendida de ser en ese momento el punto de atención.

-A que traes dos galanazos arrastrando la cobija por ti. Ah, claro, no te hagas la mustia, que bien que nos hemos dado cuenta en el hospital del rubio y el moreno que se turnan diariamente para ir a visitarte.

-Ah, no, son familiares míos, eso es todo.

-Mmmm, que modesta la chica, que tiene de malo admitir cuando a una la andan pretendiendo, y mas si son 2 tipazos? Aunque, como sabemos, el moreno es un pedante de marca, nada mas abre la boca y cualquier encanto se le esfuma.

-Si, mi primo Neil tiene la peculiaridad de que no le resulta indiferente a nadie, en el mal sentido.

-Y el rubio? Por que si también es primo tuyo, y no tienes un interés amoroso en él, pues estaría bien que me lo presentaras, yo no le veo ningún pero al muchacho. Milly se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía coquetamente. Candy curiosamente no sintió celos, al contrario, le causó mucha gracia el comentario.

-El es otra cosa, es alguien muy especial para mí.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pues en lo que te decides donde ponerlo, yo con mucho gusto te lo cuido. Soltaron al mismo tiempo la carcajada.

Llegaron finalmente a Nueva Orleans. Cualquier descripción o idea que ellas tuvieran se quedó corta ante la maravilla de ciudad que se encontraron. Era un lugar vivo y pintoresco lleno de color y energía nada comparable con las grandes urbes del norte. El punto estratégico del puerto en el golfo de México la hacía vertice de encuentro de diferentes razas y culturas, que le daban un aire exótico y festivo a la bella ciudad, además de que la cercanía del famoso Mardi Gras hacia más notable la algarabía del ambiente. Negros, latinos, franceses, americanos, ingleses y otras culturas convivían en el bello lugar. Según les habían informado a su llegada, la clínica pertenecía a un famoso doctor criollo (descendiente de franceses), cuya esposa padeció diabetes durante largo tiempo y falleció a consecuencia de la misma, y el doctor en su memoria había levantado el hospital Saint Marie. Fueron directamente al hospital tan pronto llegaron para ser presentadas con el Jefe de la clínica y para recibir las primeras indicaciones antes de ser llevadas a su hospedaje. El Dr. Lepleu era un hombre maduro, de quizás 60 años o más, pero que se conservaba fuerte y lucido. Su perfil aguileño denotaba un carácter tenaz y agudo, muy observador y astuto, y completamente comprometido con su labor de investigación y lucha contra una enfermedad que él aseguraba, podía llegar a convertirse en una epidemia del futuro.

Las llevaron a dar una vuelta por la clínica para que se familiarizaran con las instalaciones, y Candy admiro el equipamiento tan completo con que contaba para atender a casi 100 pacientes que venían de diferentes partes de los Estados Unidos y México.

Ajena a la llegada del nuevo personal, en una recamara privada se encontraba Susana Marlowe, descansando después de haber recibido una nueva transfusión, se había planteado como parte de un tratamiento experimental de transfusiones en cantidades considerables. Pero el hecho de saber que Jonathan un rato mas pasaría a verla la animaba. Dos días más ella pensaba partir rumbo a Nueva York, cosa que en el fondo no le emocionaba mucho, pero no quería dejar mucho tiempo a su marido sin vigilancia, a pesar de todo su capricho por controlar la vida de Terrence era más fuerte que cualquier otra idea o sentimiento que ella pudiera albergar.

Terminada la visita al hospital, después de 2 horas, las chicas fueron llevadas en carruaje abierto a donde se iban a hospedar, una casona cerca de ahí que fue rentada especialmente para ellas. Eran 6 enfermeras nuevas, las 3 que venían de chicago y otras 3 que venían de otras ciudades, y en la casa se iban a acomodar de 2 por recamara. Las chicas después de acomodar sus maletas, se echaron en las camas de sus respectivos cuartos a platicar y a descansar, Candy y Milly decidieron quedarse juntas.

-Qué barbaridad, Milly, parece que has venido a quedarte a vivir definitivamente aquí, por la cantidad de maletas que has traído.

-Mujer prevenida, vale por dos, Candy, uno nunca sabe que puede ocupar a la hora de vestir, y más en una ciudad donde hay tantas cosas que hacer.

-Yo traje solo 2 maletas, vine a trabajar, no a hacer vida social.

-Bueno, bueno, no me retes, que para eso me vine muy lejos de mi mama, ya me tenía algo enfadada.

Después de poner un poco de orden y prepararse una deliciosa cena entre todas, finalmente se fueron a dormir. Candy estaba algo nerviosa, no entendía la razón, pero tenía un presentimiento raro de que algo grave estaba por ocurrir, pero intento minimizarlo explicándose que era resultado natural del estrés por un cambio tan radical. Al día siguiente sabría que dicho presentimiento estaba justificado.

Se presentaron a las 6 de la mañana en el hospital, de inmediato recibieron instrucciones y comenzaron a trabajar. A Candy se le asignó la vigilancia del pabellón infantil a lo que ella accedió encantada. Tenía un instinto maternal muy desarrollado y no había nada que le brindara la satisfacción de cuidar a los niñitos victimas de diabetes infantil, ella sabía que esos niños no vivían más allá de la adolescencia, y se sintió feliz de formar parte de algo que luchaba por brindarles mejores expectativas de vida.

Todo el día trabajo diligentemente, haciendo curaciones, dando medicamentos, bañando y aseando a los pequeños, contando cuentos y jugando con los más animados.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche, una de las enfermeras del hospital pasó a buscarla y a darle una indicación.

-Candy, hazme el favor de llevar estos expedientes al consultorio del Dr. Rivers, es el consultorio numero 11, se ubica en la sala este del hospital, él no está ya, así que ten la llave para que puedas entrar y dejar esta documentación en su escritorio.

Candy le brindó una radiante sonrisa, ella ya estaba a punto de irse, así que feliz por haber tenido un primer día tan satisfactorio en su nuevo empleo, se dirigió con el rumbo que la enfermera le había indicado, a esas horas los médicos ya no estaban atendiendo consultas, solo se quedaban los doctores que atendían la vigilancia nocturna. Estaba algo oscuro al llegar al consultorio. Aun no había tenido el gusto de conocer al tal Dr. Rivers, y con sumo cuidado, Candy introdujo la llave para poder entrar al consultorio. Al entrar, en la oscuridad notó un ruido extraño. El Consultorio tenía una pequeña sala de espera, y al fondo estaba lo que ella suponía era el área de revisión, sin saber porque, se acercó sin hacer ruido, y los extraños sonidos se hicieron más claros, eran susurros y quejidos, un biombo de hospital cubría la camilla de revisión, y Candy divisó algo que la azoró, en la camilla había una pareja que estaba haciendo el amor, tan pronto se dio cuenta, estuvo a punto de dar marcha atrás despacio para no hacer ruido, pero lo que en ese momento escucho la hizo paralizarse de la sorpresa.

-Susana, Susana adorada, no regreses con tu marido, él no te ama como yo, él no te toca como yo, que no te das cuenta?

-Jonathan, Terrence es mi marido, te guste o no, no me lo menciones en este momento que estamos pasando tan bien.

Candy casi soltó los expedientes de la impresión, no, no podía ser posible, tenía que ser un error.

Presa de una curiosidad y una indignación que la hicieron temblar de impotencia, se acercó de nuevo y por entre la tela del biombo, afino su vista y pudo ver a la pareja, la mujer estaba sentada sobre la camilla, con las piernas abiertas y un hombre corpulento, que tenia los pantalones en el suelo estaba entre ellas embistiéndola salvajemente. A la mujer le faltaba un pie, y entre la penumbra, que era iluminada por la débil luz que se colaba de la calle, a Candy no le quedo ninguna duda al ver su rostro después de moverse mientras besaba al hombre. Esa mujer era Susana Marlowe.

Después de unos segundo que a ella le parecieron horas sin acertar a pensar nada, salió lentamente sin hacer ruido, y cerró la puerta del consultorio y se hecho a correr. Con los expedientes en la mano salió corriendo del hospital ciega de rabia y desconsuelo, no sabía hacia donde iba ni sabía que estaba pasando en su interior. Al fin los pensamientos comenzaron a circular en su anonadada cabeza:

"Esto no puede ser cierto, ella no puede ser capaz de hacerle esto a Terry, si decía que lo amaba y hasta arriesgo la vida por él. Por el amor de Dios, que esto solo sea otra pesadilla, que alguien me despierte!"

Pensó en Terry, en la gran injusticia y afrenta en su contra que había presenciado. Como podía alguien ofenderlo de tal manera, sabiendo lo que él había hecho por ella?

"Y yo! Lo deje ir, creyendo que ella lo merecía más que yo! Aquí estoy sola, amargada añorándolo, mientras que esta, esta, esta infeliz lo está engañando, soy un estúpida!"

Candy comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras abrazaba como desesperada los documentos que en su loca huida se llevó consigo. Su mente era un mar confuso de imágenes, ideas, reproches hacia la pérfida de Susana, y reproches hacia sí misma por estúpida. Mil veces se dijo estúpida por haberle dejado el campo libre a la muy infeliz. Así estuvo casi una hora, caminando sin rumbo fijo, en una ciudad desconocida para ella, y de noche cuando era aun más peligroso para una jovencita.

"Dios mío! Me siento tan sola en este momento, necesito tanto el consejo de alguien que me ayude a entender lo que está pasando, como quisiera ver en este momento a mis madres, para que me digan que debo hacer."

El cansancio se había apoderado de ella, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que había caminado sin rumbo fijo, se percató de que se había extraviado, en ese momento se recompuso un poco y sintió temor, el rumbo por el que se había ido se veía algo solo y oscuro, era una zona residencial con edificios antiguos en mal estado, y no veía cerca de ahí a nadie a quien pedir indicaciones para volver al hospital, donde probablemente sus compañeras ya habrían notado su ausencia.

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de volver, no me gusta nada por aquí.

Caminó otros 10 minutos y a lo lejos, vio un letrero sobre la calle, de esos que usan los mesones para anunciar el menú del día, decía: "Madame García, se hacen trabajos de costura, cocina, se soban torceduras, se curan empachos, se quitan migrañas y se brinda consejo espiritual".

-Bueno, tal vez Madame García me pueda aconsejar sobre como regresar a la clínica.

Se acercó al porche de la casa del anuncio, había un farolito en la entrada, y tocó la puerta, una alegre voz de mujer le contestó al otro lado.

–Ya voy! Un minuto por favor.

Abrió la ventanita de la puerta y se asomó una carita morena que la observó llena de curiosidad.

-Por Dios criatura, si eres una niña! Que haces tan tarde fuera y sola! Pasa, pasa, por favor.

Abrió la puerta y la mujer, de tal vez unos 50 años la recibió en un vistoso traje extranjero.

-Disculpe, Señora, me he perdido y necesito me dé indicaciones para regresar al hospital Saint Marie.

-No, no me cabe la menor duda de que estas perdida, pequeña. Ven toma asiento mientras te preparo un té, estas muy alterada y te puedes enfermar. Ahorita me dices que fue lo que te paso que estas tan enojada.

Candy se sentó en el sillón que la mujer le ofreció, la sala de recibir estaba decorada con muebles estilo mexicano, de llamativos colores, y en el ambiente había un delicioso aroma de comida que ella no conocía, pero que se le antojaba debía estar sabrosa. De repente se le hizo agua la boca. La mujer desde la cocina le dijo en voz alta.

-Tu no eres de aquí, verdad?

-No, Señora, vengo de Chicago. Me llamo Candy White Andley. Y usted es…?

-Mi nombre profesional es madame García, pero para mis amigos soy Doña Erika.

Doña Erika se acercó a ella con una tacita de barro humeante y se la brindó, Candy la tomó y le dio un sorbito, el sabor era delicioso y sintió como su pecho se relajaba.

-Gracias, esto esta realmente delicioso, Madame.

-Llámame Doña Erika. Pequeña, se puede saber que andas haciendo tan tarde y tan lejos de donde debes estar? Esta ciudad puede ser muy peligrosa si no la conoces. Tienes hambre? Acabo de preparar unos frijolitos con queso y unas tortillitas de maíz deliciosas, con mucho gusto puedo invitarte a cenar en lo que vienen a recogerte, tengo teléfono y podemos llamar al hospital para que te recojan.

-Pero yo puedo regresar caminando, solo indíqueme el camino.

-Pamplinas! De ninguna manera voy a permitir que vuelvas a exponerte, niña, en este mismo momento llamaremos para que vengan por ti. Esta bien? Ven, vamos a llamar y luego nos sentamos a cenar.

Se dirigieron al pasillo donde estaba empotrado en la pared un teléfono, la casa podía ser humilde, pero contaba con uno de los adelantos tecnológicos de la época, denotando que Doña Erika era más de lo que aparentaba ser.

Llamaron a la operadora y de inmediato las comunicaron con el hospital. Candy dio una absurda explicación a la jefa de enfermeras de la razón por la que había terminado al otro lado de la ciudad, pero le dijeron que estaban contentos de saber que ella estaba bien y que un rato mas, ya que hubiera un carruaje disponible, irían por ella. Posteriormente Doña Erika hablo con ella diciéndoles que se podían quedar tranquilos, que ella cuidaría muy bien de la jovencita.

Pasaron a la mesa, y Candy muy seria, y muy pálida, parecía ausente mientras la buena mujer le servía un plato de humeante comida. Después la anfitriona se sentó frente a ella y la observó largamente.

-Come, te hará bien.

-Doña Erika, francamente se ve y huele delicioso, pero, creo que no tengo apetito.

-Que te ha pasado Candy?

La mujer le tomó la mano, y Candy sintió como si sus defensas se hubieran esfumado, y comenzó a llorar amargamente. La mujer tras mirarla se puso pálida.

-Criatura, que te han hecho? Por que te han deseado tanto mal?

-Ay, señora, no tiene idea de lo que estoy pasando.

-No, al contrario, creo que se que es lo que te ocurre, las circunstancias, esas si las desconozco.

Doña Erika, sin previo aviso, tomó su mano y la volteó palma arriba y comenzó a leérsela, y Candy se sintió incomoda.

-Pero que hace usted?

-Estoy viendo a grandes rasgos lo que te ha pasado, estas metida en un serio problema, y puedo ver que estas sufriendo enormemente, me extraña que a estas alturas no estés mas afectada de lo que estas.

Candy quiso retirar su mano, pero la mujer la miró con mucha gravedad, y una extraña sensación de confianza la tranquilizo.

-Eres huérfana, has sufrido injusticias y abandonos, te encuentras en medio de 2 amores, y alguien le ha puesto precio a tu cabeza. Te parece poco?

Candy abrió la boca sin atinar a decir nada, la mujer soltó su mano y comenzó a comer.

-Te recomiendo que comas, los frijoles saben mejor calientes, y con el estomago vacio no vamos a poder avanzar nada en la solución de tus problemas.

Comieron en silencio, Candy se sentía cada vez mas incomoda ante la pequeña mujer que tenía frente a si. Como podía ella decir las cosas que dijo sin conocerla ni haberla visto antes. Pero la expresión de Doña Erika era de absoluta beatitud y serenidad. "No me inspira desconfianza, al contrario, siento como si la conociera de siempre, pero me asustan sus palabras". Candy comió y de verdad disfrutó los alimentos.  
Cuando hubieron terminado, la Señora se levantó a recoger la mesa, Candy quiso ayudarle, a lo que la mujer amablemente le dijo que no, que era su invitada y que deseaba atenderla como ella se merecía. Después la mujer regresó con una baraja y se volvió a sentar frente a ella. Candy sintió que el estomago se le revolvía al ver las cartas.

-Que, que es eso?

-Es mi baraja española, con ayuda de ella vamos a ver mas claramente que es lo que te esta pasando y como le vamos a hacer para arreglar el desbarajuste en el que estas metida.

-No! Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con las cartas!

Candy se levantó horrorizada, el recuerdo de Anthony se volvió tangible y horroroso, recordó como si hubiera sido ayer el día fatal que fueron a la feria y la adivinadora les predijo la muerte de él.

-Las cartas mataron a Anthony!

La mujer se levantó y se acerco a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No, las cartas no lo hicieron, él murió a causa del caballo que se asustó y lo tumbó, las cartas solamente les avisaron lo que iba a pasar.

Candy la miró llena de temor, pero los ojos limpios y serenos de la mujer le aseguraron que solo deseaba ayudarla.

-Niña, así como tú tienes la misión de curar y salvar los cuerpos de tus pacientes, yo tengo la misión de curar y salvar las almas de las personas que Dios pone en mi camino. Eres una niña muy buena, Candy, y estoy segura sin conocerte, que no mereces el sufrimiento que estas atravesando. Pero solo puedo ayudarte si tu me lo permites. Por más que yo pueda ver ciertas cosas, solo a través de ti podré hacer lo necesario para ayudarte.

Candy la abrazó, y empezó a llorar.

-Así, niña, llora, desahógate, si no quieres que hablemos hoy, no hay problema, no tardan en venir por ti. Pero te ofrezco mi amistad y ayuda, mañana que estés mas tranquila, ven por favor, te voy a estar esperando. Y para que veas que mi intención es sincera de ayudarte, no te cobrare nada por mi servicio. Realmente Dios te mando conmigo por una razón.

Candy recordó lo que había visto en el hospital, y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza mientras la imagen de Terry llenaba su mente y su ser completo, un dolor físico la traspaso mientras volvía a reprocharse por haberlo obligado a quedarse con una mujer tan indigna.

-No te culpes de todo Candy, él también se equivoco al decidir quedarse allí.

La voz de Doña Erika le retumbó en la cabeza. En ese instante tocaron la puerta. La gente del hospital había llegado por ella, Candy la miró todavía mas extrañada mientras la mujer se dirigía a la puerta a abrir.

-De quien esta usted hablando?

-Pues del amor de tu vida, de ese trigueño ojos azules escandalosamente hermoso en quien estabas pensando. Pero ya, serénate para que puedas irte y tu gente no se preocupe de verte tan mal. Mañana ya platicaremos con más calma.

-Y por que esta tan segura que voy a regresar?

-Ya te dije, niña, no fue la casualidad la que te trajo aquí, de eso puedes estar segura.

Candy subió al carruaje, en la puerta vio la pequeña figura alegre y colorida de Doña Erika, que le decía adiós con una mirada llena de cariño maternal, y se sintió más confundida que nunca en su vida.

Una vez, yo tuve una ilusion, y no supe que hacer, no supe que hacer,

con ella, no supe que hacer, y se me fue.

Por que la deje, por que la deje? No se,

solo se que se me fue.

Mi corazon, desde entonces la llora a diario, en el balcon.

Por ella, no supe que hacer, y se me fue.

Por que la deje, por que la deje? No se, solo se que se me fue.

Se fue todo lo que tenia,

hoy se fue todo lo que queria.

Por que no me dejo tratar de hacerla feliz.

Es la Ilusion, de que vuelva lo que me hace feliz,

me hace vivir, por ella, no supe que hacer,

y se me fue.

Por que la deje, por que la deje? No se, solo se que se me fue.

Se fue todo lo que tenia,

hoy se fue todo lo que queria.

Por que no me dejo tratar de hacerla feliz.

Se fue todo lo que tenia,

hoy se fue todo lo que queria.

Por que no me dejo tratar de hacerla feliz.

Esa noche, Candy volvió a soñar a su Terry, el viejo sueño de besos y caricias que ella convocaba cuando la soledad la ahogaba haciéndola sentir un ser absolutamente miserable. Y en su corazón, se prometió que haría todo lo posible y lo imposible por hacer lo correcto y seguir a pie juntillas lo que este le dictara si la vida le brindaba la oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

Ilusión, Julieta Venegas


	7. Capitulo 7: Frente a frente

**Capitulo 7: Frente a frente**

AND SO IT IS  
JUST LIKE YOU SAID IT WOULD BE  
LIFE GOES EASY ON ME  
MOST OF THE TIME  
AND SO IT IS  
THE SHORTER STORY  
NO LOVE, NO GLORY  
NO HERO IN HER SKY

I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES...

AND SO IT IS  
JUST LIKE YOU SAID IT SHOULD BE  
WE´LL BOTH FORGET THE BREEZE  
MOST OF THE TIME  
AND SO IT IS  
THE COLDER WATER  
THE BLOWER´S DAUGHTER  
THE PUPIL IN DENIAL

I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES...

DID I SAY THAT I LOATHE YOU?  
DID I SAY THAT I WANT TO  
LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND?

I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND...

El viaje hacia Nueva Orleans para el reparto de la compañía teatral Strafford fue muy ameno, al tratarse de un elenco principalmente de jóvenes. Todo el largo camino fueron cantando, contando chistes y dormitando. Estaban muy emocionados con la aventura, era la primera vez que la mayoría viajaba hacia la famosa ciudad y la expectativa de lo que se iban a encontrar a su llegada los tenia a todos en un estado permanente de euforia. Chicos y chicas bromeaban y flirteaban entre si mas por diversión que con intenciones de llegar a nada, mientras que los primeros actores y actrices sonreían y disfrutaban de la energía juvenil.  
Todos tenían un espíritu festivo menos Terry, quien casi todo el camino viajo al fondo del camión de actores, dormitando y bebiendo alternadamente. De noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos y que el camión se detenía para abastecerse y descansar, el salía a estirar las piernas y alejarse lo mas que le fuera posible para poder tocar su armónica. Único objeto que por ningún motivo podía soltar ni apartar de si. Se sentía extrañamente intranquilo, con una expectativa que iba mas allá de los nervios previos a un estreno de tal magnitud, mas bien sentía un vacio en la boca del estomago, "como se ha de sentir la noche previa a tu luna de miel", se dijo burlándose de si mismo y sus súbitos temores. "Ya estas muy viejo y correteado para comportarte como un adolescente inmaduro". Tocar la armónica definitivamente era la mejor terapia para apaciguar sus demonios.

**Nueva Orleans**

Candy se despertó ese día con una terrible jaqueca, tenia algo de fiebre y tan pronto entro al baño para asearse, le dieron unas ganas insoportables de vomitar. Mildred desde afuera pudo escucharla, y al salir se le acerco extrañada.

-Se puede saber que te sucede? Andas muy extraña desde el día de ayer, a todos nos sorprendió que te hayas extraviado así como así.

Candy salió del baño sobándose las sienes y volteo a verla con una débil sonrisa.

-No fue nada, en verdad que no me explico como fui a dar a la calle, si me pides una razón tengo que decir que súbitamente me siento afectada por un extraño tipo de amnesia.

Candy quiso bromear, pero Mildred no se trago el cuento y se le quedo viendo con mucha seriedad.

-Candy, la experiencia que tengo de ti es que eres una chica algo reservada con su vida personal, pero que en tu labor como enfermera eres absolutamente responsable y comprometida. Si te pregunto por lo de ayer es por que me interesa que todas estemos bien y que nos apoyemos. No fue ninguna gracia que en tu primer día de trabajo te hayas marchado así de repente, como si fueras una desconsiderada, cosa que para nada eres. Te lo digo por que el Dr. Lepleu te va a entrevistar y seguramente te a va pedir una explicación de lo sucedido, así que mas vale que vayas pensando que le vas a decir por que esa tontería de la amnesia súbita no te va a funcionar con el.

Candy se regreso como un zombi a su cama y se dejo caer en ella. "Que le voy a decir al Dr. Lepleu? Que encontré a un miembro de su equipo medico teniendo sexo con una paciente, quien para variar, esta siéndole infiel al hombre de quien no puedo olvidarme, quien se caso con ella obligado de cierta manera por mi? Y que por eso me volví loca y me deschavete al grado de que termine en la casa de una médium que me dijo que mi vida corre peligro? Seguramente la verdad le va a parecer razonable."

Recordó al extraño personaje que conoció la noche anterior, como con solo verla pareció leer la historia de su vida en su cara y palma de la mano. "Mañana que estés mas tranquila, ven por favor, te voy a estar esperando." Ella siempre se había considerado a si misma una mujer objetiva e independiente, pero en esos momentos realmente estaba al borde de sus cabales, y estaba muy intrigada por saber de que era lo que esa mujer tenia que hablarle. Por otro lado, estaba el peliagudo asunto de encontrarse con la mujerzuela aquella, era casi una broma absurda del destino venir a encontrársela en este lugar del mundo. Acaso era ella paciente también de la clínica? Podía tratarse de eso. Si así era, ella tendría diabetes, pero en ese momento ningún atisbo de lastima o compasión se asomo al corazón de Candy, contraria a su naturaleza, estaba llena de resentimiento y coraje hacia la actriz. Se reprocho a si misma no haber actuado de otra manera la noche anterior, debió haber encendido la luz y armado un escándalo para ponerlos en evidencia y principalmente a ella como una adultera descarada y vil. Pero fue tan abrupta y desconcertante la impresión, que entro en shock y simplemente huyo de ahí despavorida. Se armo de valor y se dijo a si misma que iría al hospital a buscar a la basura esa y a ponerle una arrastrada de la que nunca en su vida se iba a olvidar, y para nada le iba a valer el hecho de estar discapacitada, que al parecer eso no le importaba a la hora de comportarse tan bajamente. Se acabaron las consideraciones con ella.

Lo que Candy ignoraba, es que esa misma mañana Susana abordaba un tren con rumbo al norte, e iniciaba su viaje de regreso a Nueva York. Ya tenia ganas de ver a Terry, y no por que lo extrañara, sino que su codependencia y obsesión por el la tenían ya en un estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad resultado de sus celos e inseguridades. Además, hábilmente había conseguido manipular a Jonathan para que el joven doctor decidiera regresar con ella a Nueva York, el ya sabia acerca de su embarazo, pero la muy ladina en ningún momento le confirmo que el niño era de el. Siempre le manejo la información de que estaba dudosa de la paternidad del niño, y el muy ingenuo creía a pie juntillas cada palabra que la bella chica le decía. El argumento con que ella lo manipulaba era que si al nacer el bebe se parecía a el, de inmediato abandonaría a Terry para ser su mujer, y el pobre muchacho, entre que realmente estaba muy enamorado de ella, y que estaba obsesionado con salirse con la suya, bailaba al son que ella tocaba. El la alcanzaría unos días mas tarde, así que en el pequeño mundo de Susana Marlowe, todo era perfecto y a su pedir de boca.

Candy , haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, se puso de pie, se cambio y tomo un desayuno ligero para no alterar demasiado su endeble estomago. Con el ceño fruncido, abordo el carruaje que conduciría a las enfermeras al hospital Saint Marie, cabezas rodarían, ella pensó, mientras Mildred no dejaba de observarla, era obvio que la rubia se traía algo entre manos.

Al llegar al hospital, la jefa de enfermeras las estaba esperando.

-Señorita Andley, sígame por favor. El Dr. Lepleu la espera.

Candy asintió y le pareció que sus piernas se volvían mantequilla derretida. Al fin llegaron a la oficina del jefe del hospital. El doctor se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo lo que parecían eran unos expedientes. Tan pronto vio a las dos mujeres llegar, se levanto y sonriendo le ofreció a la joven asiento.

-Por favor mademoiselle.

-Gracias.

-Señorita Andley, puedo llamarla Candy?

-Claro que si, Dr. Lepleu.

-Candy, creo que usted conoce la razón por la que la mande llamar, no es así?

-Si señor.

-Bien. El doctor se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón y se tomo las manos sobre su estomago mientras tomaba una posición cómoda.-Pues bien, adelante, la escucho.

-Este… yo…. Candy se quedo en blanco, realmente no sabia como empezar y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Respiro profundo y se encomendó a todos los santos que recordó para que el Dr. Lepleu creyera en sus palabras.

-Se que le va a resultar algo difícil de creer, pero, anoche vi algo que me espanto terriblemente, tanto que no me di cuenta que había salido corriendo sin dirección hasta pasada la hora, y ya que estaba perdida sin saber como regresar para acá. Esa es toda la verdad.

El doctor la observó detenidamente. Tenía un gesto verdaderamente inescrutable, Candy no podía descifrar si estaba sopesando en serio sus palabras o si estaba pensando la amonestación adecuada por haber provocado tremendo alboroto la noche anterior.

-A ver, Candy, necesito que me explique, que fue esa cosa tan espantosa que provoco tremenda reacción en una persona tan profesional como usted, por que créame, usted viene ampliamente recomendada por el jefe de enfermeros de su hospital, así que no creo que usted haya actuado con mala intención o reaccionado irresponsablemente.

-Es algo muy delicado, me da vergüenza el solo hecho de mencionarlo.

-No tenga pena, es importante que me lo diga si le causo tan mala impresión.

-Encontré a una paciente, o eso creo, en una situación inmoral en el consultorio 11.

-Situación inmoral? En el consultorio del doctor Rivers? Explíquese, señorita, que no le estoy entendiendo nada.

Candy volvió a tomar aire, sus principios y rígida educación, además del hecho de tratarse de una jovencita sin experiencia en el sexo, le hacían dura la tarea de entrar en detalles.

-Creo que se trataba de la Sra. Susana Marlowe, no se si ella sea paciente en el hospital, solo que me pareció reconocerla, y estaba en una situación muy comprometedora con un hombre, no se si era alguien del personal del hospital, y yo francamente me impresione tanto que simplemente salí de ahí sin decir nada.

-A ver, entonces, lo que usted me esta queriendo decir es que esta Sra. Marlowe estaba… Teniendo relaciones sexuales en el consultorio? Eso es lo que usted vio? Y como la reconoció, estaba la luz prendida?

-No, estaba oscuro, y oí ruidos, y me acerque a ver, pero estaba el biombo, así que de entrada no vi bien, pero oí que el hombre decía su nombre y luego, y luego… Candy se quedo callada, por ningún motivo quiso mencionar a Terry, no quería embarrar su nombre de esa manera.-La vi y la reconocí.

-Ósea que usted conoce a esta mujer, de Chicago?

-No! Bueno, si, la conocí allí, pero ella vive en Nueva York.

-Eran amigas?

-No, solo nos vimos 2 o 3 veces.

El Dr. Lepleu entrecerró los ojos como queriendo atravesar a Candy con unos rayos x y ver mas allá de lo que la chica aparentaba.

-Y no reconoció al hombre con el que estaba ella?

-Nunca lo había visto, ni le vi la cara, solo escuche que ella lo llamaba Jonathan.

-Bueno, señorita, yo me voy a encargar de aclarar este asunto, claro que algo así es una afrenta enorme en contra del honor de nuestra institución, sin embargo, me parece que es usted una persona demasiado susceptible, entiendo que por el hecho de ser doncella no tenga idea de muchas realidades de la vida, pero entienda que usted se puso en riesgo por haber actuado infantil e irresponsablemente. No digo que haya sido algo sin importancia, pero por favor, jovencita, déjese de niñadas y actué como una profesional, y como una mujer sensata y sin prejuicios. Yo mismo me voy a encargar de investigar esto a fondo y averiguar si en efecto esta tal Susana Marlowe es paciente nuestra, y también quien era la persona que estaba con ella. Lo único que le voy a exigir es su absoluta discreción, por que si esto sale a la luz y resulta ser verdadero, puede resultar en una seria merma a la credibilidad de nuestro hospital. Usted me entiende, verdad?

-Claro que si, Dr. Lepleu.

-Bien, puede retirarse, le vuelvo a repetir, no comente esto con nadie. Posteriormente, si lo considero necesario, aclarare mis averiguaciones con usted. Buenos días.

Candy se levanto e hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina. Sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, pero no le fue suficiente, decidió que por ella misma averiguaría donde estaba Susana y la enfrentaría a como diera lugar.

El día siguió su curso, Candy, a pesar de haberse enfrascado en su labor en el pabellón infantil, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Su habitual método de sumergirse en sus obligaciones no podía quitar de su mente la impactante imagen de Susana con el hombre aquel. Ella nunca había tenido una experiencia así, ni en sus mas oscuros deseos o sueños con Terry había contemplado o deseado algo como lo que vio, y en sus entrañas sentía el ardor del celo que la quemaba, la hacia perder el aliento. Como pudo, ella, siendo dueña de la intimidad de Terry, permitirse estar con otro que no fuera el? Le resultaba inconcebible, Mildred la observaba detenidamente desde el otro lado del pabellón y claramente vio como Candy retorcía con coraje un trapo mirando hacia la nada. Presa de la curiosidad y algo de preocupación, se le acercó.

-Que te ocurre Candy? Por ningún motivo quisiera que fuese mi pescuezo lo que ahorita tienes en las manos.

-Oh! Aquí, solo estoy sacándole el agua a esto para aplicar unas compresas. Candy quiso minimizar la acción bromeando, pero realmente estaba muy alterada y le resultaba difícil fingir.

-Mmmm, tal vez pienses que me meto en lo que no me importa Candy, pero, solo quiero decirte que sea el problema que tengas, puedes confiar en mí.

-Si…, gracias Milly, no es nada lo que me pasa, ya vez, estamos lejos y creo que comienzo a extrañar a mi gente, eso es todo.

-Bueno, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Candy en su receso, se acerco a la jefa de enfermeras y trato de iniciar una conversación trivial con ella, quería sacarle la información respecto a Susana, pero la mujer era demasiado seria y estricta así que no consiguió gran cosa, posteriormente, vago por el hospital asomándose a cada cuarto, consultorio u oficina a la que pudo entrar. Finalmente, se dirigió al ala donde se encontraba el consultorio 11, ella la noche anterior entrego los expedientes que en su loca huida se había llevado consigo y se prometió que si había la oportunidad de hacerlo, los revisaría para tratar de obtener alguna información que le sirviera para enfrentar a la ramera. Estaba cerrado con llave, y viendo que aun tenia tiempo disponible, decidió salir a la calle y ver la posibilidad de entrar por la ventana. Pero al pasar por enfrente de la oficina del director, se abrió abruptamente la puerta y choco de frente con la persona que salía de la misma hecha un demonio.

-Muchacha estúpida! Fíjese por donde va!

-Y usted es un impertinente y grosero! Me ha golpeado con la puerta!

Se miraron a la cara, el era un hombre joven de tez morena clara y ojos color miel con lentes, muy alto y muy bien parecido, pero que en ese momento tenia el rostro desfigurado por el enojo. La miro con desprecio y salió por el pasillo echando humo por los oídos. Candy se quedo parada viéndolo, le pareció conocido, y al verlo de espalda de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

–Ese es el tal Jonathan! Se dijo en voz alta.

-Si Candy, ese es el, pero ya no tiene que preocuparse de nada.

Candy volteo y vio al Dr. Lepleu que salía de su oficina.

-A que se refiere Dr.?

-A que desde el día de hoy, el Dr. Rivers ya no labora en este hospital.

Candy abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida.

-No se preocupe, el Dr. Rivers tenia planeado renunciar el día de mañana, de cualquier manera, va a adelantar su regreso a Nueva York.

-Y… respecto a Susana Marlow?

-Ella ya no es paciente de este hospital. Como le dije antes, usted no tiene de que preocuparse. Candy intento cuestionar al galeno, pero este en cuanto la vio abrir la boca, tajantemente agrego.-Le voy a agradecer que no indague mas en el asunto, considérelo como algo que ya quedo en el pasado y que no quiero que de ninguna manera trascienda. Entendido?

Ella en silencio le dijo que si con la cabeza. El tono de voz del Dr. Lepleu no dejaba espacio a ningún reclamo.

-Muy bien, hágame el favor de dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo y quedarse ahí hasta que su turno concluya. Buenas tardes.

Candy hizo una leve reverencia y regreso corriendo al pabellón infantil, mientras el doctor la veía parado a la entrada de su oficina, en el fondo sentía una gran simpatía por la jovencita pecosa, pero podía ver claramente que era obstinada y entrometida, decidió vigilarla mas cercanamente para evitar se metiera en mas problemas, por el bien de ella misma y por el bien de su hospital.

Candy se fue renegando todo el camino de regreso, había tenido en sus narices la oportunidad de interrogar al fulanete, ese tal Jonathan Rivers, y el Dr. Lepleu arruino su oportunidad, y respecto a Susana, tenia que confirmar que efectivamente ella se había marchado de ahí, pero, por que? La habría echado del hospital, como aparentemente había pasado con el Dr. Rivers? Y el fulano este, la conocería desde nueva York? Todo le olía muy mal, y se prometió que no descansaría hasta averiguar a fondo que se traían entre manos ese par. En ese momento se acordó de la extraña mujer que había conocido la noche anterior. Doña Erika, tenia que buscarla para preguntarle que estaba pasando. Por que su vida se había cruzado de esa manera con la de su rival, y en esas circunstancias, que estaría pasando con Terry. Esa noche iría a buscarla para concluir lo que habían dejado a medias.

Estando así las cosas, la jornada concluyo sin mayor sobresalto, y cerca de las 8 de la noche, fueron concentradas en la jefatura de enfermería para pasar lista, llenar reportes y ser enviadas de regreso ala casa. Candy fue directamente a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y tomo algo de dinero que tenía guardado. Se puso un saco grueso y tomo su sombrero para disponerse a salir.

-A donde vas, Candy? Milly le pregunto saliendo de la cocina con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-Oh, Milly, voy, este… ahorita regreso.

-Espera Candy, ya es algo tarde, es peligroso que vayas sola a donde sea que vas.

-Oh, no voy muy lejos.

Milly se le quedo viendo con una mirada de hermana mayor, y sin decirle nada, fue hasta el armario y saco su abrigo, su bolso y su sombrero.

-Me disculpas, pero voy a acompañarte, no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a perder como anoche. Esta bien?

-Voy con una amiga, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Mira, Candy, tu no me conoces mucho, pero te vas a dar cuenta, a mi no me gusta que la gente que conozco o estimo se exponga a riesgos innecesarios, si no quieres que te acompañe a donde vas, respeto tu necesidad de privacidad. Pero te voy a acompañar a tomar el taxi, y me asegurare de decirle a quien te lleve que de igual manera te tiene que traer de regreso y que voy a estar esperando despierta tu llegada. Te parece?

-Esta bien Milly.

-Además de que me servirá estirar las piernas y respirar el aire fresco de enero.

Se fueron caminando, cerca de ahí había un paradero de taxis y carruajes, Milly se acerco a un taxi y le dio las indicaciones de la dirección, además de que le ordeno al cochero esperar a la Srita. Andley hasta que se desocupara, y que ella se encargaría de buscarlo junto con todas las fuerzas de la ley, si ella no estaba de regreso para antes de media noche. Candy se sintió conmovida y antes de subir al auto le dio un fuerte abrazo a Milly.

-Gracias, no era necesario.

-De nada, que todo te vaya bien. Por favor, no tardes.

20 minutos después, llego a la dirección que le dio al chofer, todo estaba como la noche anterior: el anuncio, el farolito, la casa y su iluminado porche. Candy llegó y tocó nerviosamente la puerta. Al fin abrió Doña Erika, sonriente.

-Como estas, niña? Que gusto verte, que pena que solo puedas venir tan tarde. Me imagino que el taxi va a esperarte.

-Si, Doña Erika, no tiene de que preocuparse, pero me temo que debo volver pronto.

-Esta bien, pasemos pronto al comedor por que no hay tiempo que perder.

Pasaron y tomaron asiento, una frente a la otra como la noche anterior, sobre la mesa estaba el juego de cartas y de inmediato a Candy se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Tranquila, niña, no hay nada que temer.

La mujer comenzó a barajar las cartas, las puso frente a ella.

-Barajealas varias veces y pártelas por la mitad.

Candy la obedeció, y posteriormente doña Erika las acomodó sobre la mesa conforme fueron saliendo, hasta que todas quedaron acomodadas una tras otra. Las observo durante 7 minutos en los que no dijo nada, solo de vez en vez levantaba los ojos y miraba fijamente a Candy, quien le regresaba las miradas llena de preocupación y ansiedad.

-Que curioso, que curioso…

-Que pasa, Doña Erika?

La mujer solo le indicaba con el dedo que guardara silencio. Después volvió a recoger las cartas y las puso apiladas otra vez frente a la confundida muchacha.

-Vuélvelas a barajear y partelas, pero esta vez será en 3 partes. Ponlas una junto a la otra.

Candy obedeció, y Doña Erika levantó la primera carta de cada pila. Las observo y volvió a mirar a la chica.

-Bueno, niña, esto es algo complicado de explicar… Doña Erika se recargó en el respaldo de su silla mientras lanzaba un hondo suspiro.

-A que se refiere?

-Que esta es una historia muy vieja, de antes de que tú… o yo naciéramos. El odio que se vierte en ti en realidad es solo una herramienta más del destino. No podemos hacer nada en contra de el.

-Como, de que esta hablando?

-Tu y tu hermoso trigueño… su amor tiene centurias, han sufrido separaciones dolorosas, y por lo que puedo ver, en esta vida les corresponde estar juntos, finalmente.

-Y que hay con eso de que mi vida corre peligro?

-Así es niña, pero la única protección que vas a recibir, va a ser de él, y de el hombre que los separó.

-Que nos separó? No, no fue un hombre, fue una mujer…

-Si, pobrecita gusanita… pero de esa no debes preocuparte, tu hombre nunca la amó… y nunca la ha amado. El es tan tuyo como tu has sido de él. Yo hablo del gigante rubio, él que ha sido como un gran árbol para ti.

-Albert? Creo que se equivoca…

-No, niña, yo podré equivocarme, pero las cartas, esas nunca se equivocan ni mienten. Ese hombre te ama, pero no puede ocupar el lugar de tu corazón, que ya tiene dueño. Y tú has intentado corresponderle, sin éxito.

-Yo, si, me he sentido atraída hacia él, pero no he podido quitarme a Terry de mi corazón ni de mi pensamiento.

-Lo que el Alma necesita no siempre coincide con lo que el cuerpo desea, y lo tuyo es alma y cuerpo necesitando y deseando lo que también esta hambriento de ti.

Candy sentía una emoción inmensa de escuchar esas palabras, pensar que Terry, allá donde estuviera, también la amaba tal y cual ella lo amaba a el. Que tontos habían sido al creer que podían desbaratar como si nada todos esos sentimientos que tan fuertemente habían nacido entre los dos. Candy lloró suavemente, Doña Erika sonrió, era evidente que sentía gran compasión por la jovencita.

-Faltan muchos tropiezos, faltan riesgos, porque amores como el de ustedes, son amores que generan mucha envidia, pero como te dije, les corresponde estar juntos. Debes tener confianza, y no dejarte llevar por las apariencias.

-Eso quiere decir, que lo voy a volver a ver?

-Y más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

-Y que debo de hacer cuando lo vea?

-Amarlo. Así de simple Candy. Deja que tu corazón te guie, que tu alma y tu cuerpo se fundan al estar de nuevo a su lado.

-Y, Albert?

-Cuando llegue el momento, dile la verdad, y él la entenderá. El tiene una deuda de sangre con ustedes, y le toca saldarla para que sean felices.

-A que se refiere Doña Erika? El es un hombre muy bueno, ha sido mi protector y mi mejor amigo.

-El te desea desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ha hecho cosas que no puedes imaginarte con tal de tenerte para él, en otra vida y en esta, pero va a llegar su momento. Aquí claramente lo he visto. Lo que le toque, le corresponde, y tú tienes que aceptarlo tal cual.

-Es que no entiendo nada de lo que usted me esta diciendo, y no quiero que nada malo le pase a Albert !

Doña Erika tomo la muñeca de Candy y la jovencita repentinamente se sintió llevada como por un torbellino, como si volara sobre un vendaval, tuvo una visión de un bello bosque, un desierto, un paraje nevado y desolado. Un jinete sobre un hermoso corcel negro y otro sobre un caballo blanco enfrascados en una batalla a muerte. Claramente vio el momento en que el jinete rubio atravesaba con una espada sin piedad el pecho del moreno ojos azules…, mientras que ella gritaba con desesperacion: Taeliiiiin!

Doña Erika la soltó, y Candy volvió a la realidad, sentada frente a la pequeña mujer, mas confundida que nunca.

-Ellos, ellos estaban… pero eran ellos, verdad? Esto nunca ha ocurrido, no me diga que he visto de alguna manera el futuro!

-Ese es un recuerdo de tu alma. Tal vez alguna vez en tus sueños, puedas recordar claramente lo que les paso en otra vida. Es hora de que te marches. Ya es tarde.

Doña Erika se levanto de la mesa y Candy la imito, la chica estaba mas confundida que nunca. A que se refería con que Albert tenia una deuda con Terry y ella? Y esa visión, que podía representar? Se le quedo mirando a los ojos a la mujer, quien sonreía beatamente.

-No te preocupes, tú vas a estar bien. Solo recuerda, la noche es más oscura antes de que salga el sol. Nunca pierdas la fe, aunque te parezca que el mundo se derrumba sobre ti. Se fuerte y valiente mi niña, por que las pruebas van a ser duras pero vas a sobrevivir.

-Yo… es que no entiendo nada Doña Erika!

-A veces no nos toca entender, sino aceptar. Buenas noches.

Doña Erika la tomó por el brazo y la dirigió a la entrada. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le hizo la señal de la cruz en la frente. Candy no pudo resistirse y se rindió ante la determinación de la mujer. Tomo sus cosas y después de darle las gracias, subió a su taxi y volvió a ver como la imagen de esa señora se iba perdiendo conforme el auto tomaba velocidad y se alejaba de ahí ruidosamente. Si estaba confundida antes de haber llegado ahí, ahora se sentía completamente perdida e intoxicada, por un lado la emoción de imaginar que Terry estaba en su misma situación, una certeza que en su corazón nunca fue abandonada, que el la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él, que Susana no representaba nada en sus vidas, pero por otro lado la perturbaba la idea de que Albert no era lo que aparentaba.

-Creo que fue un error haber venido, no me saco de ningún apuro, solo estoy mas enredada que antes. Ni siquiera me aclaró nada de lo que paso con la gusana de Susana… Vaya! Mejor me voy a olvidar de todo este asunto. Estoy muy cansada y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para irme a trabajar.

Candy se prometió a si misma que no volvería a creer en charlatanerías, las probabilidades de volver a ver a Terry eran remotas, simplemente era improbable que el destino volviera a acomodar las cosas de tal manera para que así como de repente Susana había aparecido de vuelta en su vida, el lo hiciera también. Mejor llegando a casa, se concretaría en redactar las cartas que tenia que mandar a Archie, a Annie, y a George en Chicago, y a sus madres en el hogar de Pony, para esas fechas muy probablemente se estarían preguntando con algo mas que preocupación donde andaría ella.

**Chicago, Illinois**

Archie estaba preocupado, tenia días sin saber de su prima, no era que la vigilara o estuvieran todos los días al pendiente el uno del otro, pero el siempre se sintió indirectamente responsable del bienestar de ella. Y mas aun, después de los eventos ocurridos durante las fiestas decembrinas, el muchacho no se sentía nada tranquilo. La intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien, y que de alguna manera las cosas con toda seguridad iban a empeorar. El intentaba minimizar esas corazonadas diciéndose que solo eran pensamientos infundados.  
Pero el día que recibió la primera carta de Candy avisándole que se encontraba desde hacia 3 días en Nueva Orleans no le causo ninguna gracia, la conocía mejor que nadie y de cierta manera no le extrañaba recibir dicha noticia, pero de ninguna manera le pareció correcto el hecho de que se hubiera marchado tan lejos sin avisar ni mucho menos despedirse. Los impulsos de Candy le exasperaban y preocupaban. Sabia mejor que nadie que era una joven de corazón puro y con las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero no estaba bien que se fuera sin tomar en cuenta a quienes la querían, ya no digamos para pedir una opinión, ni si quiera para despedirse y decir: Hey tontos, ya me voy! Quiso verle el lado gracioso a la situación, pero su corazón le dijo que no había nada gracioso en ello, que su prima de nueva cuenta se exponía sin importar lo que el o los demás que de alguna manera tenían que ver con ella pudieran pensar u opinar.  
Le escribió una larga carta de respuesta, regañándola en parte por no haberles dicho nada ni a el o a Annie, pero diciéndole que le deseaba lo mejor en la nueva aventura que emprendía y dándole miles de recomendaciones para que se cuidara y no se expusiera a ningún riesgo o peligro innecesario. Por su parte, Annie reacciono de manera muy similar, pero no se sintió ni tan molesta ni tan preocupada, ella sabia que Candy era una chica fuerte y que hacía lo que consideraba necesario, estuvieran los demás de acuerdo o no con ella, y de muchas maneras trato de tranquilizar a su prometido, para que no se preocupara demasiado por ella.

Por ultimo, Neil de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Al tercer día que no vio llegar a Candy al hospital, comenzó a indagar las razones, y consiguió la información que necesitaba al poco tiempo por que soborno a una enfermera, la que lo puso al tanto del traslado de Candy a Luisiana. El moreno se enfureció por que de ninguna manera quería perderla de vista, menos ahora que el odioso de Albert se encontraba tan lejos para no estarla cuidando a cada paso y dejándole a el el paso libre para salirse con la suya. La última vez que los vio juntos, Neil se lleno de aborrecimiento y deseos muy inmundos comenzaron a anidar en su mente. Cualquier atisbo de amor genuino o respeto por la muchacha que llego a sentir fue cambiado por el deseo de humillarla, de vejarla, de hacerla arrepentirse por haberlo despreciado. Sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Elisa, Neil planeo ir tras Candy a Nueva Orleans para aprovechando la lejanía y el hecho de que no estuviera nadie de la familia por allá, secuestrarla y tomar por la fuerza lo que no quiso ser suyo por las buenas.

**Nueva Orleans**

Llegó el fin de semana del estreno. La compañía teatral se instaló en un hotel cercano al teatro, y se acomodaron en grupos de 2 o 3 compañeros por habitación, todos excepto Terry, quien fue muy claro en su exigencia de querer una suite exclusiva para el, pues para nada le agradaba ser acompañado por nadie, y la verdad nadie quería de buena gana estar cerca de el. Estaba seguro que tan pronto Susana hubiera leído la nota que dejo en su casa para ella, la muchacha se enfurecería, pero era algo que francamente no le importaba, a pesar del hecho de que era la madre de su hijo por nacer, simplemente no quiso arriesgarse a avisarle para que a ella no se le ocurriera la genial idea de quedarse en la ciudad y decidiera hacerle compañía, simplemente por que cada día soportaba menos la obligación de estar cerca de ella.

Candy por su parte, se envolvió como era su costumbre en la rutina de su trabajo. Después del encuentro con Doña Erika, decidió olvidarse por completo de todo lo relacionado con ella y las extrañas palabras que le dijo acerca de ella, Terry y Albert. Siempre se considero a si misma una mujer practica y objetiva y decidió seguir en esa sintonia. Ese día seria su primero de descanso y las muchachas y ella decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, el cual ya era todo algarabía y fiesta por la relativa cercanía del carnaval. Tomaron café en un pequeño restaurante mientras bromeaban entre ellas y coqueteaban con un grupo de chicos que se encontraba ahí. Candy se sintió sumamente incomoda con el flirteo y disculpándose con sus compañeras, salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, era un área comercial donde había galerías de pintura, librerías y tiendas de antigüedades y curiosidades diversas. Mientras curioseaba en una vitrina, vio algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par mientras su quijada caía prácticamente hasta el suelo.

-Es que esto sencillamente no puede ser… que alguien me pellizque…

Frente a su asombrado rostro, estaba un afiche de la presentación estelar de Hamlet en el teatro de la ciudad. Con la actuación principal de la joven promesa de Broadway, Terrence Granchester. La pobre chica sintió como los pies perdían el suelo y tuvo que detenerse de la pared para no caerse. Finalmente se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo que quiso escapársele. El estaba en la ciudad! Leyó ávidamente la información del afiche, el estreno seria el domingo y sin poderse controlar, la emoción de volver a verlo la lleno por completo. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de arrancar el afiche y llevárselo con ella, pero hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo. De inmediato recordó que el domingo tendría turno completo, pero haciendo cuentas, si se llevaba su cambio al hospital y terminando su turno tomaba un taxi, sin duda llegaría a tiempo para ver la obra desde el comienzo. Una alegría infinita se adueño de su corazón y no importo nada, solamente la sencilla verdad de que Terry estaba en Nueva Orleans y ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para verlo, aunque fuera solo como espectadora de su obra teatral. Realmente, su corazón no aspiraba a nada más.

Regreso brincando alegremente al café y se sentó con una sonrisa al lado de Milly.

-Y tu por que vienes tan sonriente? Que, te encontraste a tu príncipe azul?

-Oh, Milly, si te dijera que si no me lo creerías. Acompáñame por favor, necesito ir al teatro.

-Claro que si. Se puede saber a que?

-Voy a comprar un boleto para el estreno de Hamlet, este domingo.

-No sabía que te gustaba el teatro.

-Oh, si me encanta!

Milly se sintió contenta de ver feliz a su compañera, la verdad le daba pena verla siempre taciturna o melancólica. Realmente la felicidad de Candy era contagiosa. Fueron a comprar los boletos, sin embargo Milly le dijo que no podía acompañarla, ya que el teatro francamente la aburría, además de que el domingo ella cubriría el turno nocturno, pero gustosamente se ofreció a prestarle un traje de noche a Candy para que lo usara en esa ocasión. Finalmente el día llego, Candy había esperado el fin de semana contando cada hora y cada minuto, poco antes de las 7 de la tarde del domingo, lleno sus expedientes y reviso las condiciones de los niños a su cargo. Después, fue al vestidor de enfermeras y procedió a darse un baño, para posteriormente vestirse, peinarse y perfumarse envuelta en una excitación y un nerviosismo que hacia mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Milly estaba ahí mientras se daba los últimos toques a su arreglo y la observaba llena de curiosidad.

-Si no te conociera, diría que vas a encontrarte con un galán… Estas muy chapeteada y te brillan los ojitos…

-Ay, Milly, no exageres! Es que hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a divertirme, y la verdad el teatro es mi pasión.

-Claro, y si el protagonista es el famoso Terrence Granchester, con mayor razón entiendo tu apasionamiento.

Candy carraspeó tratando de ignorar el comentario, no quería que adivinara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Oh, cualquier chica se sentiría especialmente atraída si el protagonista es el. Por lo excelente actor que es, claro.

-Ósea, que tu ya lo has visto actuar…

-Si.

-Lo conoces?

-No… bueno, si, pero de hace mucho, no creo que él me recuerde.

-Bueno, aunque no he tenido el gusto de verlo actuar, me parece un tipo excepcionalmente guapo. Te voy a agradecer, si lo ves, que le pidas un autógrafo para mí. Esta bien?

-Aunque dudo que me lo tope, si en el remoto caso lo pudiera hacer, con todo gusto Milly.

-Gracias, Candy, ahora apresúrate que apenas te va a dar el tiempo para llegar.

Mientras tanto, en el teatro todo era bullicio y caos, los preparativos habían sido realizados a marchas forzadas y aun a pocos minutos del estreno, el equipo técnico hacia correcciones y arreglos de última hora tanto a la escenografía como a la iluminación. Robert Hathaway hacia acopio de toda su paciencia y serenidad ante un estreno que auguraba fallas y errores. Actores, actrices, tramoyistas, personal de vestidores, todos, andaban como locos y asustados corriendo de aquí a allá como principiantes cualquiera, como si no tuviesen en su haber la experiencia de las giras previas. El único que curiosamente se mantenía tranquilo y en un estado envidiable de concentración, era Terry. Se había pasado los últimos días encerrado en su cuarto de hotel y solamente salía para ensayar arduamente. En su entrenada mente de actor, no había espacio para nada más que la historia que estaban a punto de representar. La trágica vida del príncipe de Dinamarca, drama que según la opinión de los críticos profesionales de Nueva York, estaba magistralmente interpretada por Terry.  
Estaban sorprendidos que un actor tan joven en edad pudiera interpretar con tanta autenticidad los estados emocionales de angustia, depresión, ira y locura que la historia planteaba. Terry dejaba fluir todas sus emociones cada noche que salía a escena, y de las entrañas salían los gestos desencajados y las palabras llenas de sentimientos intensos y perturbadores. La obra en definitiva para el resultaba ser unasuerte de catarsis, gracias a la cual tal vez el muchacho no se volvió loco o se perdió en el alcoholismo. Y con esa entrega y fijación, ahí estaba tras bambalinas, esperando el momento de sacar toda su energía creativa, sin embargo, había algo diferente en el aire que lo tenia inquieto, ese presentimiento extraño que no lo había dejado desde el viaje de ida. Una sensación de expectación y nervios, que el trato en todo momento de mantener a raya.

Candy llegó al teatro, se veía esplendida pues el vestido que Milly le había prestado era de un hermoso color hueso en raso de seda, con un generoso escote que ella cubrió con un chal dorado. Milly la ayudo a peinarse y acomodo sus rizos en una media cola que coquetamente adorno con una rosa roja que corto del jardín del hospital. Como era su costumbre, llego sola, y mientras hacia cola para entrar, a lo lejos le pareció ver una cara conocida, ella miro con mayor atención y sorprendentemente, le pareció reconocer a Neil. "Ay Dios, no me digas que aquí anda este infeliz, ahora mi sueño se ha vuelto una pesadilla!" La chica se oculto tras una columna de la entrada del teatro y se asomo por el otro lado para cerciorarse con mayor cuidado, pero ya no volvió a verlo. No se quedo de ninguna manera tranquila y se dijo a si misma que mejor mantendría los ojos bien abiertos por que por las experiencias vividas los últimos días, no había casualidad mas remota o absurda que no pudiera presentarse.

Finalmente se abrieron las puertas de la sala y Candy entró para tomar su asiento en la mezanine, no alcanzo a obtener asiento en la platea baja, por que ya estaban agotados, pero le pareció que su lugar era fantástico para ver con toda claridad la obra… y ver con toda claridad a Terry, por supuesto. Las luces se apagaron, se encendió un reflector, y se abrió el telón, Candy entró en un trance donde el tiempo se detuvo, no escuchaba ningún ruido ni veía nada, la trama y los otros actores parecían flotar sin sentido, hasta que finalmente, Terry apareció en escena. Como sincronizados, cientos de voces femeninas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, menos ella, que simplemente se quedo sin aire mientras una pequeña lágrima bailaba en la orilla de su parpado inferior. Los años habian convertido a Terry en un hombre de impresionante belleza varonil.  
De una altura y complexion atletica envidiable, cabellera castaña algo mas abajo de los hombros y un par de zafiros intimidantes por ojos. Sin embargo, Terry en ningun momento comprometio la calidad de su actuacion y su compromiso con la genuina representacion de la locura del principe Hamlet por mantener una pose de galan dependiente de su belleza fisica. En las escenas donde debia representar demencia y descomposicion por la ira, Terry demosotró un talento soberbio para desprenderse de si mismo y convertirse en alguien mas. "Dios mio, que alto esta, mas de lo que recordaba, y que hermoso rostro tiene, parece casi irreal."

Y ES ASÍ  
JUSTO COMO DIJISTE QUE SERIA  
LA VIDA CORRE FÁCIL EN MÍ  
LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO

Y ES ASÍ  
LA HISTORIA MÁS CORTA  
NINGÚN AMOR, NINGUNA GLORIA  
NINGÚN HÉROE EN TU CIELO

NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS...

Candy prácticamente no parpadeó en toda la función, y a pesar del embelesamiento que experimentaba al ver a Terry, no podía evitar notar lo realmente bueno que era como actor, cada frase, cada expresión, cada silencio eran impactantes, y se comió las uñas a lo largo de la función por que también ella como espectadora se contagio de la angustia existencial del papel que genialmente el representaba. Al finalizar la obra, se puso de pie para aplaudir junto con el deleitado público el espectáculo que presenciaron, y en 2 ocasiones hicieron que el elenco saliera a dar las gracias ante la negativa de la audiencia de dejar de aplaudir. Cuando finalmente abandonaron el escenario y se cerró el telón, Candy escuchó como dos mujeres sentadas frente a ella cuchicheaban que estaban muy emocionadas, ya que el elenco estaría a la entrada del teatro firmando autógrafos.  
En ese momento el corazón le comenzó a latir desbocadamente, por un lado deseaba más que nada en el mundo ver a Terry de frente, pero sentía mucho miedo también. Como reaccionaria el? Y si le demostraba rechazo, o peor aun, indiferencia? Y si todos esos sueños e ideas de que el seguía queriéndola no eran mas que simples fantasías? Presa de temores repentinos e infantiles, se levanto apresurada y salió de la sala antes de que los actores, entre ellos Terry, salieran y el pudiera toparse de frente con ella. En efecto, la entrada estaba vacía aun, cuando a través del cristal de las puertas de acceso vio claramente a Neil. Y por la cara de pocos amigos con que miraba hacia adentro del recinto claramente buscándola a ella, no le cupo la menor duda que no seria buena idea seguir con la política de trato amable que había usado últimamente con el, su instinto de conservación le dijo de inmediato que huyera lo mas lejos que le fuera posible de el. Sin perderlo de vista, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la entrada que daba a los camerinos. Para ese momento ya se habían abierto las puertas de acceso del teatro y la gente se arremolinaba en la entrada esperando a que saliera el elenco para la mencionada firma de autógrafos. Candy le pregunto a un tramoyista que recogía unos cables por donde se llegaba a la salida de emergencia del teatro y este le indico que continuara derecho. Al cruzar por un acceso, se topo de frente con una chica, a quien de inmediato reconoció. Era Karen Klaise.

-Candy, eres tu? Que agradable sorpresa…!

-Disculpa, llevo prisa… Candy se alejó rápidamente.

-Espera, a donde vas?

Karen se quedó pasmada de la sorpresa de verla ahí, claro que la reconocía y claro que le daba gusto verla, pero se sintió extrañada que Candy pareciera no querer dar la cara, seguramente había quedado de verse con Terry y por su condición de hombre casado, seguramente querrían guardar las apariencias y no hacer obvio el encuentro entre ellos, de cualquier manera, ella era una joven algo entrometida y bromista, en cuanto viera a Terry no se aguantaría las ganas de hostigarlo con alguna broma, o ya de plano chantajearlo con soltar la sopa a cambio de una invitación a comer en un buen restaurante. "Picaron, picaron!" pensó "No cabe duda que tarde o temprano, el agua vuelve a su cauce…"

Cuando ella llego al vestíbulo, el personal del teatro ya había acomodado una mesa larga donde los actores principales, entre ellos Terry, ya estaban firmando autógrafos. Karen se sentó en la silla que estaba dispuesta para ella a un lado de Terry y sin dejar de sonreír a la concurrencia, susurro en voz baja de tal modo que solo el la escuchara.

-Ya te atrape en tu movida chueca, Romeo.

Terry firmaba en ese momento una litografía, y frunció el ceño al escuchar la velada acusación.

-De que estas hablando Klaise? Estas tomando otra vez?

-Mmm! Ahora hazte el occiso conmigo, si ya me encontré con ya-sabes-quien.

Terry volteo a verla mientras entregaba el autógrafo y tomaba una fotografía entre sus manos para firmarla.

-No estoy de ánimos para bromitas ni adivinanzas…

-Y dime cuando lo has estado…

-Déjate de cosas y terminemos con esto. Firmo nuevamente mientras brindaba una sonrisa completamente falsa a la mujer que suspiraba al recibir la fotografía firmada.

-Si, por que has de tener muuuucha prisa por encontrarte con tu enfermera favorita.

Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras y volteo a verla.

-De que demonios estas hablando?

Karen se quedo con la sonrisa congelada, por la expresión de Terry, le quedo más que claro que el muy ingenuo en realidad no sabia quien andaba rondando en esos momentos por el teatro.

-De veras no lo sabes?

Terry soltó la pluma y apretó el brazo de la chica mientras la acercaba a su rostro, ella se asusto con su inesperada respuesta.

-Ahorita mismo me dices a quien te estas refiriendo.

-Pues hablo de Candy… la acabo de ver por los camerinos, creí que estaba contigo.

Terry se levanto como impulsado por un resorte y sin decir ni media palabra, salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el interior del teatro, dejando tanto a publico como a sus compañeros sorprendidos con semejante reacción.

-"Ella aquí? Esto sencillamente no puede ser. Donde me dijo Karen que la había visto?"

Terry sentía que su corazón latía alocadamente, podía sentir como marejadas de frio y calor recorrían alternadamente su cuerpo. Al no encontrarla a simple vista, le pregunto a un tramoyista que estaba sobre el escenario si había visto pasar a una chica rubia rumbo a los escenarios, el hombre le dijo que una rubia había preguntado por la salida de emergencia y se dirigió corriendo hacia allá. "Por que se fue sin buscarme antes? Realmente será ella? Habrá sido una broma estúpida de Karen?"

Tan pronto como Candy dio con la salida, abrió la puerta y salió de inmediato mientras respiraba aceleradamente, seguramente en ese momento Karen ya le habría dicho a el acerca de su presencia en el teatro. No quería que ninguna desilusión arruinara el bello momento que había vivido, prefería irse de allí con el dulce sabor de boca de haber visto en todo su esplendor al amor de su vida. No sabia como podría lidiar con las culpas que ella cargaba por el terrible error que cometió al obligarlo a quedarse con la gusana infiel. Respiro profundamente tratando de serenarse y finalmente sonrió al sentirse bajo control. Nada le quitaría el gusto de haberlo visto de nuevo, estando a punto de comenzar a caminar noto que estaba en el callejón trasero al teatro, sitio realmente oscuro y la salida hacia la avenida principal se encontraba muy retirada, miro hacia ambos extremos del callejón y se armo de valor para salir de ahí. Al dar unos cuantos pasos vio aparecer de entre las sombras del callejón una figura la cual se acerco rápidamente a ella, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta al reconocerlo.

-Neil! Que haces aquí?

El se le acerco y ella pudo ver claramente la mirada de animal rabioso con que la taladraba.

-Ya vez, querida, no ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que haya averiguado con mis propios medios donde te encontrabas, ya que no tuviste la delicadeza de avisarme que pensabas venirte a vivir tan lejos.

Candy presintió el peligro y lentamente avanzo hacia atrás, con la intención de volver hacia la salida de emergencia para pedir auxilio, pero Neil de inmediato se abalanzo sobre ella y la jaloneo hacia la pared. La aprisiono con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar rudamente la mejilla de la muchacha.

-Que haces Neil? No te permito…!

-Si, ya se que tu a mi no me permites nada. Verdad Candy? Pero eres muy generosa para prodigar tus favores con otros tipos, como… Albert? No te tenia el contra la pared, manoseándote con mas libertad la otra noche afuera de tu departamento?

Candy se sorprendió con el comentario, era obvio que Neil los había espiado esa ocasión, y realmente se sintió muy incomoda, pero decidió no demostrar su inseguridad y cambio el gesto, decidió hacerle creer que no tenia miedo y que incluso se iría a los golpes con el.

-Pues me vale lo que según tu hayas visto o la opinión que tengas de mi… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme…

-Si ya se que te vale lo que yo piense, querida, o lo que piense cualquiera, dime, que crees que pensaría de ti tu adorado benefactor si se enterara que andas por estos rumbos encontrándote a escondidas con tu amante, el actorcete ese? Crees que le iba a resultar indiferente? Por que a mi me hierve la sangre que te hayas burlado de mis sentimientos por ti…

El moreno comenzó a apretarla contra la pared mientras la tomaba con fuerza por el mentón.

-Neil, basta…

-He sido de lo más decente y considerado contigo, te he ofrecido darte mi nombre y un lugar legitimo y tú has preferido ser una ramera que se ofrece sin honor al primero que se le pone enfrente. Bueno, si así es como hay que tratarte, yo estaré mas que contento de darte el trato que mereces, perra.

Candy quiso gritar, pero el de inmediato tapo su boca con la mano y saco una pistola de la parte de atrás del pantalón.

-Ni se te ocurra pedir ayuda, querida, por que no vas a poder vivir para contarlo. Aquí, como perra, te voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz, y después, hasta tu misma me vas a rogar que te lleve a mi cama para que te lo vuelva a hacer, maldita huérfana.

Neil la tomó bruscamente por el cabello y la volteo con el rostro pegado a la pared mientras la amagaba con la pistola en las costillas y se restregaba contra su trasero. Candy cerró los ojos llena de horror, cuando sintió como le arrancaban de encima el cuerpo de Neil que ya había comenzado a subirle la falda hasta los muslos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Terry hecho un energúmeno golpeándolo a puñetazos.

-Suéltala hijo de puta! Te voy a hacer mierda a jodazos, maricon infeliz!

-Terry, ten cuidado que trae una pistola!

Neil estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Terry, que casi había dejado caer la pistola pero intento apuntarla contra el abdomen de este, cuando Candy se dio cuenta y se le advirtió de un grito, Terry intentó quitársela y comenzaron a forcejear.

-Que te pasa, putito? Eres tan poco hombre que tienes que enfrentar a una mujer a punta de pistola?

En el jaloneo, se les disparó un tiro al aire, cuyo ruido llamó de inmediato la atención de los policías que se encontraban en la avenida, estos se asomaron al callejón y al ver la escena de inmediato se aproximaron corriendo y sonando los silbatos de advertencia. Neil en ese momento se acobardo, soltó la pistola y trato de escapar, Terry de inmediato lo aprisiono contra la pared con una mano que le apretaba del cuello mientras que con el otro puño lo golpeó brutalmente hasta que finalmente llegaron los policías y lo separaron de el.

-A ver, a ver! Que esta pasando aquí?

-Oficial, ayúdeme, que este tipo me ataca! Neil gritaba y lloriqueaba mientras se cubría detrás de un policía mientras que los otros dos detenían a Terry quien como toro embravecido trataba de lanzarse sobre el cobarde.

-No oficial, este tipo miente, el señor Granchester me salvo, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, Dios sabe que hubiera sido de mi. Con esa pistola que esta tirada el intento dispararnos.

Los policías voltearon a ver a Candy, la pobre lucia fatal, su cabellera estaba completamente en desorden, su chal estaba desgarrado y claramente se veían unas manchas de hollin y arañazos en sus mejillas.

-Si eso es cierto, señorita, necesitamos que nos acompañe a la delegación a levantar un acta y corrobore esa declaración, mientras tanto estos dos rijosos se irán detenidos en calidad de sospechosos.

-Que no oyó a la señorita, oficial? Este tipo la estaba atacando y de no haber llegado yo a tiempo,- volteo a verla a los ojos temblando de ira- quien sabe que habría pasado. Terry dejo de forcejear y los policías al fin pudieron soltarlo.

-Es eso verdad? Los oficiales voltearon a ver a la joven, quien apenas podía sostenerse en pie mientras soportaba las ganas de llorar.

-Lo juro por Dios Santo… Candy se puso pálida y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle mientras miraba fijamente a Terry.

-Por que saliste por aquí, estúpida? Te das cuenta del riesgo al que te expusiste? Acaso te estabas escondiendo de mi?

-Terry, yo… le temblaban los labios, nunca, ni en sus más bizarros sueños se imaginó que su encuentro, su tan deseado reencuentro con Terrence seria bajo esas circunstancias, él enfurecido hasta el tuétano con ella.

-Entonces ustedes se conocen?

-Si, por desgracia. Terry la fulminó con la mirada mientras que ella bajaba el rostro y trataba de sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde para no desmayarse ahí mismo.

-Bueno, siendo así, aun es necesario que nos acompañen a levantar la denuncia por intento de violación en contra de este tipo.

Se llevaron esposado a Neil, quien todo el camino se fue renegando y amenazando a los policías con su apellido y poder. Los oficiales de inmediato notaron que estaba alcoholizado así que no tomaron para nada en cuenta sus argumentos. Candy y Terry los siguieron en otra patrulla y todo el camino fue en absoluto silencio. Terry temblaba del coraje y en ningún momento quiso voltear a verla, y Candy estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevió a voltear a verlo tampoco. El se sentía ofendido con el hecho de saber que estuvo en la función y que en ningún momento hizo nada para encontrarse con el, sino que además la muy tarada al parecer tratando de evitar dicho encuentro, estuvo a punto de ser violada por la alimaña inmunda de Neil Leegan.  
Candy sentía que se le caía la cara de vergüenza, conocía muy bien la forma de ser y pensar de Terry y aunque el no dijera media palabra, podía escuchar en su cabeza sus gritos reclamándole no haberlo buscado. Cuando al fin llegaron a la delegación, de inmediato los llevaron con el comandante quien escuchó la historia de ambos, escucho el informe de los patrulleros y de inmediato levanto la orden de arresto en contra de Neil Leegan por ebriedad e intento de violación en contra de Candy. Una vez concluido el trámite, le pregunto a ella si tenía manera de llegar a su casa, cuando antes de que contestara, Terry la interrumpió.

-Yo soy familiar de ella, yo me encargo de llevarla a su casa.

La tomó por el brazo y la ayudó a levantarse para salir a buscar un taxi, lo primero que vieron pasar y que el llamo fue un carruaje. Terry le pregunto a Candy su dirección, y ella se la dio al conductor, que de inmediato les dio la tarifa, algo elevada, ya que estaba bastante retirado de donde se encontraban en ese momento, Terry le dijo que no había ningún problema, abrió la puerta y ayudo a Candy a subir, finalmente el también abordo y se sentó frente a ella.

-No era necesario que me acompañaras hasta a mi casa, ya no quiero causarte más molestias.

-De ninguna manera, aunque no te lo merezcas, no podría quedarme tranquilo sin asegurarme que llegues sana y salva, ya que al parecer atraes los problemas como un imán.

Candy intentó en vano acomodarse el pedazo de chal que le había quedado del ataque, Terry en ese momento la observó detenidamente y sintió como la ira iba lentamente disipándose. En ese momento comenzó a sentir mucha pena por la muchacha, sabia que ella estaba muy asustada por la forma como evitaba mirarlo. A pesar de que ya era de noche, de afuera entraban los reflejos de los faroles que iluminaban las calles de la ciudad, y el enojo fue sustituido después por el gozo de ver lo hermosa que se había puesto en los últimos años lejos de él. El vestido que llevaba resaltaba generosamente un escote que no recordaba haber visto antes, el cual inútilmente intentaba ocultar con el pedazo de chal que le quedo después del ataque, su cabellera era mas larga, su cuello y talle eran delicados tal como los recordaba y su rostro… había perdido completamente las facciones graciosas de la infancia para convertirse en una seductora mujer de rasgos felinos. Seria tal vez el desorden de sus cabellos, la forma como su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y nervioso, que todo el zafarrancho de las horas anteriores quedo de repente en el olvido y cayo en cuenta que estaba ahí, en el momento y el lugar que noche tras noche durante tanto tiempo, soñó y deseo vivir. Estaba con ella… a solas.

Y ES ASÍ  
JUSTO COMO DIJISTE QUE TENIA QUE SER  
AMBOS NOS OLVIDARIAMOS DE LA BRISA  
LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO

Y ES ASÍ  
EL AGUA MÁS FRÍA  
LA HIJA DEL VIENTO  
LA PUPILA EN LA NEGACIÓN

NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS...

-Se puede saber que haces tan lejos de Chicago, Candy?

Candy se sorprendió de escucharlo dirigirse a ella sin la acritud con que le había hablado anteriormente. El tono de su voz fue suave, y la congoja que había estado soportando las últimas horas se le quito de la espalda como una lapida de cemento. Sin mirarlo aun y titubeando le contesto.

-Estoy tomando un internado de especialización en una clínica. Candy alzó tímidamente sus ojos, y vio como las facciones del muchacho se habían suavizado.

-Y viniste con alguien de tu familia?

-No, vine con unas compañeras del hospital, es decir, sola.

-Y que esta haciendo Neil aquí?

-El me siguió desde allá, no me esperaba encontrarlo y menos que pasara… lo que paso. Discúlpame.

-No, no te disculpes, tú no eres responsable de la bajeza de ese animal, solo que me sorprende, nunca creí que llegara tan lejos.

-Ni yo…

-Cuanto tiempo piensas estar aqui?

-El internado es de 3 meses, tengo poco que llegué.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea que te quedes después de lo que paso, no se cuento tiempo dejen encerrado al imbécil ese, y dudo que haya aprendido la lección.

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo voy a enviar un telegrama a George para que vengan por él, no creo que quiera quedarse mas días en la cárcel.

Ella se mordió los labios mientras se miraba las manos. Tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas cosas que decirle, pero al mismo tiempo no quería voltear a verlo, porque sentía que o se desmayaría o le brincaría encima para comérselo a besos, y ella seguía con ese viejo habito de ocultar y controlar sus emociones. Que podía decirle, que se arrepentía de haberlo alejado de su vida para dejarle el campo libre a una infeliz que no lo merecia?

-Cuantos días vas a estar en Nueva Orleans?

-Hasta el mardi grass, a lo mucho 2 o 3 días después. Por que Candy? Terry sonrió nervioso, esa pregunta demostraba que tal vez ella tenia interés en el, su corazón dio un tímido brinco de gusto.

-Oh, bueno, curiosidad, solo eso.

-Bueno, se que uno no debe hacerse ideas al vapor de nada o nadie, y no quiero quedarme con la idea de lo que ha pasado respecto a ti y tu vida por los eventos de esta noche, por eso te voy a hacer una pregunta, Candy…

-Si…? Ella volteo a verlo a los ojos, y el respiro hondamente.

-Eres feliz?

-Yo…

-Se sincera, por favor.

-Bueno, no me falta nada y hago lo que mas me gusta, si, puede decirse que soy feliz.

-Y… hay alguien que te acompañe en esa felicidad?

-A que te refieres?

-Hay alguien en tu vida, Candy?.

-Mis amigos de siempre, la gente que me quiere, si a eso se refire tu pregunta.

Terry apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y dibujo en sus labios una casi imperceptible sonrisa de gusto, no sabia por que pero la respuesta de Candy le lleno de una súbita alegría, aunque el sabia que era prohibida y falaz.

- Y tu Terry, eres feliz?

El muchacho guardó silencio, se recargó en su asiento y las penumbras ocultaron su rostro. Candy deseaba ver su expresión en ese momento.

-He cumplido mis promesas, si eso te sirve de respuesta. Pero ahora, en este momento, te puedo decir que soy feliz.

Candy se quedó en silencio.

-Quieres saber por que?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Por que estoy contigo, por que pude serte de utilidad, por que estas viva y estas bien y nada mas me importa, aquí y ahora.

-Gracias por todo Terry, gracias por haberme salvado.

-Ni que lo digas, discúlpame por lo grosero que fui contigo, no tenia derecho a tratarte así.

-No, perdóname tú a mí, tuviste toda la razón en molestarte conmigo.

Guardaron silencio, mientras se miraban a los ojos y sintieron que el carruaje paraba, Candy se asomó y vio cruzando la calle su casa.

-Hemos llegado. Gracias por acompañarme.

-Fue un placer, así me voy a quedar tranquilo. Sabiendo que llegaste bien.

-Terry, quiero pedirte un gran favor.

-El que tú quieras.

-Podrías darme un autógrafo para mi amiga Mildred? Ella me prestó este vestido y me da mucha pena que se haya arruinado con lo que paso…

-Desde luego, pecosa, nada mas que no tengo nada con que firmártelo…

-Si me acompañas, en el recibidor de la casa hay pluma y papel.

Terry abrió la puerta del coche y gentilmente ayudo a Candy a bajar. Ella se adelanto a cruzar la calle mientras que el la siguió. De su bolso saco las llaves mientras Terry la miraba arrobado, tratando de disimular las emociones que en ese momento se agolpaban en su pecho. Entro y lo invito a pasar al recibidor que estaba a oscuras. Ella le tendió una agenda y una pluma fuente.

-Como dices que se llama tu amiga?

-Mildred Robinson.

-"Con mucho cariño, para mi gran amiga Mildred Robinson, de parte de su mas fiel admirador, Terrence Greum Granchester". Listo.

Terry le devolvió la agenda a Candy y ella la puso sobre la cómoda que estaba al lado de la entrada. El silencio se volvió incomodo y pesado mientras ambos no se quitaban los ojos de encima. Ella finalmente trató de salir del trance mientras parpadeaba intentando aparentar indiferencia y seguridad.

-Te ofrezco una taza de café o de te?

-No, es mejor que me vaya, ya esta a punto de amanecer y tu necesitas descansar. Me imagino que al rato iras a trabajar.

-Si. Entonces cuídate.

Terry tomó su mano y le dio un respetuoso beso en el dorso y sin voltear a verla salió para subir al carruaje que lo esperaba. Candy al verlo cruzar la calle, le pareció escuchar una voz en el interior de su mente que le gritaba "No lo dejes ir!" cuando Terry subió al carro para meterse en el, ella ya no pudo seguirse conteniendo, salió al porche de su casa y grito a todo pulmón:

-Terry, no te vayas!

El volteo a verla y la vio atravesar la calle corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, de un salto bajo del carruaje y se encontró con ella a mitad de la calle y la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras que ella lo abrazaba con desesperación.

-Candy! Mi pecosa del alma!

-No te vayas por favor Terry, te he extrañado tanto, cada minuto que he pasado lejos de ti fue una tortura y no puedo dejarte ir así como así.

Candy lloraba mientras que el la apretaba entre sus brazos y sentía que el llanto también comenzaba a aflorar en sus ojos.

-Yo también me he vuelto loco de la nostalgia por ti, hermosa. No tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho y de lo mucho que te necesito. Creía que no te importaba, y esa idea me mataba de dolor, por que nunca te pude olvidar ni pude ser feliz lejos de ti.

Candy se separó un poco para verlo a la cara, sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos arroyos que se perdían al pie de una cañada, quería mirarlo hasta convencerse de una vez por todas que no era un sueño, que Terrence realmente estaba ahí, abrazándola y que no se desvanecería de repente al despertar.

-Pues yo he pagado un terrible precio, he sido la mujer mas infeliz del mundo y ya no puedo seguir negándolo.

Terry ya no quiso escuchar mas, simplemente tomó su cara entre las manos y le plantó en plena boca un beso desesperado que Candy de inmediato correspondió llena de vehemencia, entregándole sus labios sin reservas ni condiciones. Estaban aferrados el uno al otro como si temieran que en cualquier momento un vendaval viniera y los separara, sus cuerpos temblaban como tiembla el sediento al probar el agua después de andar días perdido en el desierto. El la tomo por la cintura y la levanto del suelo para sentir sobre si el peso y el hermoso cuerpo de la chica que vibraba de la emoción. Se acariciaron sin recato y olvidaron completamente que estaban en plena calle, con el sol de la mañana iluminándolos, mientras eran observados por el cochero conmovido ante la ternura de los jóvenes amantes y Mildred desde la ventana de su recamara, quien emocionada veía ante si el amor verdadero en todo su esplendor.

-Déjame ir a buscarte a tu trabajo, necesito estar contigo.

-Si, si, como tu quieras.

-Dime en donde es y a que horas quieres que vaya.

-El hospital Saint Marie, tengo mi descanso a las 3:00 de la tarde, si quieres podemos vernos a esa hora.

-Esta bien, hermosa. Nos vemos al rato, por favor, trata de descansar aunque sea un poco, si te sientes mal, quédate en cama mejor.

-No, Terry, voy a estar bien. Nos vemos al rato.

Se separaron y Terry subió de un brinco al carruaje lleno de una energía que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía correr por sus venas. Ella regresó al porche de su casa y con la mano se dijeron adiós una vez que el carruaje inicio la marcha. Sabían en algún rincón inflexible de su mente, que su amor estaba prohibido, a pesar de todas las circunstancias o justificaciones que ellos pudieran tener para estar juntos, pero su corazón, tirano y obstinado, solo quería pensar que cuando llegara el momento de arreglar lo que fuera necesario, ellos harían todo lo posible e imposible con tal de sentirse vivos nuevamente. Tenían miedo, pero estaban embriagados de amor, y se sentían capaces de enfrentar cualquier obstáculo o peligro que la vida les pusiera enfrente, y la vida no tardaría mucho en ponerlos a prueba.

DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTAS?  
DIJE QUE QUERIA  
DEJAR TODO ATRAS?

NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE...  
MI MENTE... MI MENTE...

Continuará...

The Blowers Daughter, Demian Rice


	8. Capitulo 8: Carnaval del Amor

**Capitulo 8: Carnaval del amor.**

¡Bella noche, oh, noche de amor!  
Sonríe a nuestra embriaguez,  
noche más dulce que el día.  
¡Oh, bella noche de amor!

El tiempo huye sin cesar  
y se lleva nuestras alegrías.  
Lejos de esta feliz morada,  
el tiempo huye sin cesar.  
Céfiros ardientes,  
dadnos vuestras caricias.  
Céfiros ardientes,  
dadnos vuestros besos,

dadnos vuestros besos,

dadnos vuestros besos ¡Ah!  
¡Bella noche, oh, noche de amor!  
Sonríe a nuestra embriaguez,  
noche más dulce que el día.  
¡Oh, bella noche de amor!

Oh Bella noche de amor, ah!  
Sonríe a nuestra embriaguez,  
Oh bella noche de amor,  
Bella noche de amor…

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Albert estaba tomando un café mientras leía los reportes financieros que le habían llevado esa mañana, toda la operación había resultado mas complicada de lo que él había previsto. La Tía Abuela Elroy en todos los años que había estado a la cabeza de la familia había acumulado un gran poder y control sobre cada aspecto de los negocios y decisiones familiares del clan Andley. Nada se movía ni se hacia si ella no intervenía al menos indirectamente, de hecho, la única pieza que salió de su control fue la adopción de Candy años atrás, pero a raíz de eso, la astuta mujer había hecho arreglos y alianzas para fortalecer mas aun su influencia en la junta familiar.  
Albert seria el patriarca por cuestión hereditaria, pero la última palabra siempre era de Emilia Elroy Andley. Albert estaba aprovechando el factor de que la abuela había descuidado el aspecto económico, había inversiones y negocios que se estaban viniendo abajo por falta de atención, parientes europeos guardaban resentimiento hacia los Andley americanos por que sentían que se habían olvidado de ellos, y esto fue aprovechado inteligentemente por el gigante para granjearse el voto de estos, Albert hizo pagos y regalos a quienes consideró podían apoyarlo en el momento que el diera el ultimo paso, definitivo y letal para quitar a la Tía Abuela Elroy de la junta directiva. De esta manera, y con los documentos legales en regla, Albert tendría el control de la mayoría de las acciones de la familia a su nombre y la cesión de derechos por parte de más de la mitad de los Andley de Europa, principalmente quienes radicaban en Inglaterra y Escocia.  
Por las noches, sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en recordar y añorar a su pequeña. Cada momento sin ella le parecía un verdadero martirio, pero la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo de hacerla su mujer al regresar le daba fuerzas y energía para hacer todo lo necesario (fuera o no del todo honesto) para quedarse con ella. Cada tercer día recibía telegramas de George poniéndolo al tanto de las noticias y acontecimientos que ocurrían en América, y particularmente, fue muy enfático en pedirle que vigilara y cuidara a Candy, pero sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta. Por eso, cuando en el 4to telegrama George le dijo que no podían encontrar a la señorita Candy, Albert se puso como loco y le envió una respuesta que a George le hizo tragar saliva de preocupación: "Como que no saben en donde esta? Encuéntrenla inmediatamente. Con tu vida me respondes por lo que le pase. Albert." Finalmente recibió un informe detallado unas semanas después, se enteró de cómo la muchacha había solicitado su traslado a Nueva Orleans en los días en que el salió a Nueva York para posteriormente viajar a Europa. Albert se sintió muy consternado, no le gustó nada que su pequeña no lo hubiera puesto al tanto de sus planes, él nunca le había prohibido o influido directamente en nada, al contrario, siempre le pareció que la apoyaba en cuanto proyecto a o aventura la chica se metía.  
Pero ahora no eran simplemente amigos del alma, ahora el estaba locamente enamorado de ella y necesitaba estar al tanto de cada paso o cosa que ella hacia. Intentó no dejarse llevar por los celos o la decepción, se dijo a si mismo que él ya la conocía, que era un espíritu libre, y que confiaría en que la joven, como siempre, se portaría como la damita respetuosa y decente que siempre había sido y que no tenia nada que temer. Pero de cualquier manera, le envió a George instrucciones especificas para que la vigilaran y no permitieran que nada malo le pasara a la muchacha, y fue muy enfático en el hecho de que cualquier vigilancia fuera secreta, sabía que Candy no tomaría a bien el saberse vigilada.

**Nueva York**

Susana llegó una semana después a su casa, venia feliz tras su prolongada estancia en el hospital Saint Marie, ya extrañaba a Jonathan, pero era mayor su ansiedad por ver a Terrence, nunca se sintió del todo tranquila con el hecho de que él se quedara solo en Nueva York. Siempre quedaba la latente posibilidad que en un arrebato, este fuera corriendo a Chicago a buscar a su adorada enfermerita. Pero en el fondo, ella estaba convencida de que si se diera el caso, la muy tonta de Candy era taaaaan correcta y propia, que de inmediato lo mandaría a volar recordándole que no podían hacerle eso a la pobrecita de ella. Eran un par de estúpidos, en su opinión, y ella también se sentía igual por haber caído en el jueguito de ese par.  
Ella de ninguna manera se veía responsable de la situación en la que se encontraba, se veía a si misma como una victima de las circunstancias y pensaba que tenia derecho a ser feliz a costa de lo que fuera o quien fuera. Y Terry tenia la obligación de soportar una vida mediocre tal y cual como ella la vivía por la incapacidad de realizar sus sueños de obtener una carrera en el teatro y el amor que tanto anheló. Pero su alegría se congeló cuando encontró sobre la mesa del comedor de su casa una nota escrita del puño y letra de Terry, sin mayores detalles y con absoluta frialdad le informaba del viaje a Nueva Orleans y que tan pronto pudiera avisarle, le haría saber cuando regresaría una vez terminados los compromisos adquiridos por la compañía teatral. Susana llena de rabia ciega, hizo pedazos el papel mientras su madre la observaba consternada.

-Que te pasa hija?

-Que Terrence se fue a Nueva Orleans, y no se esperó ni un poco para ver a la madre de su hijo!

-Como que se fue? A Nueva Orleans dices?

-Si, dice que van a tener una temporada de 1 semana, van a presentar Hamlet allá, pero no me dice para cuando regresa. El muy desconsiderado nunca pensó en avisarme aunque fuera por medio de un telegrama. A la mejor pensó que si lo hacia yo lo esperaría para quedarme con él. Maldito!

-Ya hija, no te alteres, eso no les hace ningún bien ni a tu hijo ni a ti.

Susana no le contestó nada, simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventana llena de coraje, Terry no se cansaba de demostrarle de todas las maneras posibles que no quería nada con ella, y finalmente soltó el llanto.

**Nueva Orleans**

Terry no cabía en si de gozo, cuando dejó de ver a Candy a través de la ventana (no metió su cabeza aun mucho después de que en el horizonte desapareció la imagen de su hermosa pecosa), cerró los ojos y se recargo en el asiento mullido del carruaje y se acarició los labios embelesado. No, no fue un sueño, fue una maravillosa realidad la que acababa de vivir, después de tanto tiempo anhelando y llorando en silencio por tan solo la oportunidad de volver a verla, no solo fue eso sino que ella lo detuvo y le confirmo lo que en su corazón tantas veces quiso creer para poder seguir adelante, que ella también lo amaba, el sabor de su boca aun estaba presente en la suya y se reprochó así mismo no habérsela llevado con el en ese mismo instante, "Eres digno de dar lastima, no sabes actuar de acuerdo a la ocasión, siempre te das cuenta después, cuando ya no hay nada que hacer, que pudiste haber obrado diferente, so estúpido!"  
En fin, se retó a si mismo y se negó a perder la alegría tan inesperada que estaba experimentando, nada, ni siquiera su propia cobardía, le quitaría la dicha que en su corazón se había anidado. Una vez llegado a su hotel, le dijo al cochero después de pagarle, que volviera por el a las 2:30 de la tarde para que lo llevara al hospital Saint Marie. Subió a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama con la ropa y los zapatos aun puestos. Poco antes de quedarse dormido, mientras repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que ocurrió al llegar a la casa de Candy, recordó que a pesar de todo, él era un hombre casado, además de un personaje hasta cierto punto reconocido por su profesión de actor, y él de ninguna manera quería manchar la honra de Candy, en ese entonces la sociedad norteamericana era muy puritana, además de que Candy en su condición de heredera Andley debía cuidar hasta donde le fuera posible su imagen.  
Por otro lado estaba el incomodo pero innegable asunto del embarazo de Susana, si algún reportero llegaba a hacer de conocimiento publico que le habían visto cortejando a una jovencita y peor aun si al hacer indagaciones se sabia quien era Candy, la pobre de su mujer seguramente podría ver afectados tanto su salud como su embarazo. En ese momento la endeble alegría de Terry se desinflo como un globo, por mas que quisiera y se muriera por ir esa tarde a su cita con la bella Pecas, simplemente era algo que por todos lados era inconveniente y peligroso. Ya estaba casi a punto de darse por vencido, cuando su ocurrente imaginación le ofreció una respuesta "Y si no fuera Terrence Granchester a visitarla al hospital? Y si se presentara una persona completamente diferente que no causara ningún tipo de sospecha y que de ninguna manera relacionen conmigo? Mmmm, Terry, de veras que eres un genio cuando quieres, nada mas tengo que reponer un poco las fuerzas perdidas después de tantas emociones, necesito ir a buscar a Roni Anderson de vestuario, tendré que sobornarlo, pero me llevo bien con él y estoy seguro que me ayudará…"

Candy se quedó en el porche y no se metió a la casa hasta mucho después que el carruaje desapareció de su vista y cuando finalmente entro, Mildred estaba en las escaleras mirándola emocionada, y Candy se sintió como una niña atrapada en plena travesura.

-Milly! Que haces despierta tan temprano, creí que estarías dormida.

-Pero Candy! No te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? Son las 6:30 de la mañana, ya es hora de arreglarnos para ir al hospital.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces voy a bañarme…

-Por lo que he visto, te fue muy bien anoche, no tiene ni caso que te pregunte.

-Has visto? Como has visto…?

-Vi todo por la ventana, Candy.

La rubia se sonrojó y le dio la espalda mientras se retorcía la falda de apenada.

-Que vergüenza! Nunca imagine que alguien estuviera viendo.

-No solo yo, Candy, también el cochero estaba que lloraba y suspiraba por ustedes, que escena tan conmovedora y romántica la que nos ofrecieron.

-Que horror!

-Cálmate, no tiene nada de malo, el amor es la cosa mas bella y natural del mundo, es divina, viene de Dios, así que no tienes por que avergonzarte del amor que es oooobvio que tú y ese papucho se tienen. Ándale, ve a bañarte y ahorita te preparo un café bien cargado, por que tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy y no creo que el Dr. Lepleu se quede muy contento si no te presentas a trabajar. Te tomas una siesta en el descanso y ya!

Candy se fue corriendo al baño ante la mirada divertida de Milly. No cabía duda que la rubia era una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta y eso le parecía enternecedor. Candy se metió a la ducha y mientras sentía que el agua recorría su cuerpo, su corazón se fue llenando de una alegría inesperada. "Gracias, Dios mío, gracias por haberlo traído de vuelta a mi vida, y gracias por que aun me ama, te juro que no vuelvo a arriesgarlo por nada ni por nadie, pase lo que pase, voy a luchar por su amor por que tenemos derecho a ser felices". A pesar de que no había dormido nada en toda la noche, se sentía cargada de energía y vitalidad, y estaba ansiosa por que las horas pasaran rápidamente para que dieran las 3 de la tarde y por fin volverlo a ver.

Una vez que estuvo lista, bajó al comedor donde las demás muchachas desayunaban y conversaban animadamente. Milly ya le había servido su plato, y mientras Candy se sentaba ella le sonrió.

-Gracias Milly, eres un amor.

-De nada, necesitas alimentarte, como todas nosotras.

-Por cierto Candy, que tal te fue anoche en el teatro? No te sentimos cuando llegaste. Silvia Larson la miró de reojo y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa. Candy se quedó muda sin saber que contestarle, pero de inmediato Milly intervino.

-Oh, no llegó tan tarde, de hecho yo estaba todavía en la sala leyendo un libro cuando Candy al fin regreso. No es así?

-S-si. La obra estuvo muy bien. Las chicas se miraron y a Candy le pareció ver que Milly le guiñaba levemente el ojo animándola a inventar una escusa.

–Les recomiendo ampliamente que vayan a verla en una oportunidad que tengan, se lo van a pasar muy bien.

-Bueno, bueno, vámonos pronto que me parece que ya han llegado por nosotros.

Al salir, Candy tomó la agenda de la mesita de la entrada y la guardó en su bolso.

-Tengo algo que darte, pero será en el hospital, esta bien?

-Me imagino que traes lo que te pedí, verdad?

-Así es. Muchas gracias.

-De nada, pero te exijo que al rato me platiques que esta pasando. Te parece?

-Si.

Llegaron al hospital y después de pasarles lista, se dirigieron al salón de clases donde iban a recibir una clase de 1 hora sobre teoría sobre la diabetes y los distintos factores desencadenantes. Candy le pasó en una oportunidad la agenda con un señalador de página en el autógrafo de Terry, y Milly se la regresó con una nota:

"Es tu galan, verdad?"

Candy se la regresó:

"Si, es mi único amor"

"Felicidades, me muero de envidia por que me gustaría que alguien así me hubiera besado siquiera parecido alguna vez como él te beso esta mañana. Que hombre!"

"Eso quisiera. Las cosas no son tan sencillas."

"Por que? se nota que esta loco por ti, y tu no te quedas atrás"

"Hay una circunstancia que se interpone entre nosotros."

"Y cual es?"

"disculpa pero no quiero hablar de eso."

"mmmmm. Te diré algo, amiga, solo se vive una vez y hay que hacer todo lo que sea necesario para ser feliz. Olvídate de lo que piensen y opinen los demás y goza a tu príncipe azul. FIN"

Candy sonrió al leer el último mensaje y volteó a ver furtivamente a Milly, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Candy se sintió conmovida con las demostraciones de amistad sincera que la muchacha le había brindado. Si, se dijo a si misma, haría a un lado a todo y a todos por estar con Terry.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que al fin dieron las 3 de la tarde, Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, se cambió de ropa y puso un abrigo y un sombrero. Milly llegó con ella mientras se comía un sándwich.

-No piensas irte a acostar? Mira que no has dormido nada.

-No, voy a salir a comer fuera, regreso en 2 horas.

-Déjame adivinar, vas a ver a tu príncipe.

Candy estuvo a punto de inventar una excusa, pero la mirada sincera de Milly la desarmó por completo, decidió ser de una vez por todas abierta con la simpática chica.

-Pues si. Voy a ir a comer con él.

-Candy! Te buscan en la recepción. Una enfermera del hospital entró a la sala de descanso mientras que Milly le tomaba las manos y brincaba como niña emocionada.

-Corre! No lo hagas esperar.

Candy salió y mientras se dirigía a la recepción, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir descontroladamente, no cabía de la emoción ante la idea de volverlo a ver, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a quien tenia frente a si, dándole la espalda, era un hombre de gran estatura, vestido de levita gris, con un sombrero de bombín, y cabellos canosos. Su gesto cambió a una interrogación incomoda y se situó justo a espaldas del caballero que golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

-Se le ofrece algo, señor….?

Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando el hombre volteó a verla. Si no conociera a detalle cada una de sus facciones, podía jurar que ese hombre era un señor entrado en los 50, muy atractivo, pero la poblada barba, bigote blancos y unos cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos a ella no la podían engañar, ante si estaba Terry, disfrazado de Dios sabe qué. Aunque eso si, el disfraz era excepcionalmente bueno.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Esta lista para irnos?

-Te…!

-Me imagino que ha de tener mucha hambre, señorita! Vamos, no debemos dejar esperando demasiado al cochero. El "maduro" Terry le ofreció el brazo y le brindó la más seductora de las sonrisas que alguna vez Candy le vio, y aun con todo el disfraz de viejo, el efecto era igual de devastador. Ella tomó renuentemente su brazo y mientras salían del hospital ella le susurró entre dientes.

-Que se supone que haces?

-Shhh, ahorita te explico, solo finge que soy tu tío o alguien por el estilo.

-Mi tío? Ahora si has perdido la razón! Y como se supone que te llamas, Tío?

Finalmente llegaron al carruaje y Terry ayudo a Candy a abordarlo.

-Llámame Mr. Hopkins, o Graham si te parece.

-Dr. Jekyll o Mr. Hyde estarían mejor…

Una vez que el carruaje comenzó a andar, ella estaba sentada frente a él y miro como el muy descarado sonreía ampliamente. De inmediato le pareció una soberana tontería lo del jueguito del disfraz.

-Se puede saber que significa esto Terrence?

-Esto que? Pues se trata de un disfraz, es obvio. Que poco sentido del humor tienes, Pecosa.

-No le hayo la gracia.

Candy volteó levantando su respingada nariz, Terry suspiró resignado, esperaba no tener que dar una explicación que él aun no estaba seguro de como expresar.

-Candy, mírame por favor.

Ella volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Se puede saber que te tiene tan molesta?

-Crees que soy tonta? Te disfrazaste por que no quieres que te vean conmigo, por eso. O niégamelo?

Terry se sorprendió por la incisiva inteligencia de la chica. No vio caso a seguir con rodeos y fue directo al grano.

-Candy, el hecho de no querer que me vean contigo, no es por afectarme a mi o que me avergüence ser visto a tu lado, se trata de que a pesar de lo que yo pueda sentir o querer, la realidad es que soy un hombre casado y soy una figura publica. El hecho de que a ti te relacionen conmigo es lo que quiero evitar.

-Y por que habría de ser eso?

-Por que por tu condición de heredera de los Andley, debes de ser muy cuidadosa con tu reputación. La verdad es que yo no te quiero afectar.

Decidió decirle la mitad de la verdad para no entrar en detalles que no quería sacar a la luz, no le convenía hacerlo si quería estar a su lado.

Ella suavizó levemente su entrecejo, y lo observó en silencio.

-Además, Candy, hay algo que debo decirte. Independientemente de lo que ha pasado o pueda pasar entre nosotros a partir de hoy, yo ya había tomado la decisión de separarme de Susana. Y me vas a perdonar, no me importa lo que tú puedas opinar al respecto.

-Hablas de…

-Si, Candy, de divorciarme. La verdad es que mi matrimonio solo ha sido una farsa.

-A que te refieres?

Terry la miró, no sabia que contestarle, lo que si sabia es que no quería hablarle del embarazo de Susana, conociendo la personalidad de Candy sabia que al saber que había un hijo de por medio, ella de ninguna manera permitiría que él volviera a acercarse, y menos con las intenciones con que él necesitaba desesperadamente acercársele. Rápidamente se justificó diciendo que a pesar de separarse de ella, se haría cargo de la manutención de su hijo, y ya después vería la manera de confesarle la verdad a Candy.

-Que no somos marido y mujer en la práctica, solo de nombre.

Candy se sorprendió con la confesión, y viendo la sinceridad con que Terry le confesó lo anterior, abrió los ojos llenos de emoción. Con razón la muy indigna andaba haciendo lo que andaba haciendo! Se sintió feliz de haberse quitado de encima el peso de la culpa de saber lo que sabia de la gusana, y se sintió feliz de que Terry hubiese tomado la decisión del divorcio sin verse ella en la necesidad de contarle lo que había descubierto recién llegando a Nueva Orleans. Por cierto, que aun quedaba la duda si el estaba enterado de la infidelidad cometida por ella. Buscaría la manera de averiguarlo sin ponerlo al tanto, realmente era algo que deseaba evitar, ya que se sentía muy culpable de haberlo orillado a casarse con esa.

-Es verdad lo que dices?

-Si Candy, para mi no existe otra mujer con la que yo desee estar mas que contigo.

-Terrence! Eres un atrevido.

-Disculpa mi honestidad, Pecas, pero no pienso permitir que la vida me vuelva a llevar entre sus patas por no expresar mis sentimientos. Y yo conozco tu forma de pensar, y se que tal vez estés en contra de mi decisión de divorciarme, pero…

-No, Terry, lo que tu decidas hacer respecto a tu vida, yo lo voy a respetar, por que independientemente de cualquier cosa, y antes que nada, somos amigos…

-Amigos Candy? Solo eso?

-No quise decirlo en ese tono, pero en el fondo es la verdad, yo respeto y apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes.

Terry se sorprendió gratamente, él creía que iba a encontrar mayor renuencia de parte de ella, conociéndola y recordando como tomó toda la situación relacionada con Susana y su accidente. Bueno, llegado el momento estaba seguro todo seria más fácil y mas pronto que tarde, la haría su mujer por todas las de la ley para no separarse de ella jamás. Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo y llegaron a un elegante restaurant donde el previamente ya había hecho reservaciones a través del empresario teatral con quien estaban trabajando.

-Oh! Que lugar tan lujoso! Y yo que vengo tan sencilla.

-No te preocupes, Pecosa, tu sencillez realmente te da a notar entre tanta dama emperifollada de cuello almidonado. Por otro lado, te miras hermosa. Terry se acercó a su oído para susurrarle lo anterior y Candy sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro de la vergüenza. Los pasaron a una mesa y el mesero les acercó la carta mientras Terry ordenaba vino tinto para los dos. Les sirvieron y Terry alzó su copa para ofrecer un brindis.

-Brindo por ti, Candy, y la Diosa casualidad, que nos puso a ti y a mí en el mismo camino. Y que este reencuentro no tenga fin. Salud.

Bebieron, y Candy levantó su copa, el miró divertido como ella entornaba los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Brindo por ti, Terry, por el orgullo de tener ante mí a una persona tan talentosa, una vez más me demostraste que tomaste la decisión correcta al perseguir tu sueño aquella noche que viniste a América. Salud!

Los dos bebieron nuevamente, y Terry se enterneció de constatar que su niña seguía siendo modesta y entregada a los demás, como sin proponérselo, cada vez que hablaba con él sacaba a relucir lo mejor de su persona, no cabía duda de que si alguien lo apreciaba por lo que realmente era, solo podía ser ella.

Comieron, conversaron, Candy puso a Terry al día de las cosas que habían sucedido en el lapso de los meses que siguieron a su separación. Terry se sorprendió muchísimo al enterarse que el famoso abuelo Williams de quien Candy tanto hablaba, era en realidad el bueno de Albert, le parecía como salido de una novela de ficción todo el asunto, pero en el fondo le gustó la idea de que alguien en quien el tanto confiaba y a quien tanto admiraba, estuviera a cargo de su amada Pecosa. Candy omitió hablar o insinuar todo el asunto relacionado con la confesión sentimental de Albert, y mucho menos quiso sacar a colación los chispazos de intimidad que se dio entre ellos. Estaba completamente segura que Terry no tomaría nada bien que Albert le haya pedido su mano antes de partir a Europa, así que prefirió callar todo el asunto y en la primera oportunidad, hablaria en persona con Albert y dejaria en claro cual era la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, ya que le parecía que el tema era demasiado delicado como para contárselo por carta.

-Pecas…

-Si Terry?

-Ya viste como nos observa la gente alrededor?

-Que…? Candy miró en derredor y se percató de que las mesas que los rodeaban, las personas los estaban observando de reojo pero de una manera obvia.

-Que raro. A que se deberá?

-O una de dos: O piensan "que afortunado el señor, tiene una hija muuuuy hermosa", o piensan "ese viejo rabo verde tiene muuuucha suerte."

-Eres insufrible! Candy le lanzó un puntapié a la espinilla por debajo de la mesa mientras él lanzaba un grito ahogado para no quedar en evidencia.

–Con que eso creen ellos, no es así? Bueno, vamos a aclarar este asunto. Voy al tocador.

Candy se levantó tratando de controlar su molestia, mientras que Terry se sobaba disimuladamente la espinilla bajo el mantel, y al pasar ella a un lado de una mesa donde comían un par de mujeres encopetadas algo mayores en edad, se inclinó junto a ellas y les dijo algo que de inmediato hizo que voltearan a verlo y le lanzaran una sonrisa coqueta. Candy siguió su camino hacia el baño y Terry se sintió muy incomodo por la insistencia con que ellas lo miraban.

Cuando Candy regresó, Terry estaba sentado desparramado su peso sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras sostenía con esa mano su mejilla con una mirada de fastidio.

-Se puede decir que demonios les dijiste a las señoras esas? No dejan de mirarme y hasta me parece que me lanzaron un discreto beso.

-Nada grave, solo les dije que mi abuelito les mandaba decir que eran unas damas muy encantadoras, que ojala volvieran a verse en algún paseo dominical los días que ibas a estar por acá.

Candy se sentó levantando victoriosamente las cejas mientras volteaba a ver a las señoras y las saludaba gentilmente con la mano y se aguantaba las ganas de soltar la carcajada mientras veía de reojo la cara de Terry nada contento.

-Sinvergüenza! Como te has atrevido a decirles que soy tu abuelito? De perdida lo hubieras dejado en un tío o algo por el estilo.

-Ya, ya, si es solo un disfraz, como actor no debería importarte representar cualquier papel, así implique pasar por un viejito volado y coscolino. Mira que te ves muy guapo de bigote y barba.

-Pues ya veras como este viejito te va a dar una tunda por irrespetuosa e impropia, mocosa llevada.

Terry y Candy rieron de muy buena gana. Una vez terminada la comida, la plática de sobremesa fue en ese mismo tono alegre y ligero, no necesitaban hablar de temas profundos ni trascendentales, el simple hecho de estar juntos era más que suficiente para sentirse plenos y dichosos. Salieron y abordaron el mismo carruaje que los esperaba y partieron rumbo al hospital.

-La he pasado muy bien contigo, Terry! Muchísimas gracias por esta deliciosa invitación a comer.

-Fue un placer, Candy, quiero pedirte un favor, abusando de tu amabilidad.

-Tú dirás…

-Deseo pedirte que los días que este aquí, me permitas pasar por ti para invitarte a comer.

-Desde luego, no faltaba más. Candy estaba que no cabía del gozo.

-Por otro lado, el miércoles no presentaremos la obra, ya que descansaremos ese día previo a las funciones dobles del fin de semana, por lo que me encantaría llevarte a la opera por la noche.

-Claro que si! Me encantara ir contigo, nunca he ido a la opera!

-Pues ya esta, tienes tu agenda llena para esta semana.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, y antes de salir del carro, Terry se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Puedo… darte un beso de despedida?

Ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos coquetamente mientras levantaba un poco su barbilla ofreciéndole la boca. El inspiró emocionado y le dio un suave beso mientras inocentemente se tomaron las manos.

-Mejor paremos, no se te vaya a quedar pegado mi bigote en la cara, Pecosa.

Ambos se rieron mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carro. Después de acompañarla a la entrada del hospital, tomó su mano y le dio un formal beso en la mano antes de retirarse. Candy finalmente se abrió con Milly y la puso al tanto de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, las circunstancias en las que se separaron y el descubrimiento que hizo ella su primer día en el hospital. Mildred por supuesto que de inmediato le ofreció su apoyo incondicional para ayudarlos a ocultar hasta donde les fuera posible su relación, y a ser su alcahuete cuando ellos lo requirieran, ofrecimiento que a Candy le causo un ataque de risa.

La semana siguió su curso, el éxito de la obra fue absoluto, con llenos totales, y Candy y Milly se deleitaban leyendo las reseñas en el diario y cortaban las notas junto con las fotos de Terry y los otros miembros del elenco y pegaban los recortes en la famosa Agenda, que ya se había convertido en un medio de comunicación y diversión para ellas. El miércoles a la hora de la comida, Terry le preguntó a Candy si tenia ropa apropiada para usar en la noche, a lo que la chica le contesto que no, pero que quizás Milly le podría prestar algo de lo que ella tenia, a lo que Terry le contesto que de ninguna manera podía permitirlo, que él deseaba hacerle un obsequio comprándole un ajuar para la ocasión, Candy dudó y rechazó el ofrecimiento pero Terry uso toda su artillería pesada de halagos y argumentos hasta que finalmente la convenció.  
Apuraron la comida e inmediatamente fueron en el carruaje (que ya se había vuelto prácticamente el coche oficial de Terry) a una tienda de ropa para damas muy exclusiva. Se presentaron como padre e hija y el le compró a Candy un hermoso vestido de dos piezas en shantu de seda color hueso con un sobretodo de encaje negro verdaderamente divino, también compro los guantes, las zapatillas de raso negro, las medias y ropa interior (que desde luego él no vio), un juego de aretes, collar y pulsera en cristal austriaco negro, discreto pero muy bello. Candy le dijo que se cambiaria en le hospital y que podía pasar ahí por ella. Milly no cabía de la emoción cuando Candy regresó y le mostró todo lo que él le había comprado.

-Este si es amor con interés! De parte de él, por supuesto, amiga. Ya lo decía mi mama, el que quiere azul celeste, que le cueste!

-No, de veras que no se trata de eso. Es una demostración de afecto, nada más.

-Una demostración de lo que le afectas, mejor dicho, pero todo esta bien, para eso son los hombres, para que paguen.

-Eres tremenda, Mildred Robinson.

Una vez concluida su labor, Candy se apresuró a darse un baño y a cambiarse y peinarse mientras que Mildred la ayudaba con su arreglo.

-Mildred, que bueno que pudieron arreglar tu vestido en la tintorería.

-Que lástima que no se arruinó más por que si no te hubiera exigido que me lo repusieras con este.

-Pues es tuyo si lo quieres.

-No, solo bromeo. Disfruta tu velada. Y pásame el reporte para la Agenda, por fis.

Terry llegó a las 8:30 en punto, llevaba su personificación del abuelito de Candy, pero vestido de smoking y sombrero de copa. Al verlo tan elegante y perfumado, ella se dijo a si misma que aunque el fuera en verdad un hombre mayor, indudablemente ella caería rendida a sus pies. Terry compró boletos para un palco, y disfrutaron la opera "Los cuentos de Hoffman". Candy escuchó y admiró embelesada las voces y actuaciones de la compañía operística que había cruzado el atlántico desde Italia para tan especial presentación. Ella se enamoró en especial de una melodía interpretada por una soprano y una mezzosoprano, que a pesar de no entenderla por estar en francés, a ella la hizo vibrar y erizársele la piel. Terry la miraba deleitado como contenía el aliento en determinados momentos de la obra, no cabía duda de que Candy tenia una muy desarrollada sensibilidad artística, y era una de las tantas cualidades que el adoraba de ella.  
Una vez concluida la opera, salieron y abordaron su coche. Terry para estas alturas ya tuteaba al chofer, de nombre Gaspar Alberrein, y ya se trataban como dos viejos amigos. Al momento de sentarse él se acomodó a un lado de ella, a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores que se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente. El tomó su mano y ella contuvo la respiración. Candy pensó dentro de si que si Terry la besaba ella se dejaría llevar hasta donde el quisiera, pero el solo se contento con acercar su mano a su boca, quitarle el guante y besarle suavemente la parte interna de su palma. El contacto de los cálidos labios del muchacho hizo correr a mil por hora el enamorado corazón de Candy. Claramente el podía sentir a través de la piel de sus labios como palpitaban las venas en la muñeca de la chica. Como un seductor endemoniado, la miraba de reojo mientras humedecía con su boca y la punta de su lengua esa delicada piel, y se deleitaba con ver como temblaban muy levemente las mejillas de Candy. Ella no podía ni respirar por las sensaciones que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo entero, un calor desconocido se hizo notable en su vientre y en una parte de su anatomía que nunca se hacia notar mas que cada fin de mes, y que de ninguna manera era así de delicioso o perturbador. Ella con su mano libre agarró un pliegue de su falda y lo apretó tratando de serenarse, su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas pesada y entornaba los ojos presa de ese hechizo sensual y atrevido.

-Quieres que me detenga, hermosa?

-Tal vez… deberías detenerte… me parece que … no es del todo correcto…

-Le falta convicción a esas palabras, Pecosa, a mi me parece que no deseas que me detenga…

El tomó la mano de ella y se la pasó por el cuello mientras que la tomaba por la cintura y la puso de frente a su rostro. El la miraba a los labios descaradamente, mientras se mojaba los suyos.

-Quiero besarte. Pero no besaras a tu abuelo, me vas a besar a mí.

Se quitó los postizos, y ella sonrió encantada, cerró los ojos y le volvió a ofrecer su boca a su pudorosa manera.

-No, quiero que me veas, abre los ojos, Candy.

Ella abrió los ojos y miro las oscurecidas y dilatadas pupilas de Terrence, el aliento de él era caliente y deliciosamente enervante. El se acercó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a besarla, ella entreabrió los labios y se entregó al jugueteo amoroso con que Terry la besó. Hizo cosas con sus labios, lengua y dientes que ella nunca se imaginó que eran posible. Chupaba, lamia, frotaba, y en ningún momento cerro los ojos, mientras que ella apenas si podía controlar el impulso de entornarlos y ponerlos en blanco de la excitación y ansiedad que el muy bandido estaba provocando en su persona. El la sostenía por la espalda y así la tuvo, todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de las muchachas. Una vez que el carro se detuvo, Terry separó su rostro, ella tenia un leve paño de sudor en su nariz y él se deleito al darle un beso para probar el sabor de ese sudor.

-Besas divinamente, hermosa.

-Tu… no lo haces nada mal… Dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, él se rio de la inocencia con que ella hizo el comentario.

-Menos mal que no te he decepcionado, Pecosa. Muy bien. Ya es hora de que entres a casa a descansar, por que si te quedas un minuto mas no respondo de mi.

Se acomodó el postizo de nueva cuenta y la acompañó a la entrada de la casa. Como era ya costumbre, le dio el respetuoso beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana, hermosa. Susurró en su oído.

Ella simplemente no pudo contestar nada, aun estaba como en trance a causa del sensual beso de Terrence. Una vez dentro y ya en su cama a punto de dormir, seguía repasando una y otra vez ese momento. Nada, en absoluto de lo que había vivido podía compararse a las sensaciones experimentadas en esa noche, Albert la había besado apasionadamente, pero exceptuando la primera vez que la tomó por sorpresa y que francamente ella si se dejó llevar, y que en realidad no podía comparar el nivel de excitación que sintió en esa ocasión con el de esta noche, los otros besos que le robó siempre la hicieron sentir incomoda y preocupada, y por supuesto, el fantasma de Terry siempre se aparecía, en un momento u otro. Ahora si no le cabía la menor duda de quien era el dueño absoluto de su persona y sus deseos.

Los días seguían pasando en el mismo orden de acontecimientos, y la llegada del Mardi Grass era cada vez mas evidente, la ciudad rebosaba de un ambiente lúdico y decadentemente festivo, donde la gente salía al bajar el sol a divertirse, beber, comer, bailar y festejar ruidosa y alegremente. La ciudad se llenó de cientos de visitantes listos para el desfile del martes, y esto no paso desapercibido en el hospital Saint Marie, todos, en especial los mas jóvenes, esperaban con ansiedad la llegada del martes, ya que esa noche se celebraría una gran fiesta organizada por el ayuntamiento de la ciudad. Una gran fiesta de disfraces, en la que todos los establecimientos comerciales atenderían a la clientela disfrazada, para posteriormente reunirse en la plaza para un baile de mascaras.  
El Dr. Lepleu estaba consciente de las inquietudes de sus empleados, por lo que el día sábado los mandó llamar, entre ellos estaban todas las chicas del internado y les comunicó que se les daría libre el día martes a partir de la 1 de la tarde para que también pudieran celebrar, ya que debido a las fechas muchos pacientes que no eran de gravedad habían viajado de regreso a sus lugares de origen para pasar la cuaresma en ellos y regresar al hospital después de finalizada la semana santa. Todos se emocionaron y comenzaron en lo individual y con sus amigos a planear como festejarían y que disfraz usarían. Ese día Candy le platicó en la comida a Terry lo que El Dr. Lepleu les había comunicado y Terry se puso feliz con la noticia.

-Pues no se diga, más, Pecosa, del festejo me ancargo yo, no hagas planes con nadie, ese día me lo quiero pasar contigo, vamos a festejar a lo grande y como adultos que somos.

-Adultos, a que te refieres con adultos?

-Que siempre que lo hacíamos en el colegio, estaban las hermanas atentas y vigilantes, en verdad no podíamos divertirnos libremente. Tú déjamelo todo a mí.

-Mmmm, no se por que tu comentario, mas que tranquilizarme, me preocupa.

-No me tengas miedo, pecosa, que peligro puede representar para ti este viejito carcamán?

-No, el viejito no me preocupa, el demonio dentro de él es al que le tengo miedo. Candy sonreía encantada de bromear en esa delgada orilla de la coquetería inocente y la franca insinuación.

Al fin el esperado día llegó, Milly le informó a Candy que pensaba ir con el grupo de muchachas de hospital al baile de mascaras.

-Desde luego que tú ya tienes planes con tu "príncipe azul", me imagino.

-Si, nada mas que aun no se de que me voy a disfrazar.

-Bueno, yo pienso solamente ponerme un antifaz de lentejuelas que compre el domingo por la tarde y un vestido rojo de terciopelo de los que me traje de Chicago.

-Mmmm, tal vez debería salir a ver si puedo comprar algo…

-Pero correle amiga! Ojala encuentres alguna tienda abierta por que muchas no abrirán por el carnaval.

En ese preciso momento tocaron a la puerta, Candy fue a abrir y ante ella se encontró a Gaspar el chofer, que sonriendo le entregó un gran paquete.

-Aquí le manda su abuelito, madmoiselle.

-Merci, monsiur Alberrein.

Candy subió a su cuarto seguida por Milly, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron emocionadas como un par de chiquillas en la cama a ver de qué se trataba.

-Ábrelo ya Candy!

La rubia abrió la caja y dentro estaba lo que parecía ser un vestido de terciopelo negro, con una nota doblada, era de Terry, Candy la leyó en voz alta:

-"Querida Pecosa, te mando este traje, por que me dice la intuición que para variar, tampoco tienes un disfraz para el carnaval. Espero que te guste, el carruaje pasara por ti a las 5 de la tarde. Besos, Tu Abuelito." Este tipo es ingobernable!

-Uyyyyyy! A ver, sácalo para verlo de una vez!

El traje era un hermoso vestido estilo veneciano del sigo XVII, en terciopelo negro con aplicaciones de cristal y encaje. Tenía un escote pronunciado y debía ser usado con corsete, el cual también iba incluido en el paquete, junto con unas medias de seda, guantes, un liguero y zapatillas de tacón, todo en negro. Estaba acompañado por un hermoso antifaz en negro, lentejuela, chaquira y pedrería, además de unas elegantes plumas negras y un abanico de encaje del mismo color. Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras acongojada miraba a Milly, quien estaba francamente divertida con todo el asunto.

-Ay, Milly, que vas a pensar de mi…

-No, si a ti te conozco muy bien, de ti no puedo pensar nada malo, de quien estoy pensando muuuchas cosas es de tu "abuelito" rabo verde. Ya, ya, no te sonrojes, el disfraz esta divino y tu te vas a ver bellísima, así que sacúdete tus prejuicios y disponte a divertirte como me puedo imaginar, nunca te has divertido en tu vida.

Candy volvió a ver el hermoso ajuar, y una sensación pesada y provocadora se acomodó en su persona, ella ya era un adulto y quería disfrutar la vida, ya no pensaba detenerse por sus prejuicios o reservas, ni pensaba negarse otra vez la dicha de amar y entregarse al único hombre que la había hecho soñar y anhelar los placeres prohibidos. Estaba segura de que podía confiar que pasara lo que pasara, Terry seria para ella y ya nada se interpondría entre ellos.

Las 5 de la tarde dieron y llegó el carruaje hasta la puerta de la casa, de el salió Terry, ya sin el disfraz del Abuelito coscolino, ahora traía un traje de caballero Veneciano del siglo XVII, con un antifaz negro, sombrero de tres puntas y capa. En la entrada lo esperaba Candy mirándose deslumbrante en su traje negro, se había peinado con una trenza de lado, la cual Milly adornó con listones negros y dorados.

-Madamme… Terry tomó su mano y después de besarla la acomodó en su brazo para conducirla hasta el carruaje.

-Monsiur…

-Permítame decirle que luce usted divina, que lástima que ese antifaz cubra lo más destacado y bello de su rostro, que son sus pecas.

-Pues no le permito nada y no se meta usted con mis pecas, si me hace el favor. Además, yo esperaba a mi abuelito, no a Casanova.

-Pues lamento informarle que su abuelito se quedo descansando por orden del doctor ya que sus reumas no le permitieron levantarse de la cama, sabrá usted.

-Pues que pena! Bueno, me tendré que conformar con usted.

-Vaya pues! Parece que la decepciona mi presencia, pero le informo que su abuelito me dijo que no pensaba permitirle a nadie más que a mí, el cuidado de su adorable y hermosa nieta, así que si me hace el favor de abordar el carruaje y se calla la boca.

Candy subió riéndose, y una vez que él abordo, de inmediato se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Hola hermosa.

-Hola… Terry.

-Estas bella, nunca ni en mis más locos sueños te vi así de impactante.

-Sueñas conmigo, Terry? Candy lo miraba halagada y nerviosa, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, ella se embriagó con el delicioso perfume olor a lavanda que Terry usaba.

-Todos los días, hermosa. Deja que agarremos un poquito mas de confianza para que te hable con detalle acerca de mis sueños.

Candy se incomodó, a pesar de su deseo y determinación de no poner limites, su pudor natural la obligó a separarse de él, mientras que él la soltaba y se recargaba en la pared opuesta a ella del carruaje, mirándola divertido y retador.

-Esta bien, no quiero incomodarte con mi "entusiasmo". Te ha gustado el disfraz?

-Esta bellísimo!

-Te has puesto TODO lo que te he enviado? El hizo énfasis en la palabra todo, ella perfectamente entendió que se refería a la ropa interior. Era incomodo pensar que al la había escogido y puesto con sus propias manos en el paquete, en esta ocasión era algo muy atrevido en comparación con la vez que le compro la ropa para la opera, por que él no estuvo presente cuando ella la escogió y por lo mismo nunca la vio.

-Pues, no, no use todo lo que enviaste, así que deja el tema por la paz.

El miró hacia la ventana divertido. Le encantaba ver a Candy actuando como una señorita puritana.

-Pero no entiendo, de que o quien es este disfraz?

-Es de la Viuda alegre.

-Y tu?

-Soy Don Giovanni, Señora mía. Listo para conquistar a la dama en cuestión.

-Mmmm! Muy apropiado. Terry mostró su hermosa dentadura mientras cruzaba los brazos y la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Voy a tomarlo como un cumplido, Pecosa, por lo pronto vamos a buscar un lugar desde donde ver el desfile, he reservado el balcón de un restaurante para no perdernos ningún detalle.

-Magnifico!

Llegaron al fin al restaurante, las calles ya estaban a punto de ser cerradas por que por esa en particular iba a recorrer el desfile da carros alegóricos. Terry le ordenó a Gaspar que se estacionara en el parque cercano, ya que llegado el momento necesitaría que los llevara de regreso a la casa de ella.

Terry ordenó carnes frías, quesos y un delicioso vino dulce espumoso para botanear mientras veían el desfile que no tardó mucho en comenzar. Los carros eran tirados por caballos y estaban divinamente adornados con flores, papel china y figuras de papel mache, bandas de músicos de jazz tocaban en vivo haciendo un alegre escándalo a su paso. Los dos jóvenes observaban entusiasmados cada carro mientras bebían y reían. En un momento de la velada el se acercó por la espalda de ella y la abrazó por la cintura, Candy se dejó abrazar de una manera natural y sin malicia.

-En cuanto termine el desfile, Candy, hay que irnos a la plaza cívica, ahí van a hacer una hoguera donde van a quemar figuras y habrá un gran baile de mascaras.

-Oh, si si! Suena divertido.

Terry se sentía en las nubes, nunca en su vida experimento tal plenitud como hombre, siempre vivió reprimiendose o siendo reprimido por algo, curiosamente, con la única persona con la que se sentía libre de ser él mismo, era la hermosa mujer que en esos momentos estaba en sus brazos. El vino comenzó a escasear y ellos comenzaron a verse afectados por el, Candy se sentía ligera y desinhibida, reía sin parar y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de tanta felicidad. Cuando el último de los carros pasó por debajo del balcón, ambos salieron del restaurant, Terry llevaba en la mano una botella de vino ya que debido al carnaval, era permitido beber en la vía pública sin mayor inconveniente, y ese era en verdad un vino delicioso. Se fueron corriendo y riendo tomados de la mano con rumbo a la plaza central. La hoguera ya había sido encendida, y el alcalde de la ciudad inauguro el gran baile de mascaras. Una gran orquesta comenzó a tocar valses, y las parejas bailaban en desorden a lo largo y ancho de la calle.

-Como me acuerdo del festival de Mayo, me parece que estamos en el colegio San Pablo…!

-Dios nos libre, Candy, lo último que quiero es escuchar los gritos de la Hermana Grace retandome por andar bebiendo y escandalizando en publico! Ven, vamos a bailar, pero antes, vamos a acabarnos la botella de una buena vez.

Terry le dio un gran trago y una vez terminado, le ofreció la botella a Candy, ella dudó.

-Que, me vas a decir que te da miedo beber? Solo es vino dulce, y te he dejado un traguito.

Ella sonrió, se sentía tan feliz y tan despreocupada, era verdad, el vino estaba delicioso y le estaba dando a su cuerpo un delicioso calor… Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la botella y se la empinó. Aunque la botella ya casi se acababa, todavía tenia suficiente vino para subírsele todavía más a la cabeza.

-Ven Pecosa, vamos a bailar!

La jaló de la mano y se adentraron en la multitud, él la tomó por la cintura y tomó su mano y comenzaron a girar al ritmo del vals. Se miraban a los ojos llenos de una alegría casi infantil. Un rato después tocó una banda de Jazz, música alegre que Terry había escuchado hacia muy poco en Nueva York, y que cada día tenia mas seguidores. Bailaron y bailaron hasta ya entrada la noche, Candy empezó a sentirse mareada.

-Terry, vámonos ya, por favor, no me siento bien.

-Esta bien, vamos a la plaza donde esta parqueado Gaspar.

Iban abrasados cantando y bailoteando, cuando al fin llegaron al carruaje, se subieron riéndose y se dejaron caer cada uno en un asiento diferente. Se quedaron riéndose y mirándose mientras recuperaban el aliento. Ella de pronto se sintió invadida por una energía que la levantó de su asiento y la lanzó a los brazos de él y mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Terry se sintió sorprendido con la reacción de la chica, y contrario a los que se pudiera esperar, después de corresponder el beso, la separó suavemente, mientras ella volteaba tímidamente hacia abajo, pero sin perder su sonrisa picara.

-Tranquila hermosa, creo que el espíritu del vino se ha posesionado de tu cuerpo.

-Perdóname, Terry, creo que el alcohol me ha hecho perder el control de mis acciones.

Terry tomó la barbilla de Candy y levantó su cara para mirarla a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante y apasionada.

-Hermosa, yo no necesito del alcohol para perder el control si estas cerca de mi.

Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica que le atravesó la columna vertebral. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aun sentía que estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Marioneta de sus impulsos, necesitaba desahogar los meses y meses de represión de sus sentimientos y emociones, sentía que la presa que contenía su libido reprimida lentamente se resquebrajaba, y todos sus principios y convicciones se hacían añicos ante el despertar de su carne dormida. Terry vio como la mirada de ella se transformó, claramente pudo ver unas llamaradas verdes que bailaban descaradamente en los ojos brujos de Candy. El no estaba tan embriagado, y el ultimo reducto de autocontrol que todavía había en el intento ponerle frenoa lo que presentia estaba por desatarse.

-Candy, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Por que? Dime Terry, por que?

-Por que… Te amo, te amo mas que nadie en el mundo!

-Terry, yo también te amo!

Volvieron a besarse, afuera se escucho en un altavoz, una melodía reproducida por el fonógrafo de la alcaldía, la "Barcarolle" de Offenbach se escuco a todo volumen. Candy de inmediato separó su cara de la Terry y lo miró llena de emoción.

-Esa es la canción de la opera! Que lastima que yo no se francés, me encantaría saber que dice.

Terry la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo como una niña, y ella se dejó como si nada, escuchando emocionada la música.

-"Bella noche, oh noche de amor, sonríe a nuestra embriaguez…

Candy volteó a verlo embelesada, mientras él recitaba la letra que se escuchaba en la calle.

-"Noche, mas dulce que el día, oh bella noche de amor…"

El comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar el hueso de la mejilla y lentamente tocaba el lóbulo de la oreja, bajaba por el delicado cuello y tocaba el hueso de la clavícula, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara.

-"El tiempo huye sin cesar y se lleva nuestras alegrías. Lejos de esta feliz morada, el tiempo huye sin cesar…"

Candy dejó escapar un candoroso suspiro, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y con su mano acariciaba la varonil mejilla.

- "Céfiros ardientes, dadnos vuestras caricias. Céfiros ardientes, dadnos vuestros besos, dadnos vuestros besos…!"

Finalmente, él volvió a besarla, le quitó la mascara y ella se la quitó a él. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, él ya no besaba solamente la boca, ahora besaba sus ojos, sus mejillas, ya estaba chupando enloquecedoramente el lóbulo de su oreja, ya estaba pasando lentamente su lengua por la vena de su cuello. A Candy le parecía que de repente Terry tenia mas de dos manos, por que no había parte de su torso y pecho que el no estuviera acariciando y estrujando. Ella metió su mano por dentro del saco del joven y acarició la sensible piel de sus costillas, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su nuca y cabellos.

-Eres exquisita, amor mío, muero solo por ti, dueña del aire que respiro.

Terry comenzó a besar el níveo pecho de Candy, podía escuchar claramente el acelerado latir de su corazón, y cuando sus labios comenzaron a probar la suave piel de sus senos, Candy clavo sus uñas en la carne del costado masculino, mientras dejaba salir de su garganta un leve gemido, que a él lo encendió todavía mas, cuando Candy sintió como él comenzó a deslizar su lengua por dentro del corset de su vestido, estrellas de placer la cegaron. Terry deslizó una mano por la falda hasta llegar a su tobillo, y sensualmente comenzó a subir a través de la pantorrilla de ella, mientras que seguía besando y probando a placer la piel de los pechos de la muchacha que estaba a punto de irse en un viaje sin retorno

-Eres divino, amor mío, nunca había sentido lo que tu me haces sentir.

La mano de Terry llegó a la altura de la unión de la rodilla y el muslo, Terry sentía que ya no podía mas, volvió a mirarla mientras que hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pero la mirada ardiente y los labios hinchados de ella no fueron de mucha ayuda. La respiración de ambos era pesada y recortada, sus cuerpos ardían lujuriosos y al borde el abismo, Candy con la mirada le demandaba dieran un brinco que él sinceramente temía dar.

-Candy… no voy a poder detenerme si no me lo pides tu… amor mío, pídeme que me detenga…

-No, Terry, no quiero, quiero que me hagas tuya, ya no puedo esperar mas.

El ya no pudo mas, volvió a besarla y su mano subió por sus muslos mientras ella abría sus piernas. Terry la miró a la cara cuando sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su flor a través de la ropa interior. Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando él hizo a un lado las pantaletas para tocar directamente la suave piel de su sexo, ella lo miró abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Te hago daño? No? Ella negó con la cabeza, lentamente el empezó a dejar entrar su dedo entre su carne, ella mordió su labio interno cerrando sus ojos, él sabia que esa seria su primera vez, pero fue perturbador constatarlo por la resistencia con que su carne poco a poco fue cediendo a su avance. Con su dedo pulgar acariciaba al mismo tiempo la perla de su flor, Candy gemía del placer y enterraba sus dedos en la piel de Terry.

-Te gusta hermosa?

-Que me estas…haciendo… Terry?

-Quieres que me detenga?

-No! No…

-No puedo, no puedo continuar con esto aquí… tu no te mereces que tu primera vez sea en un vulgar carruaje, mi amor…

-Llévame a donde tú quieras, hazme tuya Terry…

-Esta bien, amor, espérame un momento, déjame decirle a Gaspar que nos lleve a mi hotel.

Terry la besó y la acomodo suavemente en el asiento para levantarse y asomarse por la ventana del carruaje para indicarle a Gaspar que se dirigiera inmediatamente al hotel. Regreso a su lado y volvió a acercarla a él para seguirla besando y acariciando hasta que llegaron a su destino. Una vez que lo hicieron, Terry le dio el antifaz a Candy mientras que él se ponía el suyo. Sin decir nada, la ayudo a bajar y ella tomó su brazo mirando hacia el suelo mientras que él, haciendo gala de toda su vena inglesa, la guió con absoluta naturalidad y seguridad a través de la recepción hasta el ascensor y hasta llegar a la suite donde se hospedaba. Una vez que él abrió la puerta, la tomó en los brazos y entraron a la recamara.

-Ya no hay vuelta de hoja, Candy, ahora si, aunque me exijas que te deje ir, yo no te lo voy a permitir. Estas en mi poder, Pecosa.

La luz estaba apagada, Terry la puso cuidadosamente en el piso, y comenzó a besarla de nueva cuenta y a acariciarla sin pudor alguno. El lenguaje se les había acabado y la única forma de expresarse era con sus manos, bocas y cuerpos. Mientras el desataba las cintas de su vestido y lo hacia deslizar por su piel, ella le quito el saco y desabotono su camisa para recorrer a placer sus manos por el esculpido torso del muchacho. Una vez que el vestido de ella callo por completo al suelo, empezó a desbrochar los lazos del corset, hasta librarla de el. Bajo la delgada tela del corpiño de Candy, Terry sintió en sus dedos la dureza de sus pezones, los senos de la rubia eran redondos y carnosos a su tacto, de inmediato sintió la necesidad de probarlos con su boca y los beso a través de la tela, para después jalarla hacia abajo y exponer un hermoso botón rosa, que él comenzó a chupar y lamer, mientras la obligaba a arquearse hacia atrás sacando unos deliciosos gemidos de la boca de Candy.

-Dime que me deseas, dime que quieres ser mía…

-Te deseo… quiero ser tuya…

El la tomo por las nalgas y la levantó abriéndole las piernas y acomodándosela en su cintura, cargándola, la llevó hasta la cama y la acomodó en la orilla, la sentó en ella mientras se inclinaba para volverla a besar y obligarla a acostarse, dándole cálidos besos desde la boca, pasando apasionadamente por el cuello, pecho, senos, vientre... dejando un rastro caliente de saliva y deseo por todo el cuerpo de Candy, hasta que se puso de rodillas en el piso frente a las rodillas de ella, las cuales separó por completo, y prendió la lámpara de electricidad que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a él. Ella respingó un poco, pero él puso su mano sobre su vientre tranquilizándola.

-Calma, mi amor, quiero verte, eso es todo, aquí solo estamos tu y yo.

Ella sonrió entronando los ojos, para ella era un deleite poder verlo.

Tomó sus caderas y las acercó a la orilla de la cama, acercó su rostro a su entrepierna, Candy sentía que su aliento le quemaba la sensible piel de los muslos, y cuando sintió su respiración sobre su feminidad, ella simplemente quería mas y mas de él. Terry acariciaba sus piernas de arriba abajo, disfrutando del suave tacto de las medias de seda sobre su piel, eran torneadas y firmes, y él las palpaba y apretaba mientras miraba como el vientre y el pecho de ella brincaban en espasmos cuando el presionaba. Finalmente, con sus manos quito las pantaletas y el liguero de ella, junto con las medias y dejó al descubierto el hermoso y virginal sexo de Candy, tenía un fino vello rubio, y plantó un delicado beso en el juvenil monte, para después dar pequeños besos en los pliegues de carne rosa que puso al descubierto con sus dedos. Candy levantaba de repente la cabeza por los espasmos de placer que cada vez se hacían más intensos, con ambas manos agarraba el edredón de la cama. Cuando Terry, en plena locura febril comenzó a meter la lengua en la flor, poniendo énfasis en su sensible perla, los jadeos y gemidos de ella fueron en aumento. El comenzó a temblar pues en ese momento también le tocaba un seno y se había comenzado a desabrochar el pantalón para acariciarse su miembro que en esos instantes ya estaba completamente endurecido. Cuando en un espasmo prolongado y profundo, sintió como su boca se cubría de un suave sabor a dulce y a mar, el cerró los ojos completamente extasiado.

-Mmmm, hermosura! Así te había soñado, así te había deseado cada noche desde que te vi en el barco, chiquita.

-Ya, por favor, ya no me hagas sufrir más…

El se bajó por completo los pantalones y subiéndose a la cama, la tomó por el torso y la acomodo a lo largo de la cama para abrirle las piernas y acomodarse entre ellas, mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar más, mi amor, mi dulce y eterno amor.

Lenta y suavemente, Terry acomodó su miembro en la entrada de ella, y entró poco a poco, tratando de lastimar lo menos que fuera posible.

-Candy, mírame hermosa.

Ella abrió los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad, aguantando el dolor tomo los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama y temblaba bajo el cuerpo masculino.

-Siempre, óyeme, siempre voy a estar contigo. Siempre te voy a amar.

-Yo también, amor mío, siempre voy a amarte, ah, ah!

-Solo te dolerá esta vez, te lo prometo, aráñame si quieres, hermosa, clava tus uñas en mi.

Ella lo obedeció y metió sus manos por debajo de los brazos de él para abrazarlo por la espalda, por instinto sus uñas se clavaron en la dura piel del muchacho. En un último impulso, los dos sintieron como algo se desgarro en el vientre de Candy, mientras lanzó un grito ahogado de dolor. El se quedó muy quieto, dándole tiempo a ella de recuperarse, sentía como sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor. Una vez que la anatomía de Candy se amoldó a su miembro, el volvió a moverse dentro de ella mientras ella lo abrazó también con las piernas, y su instinto animal los hizo danzar el baile mas antiguo de la creación. Como si fueran amantes experimentados, sus cuerpos y caderas se contonearon rítmicamente, mientras este ritmo arreciaba y sus respiraciones y gemidos se hacían mas y mas acelerados, hasta que en una explosión de fuegos artificiales que solo ellos dos presenciaron, Terry se preparó para derramarse en su vientre. Eran el cielo y el mar en perfecta sincronía, el hombre con ojos de cielo tormentoso, sobre la mujer marina de ojos acuosos, ahogándose en un profundo océano de placer y delirio absoluto.

-Ya eres mía, Candy, ya eres mía….Candy… CANDY!

Los dos perdieron la cordura en esa breve muerte, que muchas parejas, desafortunadamente, en toda su vida juntos no experimentan, pero que ellos, teniendo tanto amor y tantos años de desearse, tuvieron la dicha de experimentar desde esa primera vez.

Le temps fuit et sans retour  
Emporte nos tendresses,  
Loin de cet heureux séjour  
Le temps fuit sans retour.

Zéphyrs embrasés,  
Versez-nous vos caresses,  
Zéphyrs embrasés,  
Donnez-nous vos baisers!  
vos baisers! vos baisers! Ah!

Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour,  
Souris à nos ivresses,  
Nuit plus douce que le jour,  
Ô belle nuit d'amour!  
Ah! Souris à nos ivresses!  
Nuit d'amour, ô nuit d'amour!  
Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!

Continuará…

La Barcarolla, de Offenbach


	9. Capitulo 9: Efecto Dominó

**Capitulo 9: Efecto domino**

Tal vez, por que nuestros encuentros se ven tan contados,  
Quizás, por que todos los besos de ti son robados,  
Tal vez, te quisiera comer,  
Y saciarme de ti pues no se hasta cuando  
Te vuelva a tener.  
Tal vez, por que no decidiste quedarte conmigo,  
Quizás, tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo,  
No se, si la próxima vez,  
Me aprisiono de ti, y te fundes en mí  
Y no te vas de mí…

Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias se deslicen,  
Hasta el fondo de tu alma, ah ah ah!  
Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos,  
Sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito.  
Tal vez nuestra estrella, te ayude a comprender,  
Que amores como este, no se deben de perder.  
Tal vez o quizás, quizás o tal vez, ah ah ah!

**Nueva Orleans**

Terry fue el primero que abrió sus ojos, el sol lo obligó a hacerlo ya que entraba escandalosamente por la ventana y lo había incomodado desde hacía rato. Lo primero que vio a su lado fue una hermosa cabellera dorada que reflejaba divinamente los rayos solares que los cubrían a ambos. Una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en sus ojos al percatarse que su brazo rodeaba una delicada cintura y que su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado a una piel tibia y deliciosamente suave. Contuvo la respiración mientras se incorporaba un poco sobre su hombro para tomar distancia y apreciar por primera vez a la luz del día la incomparable belleza del cuerpo de Candy White Andley. La joven yacía dormida profundamente, completamente desnuda. La recorrió centímetro a centímetro, memorizando como si fuera el guion de una nueva obra teatral, observó cada pliegue, monte, lunar y vello rubio de ese juvenil y exquisito cuerpo. Era incomparable la sensación de constatar que no había sido un sueño o alucinación alcohólica el edén que había visitado la noche anterior.  
Hicieron el amor cuatro veces, hasta ya bien entrada la mañana y hasta que finalmente los venció el agotamiento. Sorprendentemente, ella en ningún momento se reprimió o demostró algún tipo de reserva o incomodidad, al contrario, en 2 ocasiones lo provocó con sus caricias y besos a los que el gustoso correspondió lleno de ardor y energía, nunca en su corta vida había tenido tanto sexo en una sola noche, y era de esperarse, después de mas de 5 años deseando como un desquiciado que finalmente ese momento se le concediera, y algo dentro de su alma le decía que debían aprovechar cada segundo, cada respiro y cada latido de sus corazones. Realmente se habían agotado sus fuerzas después de tremendo encuentro amoroso.  
Volvió a recostarse mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos y besaba suavemente su cabello. "Hermosa pecosa, valió la pena la espera y valdrá todavía mas todo lo que tenga que luchar por tenerte cada instante de mi vida conmigo, de eso no me queda ninguna duda." Volvió a quedarse dormido, no quería pensar mas, no quería dejar llegar a su mente las preocupaciones y las complicaciones que serian consecuencia lógica de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, hasta donde le fuera posible, quería olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera disfrutar de la belleza que dormía entre sus brazos, lo demás lo enfrentaría conforme se fuera presentando.

**Liverpool, Inglaterra.**

Albert abordó el Queen Mary, partiría de inmediato a América, aun habían quedado cabos sueltos en lo concerniente a la razón de su viaje al viejo mundo, pero en realidad ya no le importaba, después del último reporte de George, no se había podido quedar para nada tranquilo, algo le decía que tenia que volver urgentemente para poner las cosas en su lugar. Ya le había girado órdenes a George que vigilara cuidadosamente a Candy. Lamentaba no haber confiado sus sentimientos a su fiel administrador, era muy probable que no se imaginara el grado de importancia que para el Candy tenia (mucho mayor que el de una simple protegida), necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando con su Pequeña y en consecuencia, hacer lo que fuera necesario para inducirla a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.  
Y todo esto no era posible estando el gran océano de por medio, y la imposibilidad de tener mayor control por medio del teléfono, dar ordenes especificas de lo quería era engorroso a través del telégrafo o esperar al correo normal a través de barco era simplemente impráctico. Así que debía regresar urgentemente a América y tenia que confiar que sus gestiones rendirían frutos al llegar el momento de darle la estocada final a la tía Emilia. Lo primero que haría poniendo pies en Nueva York, seria solicitar un reporte detallado por teléfono a George acerca de Candy y sus actividades en Nueva Orleans y dar el siguiente paso de acuerdo con lo que se le informara. Esta vez no se iría con reservas y echaría toda la carne al asador, no le había gustado nadita el hecho de que ella se hubiese ido así nada mas a un lugar tan alejado, y su corazón no lo dejaba tranquilo. Algo no andaba bien, y no sabía explicar por que presentía eso.

**Nueva Orleans**

Candy abrió los ojos, y la luz del sol de inmediato la encandiló. Su cabeza giraba y le dolía un poco, y se dio la vuelta buscando evitar que la luz del sol le siguiera dando en la cara. Cuando entonces sintió el peso de un brazo en su cintura. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo vio. Un hermoso rostro de piel clara, ligeramente bronceada estaba pegado a su cara. Respiraba suavemente con una expresión de serenidad y ternura. Al sentirla moverse, él la atrajo hacia si y la rodeó con sus piernas y brazos apretándola a su amplio pecho. "Es Terry! No estaba soñando!" Su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando se percató de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos, a punto estuvo de apartarse de él para intentar cubrirse, cuando recordó con claridad todo lo que había ocurrido hasta hacia unas pocas horas, y se sintió complacida.  
Había sido la mujer mas plena y dichosa, Terrence le dio una cátedra de placeres y sensaciones perturbadoras como nunca las había soñado. Incluso ella fue motivada por él a salirse de sus viejos moldes para ser audaz y provocadora. Hizo cosas con él y para él que quizás solo las mujeres de la vida galante eran capaces de permitirse, pero a ella ya nada de eso le importaba. El hombre que la abrazaba en ese momento era su dueño absoluto, y ella se sentía correspondida por completo. Se quedó un momento así, disfrutando del peso y el roce de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, hasta que sintió una sed terrible, y con sumo cuidado, apartó el brazo de Terry y lentamente se incorporó de la cama. Se sentó en la orilla mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de aligerar la presión y el leve mareo que sentía. Finalmente respiró y se puso en pie, cuando una mano le tomó el brazo e intentó detenerla.

-A donde vas? Volteó y vio a Terry recostado boca a bajo exhibiendo impúdicamente su glúteos y mirándola como un león perezoso que aun no se decide a comerse una gacela que tiene entre las garras.

-Voy a tomar agua. Candy se sintió súbitamente incomoda de estar de pie frente a el completamente en cueros, trató de soltarse de su mano, pero él sonriendo y ronroneando, la jaló de nuevo.

-Ven, aquí tengo algo para que tomes… Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse. Sacudió su mano para liberarse mientras tomaba una actitud de falsa molestia y desinterés.

-Ya suéltame, nos vamos a volver locos si regreso a esa cama contigo.

Candy se puso a buscar en el suelo algo con que cubrirse, hasta que levantó la camisa de Terry y se la puso, se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, ya que el sol le causaba mas dolor de cabeza, Terry la miraba deleitado ir y venir por el cuarto, hasta que finalmente se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo tomó con despreocupación.

-Tu ya estas loca… por mi, no lo niegues…

-Mmmm! El cuerdo ha hablado.

-No hermosa, yo también estoy loquito por ti… hasta el tuétano.

Ella se acercó sonriendo a él y le ofreció el vaso que había llenado de nuevo. El lo tomó mientras se miraban intensamente a los ojos.

-Buenos días Terry!

-Buenos días, Pecosa! Como te sientes, linda?

-Mareada, pero bien. Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama, feliz de la intimidad y cercanía que ya había entre ellos dos.

-Solo bien? Yo creí que estabas danzando internamente de la felicidad que a mi también me embarga, no puedo negarlo, me siento en este momento el dueño del universo, preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó y volteó hacia abajo.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer? Que va a pasar?

El tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara, sabía bien que no podía seguir evadiendo el futuro, y necesitaba hacerle promesas y ofrecimientos que la tranquilizaran y le dieran la confianza de que él no la defraudaría.

-Se que estas preocupada, es obvio que nuestras circunstancias no son las ideales, amor, pero no me arrepiento de nada, al contrario, esto que acaba de pasarnos, que tanto deseamos y que tanto nos ha unido, me dará fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venga.

-Enfrentar lo que venga? No va a ser sencillo, verdad?

-Es un decir, hermosa, no temas, antes de lo que te imaginas vamos a estar juntos y nada podrá separarnos jamás. Solo te pido que confíes en mí.

-Cuando tienes que partir?

-Mañana, mi amor…

-Tan pronto? Candy dejó escapar un pujido, no esperaba que él tuviera que regresar tan pronto, le parecía algo difícil de soportar, mas ahora que ya había sido su mujer.

-Por que no me lo habías dicho?

-Habría cambiado en algo lo que pasó entre tu y yo si lo hubieras sabido?

Candy volteó el rostro, no era el hecho de que no se lo hubiera comentado, lo que le dolía era separarse tan pronto de él.

-Mi amor, perdóname por haberlo olvidado, era en lo ultimo que quería pensar cuando estaba contigo. Pero es lo mejor, así mas rápido me encargare de… de…

-Pedirle el divorcio a Susana?

-Si, voy a buscar asesoría legal para agilizar todo y poderme casar contigo cuanto antes. Tan pronto tenga autorización de un juez, voy a regresar por ti para llevarte a vivir conmigo. Y si es necesario, hablaré con Albert para explicarle todo y no tenga ningún problema en concederme tu mano.

Candy contuvo el aliento, hasta ese momento se acordó del pobre de Albert, no había caído en cuenta de que ella también tenia un asunto pendiente por resolver, donde con toda seguridad, su amado príncipe saldría lastimado, pero ella ya no podía dar marcha atrás, y si él la amaba y la conocía como decía hacerlo, tendría que entenderla y perdonarla, incluso, pensó mientras miraba los azules y esperanzados ojos de Terry, si tenia que renunciar a su apellido y alejarse para siempre de Albert con tal de estar a lado del hombre que amaba, ella lo haría sin dudarlo. Terry comenzó a acariciar su rostro, estaba endiosado con ella y nuevamente el deseo surgió desenfrenado en su cuerpo.

-Ven, hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos resta, deseo llevarme cada pedacito de tu piel grabado en mi boca y en mi memoria…

Comenzó a besarla y a acariciar su torso debajo de la camisa, Candy aun no sacaba de su cabeza la preocupación que la mención de Albert había sembrado en ella, mientras besaba a Terry, de repente recordó que ya era de día… y que en el hospital seguramente se preguntaban donde andaría.

-Terry! El hospital! Ella lo empujó dejando al pobre con la boca parada y la mirada sorprendida.

-Que dices?

-Que horas son? Dios mío, ya ha de ser tardísimo! Candy se levantó y comenzó a recoger su ropa desparramada por el piso, mientras que Terry se quedó recostado en la cama sosteniendo su cabeza con un brazo y mirándola divertido.

-A que vas al hospital? Quédate aquí conmigo, mañana les dirás que te enfermaste, te perdiste o que un sátiro te secuestró y te convirtió en su esclava sexual.

-Que esclava sexual ni que tus narices! Me van a correr por irresponsable!

-Pronto ya no será necesario que trabajes, es mas, te puedo dejar dinero para que vivas cómodamente en lo que regreso por ti…

-No, Terrence! Ya deberías de conocerme, así como para ti tu trabajo es sumamente importante y te gusta ser responsable y cumplido, el mío para mi también es de absoluta importancia, y mas en mi caso por que estoy a cargo del pabellón infantil, no puedo dejarlo botado así como así.

Terry estaba plenamente consciente de ello, y se sentía orgulloso de verla afanada vistiéndose apresuradamente. Su ángel adorado lo era en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no podía evitar disfrutar como un demonio haciéndola pasar un apuro con sus bromas.

-Oye, Pecas, porque me dijiste que no te habías puesto TODO lo que te mande?

-Que? Candy se ponía las medias en ese momento, y su rostro se puso rojo como el carmín.

-Que ayer, tramposita, me negaste que te habías puesto la ropa interior que te mande con el disfraz.

Ella sonrió infantilmente mostrando todos los dientes, ni modo, la pilló en esta y no le quedó mas que hacerse la chistosa.

-Jijiji! Lo siento!

-Mmmm! Si eres más mala de lo que tú quieres aceptar, Candy, eres una niña muy traviesa y te mereces una buena tunda…

Candy volteó a verlo angustiada, no quería que él siguiera por ese camino por que con toda seguridad la convencería de no irse y ella realmente no quería echar todo a perder en el hospital, mas aun después de la mala imagen que había creado de si misma con el escándalo de su desaparición el primer día que llegó.

-Podemos continuar con esto después? De verdad que me encantaría quedarme contigo pero tengo que ir a arreglar el problemón en el que seguramente ya me metí…

-Esta bien, Pecas, no quiero hacer que te angusties de más, ya nos pondremos a mano en la primera oportunidad. Pero ya, fuera de broma, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas antes de que me vaya, necesito que me llames al hotel por teléfono en la primera oportunidad que tengas para decirme a que horas y en donde podemos hablar antes de que me vaya. Voy a tratar de aplazar la salida el día de mañana lo más que sea posible.

-Si, si, Terry, lo que tu quieras, me puede llevar Gaspar a casa y luego de ahí al hospital?

-Por supuesto hermosa, le voy a pedir que se quede a tu servicio a partir de hoy hasta que regrese…

-No será necesario.

Terry se vistió rápidamente, y anotó en una hoja el número telefónico del hotel y su número de habitación.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, esta bien? Aquí me voy a quedarme esperando tu llamada. No se te vaya a olvidar. Ven, voy a acompañarte al carruaje, pero antes, hermosa, ponte el antifaz y mi capa, nadie debe ver tu rostro al salir de aquí.

Ella lo miró a la cara y una pequeña lágrima asomó a su ojo. Era doloroso recordar que después de todo, ella ahora era la amante de un hombre casado, a pesar de que lo estuviera con una mujer adultera con quien solo tenia un compromiso de palabra. Tenia que asumir esa realidad como la mujer que era y no dejarse amedrentar por ello. Nada la separaría de el, nada se interpondría en su amor. Salieron de la habitación, y debido a la hora que ya era, había algunas personas en el lobby, que de inmediato los miraron llenos de curiosidad, pues perfectamente reconocieron al joven y famoso actor, y tenían mucha curiosidad en ver a la mujer con quien era obvio había pasado la noche. Llegaron hasta afuera, donde en la otra calle estaba parqueado el carruaje de Gaspar, quien al verlos de inmediato arrimó el carro hacia ellos. Terry ayudó a Candy a abordar el carro y después de darle indicaciones al cochero, subió al carro para quitarle la mascara y besarla arrebatadamente.

-Te amo, mi hermosa, ten eso siempre en tu pensamiento, me has devuelto la vida esta noche, para mi no hay nada que se compare con lo que siento por ti.

-Yo también te amo, vida mía, no te imaginas como me duele separarme en este momento de ti, pero pronto todo va a estar bien, verdad? Ella tampoco parecía querer soltarlo, pero sabían que tenían que continuar adelante.

-Si mi amor, háblame para ponernos de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer. Adiós, hermosa! El saltó fuera del carruaje y lo vio alejarse.

Candy llegó a la casa, y desde luego no había nadie. Entró corriendo como tromba y se metió apresuradamente a bañar, al entrar a su recamara para vestirse, notó que su cama aparentaba estar ocupada por alguien y al revisar, vio que había unas almohadas acomodadas para dar la apariencia de que alguien estaba ahí. Seguramente Milly lo había hecho. Una vez que se cambió y se peinó, corrió de nuevo al carruaje que la llevó al hospital, tenia que ir rápidamente a presentarse a su puesto de trabajo. Una vez que llegaron y se despidió de Gaspar, entró corriendo al hospital, y lo primero que vio fue a Milly en la recepción.

-Te dije que te quedaras en cama!

-Que? Candy la miró confundida, Milly la tomó por un brazo mientras que con voz alta como queriendo ser escuchada por todos la siguió reprendiendo.

-Tenías mucha fiebre, es muuuuy irresponsable de tu parte venir y exponerte a tener una recaída.

Entraron a la sala de descanso para enfermeras y Milly puso seguro para asegurarse de que nadie entrara.

-Que tal te fue? Como te darás cuenta, te fabriqué una coartada para que no tuvieras problemas, aunque francamente, creí que te ibas a quedar por allá más tiempo, no era necesario que vinieras.

-Ay Milly, discúlpame por las complicaciones que te causé.

-Bueno, llegaste a las 12 del medio día, aun tienes tiempo para reponer tu jornada, y lo que te falte lo cambias por tu día de descanso, total, fue por causas de salud.

Milly la miró a los ojos como pidiéndole le hablara de lo "otro", Candy de inmediato lo entendió y le brindo una sonrisa apenada mientras se ponía roja.

-Ya?

-Ay Milly, no preguntes.

-No me dejes con la duda, amiga!

-Fue… hermoso!

Ambas se abrazaron y dieron unos brinquitos como niñas mientras reían y gritaban tratando de no hacerlo fuerte para no ser escuchadas.

-En una oportunidad que tengas, me platicas, bueno las partes que me puedas platicar, me muero de curiosidad!

Se fueron con la jefa de enfermeras para informar que Candy finalmente se había sentido mejor y ya estaba lista para reintegrarse en sus actividades. Todo el rato restante hasta el siguiente descanso, ella se sumergió en su trabajo, pero sin dejar de recordar los hermosos momentos que vivió en la cama de Terry. Sentía escalofríos que recorrían su piel y extremidades al recordar cada caricia y cada palabra que él le susurró a lo largo de esa noche y madrugada. Una vez concluida la primera jornada, Candy solicitó permiso para hacer una llamada telefónica, y llamó a Terry. El le contestó emocionado y convinieron verse al día siguiente a la hora de la comida, como ya lo tenían acostumbrado, para definir lo que harían a partir de ahí, como se comunicarían mientras el regresaba por ella y poder despedirse. De hecho él le dijo que quería ir por ella, a lo que ella, aun doliéndole tomar dicha decisión, le dijo que mejor no, que no quería causar mas sospechas entre sus compañeras del hospital.

-A que horas vas a regresar a tu casa?

-Tal vez a las 11 de la noche, voy a reponer algo del tiempo que… bueno, ya sabes.

-Esta bien, hermosa. Te amo.

Después de hablar con él, terminó gustosa sus pendientes y fue llevada por el carruaje del hospital a la casa al filo de las 11. Frente a ella, pudo ver el carruaje de Gaspar. Sabia que Terrence estaba dentro de el, pero vio que 2 muchachas salían a la puerta recibirla, por lo que solo miro hacia allá sonriendo levemente. El desde luego la vio y en su mente le envió todas las palabras de amor y juramentos de entrega incondicional que pudo recordar.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, la pasaron en vela pensando el uno en el otro, consumiéndose en sus respectivas camas de pasión y deseo. Candy, a cada minuto que pasaba, iba sintiendo un temor que crecía dentro de su pecho despacio pero constantemente, en base a su experiencia, la vida le había enseñado que la felicidad duraba muy poco y el destino de alguna forma u otra terminaba quitándole aquello que mas amaba. Terry la había hecho suya y le había jurado que nada ni nadie los separaría, sin embargo, y a pesar de su proverbial optimismo, el miedo no la abandonaba. El por su parte, estaba convencido de que tendría el coraje de dejar su cobardía para pararse frente a una Susana embarazada y enferma y pedirle el divorcio, sin importarle nada o lo que ella y los demás pudieran pensar o decir. Decidió poner la casa que había comprado para ambos a nombre de ella como parte del ofrecimiento para el divorcio, además de una generosa pensión tanto para ella como para el niño que estaba por nacer.  
"Mi hijo! Cuanto lamento haber terminado cometiendo el mismo error que cometió mi padre, pero buscare la manera de compensar el haberme separado de su madre dándole todo mi amor y apoyo, y se que Candy no se interpondrá ni pondrá objeciones para que cumpla con mi deber." Mas adelante y con toda seguridad, ellos tendrían sus hijos propios con los que ese niño llevaría, motivado por su padre, una relación totalmente diferente a la que él tuvo con sus medios hermanos, donde siempre le hicieron saber que no era aceptado por ser el hijo bastardo de una americana indecente.

El día llegó con los primero rayos del sol, y Candy se apresuró a levantarse y prepararse para ir al hospital, en silencio y ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Milly se moría de ganas por interrogar a la rubia acerca de su aventura de la noche anterior, pero el gesto serio y ausente de la chica la detenía, sabía que algo la preocupaba, ya habría tiempo para hablar de ello, cuando Candy se sintiera mas tranquila.

Terrence, por su parte, se la había ocurrido una idea, no era de la mentalidad de pedir ayuda, pero en esta ocasión y dadas las circunstancias, iba a necesitarla para poder comunicarse de forma segura con Candy mientras él estuviera en Nueva York, y de inmediato pensó en Karen Klaise. El sabia perfectamente que su compañera, además de tener un espíritu bondadoso y travieso, siempre conservó una simpatía difícil de explicar hacia Candy, y siempre guardó un resentimiento y rivalidad hacia Susana así que era la aliada lógica en todo este entramado que él necesitaba armar para salir bien librado. La levantó relativamente temprano y la invitó a desayunar en el hermoso restaurant del hotel en el que estaban hospedados.

-Entonces me estas pidiendo que sea tu alcahueta. Esto te va a costar mucho más que un simple desayuno, Granchester.

-Lo que tu digas, pero necesito que recibas en tu domicilio las cartas y llamadas telefónicas de Candy, necesito que me pases sus recados en caso de que ella necesite comunicarme algo con urgencia.

-Esta bien, cuenta conmigo, pero no es por ti, que conste, es por que realmente me he dado cuenta que esa chica te ama. Además de que Susanita es insufrible, y jamás me parecerá justa la manera como la muy sinvergüenza te obligó a casarte con ella.

Terry bajó los ojos hacia la mesa, no le gustaba escuchar semejantes comentarios, él sabía que era cierto en gran parte, pero también sabia que tenia una deuda con la pobre de Susana, además de que pronto ella le daría un hijo. Karen de inmediato notó ese leve cambio de estado de animo en él.

-No lo lamentes, Terry, se que has intentado ocultar tus sentimientos, y créeme, eres un maestro en ello, pero a mi no me has podido engañar, desde que Candy se alejó de ti, has sufrido y has sido miserable por ello, y después de tu matrimonio, tu padecer parece haberse multiplicado. Ni siquiera un hijo puede obligar a una pareja que no se ama a permanecer junta, el desamor termina haciéndole mas daño a los niños a la larga.

Karen tomó la mano de Terry y él volteó a verla, ella sonrió animándolo, quería que se sintiera apoyado.

-Van a ser felices, Terry, y Susana tarde o temprano lo va a aceptar. Confía en que así será.

-Gracias Karen.

La hora de la comida llego al fin, Candy salió a la entrada del hospital, y ahí estaba de nueva cuenta el carruaje de Gaspar, de donde salió Terry, pero sin disfraz de abuelito, ahora era simplemente el enfundado en un traje café oscuro y camiseta beige, que hacia resaltar su estatura y porte varonil. Llevaba unas gafas negras y una boina del mismo color del traje. Ella sonrió y subió al carruaje ayudada por el. Una vez dentro volvieron a besarse sin decirse media palabra. Minutos después, se miraron los ojos, abrasados.

-Hermosa… mi dulce niña pecosa…

-Terry, no te has disfrazado…

-Me enfadé, Candy, me harté de ese juego. Si las cosas van a terminar sabiéndose, ya no me interesa, ante los ojos de Dios, tu eres mi legitima esposa, la esposa del amor, y eso es mas que suficiente para mi, ya no pienso seguir ocultándolo mas.

-Terry!

-Vamos a comer, se que necesitas estar de regreso a tiempo, quisiera ser mas egoísta y raptarte para hacerte el amor lo que queda del día, pero también se que tan importante es tu labor para ti, y no voy a causarte mas problemas. Quiero agasajarte con deliciosos manjares para celebrar que estamos juntos de nuevo, y que nos amamos por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Pero, por favor, no vayas a ordenar otra vez el mismo vino de hace dos días, por que entonces si, creo que me van a correr del hospital.

Ambos se rieron, y siguieron besándose y acariciándose hasta llegar al mismo restaurante que fueron la primera vez que salieron. Una vez sentados a la mesa, bebieron y comieron mientras Terry le planteaba a Candy lo que iban a hacer en las semanas siguientes. Le explicó que se había puesto de acuerdo con Karen respecto al envío de correspondencia, donde ella se había ofrecido a recibir sus cartas para él. Ella en un principio se sintió apenada e incomoda, no le gustaba que mucha gente se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero él la convenció de que no había nada que temer, que Karen de ninguna manera la juzgaría o pensaría mal de ella.  
Tan pronto tuviera noticias de los abogados, él se las comunicaría de inmediato para posteriormente, determinar los siguientes pasos a seguir. Por su parte, Candy le dijo que ella hablaría con Albert, Terry le ofreció contactarlo para hablar con él a lo que ella de inmediato le pidió que no, que no lo buscara o le comentara nada de su relación, que se lo dejara mejor a ella, a lo que él de inmediato aceptó sin sospecha o duda alguna. Los minutos pasaron volando y la ultima hora platicaron viejas anécdotas del pasado, y ambos recordaron la ocasión que por poco los dos se toparon en el hogar de Pony a su llegada a América.

-Fue una verdadera lástima no haber coincidido en aquella ocasión, no se por que no capté en el momento que el destino me decía de una manera muy clara que me iba a costar muchísimo volverte a ver…

-No hablemos de cosas tristes, yo francamente me sentía peleado con la vida y con Dios, antes y después de ti. Antes por mi soledad y el rechazo que viví desde mi niñez, y después de ti por no poder estar a tu lado amándote como te amaba. Pero ya nada de eso me afecta, Candy.

-Si, tienes razón, Terry…

El rato se fue como agua entre las manos, y de regresó al hospital. Se fueron abrazados tomados de las manos en silencio. Sabían que estaban a punto de despedirse sin saber a ciencia cierta cuando volverían a verse. Llegaron al hospital, y Terry bajó con ella a acompañarla a la entrada.

-Bueno, al fin te traje, sana y salva. Tal como te lo prometí.

-Gracias por todo.

Se miraron a los ojos, él se quitó las gafas para verla mejor, y presa de un arrebato, la abrazó y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, que a Candy de principio la sorprendió, pero pronto aceptó y correspondió con todo su corazón. La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba, y entre ellos dos personas en particular los observaron con mucho interés, y hasta fotos les tomaron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Separaron sus bocas y continuaron abrazados, no era fácil tomar la decisión de soltarse.

-Te amo, hermosa, nunca lo olvides.

-Y yo a ti, amor mío, eres mi adoración.

Finalmente la soltó y regresó al carruaje, y volteó a decirle adiós con la mano mientras Gaspar hacía trotar al caballo que jalaba el carro, Candy se quedó en la entrada hasta que al fin dio la vuelta en una esquina y lo perdió de vista.

"Dios mío, acompáñalo en su viaje de regreso, que llegue a salvo a su destino y todo lo que se proponga realizar se resuelva con tu venia".

Candy regresó al pabellón infantil, y Milly, que observaba desde la ventana, la vio llegar cabizbaja y triste, le abrió los brazos ofreciéndole consuelo, que Candy de inmediato acepto lanzándose a ellos y soltando un llanto lleno de amargura y tristeza, por tener que separarse nuevamente de él.

**Nueva York**

Albert llegó al cabo de casi 2 semanas de viaje trasatlántico. Lo primero que hizo a la llegada a su residencia de Manhattan, fue solicitar una conferencia telefónica con George, necesitaba con urgencia ponerse al día con el respecto a Candy y sus actividades en Nueva Orleans. Que habían averiguado los investigadores que le ordenó que contratara para vigilarla y asegurarse de su seguridad. A George le dio muchísimo gusto escuchar la voz de Albert, y le informó que un paquete con documentación había sido enviado a Manhattan y era muy probable que se le entregara en esos días. Albert escuchaba de pie mientras revisaba unos papeles con datos e informes financieros, mientras George le explicaba a grandes rasgos como Candy llego a Nueva Orleans y en que tipo de hospital se había inscrito para un internado de tratamiento de la Diabetes, todo sonaba muy normal y relativamente interesante, cuando George llegó a la parte donde Candy fue a solas a ver una obra de teatro que en esos días se presentó allá… llevando a Terrence Granchester como protagonista. En ese momento Albert dejó caer al suelo los papeles que sostenía en su mano poniéndose pálido y tembloroso.

-Terrence… Granchester…

George escucho que el otro lado de la línea se había quedado en absoluto silencio.

-Señor? Ocurre algo?

-Dices que… Candy se encontró con Terrence en Nueva Orleans, eso es lo que me estas diciendo George?

-Si, de hecho, el joven Granchester salvó a la Señorita Candy de ser atacada por Neil Leegan.

Albert abrió los ojos anonadado. Jaló la silla del escritorio sobre el que estaba el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre ella. Neil, atacando a Candy y Terry salvándola! Parecía un chiste de mal gusto el simple hecho de escucharlo.

-Y Neil, que fue de él?

-Estuvo en prisión por lo mismo, pero Candy me avisó por teléfono y el Sr. Leegan fue por él inmediatamente para llevarlo de regreso a Chicago.

-A ese cretino quiero que lo envíes inmediatamente a México, y ordena que lo pongan a trabajar como peón en la mina de Nuevo león.

-E..esta bien, Señor.

-Ahora me vas a terminar de decir que más paso entre Candy y Terry. Con detalles.

George hasta ese momento entendió todo. A pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia de su patrón, pudo darse cuenta que el muy civilizado y sereno William Albert Andley, estaba temblando de rabia y celos, y sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Albert escuchó en silencio la narración que los investigadores le habían enviado a George: que los jóvenes se habían estado viendo a escondidas, amparados por un disfraz que el muchacho usaba para tratar de despistar a la prensa pero que a los astutos investigadores no consiguió burlar. Y Albert casi rompió el auricular del costoso teléfono al apretarlo furiosamente cuando George, temeroso de su reacción, le informó que los chicos habían reanudado su relación amorosa, a sabiendas Candy de que Terry estaba casado. George no tomó la decisión de intervenir en dicha relación a pesar de estar enterado de lo mismo, por que creía conocer los sentimientos de Albert, hasta donde él siempre supo, estimaba a Terry y sabia que la chica estaba enamorada del actor, pero ante el panorama nuevo, francamente temía que el patriarca Andley reaccionara desfavorablemente ante su falta de acción.

-Se puede saber, George, por que no hiciste nada cuando te informaron de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos?

-Yo… este.. Señor, lamento todo esto… no pensé…

-Es obvio que no pensaste, George! Y te hago enteramente responsable de lo que le pueda pasar a la señorita Candy. Necesito que vayas a Nueva Orleans y averigües con las amistades y compañeros de trabajo de ella la naturaleza de su relación con Terrence, no quiero que le digas nada todavía a ella, voy a hacer mis indagaciones aquí en Nueva York. Necesito que me mantengas informado de cada paso que ella dé. El aun sigue allá?

-No, regreso a Nueva York poco después, precisamente ya se encuentra allá o esta por llegar.

-Muy bien, voy a esperar a ver con mis propios ojos el paquete que los investigadores enviaron para acá, y espera mis instrucciones.

Albert colgó el teléfono y se quedó derrumbado sobre la silla, hasta que tratando de serenarse se recargó en el escritorio sosteniendo su frente con ambas manos. Sentía que su pecho iba a estallarle de la desesperación que las últimas noticas le habían dado. El simple hecho de imaginarse al amor de su vida, a la mujer que el deseaba mas que la propia existencia, hubiera decidido olvidarse de el y el amor que este le había ofrecido y hubiera reiniciado su relación con el poco hombre que no fue capaz de luchar por ella (y que además, estaba casado con otra el muy desdichado)… No podía creer que su tierna Candy tuviese el atrevimiento de convertirse en la amante clandestina de un actor de teatro. Finalmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, los sollozos del gigante fueron aumentando conforme los minutos y las horas se fueron perdiendo en el reloj. Deseaba que todo lo que le habían dicho de su Pequeña fueran mentiras, o que solo se tratara de una amarga pesadilla que se disipara con la salida del sol… pero aun era muy temprano, el amanecer se veía tan lejano para él.

Lejos de ahí, Susana miraba fijamente hacia el cielo a través de su ventana. Sobre su cama estaba un diario, que ella acababa de volver a leer y la había sumido en un mutismo absoluto. Su madre ya había ido a buscarla a su cuarto varias veces para pedirle que fuera a comer, a lo que ella se negaba sin darle mayor explicación. La noticia que aparecía desplegada a toda plana la había dejado anonadada, en shock. Una foto en blanco y negro mostraba con absoluta claridad la imagen de Terry, dándose un apasionado beso con una rubia de pelo rizado. El encabezado no podía ser mas escandaloso: "La gran figura de Broadway, Terrence Granchester, conquista algo mas que el corazón del publico de Nuevo Orleans". De todas las coincidencias que el destino podía ofrecer, esa sin duda era una de las más bizarras.  
Esa mañana camino al hospital San José (para encontrarse con Jonathan, como era su costumbre), compró el diario como era habitual y cual fue la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar una nota referente al resultado de las presentaciones de la compañía Strafford en Nueva Orleans, ella por supuesto buscó la pagina con sumo interés, ya que no había recibido noticia alguna de parte de su marido respecto a los resultados de dicha empresa. Y al buscar la página… casi se desmayó del coraje y la impresión. Llego hecha un mar de llanto al hospital y de inmediato Jonathan se encerró con ella en el consultorio para preguntarle que le había pasado, ella le tendió el diario y le mostró la fotografía. Jonathan abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa.

-Esa chica me parece conocida, la vi el último día que estuve en el Saint Marie, creo que era una de las enfermeras que llegaron de intercambio. La recuerdo por que choque con ella inmediatamente después que el imbécil de Lepleu me corrió del hospital.

-Esa perra! Como fue a dar ahí? Seguramente se pusieron de acuerdo los desgraciados para encontrarse allá!

Jonathan miró decepcionado la forma como Susana lloraba llena de coraje mientras veía la foto, le dolía constatar una y otra vez que sus sentimientos por Terry eran mas fuertes (aunque no se tratara precisamente de amor), que por él mismo.

-Es una tontería que sufras por él. Siempre has sabido que nunca te ha amado.

-Calla! No digas eso!

-Y yo he sido un estúpido al esperar que algún día te dieras cuenta de ello, pero de lo que si me he percatado, es que nunca me amaste y nunca lo harás.

Susana, astuta como una serpiente, se serenó de inmediato y se secó las lagrimas, no iba a ser tan tonta como permitirle a Jonathan salirse del redil, tenia que hacerlo cambiar de idea y volverlo someter a la eterna promesa de alguna vez estar a su lado.

-No, no es eso, es simplemente que me duele ser el hazmerreir de toda Nueva York, tengo dignidad, tú sabes, pero esto se va a acabar.

Jonathan volteó a verla, la observó detenidamente tratando de interpretar sus palabras.

-A que te refieres?

-Que me voy a separar de Terry, ya no puedo soportarlo más.

-De veras?

-Si Jon… En cuanto el regrese, le voy a pedir el divorcio. Y tu y yo podremos estar juntos para siempre.

Jonathan la abrazó emocionado, le parecía un sueño hecho realidad escucharla decir por fin las palabras que por tanto tiempo anhelo. Pero recordó algo que lo hizo enfriarse.

-El niño, que va a pasar con él?

-Estoy en lo mismo que te había dicho antes, si se parece a ti, entonces no cabrá duda alguna de que es tuyo.

-Susana, estas segura que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que sea solo mío? La fecha de tu ultima menstruación…

-Fue la que te dije, es algo que me llena de vergüenza conmigo misma, pero así es la vida, no se quien de ustedes dos es el padre. Y ante estas circunstancias, deberás entender que a pesar de que me separe de él, no debemos todavía revelar nuestra relación.

-Pero por qué?

-Por que si Terry sospecha de mi fidelidad, su paternidad quedará bajo sospecha también, y si el niño resulta ser de el, tiene derecho a ser heredero legitimo del Ducado de Grandchester. Nosotros no podemos perjudicar al bebe por nuestro egoísmo. Tu lo entiendes, verdad?

Jonathan se sentía mareado con tantas palabras, detestaba sentirse manipulado y confundido con la manera como Susana le planteaba las cosas y las acomodaba a su conveniencia, pero francamente no sabía como liberarse de ese sentimiento que cada vez lo volvía más dependiente y obsesionado con ella.

Susana recordaba dicha conversación en su cuarto, y trataba de analizar las diferentes opciones que se presentaban ante ella. De ninguna manera pensaba seriamente en separarse de Terry, y menos para que el muy desdichado fuera feliz con la mustia de Candy. En esas estaba cuando volvieron a tocar a su puerta.

-He dicho que no quiero ir a comer!

-Hija, tu marido acaba de llegar.

Susana sintió que el aire se le iba, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el periódico y salió de su cuarto en su silla de ruedas.

En la sala de estar Terry se encontraba de espaldas a ella y de frente a la chimenea. Por ser finales de Febrero hacía muchísimo frio, y estaba entrando en calor cuando ella, después de observarlo unos momentos, finalmente habló.

-Llegaste, que bueno. Como te fue por allá?

El volteó a verla, una sonrisa muy leve se dibujó en su rostro. Mientras se quitó el abrigo y lo ponía sobre un sillón, se mantuvo alejado de ella.

-Bien Susana, todo salió excelentemente por allá.

-Si, me imagino, ya han llegado noticias de tu éxito. De hecho, necesito preguntarte algo al respecto.

Terry la miró de reojo, podía ver claramente que estaba molesta, tal vez podía deberse al hecho de no haberle avisado que él iba para allá cuando ella ya venia de regreso. En el fondo, realmente le incomodaba mucho hacerle daño a la pobre chica. Trataría de ser prudente para buscar el momento adecuado de hablar con ella, y hacerlo de la mejor manera en la que su salud no se viera demasiado comprometida.

-No puede esperar para mas al rato? Apenas voy llegando y me gustaría descansar un poco.

-No. No puede esperar.

Susana arrojó a la mesa de centro el periódico, y Terry vio la fotografía. Haciendo acopio de toda su frialdad y temperamento ingles, no movió ningún musculo. Simplemente la observo por unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que volvió a posar sus ojos fríos cual zafiros sobre la cada vez más iracunda mujer.

-Se puede saber que significa eso? Ella temblaba de ira.

-Que no es suficientemente clara la imagen? Que necesitas que te explique?

-Como que qué? Estas loco? Eres un descarado y un malnacido. Como te has atrevido a hacerme esto a mi?

Terry se quedó parado como una estatua. Las cosas no salieron como el había planeado, y definitivamente, esa ultima salida con Candy sin disfraz tuvo una muy rápida y fatal consecuencia. Estúpido, mil veces estúpido de él. Ahora veía como la mujer a la que le debía la vida y a quien le había prometido tratarla con respeto y dedicación, estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, y además embarazada y enferma. Mayor patetismo no era posible. Pero dominado por una determinación a no echarse para atrás de lo que se había prometido a si mismo, optó por hacer uso de sus habilidades de actor, fingirse un verdadero cretino insensible y egoísta, al que no le importaba un comino las consecuencias de su traición. Era el único recurso que le quedaba para luchar por su felicidad.

-Lamento que te hayas enterado de esa manera, Susana, no puedo negarte lo que es evidente. Hubiera deseado hablarte del asunto en otro momento y bajo otras circunstancias, pero …pues no me queda alternativa. Quiero el divorcio.

-Que? De que demonios estas hablando?

-Lo siento, hoy mismo me iré de esta casa, no tiene caso que siga posponiendo lo inevitable o que te mienta para darte gusto. No te amo, Susana y nunca lo podre hacer. Pero no te preocupes, no te faltara nada, me encargare de que vivas una existencia llena de comodidades tanto para ti como para nuestro hijo.

-Mi hijo necesita a sus padres con él! Y yo te necesito a ti!

-Pero te estas engañando, Susana, fue un grave error el casarnos sin estar enamorados!

-Ah, no! No vas a culparme a mi, yo siempre te he amado, el que ha fallado fuiste tu, maldito infiel, malagradecido!

Terry actuaba como si no la escuchara o la viera enloquecida de coraje e impotencia. El se veía completamente tranquilo y ecuánime y eso enardecía aun más a la mujer.

-En estos días vendrá a hablar contigo mi abogado. Por favor Susana, trata de entender que es lo mejor para ambos, no le faltara nada al niño aunque ya no estemos casados. Trata de pensar en ello para que no te pongas mal de salud.

En ese momento la madre de Susana ya se había acercado debido a los gritos que oyó desde su recamara, estaba enfurecida al darse cuenta del tema de la discusión.

-Tu no puedes abandonar a mi hija por una ramera! Es tu esposa legitima y la madre de tu hijo! Te das cuenta Terrence de lo que estas haciendo?

-Si, Señora Ana, y créame, lo lamento… pero no puedo dar marcha atrás. Me voy.

Terry tomó rápidamente el saco y su maleta mientras Susana trataba de detenerlo, él la esquivo cuando pasó a su lado y ella intentó jalarlo por una pierna.

-Terry, no te vayas! No huyas como el cobarde que siempre has sido!

El salió y cerró la puerta y no alcanzó a ver cuando ella en su intentó de detenerlo cayó de la silla de ruedas y se quedó tendida en el suelo llorando histéricamente, su madre se hincó a su lado y la abrazó llorando también, con el corazón desgarrado por ver a su hija sufrir de esa manera tan injusta.

Terry se fue llorando bajo la ventisca, su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia se hizo pedazos una vez que se quedó solo, no había nadie en la calle que lo viera para poder reconocerlo y reírse de verlo llorar desconsolado. Era un cobarde, y un maldito que a cada paso que daba, por mas que lo intentara, le hacia daño a quienes confiaban en él, pero el recuerdo de su ángel hermoso, le daba la fuerza y el valor necesario para no tirarse del puente de Brooklyn y terminar de una vez por todas con su miserable existencia. "No te olvides de mi, Candy, tu amor es la única razón que le da valor a mi vida".

Continuará…

Tal vez, quizás, Paulina Rubio


	10. Capitulo 10: Caída libre

**Capitulo 10: Caída libre**

La única estrella que tiene mi cielo  
se esta borrando,  
la nube negra de mi desgracia  
poquito a poco la esta tapando.

Y aunque yo quiera que no se vaya  
ya es mi destino jamás mirarla,  
quien me lo manda poner los ojos  
en una estrella que esta tan alta.

La única estrella que tiene mi cielo  
se esta perdiendo,  
la nube negra de mi desgracia  
poquito a poco la va cubriendo.

Y aunque yo quiera que no me deje  
ella se aleja mientras yo grito,  
quien me lo manda poner los ojos  
en una estrella del infinito.

**Nueva York**

Albert despertó en silencio absoluto, no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los sirvientes que estaban a su orden en la mansión Andley. El joven, que desde que se había revelado como cabeza de una de las familias mas poderosas de los estados unidos, siempre se había distinguido entre sus empleados y conocidos como una persona amable, abierta y siempre disponible para brindar a una sonrisa sin hacer distinciones de condición social, esa mañana se mantuvo frio y distante de todo aquel que se le acercó para atenderlo. Marzo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la boda de Archi y Annie ya estaba a punto de realizarse y el tenia muchísimos compromisos relativos a sus empresas y en particular a la puesta en punto de dicho evento, pero francamente no tenia la cabeza para nada ni nadie en esos momentos que no fuera Candice White Andley.  
Toda la noche la pasó en vela llorando lleno de incredulidad y decepción. No dejaba de reprocharse el haberse confiado en que no habría nada de que preocuparse dejando a su Pequeña sola en América mientras que él estaba en Europa, mucho menos llegó a imaginar siquiera que se presentara un reencuentro y reconciliación con el hombre que ahora, irremediablemente se había convertido en su mayor rival y obstáculo para lo que él entendía como su felicidad. Terry Granchester siempre tuvo su simpatía y aprecio, realmente le parecía un joven muy especial cuyo sufrimiento lo conmovía. Por eso incluso él mismo se sintió sorprendido la ocasión que, cuando lo encontró en un estado deplorable de alcoholismo y demencia, prácticamente lo obligó a marcharse y olvidarse de cualquier intento de ver a Candy. En un principio se dijo a si mismo que fue en beneficio único de su protegida, por mucho que estimara a Terrence, era su deber como tutor de la joven velar que solo personas que le trajeran beneficio se acercaran a ella, y lamentablemente, Terry en esos momentos ya no era una influencia positiva, por mucho que ella lo amara, no lo era en sus condiciones y no con las cargas que el pobre ya arrastraba.  
Pero ahora, dadas las nuevas circunstancias, se había sincerado con él mismo para aceptar que en el fondo, eran sus sentimientos reprimidos por ella los que lo hicieron tomar la decisión de obligar a Terry a alejarse y olvidarse de cualquier intento de volver a verla. Y lo que ahora lo tenía indignado era que el poco hombre había tenido el atrevimiento de acercarse y reconquistarla estando casado. Era imperdonable la simple posibilidad de imaginarse que ellos pudiesen haber consumado su relación… El solo pensarlo le daba vértigo. Pensaba en ello cuando el mayordomo tocó a la puerta y le entregó un sobre manila que venia de Nueva Orleans. Sin demora de inmediato se sentó en su escritorio y procedió a revisar su contenido. Sus pensamientos previos no lo ayudaron a aminorar el impacto de constatar cada uno de sus temores. Las fotos no podían ser mas explicitas, y al llegar en la lectura del reporte de la descripción de la noche que pasaron la noche juntos… Lamentablemente su espíritu estaba agotado y no había lágrimas en sus ojos para derramar ni una más. Sin embargo, después de quedarse observando el cumulo de documentos y fotografías sobre el escritorio, se llenó de una determinación a no dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie. A él no le interesaba si Candy había sido de otro, podía haber estado con mil hombres y en realidad eso no le interesaría. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de no tenerla al final, solamente para él. "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Verdad? Candy, mi tontita y pequeña… Te voy a abrir los ojos, y al final te darás cuenta que tan equivocada has estado al entregar tu amor y confianza a alguien que no te merece, mi amor por ti es tan grande, que no me importara hacer lo que haga falta para que finalmente me concedas la dicha de hacerte mía y hacerte feliz."

Lejos de ahí, Terry veía el fondo del vaso que ya hacia rato se había acabado, en el rincón de ese bar de mala muerte que tantas veces había visitado, los vasos estaban acumulados, y él los había acomodado uno sobre otro a modo de juego, perdido en la inconsciencia del alcohol. Después de su enfrentamiento con Susana, el dolor era tan insoportable que lo único que se le ocurrió para intentar mitigarlo fue emborracharse solo, como siempre. Y bendito alcohol, contrario a lo que generalmente experimentaba, que era hundirse en severas depresiones, en esa ocasión su espíritu se sintió invadido de una felicidad rara, toda esa noche se la paso recordando a su Hermosa Pecosa, como empezó a decirle.  
Hacia muchos años que no estaba convencido hasta los huesos que tenia una oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero con la llegada de la mañana, y mientras la sobriedad lo comenzaba a despabilar, la realidad se volvía a hacer palpable y amenazante.

"Por que Candy? Por que no pudimos tomar una decisión diferente aquella noche? Por que te fuiste y me obligaste a pagar mi deuda de esa manera? Hubiera preferido mil veces haberme muerto bajo aquellos reflectores, que sentir la carga de lo que le ocurrió a Susana… y no haber podido nunca ser capaz de corresponderle a su amor, ni siquiera por agradecimiento. Pero tenias que ser la Santa Candy, la que siempre piensa en los otros antes que en si misma… Quisiera reclamártelo, reprochártelo para quererte un poco menos y que tu ausencia no me doliera, pero no puedo. Estoy enfermo de ti, vivo de ti, tuyo mi pensamiento y mis ganas de ser, lo que sea, mendigo, rey, héroe o villano, no importa, solo ser lo que se requiera para tenerte a mi lado por siempre."

Después de tallarse la cara para despabilarse un poco, pagó su cuenta y salió a buscar un cuarto de alquiler, para instalarse, bañarse e ir al encuentro del abogado que Robert Hathaway le había recomendado. Terry le informó la decisión que había tomado respecto a su matrimonio, sabia que necesitaba ponerlo al tanto ya que iba a requerir su ayuda para mantener a Susana a raya de sus actividades. A Robert no le pareció descabellada la noticia, él perfectamente (Bueno, prácticamente nadie que los conociera podía no notarlo siquiera) sabia que ese matrimonio era completamente desdichado para ambos, especialmente el muchacho quien a leguas se notaba que era muy infeliz. A pesar de la lastima que dicha decisión generaba hacia la pobre Susana, Robert le prometió a Terry que el lo apoyaría a pesar de lo que ella y su madre pudieran decir o hacer.  
Encontró a medio día un lugar acogedor y barato y después de bañarse, se dirigió al centro de Manhattan donde estaba la oficina de David Meyer, abogado. Terry fue muy concreto al plantearle como estaban las circunstancias en su matrimonio, le hablo del accidente, la enfermedad y el embarazo, que el simplemente ya no soportaba estar cerca de su mujer y que deseaba casarse urgentemente con Candy, quien se encontraba en esos momentos en Nueva Orleans. A instancias de su abogado, se vio en la necesidad también de decirle claramente de quien se trataba ella, el hecho de tratarse de una Andley complicaba un poco el panorama en cuanto que una vez que se supiera, el publico y la prensa armarían un escándalo que tal vez pudiera afectar su carrera. Terry, flemáticamente le contesto que eso no le importaba en lo mínimo. Fue muy tajante en pedirle al Sr. Meyer que no escatimara en costos para apresurar el trámite. Por lo pronto el Sr. Meyer le hablo que solicitaría a la corte una petición de separación temporal, donde se especificara que el como esposo y futuro padre estaría a cargo de seguir manteniendo a su mujer, ya que eso seria un atenuante legal para que no se le pudiera demandar por abandono de hogar.

-El proceso, Señor Granchester, será sumamente costoso.

-No se preocupe, Señor Meyer. No escatime usted en gastos.

Terry sacó un fajo de billetes y los puso en la mesa.

-Supongo que eso será suficiente para arrancar.

-Mas que suficiente, tenga usted por seguro que pronto le tendré buenas noticias. Los ojos del abogado brillaron de avaricia, le encantaba trabajar motivado por clientes que no dudaban en pagar.

Susana, por su parte, estaba que no podía controlarse. Llena de desconsuelo y odio, no dejaba de pensar en Candy, en la maldita de Candy White, quien se había atrevido a volverse la amante de su marido, además de inducirlo a dejarla por ella. Y estando embarazada! Susana parecía estar perdiendo la razón, pensaba que se estaba cometiendo en contra de ella una gran injusticia, no podía creer que un hombre pudiera dejar a la mujer que le iba a dar un hijo… pero en ningún momento se acordó o quiso recordar que ese niño no era de él. Se había envuelto tanto en su propia mentira, que a veces parecía que había perdido contacto con la realidad. A punto de volver a entrar en un crisis nerviosa, tomó una decisión que le pinto una sonrisa retorcida de felicidad. Llamaría por teléfono al hospital Saint Marie y le diría a la muy descarada de Candy que estaba enterada de su traición y que lucharía por su marido, ya que le iba a dar un hijo. Conociéndola como creía conocerla, si le decía las palabras adecuadas la haría recular y no volverse a meter ni en su vida ni en la de Terry. La muy boba realmente demostró tener un corazón de pollo por la forma como tan generosamente le dejó el camino libre. Fue de inmediato al estudio donde tenían el teléfono, se encerró y después de buscar el número en la agenda, llamó segura del resultado que obtendría.

**Nueva Orleans**

Candy estaba esterilizando instrumental quirúrgico. Ella calculaba que para ese momento Terry con toda seguridad ya estaba en Nueva York, ojala pronto llamara para avisarle que estaba bien. Mil pensamientos contradictorios cruzaban sin control por su cabeza, ya estaba pensando en él, recordando la noche que hicieron el amor, ya estaba recordando a Albert, la certeza de que le iba a hacer daño una vez que le confesara lo que había ocurrido, ya estaba pensando en Susana, y el coraje de haberse hecho a un lado para que ella no intentara suicidarse nuevamente y la decepción posterior de haberla visto siéndole infiel a Terry con otro… De repente recordaba las palabras misteriosas e indescifrables de Doña Erika, le daba miedo el solo hecho de ahondar en ellas y tratar de interpretarlas, ya que con la veracidad que acertó a decirle que se reencontraría con Terry… quien sabe que podría pasar más adelante. En esas estaba cuando la encargada del telefono del hospital fue a buscarla.

-Candy, tienes una llamada de larga distancia.

-Larga distancia?

-De Nueva York.

-Nueva York? Voy corriendo!

Candy se le adelantó a la telefonista y tomó el auricular que estaba sobre la mesa, respirando agitadamente y con una enorme sonrisa de alegría contestó de inmediato.

-Bueno? Terry?

-No, estúpida, no soy Terry…

Candy pocas veces escuchó la voz de Susana, pero de inmediato la reconoció. Una emoción visceral se apoderó de ella y su rostro se tornó hosco. Cuando Susana se fue del hospital, sin darle la oportunidad de enfrentarla, Candy se había quedado con demasiado rencor y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de decirle lo que quería decirle.

-Ah, Susana, que gusto escucharte. Dime, querida, como esta Jonathan?

-Jon… Jonathan? Susana sintió que le daban un mazazo en la cabeza, la mención de Jonathan la dejó desarticulada. De que diablos estaba hablando Candy, como podía saberlo…?

-Te sorprendes, no es cierto? Voy a ser clara y directa contigo, Susana, se todo lo que hay entre tu y el Dr. Rivers, pero no te preocupes, no se lo he dicho a Terry… aun, por que no quiero hacerlo pasar mas malos ratos por tu culpa. Pero te advierto que si vuelves a hablarme para molestarme, o pones trabas para que él se divorcie de ti, voy a sacar tus trapitos al sol, todos se van a enterar de las cosas impropias de una señora casada que tu haces en los consultorios con tu medico. A ver que te parece eso.

-Yo… yo… como sabes eso?

-Eres una perra Susana, y olvídate de la Candy estúpida y generosa que conociste en el pasado. Te lo vuelvo a advertir, aléjate de mí y deja libre a Terry, o atente a las consecuencias.

Candy colgó temblando de rabia, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, había disfrutado poner en su lugar a la gusana, de hecho, le pareció que fue benévola con ella… haberle dicho perra ahora le parecía leve en comparación con todos los insultos que había alguna vez deseado en silencio decirle si la tenia enfrente. Total, estaba segura que ahora si la infeliz no pondría ningún tipo de obstáculo para que sus sueños se realizaran.

**Nueva York **

Susana se quedó fría, todavía se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja unos minutos más después de que Candy le colgara abruptamente. Simplemente no podía entender como se pudo enterar de su relación con Jonathan, Terry no pudo habérselo dicho, eso simplemente no tenia sentido, ya que de saberlo él… seguramente ya se lo habría reclamado y de la peor manera, a menos que alguien en el hospital se hubiera dado cuenta y de alguna manera la estúpida aquella lo hubiera averiguado. Y ahora que hacia memoria, recordó que Jonathan no le había dicho por que razón lo habían despedido del Saint Marie, la próxima ocasión que lo viera le preguntaría exactamente que fue lo que paso al respecto, tal vez ahí estaba la clave para saber que tanto sabia y como se había enterado Candy. Ya no podía confiarse ni creer que la iba a manipular nuevamente, tampoco se atrevía a volverle a hablar para continuar con la discusión, sabia mejor que nadie que ella llevaba todas las de perder, su habitual cinismo y creencia de salirse siempre con la suya con sus caprichos terminó por destruirse, Terry y Candy se le habían rebelado sin importarles ni un comino sus sentimientos, y en el pequeño mundo de Susana Marlowe, todo se desmoronaba mas rápido de lo que ella hubiera creído jamás.

**Nueva Orleans**

-Candy, tienes otra llamada de larga distancia, otra vez de Nueva York!

Candy estaba tomando un café en su receso, Milly estaba a un lado de ella leyendo el diario, a estas alturas Candy ya le había platicado lo de la llamada de Gusana Marlowe, y Milly la reprendió por haber sido tan benévola con ella. Se miraron mutuamente y mientras Candy se levantaba para dirigirse al teléfono, Milly le decía fingiendo enojo.

-Si es esa piruja… dile que le mando saludos a su mama, como te lo he dicho. Entendido?

Candy se rio maliciosamente, le daba un poquito de pena aceptarlo, pero estaba disfrutando como nunca el hecho de portarse mal, desde el punto de vista como siempre había sido ella en el pasado.

-Bueno.

-Hermosa?

-Terry?

-Pues a quien mas esperabas, Pecas?

El rostro de Candy se iluminó, y su corazón se desbocó del gusto de oír esa voz tan adorada para ella.

-Cuando llegaste, mi amor, que tal tu viaje?

-Todo muy bien, linda. Esta haciendo un frio de los mil demonios acá, pero bueno. Todo bien. Ya estoy instalado en un departamento, ya me salí de la casa.

Candy se sorprendió, ahora podía entender la razón de la llamada de Susana. Prefirió no comentarle nada a él, para no entrar en detalles.

-Y Susana, como lo tomó?

-Nada bien, de hecho no quería hablar todavía con ella al respecto, pero lamentablemente, cuando yo llegué ya estaba enterada de lo nuestro.

-Ah si? Y eso como fue?

-Candy, no vayas a tomarlo a mal…

-Que pasó?

-Te acuerdas el ultimo día que nos vimos, ya sin el abuelito de por medio?

Candy no pudo evitar reírse, claro que lo recordaba.

-Alguien nos tomó una foto del beso que te di de despedida… y la publicó en un periódico de acá. Ella la vio y con esa nueva me recibió. Total que todo quedo al descubierto y creo que eso fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrir. En ese mismo momento le pedí el divorcio y me marché de ahí.

Candy era una mujer nueva definitivamente, de la niña que era incapaz de guardar resentimientos que fue en el pasado, por lo menos con respecto a Susana ya nada quedaba. Le dio un gusto travieso imaginarse la cara de aquella al ver dicha fotografía.

-También he ido donde el abogado. Ya todo esta en marcha, amor.

-Oh, pues que te puedo decir. Me da gusto escucharte animado. Tu como te sientes?

-Estoy tranquilo, y tu?

-Yo te extraño, no dejo de pensar en ti. Candy sintió que una lágrima se asomaba a su ojo, pero no quería llorar, ya no más.

-Yo también mi hermosa, voy a ver que tan pronto puedo volver contigo. Dependiendo de la respuesta que me de el abogado, voy a revisar la agenda de presentaciones para estarme unos días alla, o de plano traerte ya a vivir conmigo. Te gustaría eso, mi amor?

-Si, si! Es lo que mas deseo en el mundo, pero Terry, había olvidado comentarte algo.

-Que cosa?

-Archie y Annie se casan el 21 de Marzo, tengo que ir a la boda.

-Así que al fin se van a casar esos dos! Vaya, que bueno que se le hizo a Annie amarrar a Cronwell…!

-Terrence! No seas majadero!

-Ya, ya, no me regañes. No te preocupes, tienes mi permiso para asistir a esa fiesta…

-Pero si yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso!

Terry se hizo el que no escucho la protesta de la rubia. Diantres! Como disfrutaba hacerla enojar, hasta por teléfono era tremendamente divertido escuchar sus rabietas.

-No olvides escribirme para decirme cuanto me adoras, tan pronto sepa cuando puedo ir para allá te lo avisaré por teléfono.

-Pues por mi puedes esperar sentado esa dichosa carta, por que no te escribiré nada!

-Adiós mi Pecosa gruñona.

-Adiós presumido insoportable!

-Te amo.

Ese "te amo" bastó para desarmarla, la voz aterciopelada de Terry le aflojó las piernas, ese hombre podía hacerle o decirle lo que quisiera y ella no repelaría en lo absoluto.

-Yo también te amo.

Se quedaron en silencio, que difícil era estar tan lejos el uno del otro con tantas cosas que se interponían entre ellos… y con tantas cosas que querían decirse.

-Cuelga tu, linda, yo no puedo.

-Esta bien.

Ella renuentemente puso el auricular en el teléfono. "Dios mío, esto tal vez este mal, esto tal vez sea prohibido, pecaminoso, inmoral… pero lo amo, mas que a mi vida! Concédeme este milagro que te pido, déjame estar a su lado."

Los días siguieron pasando. Candy escribió esa primera carta donde desahogo todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que por años guardo para si. Terry también escribió una carta para ella donde le decía todo lo que representaba para él, como desde que la conoció aprendió a ver la vida con otros ojos, como antes se había sentido como un muerto en vida. Y como revivió otra vez en sus brazos. Candy se sonrojó mientras leía todas las palabras apasionadas y atrevidas que él le decía, como la recordaba, como la soñaba, lo que quería hacerle tan pronto la volviera a tener en su cama. Atras se habían quedado las parquedades del pasado, el no pensaba reprimir ni un minuto mas todo lo que necesitaba expresar a la mujer que amaba.  
Lejos estaban de sospechar que una persona en quien ellos confiaban ciegamente, tejía una red a su alrededor. George, por órdenes de Albert, se instaló en Nueva Orleans y a principios de Marzo, contacto a Milly. Fue a buscarla a la casa un día que sabía por medio de los investigadores, Candy estaría de guardia en el hospital. De entrada ella no accedió a hablar ni a contestar ninguna pregunta que el le hizo. Sin embargo, George hábilmente encontró la manera de convencerla.

-Señorita Robinson, sabemos de buena fuente, que su familia esta pasando por serios problemas económicos.

-Ah si? Y que mas sabe usted de mi, si me lo puede decir?

-Que usted trabaja muy duro para ayudar a su padre a saldar sus deudas de juego.

Milly se mordió el labio, estaba muy sorprendida que un desconocido hubiera podido averiguar lo que ella con tanto cuidado había ocultado. George de inmediato notó que había dado en el punto adecuado.

-Srita. Robinson, se que usted es una persona confiable, y entiendo que no desea defraudar la confianza que la Srita. Candy depositó en usted, lo único que me interesa es el bienestar de ella. Créame, Candy nunca se va a enterar de que yo he hablado con usted a sus espaldas, y a cambio, recibirá una generosa ayuda que seguramente solucionara gran parte de sus problemas y su familia.

George puso frente a ella, sobre la mesita de té, un cheque que Milly no dudo en tomar para verlo. Abrió los ojos azorada y volvió a verlo, sonrió de lado en una expresión infantil. "Lo siento Candy, creo que el que yo hable un poquito nos va a convenir tanto a ti como a mi, aunque tal vez pudieras pensar lo contrario."

Albert se enteró de todo. Supo cuales fueron las razones por las que Candy se animó a involucrarse en una relación extramarital con Terry, lo del engaño de Susana, la historia de que entre ella y Terry nunca hubo intimidad. Solo así Albert pudo entender como su amada Pequeña había hecho algo que para él le resultaba tan difícil de asimilar. Y mayor fue su coraje con Terrence por haberla engañado. El por su parte había averiguado que Susana estaba embarazada, y obviamente ese era un as que pensaba utilizar a su favor, ya que una vez que Candy se diera cuenta que Terrence le había mentido, con toda seguridad su decepción seria tan grande, que ella no podría perdonarlo por haberla seducido a base de mentiras, y ocultando el hecho de que había un niño en camino. Albert de inmediato le dijo a George lo que harían a continuación, y Milly para su incomodidad jugaría un papel clave en la trampa que se tendería al par de enamorados.

A mitad del mes, Terry llamó al hospital para avisarle a Candy que ese fin de semana iría a visitarla. Candy le platicó a Milly, y esta de inmediato le avisó a George. El a su vez llamo a Albert a Nueva York para pedir instrucciones, el cerco se estrechó esa misma tarde cuando George se presentó finalmente en la casa de las enfermeras a buscar a Candy.

-George, que sorpresa verte! Como has estado?

-Muy bien, Señorita. Vengo por encargo del Señor Andley.

-Albert! Como esta el George? Cuando regresa?

-Bueno, de hecho él ya esta en América, regresó a principios del mes.

-Ah si? Que bueno! Voy a escribirle entonces. Esta él en Chicago?

-Si señorita.

-Perfecto…

Candy hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era ver a George ahí.

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero, a que has venido? De que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Es algo delicado, pero es por ordenes del Sr. Andley, él esta muy preocupado por usted.

-Entiendo, debe estar molesto por que no le avisé que tenía planeado venirme a Nueva Orleans. Créeme que después me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho. Candy optó por decir una mentira piadosa. No quería entrar en los detalles que la motivaron a ocultarle sus planes a Albert. Y menos después de los resultados que su viaje había traído a su vida.

-No se trata tanto de eso, usted tiene que perdonarme, pero tengo que ser claro. El Sr. Andley esta enterado de que usted reanudo relaciones con el joven Granchester.

Candy sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de haber escuchado lo que George le dijo. No podía entender como se habían enterado de ello… Albert estaba enterado! "Dios mío, él ya lo sabe".

-No entiendo a que te refieres…

-No tiene caso que lo niegue, Señorita, tenemos pruebas de lo que le digo. Usted ha sido vigilada prácticamente desde que llegó a Nueva Orleans, por órdenes del Sr. Andley.

-Como?

-Si, el solicito que usted no se diera cuenta, era simplemente para estar al tanto de su seguridad.

Candy se paró del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la ventana tratando de despejarse y tomar el aire que se le estaba escapando ante el impacto de semejantes revelaciones.

-No es mi intención abochornarla, ni juzgarla o avergonzarla por su conducta. Créame, de ninguna manera lo pretendo. Pero es mi deber abrirle los ojos, ya que estamos seguros de que no se la ha hablado con la sinceridad que usted se merece.

-No entiendo George, a que te refieres?

-Que el Sr. Granchester no le ha hablado con honestidad de su situación.

-Ah no?

Candy volteó a verlo molesta, no le agradaba sentirse minimizada ni por él, ni por Albert ni por nadie. Creían que ella era una mocosa fácil de engañar? Que sabían ellos de sus sentimientos, de la clase de mujer que ahora era?

-Se perfectamente que Terry es un hombre casado. Lo se y también estoy consciente de que desde la perspectiva de cualquiera que no sabe cuales son las circunstancias de nuestra relación, se puede malinterpretar el hecho de que yo lo haya aceptado teniendo conocimiento de ello.

-Señorita… Candy…

George se paró y se acercó a ella, lo cual la sorprendió muchísimo.

-Yo la aprecio sinceramente, la conozco desde que era una pequeña niña, alegre y vulnerable, y con ese cariño me paro frente a usted para hablarle desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, una angustia le punzó el pecho.

-Terrence le ha ocultado algo muy delicado de su relación con su esposa. Algo que sin duda alguna, si usted hubiese sabido desde un principio, la hubiera hecho pensar dos veces antes de involucrarse nuevamente con él.

-Habla, pues. Dime que es eso.

-La Señora Granchester esta embarazada.

Candy sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en pleno estomago.

-No, no! Eso no puede ser cierto!

-Desearía no ser yo el que debe darle esta noticia. Se muy bien lo que usted siente por ese muchacho…

-No, nadie sabe lo que el significa para mi!

-Señorita Andley…

-Vete, déjame sola!

-Lo siento mucho. Con su permiso.

George Johnson tomó su sombrero y su maletín. Candy le dio la espalda para que no viera las lágrimas que ya se asomaban. Embarazada! Susana embarazada y él nunca le dijo nada! Subió corriendo a su recamara y se tiró a la cama para llorar y golpear la almohada mientras su mente se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba tan confundida, ya que ni George ni mucho menos Albert le habrían mentido en algo así, realmente no era lógico. Pero por otro lado, tal vez ellos querían convencerla de ello para separarlos, podía imaginarse que Albert no estaría de ninguna manera de acuerdo con que ella regresara con Terry, pero de ahí a inventar una calumnia, eso si que le costaba creerlo.  
Terry estaba en camino hacia Nueva Orleans, no le quedaba mas que esperar a que él llegara para preguntarselo directamente. Y respecto a escribirle a Albert, honestamente no sabia ni por donde empezar ni que decirle, estaba tan avergonzada de que supiera lo que había hecho… Se sentía la mujer más miserable del mundo, como si las paredes de la casa de repente se le hubieran caído encima y no la dejaran respirar. No quería pensar que su sueño podía convertirse en una pesadilla, pero lamentablemente, algo en sus entrañas le susurraba quedamente que lo peor aun estaba por venir.

"Por favor, Terry, que todo esto sea tan solo un malentendido, por que no se como podría superarlo".

Esa noche, una vez que Milly regresó, Candy se desahogó con ella. Y ante las preguntas de su amiga, la rubia tuvo que ponerla al tanto de lo que había pasado con Albert antes de su viaje a Nueva Orleans. Milly estaba sorprendida de enterarse de que el galán rubio que a ella tanto le encantaba, también estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy. Ahora tenía sentido el interés de su parte por estar al tanto de las aventuras de la pecosa, y en el fondo un sentimiento de envidia comenzó a envenenarle el corazón. Que tenia de especial esa muchachita que con la mano en la cintura, parecía tener todo lo que quería, aun sin proponérselo? Ese chispazo mezquino, lamentablemente, no se fue nunca del corazón de Mildred Robinson, aunque de primera instancia, ni siquiera ella misma fue consciente de ello, y mucho menos Candy sospechó que su nueva mejor amiga, iba a ser la causante de su desgracia.

Terry llegó varios días después, todo el camino viajo en camarotes privados, leía guiones para posibles presentaciones, escribía poesía o tocaba su armónica para pasar los días del largo viaje. Una vez que llegó a su destino, fue en carruaje directamente al hospital a buscar a Candy, y de acuerdo con el consejo de su abogado optó por usar una barba y bigotes del mismo color de su pelo, además de llevar una ropa muy ordinaria y gafas negras. Candy salió a recibirlo y se saludaron de lo más distante y natural, obviamente para guardar las apariencias.

-Hola Hermosa.

-Hola.

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de darte un beso completamente impropio e inmoral.

-Si, me lo puedo imaginar.

-Necesito estar a solas contigo. Tengo tanto de que hablarte.

-Yo también, no te imaginas ni de que…

-Espero que hayas encontrado la manera de quedarte conmigo este fin de semana.

-Si, Mildred y yo dijimos que voy a quedarme con una tía que vino de Chicago. Así tendré la justificación para no estar en la casa pero podre seguir viniendo a trabajar. Cuando te regresas a Nueva York?

-El lunes temprano por la mañana. Tengo audiencia en el juzgado el lunes siguiente, por lo que no puedo extender más días mi estancia aquí, aunque lo quisiera. A que horas quieres que pase el carruaje por ti?

-Hoy salgo a las 10 de la noche, pero tengo que irme a la casa primero a recoger algo de ropa.

-Muy bien, voy a buscar a Gaspar para que el sea nuestro chofer estos días. El te llevara a donde nos vamos a hospedar. Esta bien?

Candy lo miró intensamente, aun con los postizos, el efecto que ese rostro tan amado ejercía en ella seguía siendo el mismo, sus ojos azules la miraban con tal amor y devoción, que sencillamente le resultaba difícil creer que lo que George le había dicho pudiera ser cierto.

-Si, nos vemos en la noche.

Terry le dio un beso en la mano y salió de la recepción para subir al carruaje y desaparecer de ahí. Candy regresó al pabellón infantil y Mildred de inmediato la abordó.

-Era el, verdad?

-Si, ya llego por fin.

-Le has preguntado algo?

-No, no me atreví a hacerlo frente a todos. Eso lo tenemos que hablar en privado. Tal vez haya una discusión a raíz de, y por supuesto que no quiero que nadie se entere.

Mildred la miró de reojo, el día anterior George la visitó y le entrego una carta de Albert para que se la diera a Candy, ella no se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero finalmente reunió las fuerzas necesarias, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Candy, esto llego para ti en la mañana.

Candy vio como Mildred le extendía el sobre, Candy sintió que se le iban las fuerzas cuando reconoció la letra y firma de Albert.

-Oh Dios!

-Oh si!

-Ahora no, no necesito mas presiones de las que ya tengo.

-Tienes que leerla, tal vez es algo importante.

-Tengo miedo Milly, estoy asustada de lo que él me pueda decir… o reclamar.

-No seas cobarde, amiga. Esa no es la Candy que yo conozco. Y como dice mi mamá, al mal paso, darle prisa.

Candy tomó la carta y se sentó en una silla para leerla. Tan pronto comenzó, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas:

Querida Candy:

Mi pequeña, mi amada niña, no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado. Cada día que estuve lejos de ti fue como estar bajo el agua sin poder respirar, pero el recuerdo de tu dulce boca, el tacto de tu suave piel en mis dedos y tus tiernas caricias fueron el alimento que hizo llevadero mis días sin ti. Cumplí con mis objetivos, nada podrá evitar el que ahora si, podamos estar juntos para siempre, sin obstáculos ni impedimentos. Se que cada camino que recorrí, cada paso y cada tropiezo que tuve a lo largo de mi vida, desde aquel instante que te vi por vez primera siendo tu una hermosa niñita fue completa y absolutamente necesario para que llegara el tiempo de amarte, de hacerte mi esposa. Se que en estos momentos debes sentirte confundida, no quiero hablarte en esta carta de ninguna circunstancia incomoda para ti o inconveniente para los dos. Solo quiero que sepas que no me interesan tus errores, no me importan tus dudas ni tus confusiones, para mi el pasado no existe, solo existe la certeza del amor tan inmenso que siento por ti. El día que tú me aceptes a tu lado, será el más feliz de toda mi vida y te juro por lo más sagrado que de mi parte no habrá jamás reproche alguno, solo mi absoluta veneración hacia ti. Te daré el lugar que te mereces, el de una reina y señora, por que amor mío, tu mereces que te pongan en un pedestal, nada ni nadie tiene el derecho de ocultarte en la clandestinidad…

Candy no pudo continuar, sabia perfectamente a que se refería Albert en sus insinuaciones, sin ser especifico le decía que Terry la tenia en las sombras y le dolía darse cuenta del amor tan desinteresado que él le ofrecía, y que ella lamentablemente no podía de ninguna manera corresponder.

El final del día de trabajo llegó y las chicas se dirigieron a la casa, Candy dejó la carta sobre la mesa de noche de su recamara mientras hacia su maleta, Milly ya se había encargado de esparcir la noticia de que Candy había recibido la visita de una tía de Chicago e iba a pasar el fin de semana con ella en su hotel, pero mientras la miraba meter su ropa a la maleta notó que la carta se había quedado afuera de la bolsa de Candy. Cuando la rubia entró al baño, ella se acercó a tomarla y la metió en la bolsa y de inmediato volvió a recostarse en su cama. De abajo se escucho a una de las chicas llamarla.

-Candy, ya llegaron por ti!

-Ya voy, gracias Silvia!

Milly la vio salir del baño con la mirada triste.

-Quita ese rostro, pásatela bien con tu "príncipe azul".

-Gracias Milly, no se que seria de mi sin tu amistad, de verdad que eres una persona tan buena.

Milly se sintió incomoda con el cumplido, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Na, naa. No soy taaan buena, todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro, pero… olvídate de mí y disfruta del momento, nunca se sabe cuanto nos puede durar la felicidad.

Candy llegó al hotel, Gaspar previamente le entregó la llave de la habitación donde se hospedaba Terry, quien la esperaba ahí. La suite era completamente privada, tenia un acceso discreto por la parte de atrás del hotel. Gaspar se quedó sobre el carruaje y permaneció parqueado frente a la escalera de acceso hasta que la vio abrir la puerta y entrar al cuarto. Estaba a oscuras. Ella intentó buscar a un lado de la puerta el switch de encendido, pero una mano tomó la suya y la jaló hacia él.

- Te tengo! Ella quiso lanzar un chillido de sorpresa, pero al oler ese aliento tan inconfundible y deseado, se quedó congelada respirando aceleradamente y esperando a que él la besara.

-Quieres que te bese, verdad?

-Y tu no? Las manos del muchacho comenzaron a acariciar su espalda y cintura, ella subió sus manos hasta su rostro para tocarlo, sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y claramente pudo ver las facciones cinceladas del rostro de Terry, y el brillo de sus ojos zafiro y acero.

-Voy a perder el control Candy, una vez que ponga mi boca en cualquier parte de tu anatomía, la que sea, ya no voy a responder por lo que te pueda hacer.

Estaban subiendo la intensidad de sus respiraciones, sus corazones latían a cada segundo a un ritmo más y mas acelerado, ella se mordía los labios y respiraba por la boca presa del deseo animal que la embargaba y el cual ya disfrutaba sin ningún pudor.

-Quieres asustarme, quieres que te tenga miedo? Tal vez tú deberías temerme a mí…

-Si Hermosa, has dado en el blanco. Me aterras, me aterra el poder absoluto que tienes sobre mí. Aquí Candy, te voy a confesar mi verdad. Estoy completamente loco por ti. Terry parecía hacerse enorme, sus manos la tocaban cada vez con mas ardor, la estrujaba mientras la obligaba a exponer su cuello y sin posar sus labios sobre su piel, la olfateaba y la hacia estremecerse al cubrirla con el aire caliente de su respiración.

-Has lo que quieras de mi…

La voz enronquecida de ella fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, el juego previo había llegado al final y con su mano la tomó por la cabeza y la besó salvajemente, y ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Entre jadeos y gemidos, mientras se besaban con desesperación fueron quitándose la ropa a como el instinto les dio a entender. A tientas, tropezando con muebles y prendas que iban desprendiéndose de sus cuerpos, fueron a dar a la cama, Candy tenia los ojos abiertos y él los miraba deleitado, era la mirada de una pantera en celo que lo enloquecía, Candy tenía sobre ella solamente su corpiño y las pantaletas, y él ya estaba desnudo completamente cuando en un arrebato, le rompió la delicada ropa interior para desnudarla. El tomo una mano de ella y la puso sobre su virilidad, y ella la agarró palpando y reconociendo cada pliegue, como la sentía latir y expandirse, y miraba extasiada la forma como él cerraba los ojos disfrutando y estremeciéndose ante ese nuevo contacto.

-Pon tu boca en mi cuerpo, bésame…

El no espero volver a escuchar esa orden, comenzó a besarla con labios y lengua mientras agarraba ardorosamente las redondeces de ella. Mientras lamia sus senos, ella abrió sus piernas, lo que él de inmediato aprovechó para acomodarse entre ellas, y con un bramido se dejó ir por completo dentro de ese cuerpo que parecía succionarlo como si quisiera comérselo entero. Candy gritó de dolor, pero ya estaba más allá de la cordura y la razón. Lo aprisionó con brazos y piernas mientras lo besaba y lamia en cara y cuello, su peso la ahogaba, sus formas se encajaban en su delicada anatomía y ella disfrutaba tanto cada movimiento y cada tallón de piel y extremidades que unas lagrimas de locura y placer comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Te necesito, Candy, quisiera morirme en este momento y no saber de nada mas…

-Mátame, Terry, hazme pedacitos, prefiero morir que tener que vivir sin esto…

-Candy!

La tomó por la boca, y con los ojos cerrados, unidos en un beso de exquisita demencia, tuvieron un orgasmo intenso, salvaje. Sus manos crispadas temblaban mientras la energía los recorría por la columna vertebral, hasta que finalmente el momento divino paso y los dejó derrumbados uno en los brazos del otro. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, él comenzó a temblar recuperándose del final mientras ella lo abrazaba como el naufrago a un madero en medio del mar abierto. Así se quedaron un rato, acariciándose y susurrando palabras secretas, de un lenguaje antiguo y desconocido que les brotaba de las entrañas. La noche era joven aun, y tan pronto se recuperaron, lo hicieron hasta que perdieron la cuenta y las fuerzas los abandonaron.

Candy fue la primera en despertarse, estaba adolorida del cuerpo entero, sentía como si la hubieran apaleado, sin embargo, se sentía satisfecha como una leona después de haber despachado su cacería. Abrazado a ella estaba Terry, dormitando como un querubín puro e inocente. Quien lo viera descansar tan serenamente tal vez no podría imaginarse de lo increíblemente diestro que era al amar. Sin embargo, esa alegría la abandonó de inmediato, tenia algo que aclarar con él, y francamente, tenia miedo de hacerlo, no quería que nada empañara su felicidad, pero las palabras de George taladraban sus sienes, no quería creerlo, pero tenia que salir de la duda… Se levantó procurando no despertarlo, y después de revisar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que era buena hora para bañarse y arreglarse para ir al hospital. Metió su uniforme al baño, abrió la regadera y procedió a bañarse. Terry se despertó tan pronto la sintió levantarse, pero se hizo el dormido para verla de reojo caminar desnuda por el cuarto y arreglar lo que habría de ponerse para irse a trabajar. Se sentía lleno de energía y feliz hasta los huesos. Quería invitarla a desayunar antes de dejarla en el hospital, así que se levantó y entró corriendo a la ducha con ella.

-Que haces loquito?

-Voy a acompañarte, anda apúrate que te quiero llevar a desayunar.

El se enjabonó y enjuagó rápidamente haciendo un tiradero de agua mientras ella reía fascinada.

El termino pronto y salió para dejarla a ella terminar con su aseo. Una vez que se secó rápidamente con una toalla, se vistió y se acercó al espejo a peinarse. Iba a ponerse los postizos cuando por el espejo noto la bolsa de mano de Candy tirada en el suelo. De inmediato fue a levantarla por que vio que algunos objetos se habían salido en el arrebato de la noche anterior, y al ponerlos de vuelta en el interior, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Era una carta de Albert. De súbito sintió mucha curiosidad por saber de su viejo amigo, y recordó la ocasión que en el colegio San Pablo Candy le mostró una carta donde le mandaba saludos especialmente a él. Sin rastro de malicia, Terry abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta, pero su rostro se desencajó una vez que leyó el contenido.

Cuando Candy salió vestida del baño, no vio a Terry en el cuarto, se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba al tocador y se peinaba en una cola de caballo. Rápidamente levantó la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo y tendió la cama. En esas estaba cuando vio entrar a Terry, el joven estaba muy serio, su expresión de inmediato la puso en alerta.

-Que pasa?

-Tienes algo que contarme Candy?

Terry se paró sobre la puerta mientras cruzaba sus brazos en un gesto levemente amenazante. Ella tragó saliva, y decidió que era el momento de aclarar sus dudas con él.

-De hecho, si.

-Y cuando pensabas hablarme de ello? Por que no me dijiste nada anoche?

-Por que no quería arruinar un momento tan especial con una estupidez como esa.

-Estupidez, a esto le llamas estupidez?

Terry le mostró la carta que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo de su saco, Candy de inmediato la reconoció y se quedó sin aire por un segundo. Los ojos de Terry ardían en un fuego helado que a ella le congeló la sangre. "La carta! Creí que la había dejado en casa!".

-Terry, déjame explicarte, yo…

-Que vas a explicarme? Que todo este tiempo te has burlado de mi? Que tu amado Albert resultó ser algo mas que tu tutor? Hasta donde pretendías llegar con todo esto?

-No, no es lo que tú crees…

Terry se acercó amenazadoramente a ella, estaba completamente lleno de celos y parecía querer matarla por la forma como la miraba a los ojos.

-Entonces explícame que es! Por que para mi lo que te dice es muy claro, habla con mucho detalle de tu piel y tus besos y tus caricias…

-Eso fue un error, estaba muy confundida y sola… no sabes como lamento que haya pasado…

-Pero me mentiste! Nunca me hablaste de lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes! Eres una hipócrita!

Terry la tomó por los brazos aprisionándola con sus manos e hiriéndola, Candy casi se dobló ante su amenaza… hasta que recordó que ella también tenia algo que aclarar y un enojo visceral se apoderó de ella.

-Pues si tu no has sido el mas honesto que digamos, o me vas a negar que no me has dicho toda la verdad?

-De que rayos estas hablando?

-De que nunca me dijiste que Susana estaba embarazada, de eso te estoy hablando!

Candy casi gritó y el se quedó helado ante el pasmo de la chica, la soltó mientras ella se envalentonaba.

-A ver, ahora aclárame eso tu a mi…!

El le dio la espalda, la confusión, la culpa y los celos lo tenían acorralado, completamente confundido.

-Yo… pensaba decírtelo después…

-Después de que Terry? Después de haberme hecho tu mujer? Cuando no me quedara mas opción que quedarme callada por amor y aceptar lo que tu decidieras?

Candy le dio la vuelta y se le puso de frente, quien miraba hacia el suelo apretando los puños. Estaba perdido, sabía que no podía justificar de ninguna manera el haber ocultado tremendo secreto.

-Y osas llamarme hipócrita?

El volteó a verla pero en su mirada no había ni perdón ni arrepentimiento, prefirió aferrarse a su orgullo y enfocarse en la falla de ella, para no derrumbarse como un niño ante la evidencia y gravedad de la suya.

-Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta mas Terry, y mas te vale que me contestes la verdad, por que ya esta mas que visto que la verdad siempre sale a relucir.

El sostuvo su mirada, ella la interpreto como un si.

-Ese niño puede ser tuyo?

El hizo un gesto de incredulidad, no entendía la naturaleza de la pregunta.

-A que te refieres con…?

-Solo contéstame como el hombre que se supone que eres! Ese niño es tuyo, Terrence?

Ella quería creer que tal vez, de alguna loca manera, lo que le juró, eso que a ella la convenció de entregarsele sin ninguna reserva, que nunca había estado con Susana, era verdad. Pero la boca de Terry acabó por darle la estocada final a su herido corazón.

-Si, el niño es mío.

Continuará...

La estrella, José Alfredo Jimenez


	11. Capitulo 11: Haciendo trizas los sueños

**Capitulo 11: Haciendo trizas los sueños**

Déjame,  
quiero irme ya muy lejos  
y perderme en un desierto  
para no volver jamás.  
Déjame,  
son tus besos asesinos  
son tus ojos tan divinos  
los que me hacen sufrir mas.  
Déjame  
tanto tiempo te he aguantado  
y siempre me has traicionado  
no te quiero ya ver mas.  
Déjame!  
ya no quiero ser en tu vida  
el juguete que con mentiras  
has logrado enamorar.  
Déjame!  
ya no quiero ser en tu vida  
el juguete que con mentiras  
tu lograste enamorar.  
Déjame…

**Nueva Orleans**

-Me mentiste… no puedo entender por que lo hiciste…

Candy sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no podía comprender a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Frente a ella veía a un hombre, pero le parecía que era un absoluto desconocido, ese hombre no podía ser su Terry, su gran y absoluto amor, por el que había llorado y suspirado tanto desde hacia tanto tiempo y con el que hasta hacia unos pocos minutos había vivido una entrega tan completa y enloquecedora. Le parecía que una bruma negra cubría su rostro y no lo podía reconocer.

-Candy…

El quiso acercarse a ella, Terry también se sentía intoxicado por emociones contradictorias y traicioneras entre si. Sabía que había obrado mal, sabía que le había ocultado algo demasiado delicado, podía entender en su cabeza que Candy tenía todo el derecho del mundo de sentirse ofendida y lastimada, pero en sus vísceras los celos y una rabia intestina lo dominaban y arrastraban a un abismo cada vez mas oscuro y peligroso. Deseaba abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero también quería hacerla pedazos por haberlo traicionado. Ella lo miraba con una expresión de aturdimiento y desconcierto, y al verlo acercarse y tratar de tomar su hombro, ella se aventó hacia atrás dejando salir unas lágrimas amargas.

-Déjame! No me toques, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca mas!

Esas palabras eran todo lo que el Terrence inseguro y herido necesitaba para perder la ultima pizca de autocontrol que había en el. Fue hasta a ella y la tomo por los brazos.

-Por que, eh? Ahora vas a ir a buscar a tu adorado Albert, para contarle lo malo y despreciable que soy y volverte a reír con él de mi, verdad?

-No, no es cierto!

-Si, puedo imaginarlo todo, seguramente ustedes ya se entendían muuuuy bien desde antes, desde que vivían juntos en Chicago! Eran amantes, verdad? Dímelo, DIMELO!

-No, no! No tengo que decirte nada, TU no tienes derecho a decirme nada, Terrence…!

-Yo te amaba, te adoraba mas que a mi propia vida, todo lo que hice aun en contra de mis deseos fue por darte gusto a ti!

-Mentiras! Tu no has sido otra cosa mas que un cobarde y un mentiroso desde siempre…!

-Mientes!

Candy se sacudió bruscamente de las manos de Terry y se alejó unos pasos de el para verlo llena de rabia.

-Siii! Llegué emocionada a Nueva York aquella ocasión… y nunca se te ocurrió decirme lo que había pasado con Susana! Tuve que enterarme por mi misma y de la peor manera!

-No sabia como decírtelo!

-Tal vez tu y ella se entendían desde entonces…!

-Eso no es verdad, Candy, en eso si que te equivocas!

-Entonces explícame por que ella se enamoró de esa forma de ti? Seguramente tu le diste alas, seguramente la hiciste acoger esperanzas contigo…!

-Nunca lo hice! Intenté mantener la distancia con ella…! Y si me casé con ella fue por que tu me obligaste a hacerlo, que no se te olvide!

-Yo no te obligué a nada!

-Te marchaste dejandome ahi!

-Y que se suponía que debía hacer? Puedes imaginarte la impresión de verla queriéndose lanzar del techo del hospital? Como pudiste hacer que alguien se enamorara de ti de esa manera, hasta el grado de arriesgar la vida por ti, si no la amabas, si no le ibas a corresponder? Y yo como se suponía que tenia que tomar todo eso?

-Yo no hice nada indebido con ella, créeme que es algo insoportable de cargar en mi conciencia, pero tu te fuiste, me abandonaste así nada mas! Como querías que actuara después de eso?

-Yo también me arrepentí de ello, pero tú en ningún momento me pediste que cambiara de opinión, solo se te ocurrió decirme "te llevo a la estación". Oh si, que resignación y tranquilidad me brindó oírte decirme eso!

-Pues que otra cosa debía decirte ante las circunstancias? Que crees que no tengo sentimientos, que soy un mono de piedra o que?

Candy ignoró ese comentario y volteó hacia el techo burlonamente.

-"Si, si, hermosa, yo nunca me he acostado con Susana, tu eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar". Solo una idiota como yo podía tragarme un cuento tan idiota como ese! Y no solo era eso, sino que me ocultaste que ella estaba embarazada. No me cabe la menor duda, tú y ella se merecen estar juntos, son tal para cual! Candy recordó el dolor que había cargado desde el día que descubrió la infidelidad de Susana, "que ironía" pensó dentro de si. Menos caso tenia decirle a el lo que sabia de ella, Terry no se lo merecía.

-Pues si tu! Tu nunca me dijiste que Albert te había pedido que te casaras con él, me ocultaste deliberadamente que ustedes habían tenido intimidad!

-Deja de decir eso, por que no es cierto…!

Terry volvió a sacar la carta y después de buscar rápidamente comenzó a leer en voz alta levantando las cejas en una expresión de desprecio.

-"La otra noche pensé tanto en ti, que sentí que estabas aquí a mi lado, que eras tu a quien tenia durmiendo conmigo y no mi almohada, y hasta tontamente, la cubrí de besos y caricias tratando de imaginarme que era tu hermoso cuerpo al que tocaba y amaba…" Nada más le falto decir que le había hecho un agujero a la mentada almohada para hacer la descripción más grafica!

-Eres un estúpido!

-Y tu una Puta!

Candy no pudo soportar mas, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que casi lo hizo caer al suelo. El volteó a verla tan iracundo que hizo que ella tragara saliva del miedo que esa mirada le inspiró.

-Vas a arrepentirte de lo que acabas de hacer…

-Terry…!

Se lanzó sobre ella y la zarandeó mientras le gritaba en la cara.

-Ahora vas a saber de lo que soy capaz Candy!

La jaló por el brazo arrastrándola hacia a la cama.

-Que haces? Suéltame!

El la aventó a la cama y le calló encima besándole salvajemente el cuello y tomándole las manos para evitar que ella lo aventara o lo arañara.

-Dime, él te beso así como yo, eh? Has comparado nuestras caricias cada vez que estuvimos juntos, mmm? Quien te lo ha hecho mejor, él o yo?

-Suéltame, eres un bruto, me estas lastimando! Candy trataba de quitar su cara mientras el le había tomado ambas manos aprisionadas con una suya, y con la otra se desabrochaba el pantalón y le subía rápidamente las faldas y le arrancaba la pantaleta.

-Seguro él es mas caballeroso contigo, verdad? Seguro que piensas que él es mejor hombre que yo, no es así? Te voy a demostrar que te equivocas!

Terry estaba fuera de si, parecía que estaba poseído por una fuerza maligna, y Candy comenzó a llorar presa del horror y un sufrimiento enorme, mientras sentía como Terry intentaba penetrarla a la fuerza.

-ERES PEOR QUE NEIL LEEGAN!

Terrence sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un baldazo de agua y hielos encima, Candy sollozaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, su barbilla temblaba y su pecho subía y bajaba como la respiración de un pajarito herido. En ese momento Terry la soltó y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de la cama y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y acuosos, conteniendo unas lagrimas que luchaban por escapar. Ella se bajó las faldas y se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito de dolor, mientras que él se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo tratando de arrancarse los pensamientos que lo atormentaban y estaban volviéndolo loco. Sin decir ni media palabra, salió de la habitación mientras se metía la camisa en los pantalones y daba un portazo que cimbró el edificio completo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se fue por la calle caminando nervioso, Gaspar lo vio salir y de inmediato se fue tras de él.

-Monsiur Granchester, monsiur Granchester! Espere, monsiur, deje lo llevo!

Terry, confundido lo miró como si no lo reconociera, hasta que sacudiendo la cabeza consiguió salir del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.

-Yo… me voy a ir caminando, hazme el favor de esperar a la Señorita White y llevarla a donde ella te lo pida. Ten este dinero, muchas gracias por tus servicios, yo al rato voy a regresar por mis cosas.

-Desea que regrese por usted?

-No, eso será todo. Adiós.

Gaspar se quedó sorprendido de verlo irse como alma que llevaba el diablo, su edad y experiencia le dijeron de inmediato que algo muy muy malo había pasado entre los enamorados, y su corazón se llenó de pena y preocupación por ellos.

Candy en el cuarto, temblaba sin parar mientras recordaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su mundo entero se había derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el hombre mas bello del mundo se convirtió en un monstro capaz de hacerla pedazos con la mano en la cintura. No solo había demostrado que le había mentido para conseguir poseerla, sino que además la había juzgado tan duramente que ahora la despreciaba como la peor de las mujeres. Varios minutos después, ya que pudo serenarse un poco, se levantó y vio sobre la cama su ropa interior, que volvió a ponerse. No pensaba coherentemente, solo seguía y seguía recordando las palabras y esos ojos azules y fríos como el acero que le hicieron giras el alma. "Hipócrita! Puta! Ahora vas a saber de lo que soy capaz, Candy!".  
Dando pasos inseguros, se dirigió hacia donde estaban su maleta y su bolso de mano. Tirada en el suelo, encontró la dichosa carta y sin pensarlo siquiera, la hizo tiras en un arrebato lleno de desesperación. De haber terminado de leerla, se habría enterado que Albert estaba por llegar a la ciudad para llevársela con él de vuelta a Chicago y estar a tiempo en la boda de Archie y Annie. Después de limpiarse las lagrimas y arreglar su aspecto lo más que pudo, salió inseguramente del cuarto de hotel y vio el carruaje de Gaspar parqueado al pie de la escalera de acceso. Ella bajó y comenzó a caminar alejándose, no quería ni voltear a ver al chofer, le parecía que tenia escrita en su cara toda la escena que acababa de vivir, el hombre, sin embargo, la siguió de la misma manera que había seguido a Terry.

-Madmoiselle, por favor, espere!

Candy se detuvo y volteó a verlo con una cara que decía demasiadas cosas. Las sospechas del cochero de que las cosas no habían salido bien para los jóvenes amantes se vieron confirmadas, ella tenía la cara muy hinchada y los ojos enrojecidos.

-Cielo Santo! Se siente bien madmoiselle White?

Ella no le contestó, lo miró como si no hablara el mismo idioma, de inmediato bajó del carruaje y la tomó por un brazo mientras ella se dejó llevar.

-Venga, la voy a llevar al hospital.

Una vez que subió al carruaje y este comenzó a avanzar a la velocidad del trote ligero del caballo, Candy recordó los momentos tan llenos de amor y pasión que vivió en ese lugar. El llanto volvió a resurgir. Como era posible que alguien le había tratado con tanta veneración, que le había jurado que estaría a su lado a pesar de todo, hubiera podido en un segundo cambiar tanto y lastimarla de esa manera tan atroz? Una vez que sintió que el carruaje se detuvo, bajó corriendo y entró sin voltear a ver a Gaspar y se dirigió sin detenerse a saludar a nadie hasta llegar al pabellón infantil donde Milly ya estaba encargándose de vigilar el desayuno de los niños. Milly se quedó de una pieza al verla llegar en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

-Candy! Que te pasó?

-Yo, yo…

Candy ya no supo más de si, cayó desmayada en brazos de la enfermera quien de inmediato llamó por ayuda.

Lejos de ahí, Terry deambulaba por las calles del centro de la ciudad como león sediento de sangre, su mente era una maraña de ideas, imágenes, maldiciones y reproches. Necesitaba tomar un trago… No! Una botella entera para apagar las llamas que lo consumían por dentro. Después de andar sin rumbo por varias horas imaginándose a Candy, su hermosa y sensual Candy, haciendo toda clase de cosas ardientes y delirantes que había hecho con él, pero con Albert en su lugar, el muy maldito hijo de puta… ahora le quedaba claro por que fue tan insistente en despacharlo la ultima ocasión que estuvo en Chicago tratando de verla. "Claro, seguramente ya estabas de lo mas feliz revolcándote con ella, no te fuera a arruinar tu diversión, malnacido".  
Por fin dio con una cantina, entró y pidió una botella de whisky al único camarero que atendía a esas horas del día. Fue y se sentó como era su costumbre, en una esquina apartada, y tan pronto le llevaron la botella, de inmediato se sirvió un vaso lleno hasta el tope y se lo tomó de un solo golpe. Iba a embriagarse por que seria la única manera que podría sobrevivir las siguientes horas sin deshacerse en llanto como un niño abandonado. No se dio cuanta del paso del tiempo, no de que en su mesa había 2 botellas vacías de whisky y otra a la mitad. El ardor en su pecho seguía tan vivo como en el momento que vio por ultima vez a su Pecosa… y en un acto de locura lanzó un vaso hacia la imagen de Candy que se había formado frente a el sobre la luz de una candela que se hallaba en otra mesa. Lamentablemente, el vaso se estrelló contra el pecho de un tipo que tomaba sentado en ese lugar. Terry estaba tan perdido en su delirio, que no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre (igual de alto que él, pero de aspecto peligroso y mal encarado) se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mesa para cobrarle la afrenta.

-A ver imbécil, se puede saber por que me aventaste con el vaso, antes de que te rompa la cara?

Terry volteó hacia arriba y entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista, y después de unos segundos eternos, sonrió en una mueca de desprecio y regresó su mirada a la botella que tenia frente a él. El tipo, que lo observaba de pie se enfureció al darse cuanta de que no solo lo ignoraba, sino que además se burlaba de él.

-Te voy a dar un motivo para que borres esa sonrisa de tu cara niñito!

El hombre intentó agarrarlo por el saco, pero Terry se lanzó hacia atrás y haciendo gala de una agilidad felina que para nada era congruente con su estado de ebriedad, se puso en pie de un salto y mientras el tipo se iba de bruces hacia el suelo, Terry tomó la botella y se la estrelló en la cabeza. El fulano lanzó un grito de dolor pero aun pudo ponerse en pie, y mientras se tocaba la sangre que ya le corría por la frente, puso una cara de perro rabioso y se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra Terry quien lo esperaba con las manos listas para repeler el ataque. Lo tomó por los brazos y lo aventó contra la pared donde el fulano se dio un golpazo en plena cara, a lo que Terry aprovechó para caerle encima a golpes y puñetazos, que el otro no pudo evitar ni mucho menos contestar.  
Terry estaba como enajenado disfrutando de la carnicería que estaba realizando, varios de los clientes de la cantina salieron corriendo del lugar para buscar ayuda de la autoridad, mientras que otros hicieron rueda para observar exaltados el pleito y hasta hacían apuestas de cuantos golpes le iban a tomar al trigueño para poner fuera de combate al fulano, que era un rijoso conocido del rumbo. No había pasado mucho antes de que llegaran los policías ante la algarabía de los borrachos que no paraban de gritar y vitorear al joven peleador. Solo entre 3 agentes pudieron detenerlo y llevárselo a cachazos y esposado a la misma comandancia donde semanas atrás él y Candy había ido a encerrar a la cucaracha de Neil Leegan.

Terry tomó conciencia de donde se encontraba ya entrada la noche, se percató de que su labio inferior estaba sangrando, y libre del odio irracional que lo había dominado durante todo el día, le dio las gracias al tipo que lo había golpeado. Eso y mas se merecía por haber lastimado a Candy, por mucho coraje que pudiera sentir en contra de ella, y protegido por la soledad y la oscuridad de la celda en la que iba a pasar la noche, lloró en silencio, mordiéndose un puño para que nadie lo pudiera escuchar.

Por darle rienda suelta a mis antojos  
por no tener conciencia del abismo  
por eso ayer hice llorar sus ojos  
y hoy mis ojos también hacen lo mismo

Por no medir los pasos que tomaba  
por eso es que he llegado a la derrota  
le hice una traición a quien me amaba  
y ahora estoy como estoy  
con mi alma rota

Que tal que tal se siente corazón  
ahora si que te pegaron  
es cara cara cara la traición  
y al fin de la cobraron

Por darle rienda suelta a mis antojos  
por no tener conciencia del abismo  
por eso ayer hice llorar sus ojos  
y hoy mis ojos también hacen lo mismo

Que tal que tal se siente corazón  
ahora si te pegaron  
es cara cara cara la traición  
y al fin de la cobraron

Por no medir los pasos que tomaba  
por eso es que he llegado a la derrota  
le hice una traición a quien me amaba  
y ahora estoy como estoy  
con mi alma rota.

Candy estuvo muchas horas inconsciente, trataron de reanimarla con sales, pero a pesar de llamarla, de darle leves golpes en sus mejillas, de estimularla con leves toques de agujas en sus dedos de los pies, las pupilas de la joven continuaban dilatadas sin demostrar ningún tipo de reacción. Optaron por dejarla en observación, dejando a Milly a cargo de vigilarla. La morena la observaba llena de preocupación por su estado, no podía imaginarse que tan mal le habían salido las cosas a la pecosa con su príncipe azul, era obvio que todo había resultado peor de lo que ella se imaginaba, no le tenía mala fe a la chica y no quería cargar en su conciencia que le pudiese haber pasado algo realmente malo. Después de meditarlo un buen rato, fue a la recepción y pidió permiso para hacer una llamada telefónica, de su bolsa sacó una tarjeta que George le había dado. Una vez que le contestaron, procedió a informar sin muchos detalles, como había llegado Candy al hospital y las condiciones en las que se encontraba. La persona al otro lado de la línea le dijo que no se separara de Candy por ningún motivo y que le agradecía su interés y cooperación, al día siguiente una persona muy importante se presentaría al hospital a ver el estado de Candy, pero le solicito que si había algún cambio en su estado, por favor le avisara inmediatamente. Milly regresó al cuarto donde Candy permanecía dormida, la noche sin duda iba a ser larga por lo que se llevo un libro y un café para poder velar.

Terry fue liberado al día siguiente, como el fulano al que había golpeado era un delincuente conocido, de ninguna manera se presento a levantar cargos en su contra, por lo que una vez que los policías vieron que estaba sobrio y sereno, lo dejaron en libertad ya entrada la mañana. Se dirigió al hotel sin mucha prisa, meditó con detenimiento todo lo que había vivido en las ultimas horas, estaba arrepentido de la forma como se comportó con Candy, él sabia que la joven era tan culpable de haberle ocultado su relación con Albert, como lo era el por haberle mentido respecto a su relación con Susana y además ocultarle el hecho de que ella le iba a dar un hijo.  
Deseaba con desesperación pedirle perdón de rodillas por haberla ultrajado de esa forma, se sentía miserable, lleno de desconsuelo, pero resignado de ver como la gran ilusión de su vida se había ido por la coladera de las mentiras y la mala suerte. Miraba el piso evitando el contacto visual con los transeúntes que lo observaban con curiosidad, un joven notablemente atractivo, con la ropa sucia, señales de golpes en la cara y la expresión de fracaso mas clara que muchos habían visto alguna vez en sus vidas. Terry lo percibía pero en esos momentos su ego estaba muy dormido en su interior para preocuparse por ello. Se marcharía, tomaría sus cosas y se iría en el primer tren que hubiera disponible para no volver nunca más a molestar a Candy.  
"Imbécil, eres un perfecto estúpido… Que querías? La miraste irse y tú te quedaste tieso sin decirle nada. Que te hizo creer que ella estaría eternamente esperándote, si ni siquiera tu fuiste capaz de honrar el supuesto amor que tanto decías sentir por ella? Quien demonios te creíste para juzgarla, decirle hipócrita si tu has sido mil veces peor? Era obvio que tarde o temprano otro iba a tomar mi lugar, el lugar que tan estúpidamente dejé libre para que otro con mas pantalones que yo lo tomara… Y yo tengo una obligación de la que no debo desligarme, todo este teatro solo me lo ha venido a reafirmar, mi lugar es con Susana y nuestro hijo, y morirme en vida los días que me quedan llorando por Candy va a ser la penitencia justa por mis errores…"  
Terry llegó al hotel, entró a su cuarto y como autómata metió su equipaje y los pocos objetos personales que estaban en el tocador en su maleta. Antes de irse dio un último vistazo al lugar donde había vivido la segunda noche más bella de su vida, le pareció ver sobre la cama la figura espigada y desnuda de Candy. "Así te voy a recordar cada día, para torturarme con la triste verdad que te tuve, y te perdí." Terry abordó el tren pocas horas después y se fue determinado a buscar a Susana apenas pusiera pie en Nueva York para pedirle perdón y rogarle que lo volviera a aceptar en su vida.

Candy lentamente volvió en si, sentía que le habían roto una piedra en la cabeza, sus labios estaban secos y le dolía la garganta como si le hubieran apretado el cuello, se sorprendió muchísimo de voltear a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que estaba recostada en una camilla, y Mildred frente a ella sentada en una silla, dormitando recargada en la pared.

-Milly…?

Mildred la escuchó y se acercó a ella solicita, de inmediato le tomó la muñeca para verificarle el pulso.

-Candy? Como te sientes?

-Que, que me pasó? Por que estoy acostada aquí?

-Candy, te desmayaste en cuanto me viste, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados, no pudimos hacerte volver en ti.

-Cuanto… tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Ya casi son 24 horas, prácticamente un día entero.

Candy abrió los ojos y le tembló la barbilla, recordó lo que había pasado y quiso hablarle a Mildred sobre ello, pero ella se lo impidió poniendo suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre los pálidos labios de la rubia.

-Shhh. Tranquila, es mejor que no hables de nada que te pueda alterar, aun estas delicada, deja que despiertes bien y con todo gusto te escucho. Por lo pronto, déjame avisarle a alguien que no se ha separado de ti desde hace rato, que ya volviste a la vida.

Candy abrió los ojos sobresaltada, "Terry, estará aquí?" Contra cualquier expectativa, Candy sintió que el corazón le revoloteaba de una extraña emoción mezcla de temor y deseo, tal vez estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado y volvió a pedirle perdón, tal vez podían hacer a un lado todos sus reproches y decidirse a ser felices sin importarles sus errores, tal vez el sabia como ella, que la amaba a pesar de todo y de todos, tal vez…

Pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando vio entrar por la puerta no a Terry, sino a Albert. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó la cara llena de vergüenza y desconcierto, el rubio de inmediato vio la reacción de la chica y sintió como el corazón se le encogía de decepción, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie. Frente a él, tan vulnerable como una paloma herida, estaba la criatura mas dulce y mas deseada del mundo.

-No me vas a saludar, Pequeña? Me vas a hacer llorar de la tristeza…

-Lo siento Albert…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy, no podía verlo a los ojos, se sentía sucia e indigna, y él de inmediato supo cual era la razón. Después de jalar la silla donde descansaba Milly y sentarse a un lado de la cabecera de Candy, se le acercó y con ternura, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó con sumo cuidado a que le diera la cara.

-No me vas a preguntar como me fue en mi viaje?

-Como te fue en tu viaje, Albert? Ella no levantaba los ojos mientras que unas lágrimas gordas como gotas de lluvia de verano le rodaban copiosamente por las mejillas.

-Aquí estoy, eso es lo único que importa. Por lo que puedo ver, tu no estas bien, no tiene ni caso que te lo pregunte.

Albert sentía unos deseos enormes de abrasarla, de estrecharla en sus brazos como a una niña perdida, pero también tenía temor de que ella lo rechazara.

-Candy, mírame por favor.

Ella lo miró con inseguridad, los ojos azul cielo del gigante reflejaban una bondad y una aceptación, sin juicios, sin reproches. La desarmó por completo saber que el sabía… y que sin embargo estaba ahí para ella sin importarle nada.

-Pequeña, te han hecho daño, no es cierto?

-Albert! Finalmente el agobio fue demasiado para ella, se lanzó a su brazos sollozando desconsoladamente, mientras que él la abrazaba lleno de amor, le acariciaba el cabello sintiendo en su pecho del dolor que ella emanaba, detestaba verla sufrir, y con mayor razón aun detestaba al causante de tanto sufrimiento, estaba seguro de que al fin "ese" no volvería a representar un obstáculo en la vida de ninguno de ellos, y con todo su afecto curaría cada herida y compensaría cada lágrima que su pequeña estaba derramando por su triste decepción. "Voy a hacerte feliz, Candy, te voy a dar todo el amor que un alma como la tuya se merece, y nada de este recuerdo que te hace sufrir quedara en tu memoria. De eso me voy a encargar yo."

Candy volvió a quedarse dormida, Albert habló con el Dr. Lepleu y le dio las gracias por haber tenido en su hospital a Candy, tanto como trabajadora como paciente. Le informó que tan pronto la joven se recuperara, se la llevaría con el de vuelta a Chicago, ya que no quería que estuviera sola y se pudiera exponer su salud a otro evento como el que había pasado. El Dr. Lepleu le dijo que no había problema alguno, que la joven había demostrado ser una enfermera dedicada y comprometida, lamentaba que no hubiera podido concluir el internado pero de ninguna manera quería arriesgarse a que volviera tener otra crisis como las que había experimentado. Albert le pidió que en lo que Candy se recuperara y era dada de alta, Milly permaneciera a su lado a lo que el Doctor con todo gusto aceptó. Después de hablar con el jefe del hospital, Albert regresó con Milly y le informó lo que había hablado con el viejo medico y le dio instrucciones de permanecer al lado de la rubia en lo que el comía y preparaba el viaje de regreso a Chicago. Milly volvió al cuarto y encontró a Candy despierta y sentada en su cama viendo hacia la ventana.

-Hola reina! Ya te ves mucho mejor, no cabe duda.

-Si Milly, gracias, me siento muy bien, creo que ya debo levantarme y ponerme a trabajar, ya fue demasiado tiempo de estar holgazaneando.

-Candy… que fue lo que te paso que te pusiste así?

Candy volteó con la mirada opaca, ya no le quedaban lagrimas en los ojos y estaba exhausta para volverse dejar llevar por el sufrimiento. Necesitaba con urgencia desahogarse que le contó en tono monótono y frio, todo lo que había pasado con Terry el día anterior. Candy confiaba de corazón en Mildred, pero no se imaginaba que ella en esos momentos actuaba como una doble agente. A pesar de que demostraba sentirse afectada por la narración tan angustiante que Candy le hizo, la semilla mezquina en su corazón lo hizo latir de gusto. "Que ironía, no cabe duda que la felicidad es breve… y en tu caso duro menos que un suspiro, Candy".

-Candy, tienes que recuperarte y olvidarte de Terry para siempre… él no te merece, no tuvo ningún derecho de tratarte de esa manera. Además, las cosas van a cambiar para ti que en menos de lo que te imaginas te vas a recuperar y te reiras de todo este asunto.

-Por que, Milly?

-Por que tu papucho Albert habló con el Dr. Lepleu y le dijo que te sacaría del hospital y regreses con él a Chicago, de manera definitiva.

-Que? Por que hizo eso?

-Por que Candy? Milly se paró y le dio la espalda para que Candy no viera la envidia que sentía correr por sus venas.

-Por que te ama, Candy, y esta dispuesto a todo con tal de demostrártelo.

Candy bajó los ojos mientras veía sus manos. Ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que a pesar de todo, por irracional que pudiera ser, ella amaba perdidamente a otro. Milly volteo y se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado.

-Candy, mi mamá muchas veces me dijo: "quédate con el que mas te quiere, aunque no sea el que tu amas…" En tu caso este dicho se aplica a la perfección.

Candy seguía en silencia, sopesando las palabras que su amiga le decía.

-Ahora estas muy dolida, todo es tan reciente, pero date tiempo para pensarlo. Te vas a dar cuenta de que es lo que mas te conviene. Ahora descansa un rato mas, así mas pronto te darán de alta y podrás alejarte de aquí para continuar con tu vida de ensueño.

Candy la vio salir y se sumió en mil pensamientos, estaba confundida y lastimada, no hilaba una idea después de la otra por que nunca se imaginó ni en sus peores pesadillas, que algo así pudiera pasarle, no a ella, no con el. Unos minutos después de que Milly saliera, se quedó profundamente dormida y tuvo un extraño sueño, donde Antony y Stear le decían que la cuidarían siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

"Por que tuviste que morirte, Antony? Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo jamás habría conocido a Terry… y jamás habría sufrido como lo estoy haciendo. Tu nunca me habrías lastimado así, lo sé…"

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Albert sentado a un lado de su cama, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos viendo hacia su zapato, con un gesto de mucha preocupación.

-Albert… aquí estas.

-Si mi Pequeña. Como te sientes?

El cuarto ya estaba en penumbras, muy probablemente estaba oscureciendo, Albert se acercó a la cabecera y encendió la lamparita que estaba a un lado de la cama de Candy, y pudieron verse claramente a los ojos. La luz amarillosa de la lámpara hizo que las pupilas del gigante se contrajeran casi por completo, y su rostro tomó un matiz dorado que lo hacia verse mayor de edad.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

Albert la miró en silencio, ella pudo notar que él quería hablarle de algo y que le estaba costando trabajo sacarlo, hasta que el rubio finalmente se decidió y se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-Candy, tal vez pienses que es muy pronto para hablarte de esto. Se que estas muy dolida pero no puedo permitir que sigas en ese estado de depresión que te va a terminar enfermando. Me imagino que Milly ya te puso al tanto de lo que hable con tu jefe. Ya no quiero que te quedes tu aquí sola, no después de lo que te ha pasado. Nos iremos mañana por la mañana, me han dicho que ya estas en condiciones de viajar.

Candy veía hacia la ventana, solo de vez en vez lo volteaba a ver para demostrarle que escuchaba lo que le decía, pero parecía que las palabras de Albert le sonaban huecas, su cabeza seguía girando dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado.

-Pequeña, tal vez es el momento menos indicado para decírtelo, pero yo te amo.

El tomó su mano mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

- Creeme que si estuviera en mis manos darte la felicidad que tu anhelas, con todo gusto lo haría, pero no es asi. Yo solo puedo darte mi amor, y tal vez es poco para ti…

Ella cerró los ojos, que bien se sentía el calor de los dedos de Albert apretando suavemente su mano! El agotamiento emocional la había dejado en un estado de indefensión que el rubio de inmediato detectó. Ella estaba bajando la guardia y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

-Candy, mi dulce niña, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, de todo lo que hayas podido hacer… a mi no me importa. La promesa que te hice antes de irme la he cumplido, y te vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta que te hice entonces. No es necesario que me contestes ahora, puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar tu respuesta, pero se que te va a servir escucharlo.

Candy lo miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos, brillantes, anhelantes de alivio.

-Cásate conmigo, Pequeña. Hazme el honor, ya no hay obstáculos que puedan impedirlo.

Albert se lo dijo sin esperar que ella en ese momento le respondiera nada, lo hizo mas que nada con la intención de empezar de nueva cuenta la labor de conquista, y sabiéndola cerca de el, podría esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, por ello, su corazón casi se paró de la impresión, cuando ella mirándolo fijamente, le dio la sorprendente respuesta.

-Si Albert, quiero casarme contigo. Ya.

**Nueva York**

Terry llegó temprano por la mañana, todo el camino de ida se fue ebrio, así que no se dio cuenta de los días que transcurrieron entre su salida de Nueva Orleans y su llegada a La Gran Manzana. En dos ocasiones requirió la ayuda de los camareros del tren para ayudarlo con sus transbordos en tan largo viaje, ya que se quedaba botado alcoholizado. Así que decidió irse caminando de la estación hasta su casa para que el aire fresco de marzo lo despabilara y le quitara un poquito de la embriaguez. Necesitaba llegar urgentemente a ver a Susana y ver como estaba. Sabía que ella estaría muy mal, sobre todo por la forma tan inhumana con que la trato la última vez que la vio. Ni modo, aceptaría sus insultos y reclamos con tal de que le otorgara el perdón que bien sabia no se merecía, pero que apelando al hecho de esperar un hijo, tal vez sirviera para que ella reconsiderara aceptarlo de vuelta. Después de verla, tendría que ir urgentemente a hablar con Meyer, el abogado, para ordenarle detener el trámite de divorcio. Una hora y media después, llegó exhausto a la casa de un piso que era su hogar. Traía llave de la casa, así que entró directamente y se dio cuanta de inmediato que la casa estaba sola. Aun asi llamó a Susana, a su madre y a los sirvientes, solo uno de ellos, Mr. Peyton salió a su encuentro completamente sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-Sr. Granchester! Que sorpresa verlo!

-Peyton, donde esta la Señora Susana?

-Fue al hospital desde hace rato, pero aun falta para que regrese.

-Fue su madre con ella?

-No, la Sra. Marlowe salió después que ella a otro mandado. Señor, no se ve usted bien, quiere que le prepare el baño para que descanse?

-Si por favor, te lo voy a agradecer.

Terry entró por el pasillo que daba hacia los cuartos y sin saber por que, se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Susana. Guiado por una reacción impulsiva, giró la perilla y al darse cuenta de que estaba abierta la puerta, entró a la recamara de su mujer. Se sorprendió a si mismo de que nunca había entrado ahí a menos de que Susana se lo hubiera pedido, y presa de la curiosidad y un interés culposo, comenzó a observar los objetos que eran parte de la vida de su esposa. Observo con detalle el ingenioso mecanismo que el doctorcito había instalado para ella en su cama, vio las fotos que ella tenia en su mesita de noche donde aparecía ella en su época de gloria en el teatro, antes de su accidente. Y por ultimo llego al tocador, femenino y delicado como la dueña de esa recamara. Vio una foto suya, y sin saber precisamente por que, la tomó para observarla, pero al levantarla notó que atrás estaban unos papeles que de inmediato palpó con sus dedos. Al darle la vuelta al portarretrato, se dio cuenta de que era un sobre manila. Presa de la curiosidad y el morbo, lo abrió y vio que habían varios sobres de cartas, y de inmediato tomó uno, le sorprendió en sobremanera darse cuenta de que el remitente era el doctorcito Rivers, pero ninguna advertencia del mismo infierno podría haberlo preparado para lo que leyó una vez que abrió el sobre. Poco le faltó para que se fuera de espaldas.

En el hospital San José, Susana se acomodaba el cabello, esa mañana el sexo con Jonathan fue muy gentil, debido a que su embarazo era cada vez mas evidente, pero aun así ambos lo disfrutaban, y él era mas cariñoso desde el día que ella le había dicho que dejaría a su marido definitivamente. Tenia pocos días que había comenzado a usar exitosamente una prótesis a instancias de Jonathan y se movía con libertad. Jonathan se acomodaba la bata y arreglaba la sabana de la cama de revisión donde la había acomodado para poderla penetrar sin hacerle daño, la Sra. Marlowe no tardaría en llegar por ella y tenían que guardar todavía las apariencias de acuerdo con lo que habían convenido. Después de mirarse a los ojos, se acercaron a darse un beso mientras se abrazaban tiernamente.  
Por eso, por estar tan ensimismados en su rutina y en la seguridad de que las cosas podían seguir de esa manera indefinidamente, que lo que pasó a continuación los tomó a ambos completamente desprevenidos. La puerta de abrió de un golpe a pesar de tener seguro, mientras los gritos de la enfermera recepcionista se escuchaban de fondo. Terrence entro como un huracán y tan pronto Susana lo vio, su instinto de supervivencia la hizo soltarse del abrazo de Jonathan y refugiarse detrás de un sillón, mientras que el pobre doctor se quedó parado sin poder reaccionar al ver a Terry hecho un energúmeno arrojarsele y darle un cabezazo en plena nariz que lo tiró de golpe al suelo casi inconsciente.

-Maldito hijo de puta! Te voy a poner en tu lugar doctorcito de pacotilla!

Terry se sentó en el pecho de Jonathan y mientras le agarraba por el cuello de la camisa, le dio de puñetazos en la cara hasta que la mano le quedo entumida. La levantó para sacudirla mientras que veía como le chorreaba sangre, y volteó hacia donde Susana lo observaba horrorizada. Se paró y se le acercó mientras aventaba el sillón como si fuera una silla de paja. La pobre chica sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo cuando él quedó a un paso de ella con una cara de endemoniado que le lleno de pavor.

-No te rompo la cara a bofetadas, por que te debo la vida, por que estas enferma y por que estas embarazada. Pero te lo advierto, Susana… No vuelvas cruzarte en mi camino! Tengo las pruebas suficientes para meterte a la cárcel por adultera, así que te me largas de la casa y firmas los papeles del divorcio sin decir nada… Y en cuanto al niño, si no nace después de Junio, ni se te ocurra decir que es mío y es prematuro, por que entonces si no voy a responder por mi.

Susana lo vio como su cara se ponía roja, y tratando de controlarse, Terry volteó a un lado y escupió asqueado mientras salía con la misma velocidad con la que entró. Susana de inmediato se acercó a Jonathan quien intentaba incorporarse respirando con dificultad ya que el primer cabezazo de Terrence le había roto la nariz. Cuando ella quiso ayudarlo, él le aventó la mano.

-No me toques! Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Jonathan esperó a que la enfermera y un guardia de seguridad del hospital llegaran en ese instante a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, mientras ella se quedaba de rodillas llorando como una histérica. En el pequeño mundo de Susana Marlowe, todo se había vuelto añicos y vergüenza.

**Nueva Orleans**

Candy miraba por la ventana del tren que hacia poco había abordado. Quería despedirse de la ciudad donde fue tan inmensamente feliz, y tan avasalladoramente triste. Ese mismo día se había convertido formalmente en la esposa de William Albert Andley, en una ceremonia organizada de última hora. Gracias a sus contactos con la política, Albert consiguió que el alcalde mismo de la ciudad presidiera el sencillo evento que se realizó en el palacio de gobierno, los únicos testigos fueron un George Johnson emocionado de presenciar un evento tan significativo para él, y una Mildred Robinson muerta de la envidia de presenciar como a pesar de que se había enredado con otro hombre, a Candy la amaban tanto que le había dado un lugar de esposa legitima un hombre sobresalientemente atractivo.  
Candy lucia bella en un sencillo pero elegante vestido de seda blanca, el cual resaltaba más aun su palidez. Mildred intento ayudarla a ocultar las ojeras que sus ojos cansados lucían con algo de su maquillaje, pero a pesar de la evidente belleza de la rubia, su imagen reflejaba no la felicidad que se supone toda novia debe tener el día de su boda, sino una tristeza que calaba hasta los huesos solo de verla. Impulsada por el dolor, aceptó la decisión de Albert de casarse urgentemente, creía que de esa manera podría sobrevivir al dolor de su decepción, y por todos los medios posibles, intentó sacarse el recuerdo de Terrence, que la acechaba a cada instante del día y la noche.

En esas estaba, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba al camarote privado en el que viajarían ella y su flamante marido. El sonrió al verla de pie, y ella correspondió a esa sonrisa cuando él se acercó y la tomó de la mano. Después de verla en silencio a los ojos la besó tiernamente y la acercó hacia a la cama. Ella sabia bien lo que él deseaba, y se preguntó si seria capaz de cumplir con su obligación de esposa, mientras él la acomodaba en su regazo y comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de su blusa…

Continuará...


	12. Capitulo 12: Inútil evasión

**Capitulo 12: Inútil evasión**

Quiero emborrachar mi corazón  
para apagar un loco amor  
que más que amor es un sufrir...  
Y aquí vengo para eso,  
a borrar antiguos besos  
en los besos de otras bocas...  
Si su amor fue "flor de un día"  
¿porqué causa es siempre mía  
esta cruel preocupación?  
Quiero por los dos mi copa alzar  
para olvidar mi obstinación  
y más la vuelvo a recordar.

Candy sintió como su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante la cercanía y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Albert tan cercano al suyo. Su ahora esposo usaba un perfume varonil y embriagante, mezcla de maderas y especias orientales, ella sintió como ese olor se le iba a la cabeza intoxicándole mientras que los largos dedos del rubio con suavidad y delicadeza desabrochaban su blusa. Solo la abrió lo suficiente para meter discretamente la punta de sus dedos y tocar la suave piel de su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. El veía claramente como la chica respiraba entrecortadamente, nerviosa, insegura… él sabia que no sera su primera vez, pero tal parecía que así era.  
Pero al fin era suya, por todas las de la ley y sin el riesgo de que nadie pudiera intervenir para quitarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía: El control de la familia Andley y sus negocios, y el amor de la mujer de sus sueños. Su corazón rebosaba de alegría y necesitaba desahogar sus sentimientos en el cuerpo de esa mujercita que estaba sentada en sus piernas como niña regañada. Le tomó las manos y se las puso alrededor de su cuello, la rodeó con sus brazos por el torso y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en toda la cara, los cuales poco a poco empezaron a acercarse mas y mas a su cuello. Candy sentía cosquillas, quería dejarse llevar por el deseo, pero la verdad se sentía incomoda. La sangre de Albert entró en calor, y sus besos se hicieron más y más ardientes y profundos, su boca se prendió de la boca de Candy, su lengua penetró ávida a reclamar su dominio en el calor y el interior de ella.  
Candy correspondió dejándose tomar e invadir, era SU marido, ella era SU esposa y tenia que cumplirle, corresponderle que él la amara a pesar de haberse equivocado. Eso era lo que se esperaba de ella. Pero el coraje, el pasmo, la angustia… todos esos sentimientos que la habían dejado en un estado de aturdimiento bajo el cual aceptó casarse con Albert (y de cierta manera, vengarse de Terry por haberla herido como lo hizo) estaban diluyéndose ante la avasalladora realidad de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Iba a hacer el amor con Albert, y de pronto eso no le pareció tan sencillo, por mucho que ella quisiera, sus entrañas parecían estarle jugando una broma pues sentía unas ganas tremendas de soltarse de su abrazo y bajarse corriendo del tren, con la imagen de Terrence acosándola en su mente.

-Espera… Albert… perdóname!

Albert volteó a verla con unos ojos entornados que le decían que ya no podía seguirse aguantando las ganas de hacerla suya. Su respiración era pesada y caliente y le miraba la boca ansioso por seguírsela comiendo a besos.

-Que te pasa… pequeña, te sientes mal?

-Es que, no se como decírtelo…

-Dímelo, con toda confianza…

Candy lo miró con ojos suplicantes, le iba a hacer daño con toda seguridad, pero quería evitar a toda costa hacer algo para lo que no se sentía preparada, tenía que apelar a su buen corazón.

-Quiero pedirte que esperemos un poco.

-Un… poco? Albert sintió que le habían echado un balde de agua helada, una sensación decepcionante lo invadió y mientras trataba de serenarse, soltó suavemente a Candy mientras ella se ponía de pie y se quedaban tomados de la mano. El no la miró a la cara, solo sonrió débilmente y apretó con ternura los dedos de ella.

-Si…

-Tu entiendes, verdad?

-Si, no te preocupes, dije que te iba a esperar lo que fuera necesario, y aunque estemos casados voy a cumplirte mi promesa.

Candy sentía que iba a llorar una vez más, pero intentó poner su mejor expresión de que "aquí no pasa nada, como nos queremos". Albert se puso en pie y le dio un beso leve en la mejilla viéndola de reojo y salió del cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a ella.

-Voy a tomar otro camarote y a solicitar que lleven ahí mis cosas, para que no te sientas incomoda.

-No va a ser necesario, Albert!

-Yo si lo voy a necesitar…

Albert cerró la puerta y Candy se hecho a la cama, a pesar del gran amor que ella sentía por él, su corazón le decía que había cometido un grave error, otro mas que añadir a su larga lista de estupideces. Se hizo ovillo en la cama e hizo una recapitulación de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron una vez que aceptó la proposición de Albert en el hospital.

El se puso tan feliz, que la abrazo fuertemente en su cama, le dijo que ese era el día mas hermoso de su vida y que ella jamás se arrepentiría por haber confiado en él, que sabia como estaba su corazón en esos momentos y por lo mismo seria prudente en su trato. Ante la nueva perspectiva, le dijo que tenia que salir a hacer algunas llamadas a sus contactos para que al día siguiente pudieran casarse previa su partida a Chicago. Una vez que Albert se fue, Candy pensó y pensó durante una hora aproximadamente. No podía entender en que momento su vida perdió el rumbo por completo: sin trabajo, sin sueños, sin el amor de su vida… sin nada! Bueno, con la nueva de que había aceptado casarse con Albert, pero incluso en esos momentos, quería echarse atrás y decirle que mejor siempre no, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo mas, si se negaba a cumplir con su promesa seria continuar por el camino eterno de la equivocación.  
Por que creyó ciegamente en las palabras de Doña Erika? Nada mas vio a Terry y se lanzó de bruces sobre él como una descocada, sin medir consecuencias ni prevenirse de cerciorarse en lo que se estaba metiendo. Fue muy cierto que la revelación de la traición de Susana para ella fue determinante al momento de entablar una relación con un Terry casado. Por que por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, la realidad era innegable, Susana seria una gusana infiel, pero era su esposa ante Dios y ante la Ley. La oscuridad ya se había hecho absoluta en la ventana, y decidida a aclarar estas dudas se levantó con determinación de la cama. Se vistió y salió furtivamente por la ventana, aun no era tan tarde y había algunos taxis y carruajes caminando por enfrente del hospital, se subió al primero que pasó por ahí dándole la dirección de Doña Erika. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió que el coche se detuvo y al asomarse se llenó de sorpresa y confusión, la casa parecía estar completamente abandonada, al bajarse le pidió al cochero que no se fuera. No había luz en el porche, el letrero de la entrada no estaba y al asomarse por una ventana, no había un solo mueble en el interior de la casa por lo que pudo apreciar con la tenue luz de la farola que entraba e iluminaba débilmente desde la calle. Era como si nunca hubiera vivido nadie ahí.  
Incrédula y confundida, regresó al coche y le pidió al conductor que la llevara de vuelta al hospital, en ese momento, quizá mas que como nunca antes en su vida, necesitaba con urgencia un consejo e iluminación, pero ante la nueva perspectiva, la mujer que la había animado a tomar un camino que al parecer la había llevado al abismo, no estaba mas disponible para ella. Que le quedaba entonces? Su ahora mejor amiga, la única persona en quien podía confiar le había aconsejado que se olvidara de Terry y aceptara sin reservas el amor de Albert. No, ya no podía seguir obedeciendo a su corazón, tenia que pensar fríamente, con la cabeza y hacer lo correcto, y eso era corresponderle al hombre que le había demostrado de mil maneras que la amaba a pesar de todo. Se casaría con él a la mañana siguiente.

Una vez que llegaron a Chicago, se dirigieron de inmediato a la mansión Andley, Candy deseaba con desesperación bañarse para quitarse de encima la pesadez del viaje. Después de la ultima ocasión que estuvo con Albert en su camarote, él no volvió a intentar nada igual con ella, se veían en la mañana en el comedor del tren para tomar alimentos frugales, entablar platicas por demás superficiales y posteriormente regresar cada quien a sus aposentos. Ella dormía, leía, pensaba e intentaba de mil maneras no llorar y principalmente no recordar por ningún motivo a Terry y todo lo que había vivido a su lado. Mientras viajaban en el auto que los condujo de la estación de ferrocarril hasta la mansión Andley, Candy cayó en cuenta que los problemas apenas iban a comenzar, Albert iba a su lado en el asiento trasero, George venia en otro coche atrás de ellos.

-Albert, no lo había pensado siquiera! Ya sabe la Tía abuela de nuestra boda?

Albert la miró mientras le sonreía, le tomó la mano actuando con tanta tranquilidad que tal parecía no había nada de que preocuparse.

-No Pequeña, pero no te preocupes, tu descansa, hoy por la noche ofreceremos una cena y ahí le daremos a la familia la noticia. Todo esta arreglado.

-Que eficacia Albert!

-Ya deberías conocerme Candy, aunque lo digas en ese tonito de broma, que a mi no me afecta.

El besó su mano, Candy pensó que se veía demasiado tranquilo ante la tormenta que con toda seguridad estaba por desatarse.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por los sirvientes que de inmediato los atendieron de todo a todo, a ella la condujeron a la habitación principal, la cual había sido expresamente decorada para su uso, Dorothy seria su mucama personal, y después de darse un abrazo, la joven preparo un baño con hierbas para que Candy se relajara y posteriormente se recostara a dormir.

-Ya sabes Dorothy?

-Que cosa Señora?

-Ah, entonces ya lo sabes… Por favor, no me digas señora, por lo menos no cuando estemos solas, me haces sentir una vieja!

-Esta bien, Candy, por supuesto que todo el servicio estamos enterados. Solo nosotros, pero aun no la familia. Muchas felicidades! Te deseo lo mejor. Dorothy la ayudó a ponerse una hermosa bata de organza y la ayudo a acostarse en la cama.

-Candy, se me ha dado la orden de despertarte al medio día para que comas en tu cuarto y después iniciar tu arreglo para la cena de esta noche, tienes que verte hermosa ya que va a estar presente tu familia. Que duermas bien! Dorothy salió de su habitación y la dejo sola. Candy se dio cuanta de cómo la última palabra de ahora en adelante tendría un significado completamente diferente al que hasta hacia poco había tenido.

-Mi familia…

El día transcurrió sin mayor sobresalto, la tía abuela se encontraba en Lakewood, pero había recibido la notificación que Albert llegaría ese día y que deseaba celebrar una cena esa noche donde todos los Andley del medio este estuvieran presentes. Al punto de las 7:30 de la noche, autos de lujo comenzaron a congregarse en el parqueadero de la mansión, y personas que tenían tiempo sin verse se saludaron con muchísimos gusto. Eran aproximadamente entre 20 o 25 los Andley reunidos ahí (incluyendo a los Leegan, sin Neil por supuesto), quienes con mucho esfuerzo y tratando de guardar su imagen de educación y prestigio, cuchicheaban entre ellos discretamente sobre cual podría ser el motivo de dicha reunión. El champagne, el caviar y demás refrigerios hicieron el transcurrir de los minutos más llevadero y al punto de las 8:30 el mayordomo hizo sonar la campana llamando la atención de todos ellos. Archie y Annie estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala principal y de inmediato voltearon hacia el pie de la escalera donde el maestre requería la atención de todos. Posteriormente George Johnson tomó la palabra.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, en nombre del Sr. William Andley les doy las gracias por su asistencia, me ha solicitado que les informe que la cena esta lista y el los acompañara en el comedor una vez que estén instalados.

Todos pasaron al comedor y fueron acomodados de acuerdo con sus rangos y edades, en cada asiento aparecía el nombre correspondiente, y para vergüenza de los Leegan, ellos habían quedado hasta el final de la hermosamente decorada mesa. Elisa trinaba de coraje pero tanto ella como sus padres optaron por no ofenderse ni marcharse por que querían hablar con Albert sobre Neil y la afrenta ejercida en su contra enviándolo a México. En su momento no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo pero le exigirían de inmediato, apoyados por la abuela Elroy, que le levantara el castigo tan atroz que le habían impuesto. En esas estaban todos cuando se dio el aviso que el Sr. Andley estaba por ingresar al comedor. La sorpresa fue masiva, cuando vieron al patriarca Andley entrar con una divina Candy White del brazo suyo, vestida de brocado verde con un juego esmeraldas en cuello, orejas y cabello. Se hizo un silencio absoluto y todos se pusieron de pie, como era la costumbre, pero en contra de lo que era habitual en dichas reuniones, el asiento a la mano derecha de Albert no estaba ocupado por la tía Abuela, ella estaba sentada al lado izquierdo, y estaba de lo mas ofendida de ver que Candy se sentaría en el lugar de honor al lado del patriarca.

-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarnos esta noche tan especial, es mi deseo brindarles esta cena para departir con mi familia después de mi largo viaje. También debo recordarles que este viernes será la boda de nuestros queridos Archibald y Annie Ritter, por lo que les sugiero tomemos la ocasión como una cena en honor de ellos también. Buen provecho.

Candy miraba hacia su plato, en ningún momento levantó la vista, solo saludó brevemente a los chicos quienes de inmediato notaron que estaba rara, ella evitaba principalmente ver hacia el frente donde la Tía Abuela le lanzaba miradas asesinas, Elisa también sentía ganas de vomitar tan solo de verla tan hermosa y sentada en un lugar de tan alto rango, y llena de rabia se preguntó que qué demonios había pasado con la tal madrina, por que al parecer no había cumplido con su promesa de destruir a Candy, ya vería la manera de aclarar aquello. Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar, y mientras estaban en la plática de sobremesa comiendo el postre, Albert llamó la atención de todos haciendo sonar con un cuchillo la copa de cristal que estaba si. Una vez que se cercioró que tenia la atención de los comensales y con George a unos pasos detrás de su silla, Albert se puso de pie mientras se aclaraba la garganta para tomar la palabra.

-Muy bien, he decidido tomar la palabra por que también tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles. Es obvio que mucho de ustedes, por no decir todos, se habrán sorprendido de ver a la señorita White, quien desde hace años es hija adoptiva de la familia Andley, sentada a la mesa entre nosotros. Bien, no voy a andar con rodeos. Les informo que desde el lunes ella es mi Señora esposa.

La reacción de los comensales no se hizo esperar, Archie y Annie se quedaron sentados de una pieza mientras que veían con la boca abierta a Candy quien estaba pálida como una hoja de papel, Annie a pesar de querer tanto a Candy no sintió alegría con la noticia, al contrario, estaba angustiada e incomoda, principalmente por la manera tan abrupta en que se había dado todo. Archie por su lado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y más preocupado se sentía de ver y escuchar a los demás miembros de la familia molestos, ofendidos y exaltados. La tía abuela de inmediato se puso en pie y comenzó a vociferar, perdiendo el control y la postura de dama que siempre la había caracterizado.

-Se puede saber que tontería acabas de decir William? Me parece una broma del peor gusto! Tu no puedes casarte con esta muchachita, no pasando sobre mi autoridad! Traerás deshonra y vergüenza sobre nuestra familia!

-No tía! Siento mucho que lo tomes de esta manera pero no hay marcha atrás, Yo sabia que de tu parte iba a haber oposición a mi decisión, pero he tomado las medidas necesarias para que nada ni nadie intervenga o modifique lo que es un hecho consumado.

-Claro que puedo intervenir! A pesar de que tu tengas el titulo de cabeza de la familia Andley, yo soy la que toma las decisiones, y por lo tanto vas a olvidarte de esta locura ahora mismo si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias, y tu muchachita desvergonzada, vas a olvidarte de tus planes de trepadora y te vas a largar para siempre de nuestras vidas!

Todos los presentes observaban incrédulos el espectáculo que estaban presenciando, Elroy Andley estaba completamente fuera de si y de pie frente a Candy quien permanecía sentada con la cabeza agachada, daba la impresión que se le aventaría encima para desgreñarla de tan enojada que se veía. Elisa sonrió pensando que tal vez el momento tan largamente esperado por ella (ver a su odiada rival humillada y despreciada), estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, solo era cuestión de segundos para que sacaran a Candy de la mansión a patadas.

-No quería llegar a este punto Tía, pero no me dejas otra opción, y esto no te lo puedo decir frente a la familia…

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir, no te tengo miedo! Emilia Elroy Andley levantó la barbilla en señal de desafío, y Albert meneando la cabeza resignado llamó con una mano a George, el cual se acercó con un paquete de documentos los cuales le tendió al gigante.

-Lee, y tú dirás si continuamos la discusión en privado.

Emilia le arrebató los papeles y su rostro perdió el color una vez que comenzó a leer la primera hoja del documento. No había leído mucho ante el silencio y la expectación de los presentes, Archie miraba a Candy, luego a Albert, y luego a la Tía Abuela y su mirada rebotaba de uno a otro tratando de entender que era lo que se traían entre manos mientras Annie le apretaba la mano dándose cuenta del desconcierto de su prometido, miraba fijamente a Candy, pero ella simplemente no levantaba la cara de la mesa. Elroy después de terminar de leer, levantó el rostro y lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla.

-Tia, estas bien? Sarah Leegan se levantó de su silla y se acercó mientras era seguida por Elisa.

-Que barbaridad! William, debería darte vergüenza hacerle esto a nuestra Tía, y tu, estúpida arribista, ahorita mismo te voy a poner de patitas en la calle!

Albert se interpuso en el camino de Elisa que era obvio se dirigía hacia a Candy para agredirla y la tomó por el brazo. Elisa se puso tiesa como un palo llena de temor.

-Escucha Elisa, parece que no entiendes lo que acabo de decirles, Candy es la Señora Andley le pese a quien le pese, y si sabes lo que te conviene, más te vale cambiar de idea y actitud.

-Tia! Vas a permitir que yo sea tratada así?

Emilia Elroy ni siquiera volteo, su expresión corporal hablaba de una derrota y resignación completa.

-No puedo hacer nada, Elisa, mas vale que te marches si no estas de acuerdo. Ya no puedo hacer nada. William, no es necesario hablar más del asunto, les pido mil disculpas a ti y a tu esposa. Esta escena jamás volverá a repetirse por mi parte. A todos, debo pedirles su permiso para retirarme, no me siento bien, se quedan en su casa. Disculpenme.

La vieja mujer abandonó el comedor sin voltear a ver a nadie ante la incredulidad y pasmo de todos los invitados. Annie, percibiendo el momento tan embarazoso y actuando instintivamente, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó sonriendo a Candy, la rubia volteo temerosa de lo que la trigueña fuera a decirle, pero ella con unos ojos llenos de amor y ternura la abrazó emocionada.

-Muchas felicidades, querida Candy! Estoy tan contenta por ti!

-Annie…!

Candy se levantó de la silla para que el abrazo fuera mas completo, y los presentes lanzaron un suspiro de alivio ante el evidente fin del momento critico que habían presenciado, todos, haciendo a un lado a Sarah y a Elisa que estaban como un par de estatuas de sal, se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares en la mesa para proceder con la ceremonia de reconocimiento del nuevo lugar que a partir de ahí Candy tendría en la familia, todos la abrazaron a ella y a Albert también y los felicitaron a ambos deseándoles lo mejor. Incluso el Sr. Leegan fue a dar sus buenos deseos a la feliz pareja, cosa que ni Sarah ni Elisa hicieron, sencillamente no les era posible ir en contra de su repulsión por Candy, ni siquiera la conveniencia y el interés las ayudaron un poco a ser hipócritas, Sarah solo se limito a ofrecerle una disculpa a Albert y a salir del comedor seguida por una Elisa que en ningún momento quiso voltear a verlos por que apenas podía soportar las ganas de llorar.

-William, se que no es el momento apropiado, pero necesito pedirte me brindes un momento contigo para hablar sobre mi hijo. Daniel Leegan intento ser todo lo prudente y discreto, Albert sentía hasta cierto punto simpatía por el, se daba cuenta que el mayor pecado de este hombre era tener un alma débil e insegura que siempre se vio rebasada por el temperamento insufrible de su mujer, y que lamentablemente sus hijos heredaron de ella.

-Esta bien, Daniel, dame un momento y te alcanzo en la biblioteca.

Candy al fin sintió que la loza que la había estado oprimiendo a lo largo de la cena se había levantado de su espalda, y mayor fue su alegría al ver a su amado primo Archie acercarse a ella con una expresión de alegría e incertidumbre.

-Archie!

-Gatita! Felicidades linda, de corazón… te deseo solo lo mejor. La abrazó y le susurró al oído: -Cuidaremos de ti, no te preocupes, Annie y yo estaremos al pendiente.

-Gracias, los quiero mucho…

-Y nosotros a ti, nunca lo olvides.

No tardó demasiado en terminar la reunión, poco a poco los invitados se fueron marchando y convinieron volver a reunirse en los días siguientes para aclarar las nuevas disposiciones de jerarquía en el clan Andley. Candy se retiró a su cuarto después de despedirse de sus amigos, quienes le sugirieron que dejaran la plática para el día siguiente, ya que estaban a 2 días para la boda y aun había muchos pendientes por resolver. Albert se quedó hablando con Daniel Leegan, ya que este quería solicitarle que trajera de vuelta a su hijo, a lo que Albert, amable pero firmemente le dijo que consideraba que a Neil le hacia falta un castigo severo para que aprendiera la lección, ya que lo que intento hacerle a Candy fue sumamente grave. Daniel Leegan, a pesar de lo mucho que amaba a su hijo, sabia eso a la perfección, por lo que al ver la negativa y los argumentos de Albert optó por aceptarlo y esperar a que este decidiera levantarle el castigo a Neil.

Una vez que terminó la platica y después de despedirse del resto de los invitados, Albert se quedó en la biblioteca leyendo unos informes mientras bebía una copa de coñac. No era muy afecto a la bebida pero el haberse mantenido sereno a lo largo de una velada tan conflictiva como esa lo había dejado exhausto mental y espiritualmente, y mas aun, el recordar que a pesar de sus sentimientos, y a pesar del nuevo orden de las cosas, él no podía hacer lo que en esos momentos su ser completo le pedía a gritos, ir a tomar a su esposa y hacerle el amor. Intentó evadirse en la lectura de los reportes financieros pero la urgencia de esa necesidad lo estaba rebasando. En el silencio de la noche, ya que la mansión reposaba en la oscuridad, Albert subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios y se paró frente a la recamara de Candy, puso su mano sobre el picaporte y se quedó así unos minutos, indeciso de entrar en ella,

" Y si esta cerrada con llave? Y si ella no me quiere cerca?"

simplemente prefirió quedarse con la duda que enfrentar una decepción mas. Fue rápidamente a la biblioteca donde había dejado su saco, tomó las llaves de su coche y salió como un bólido en el. No iba a llorar, perfectamente sabia en lo que se había metido e iba a tomar las cosas como el adulto que era. Tomó el camino principal hacia las afueras de la ciudad y rápidamente llegó a la residencia de Rachel Dowson, quien de inmediato lo recibió haciendo gala de sus habilidades de anfitriona y mando llamar a Helen para él. A la rubia le brillaron los ojos de alegría, pues ya tenía demasiado tiempo sin saber de su cliente favorito. El fue al grano, no le interesó tomarse una copa con ella ni iniciar una conversación en absoluto, se fueron directamente a la recamara donde Albert desahogó toda su frustración y ansiedad acumulada por no haber podido tomar lo que por derecho le correspondía. Helen estaba enloquecida ante los arrebatos y caricias del gigante, ella en si era una mujer muy apasionada, dueña de un físico que hasta una diosa griega envidiaría, podía darse el lujo de escoger a su clientela, quienes generalmente la trataban como una reina a la hora de estar con ella, pero después de los meses sin haberlo visto, se confirmó a si misma que como este rubio no había otro hombre que ella hubiera conocido, su corazón insensible de prostituta se encontró latiendo de emoción ante esos besos y ese cuerpo tan hermoso y poderoso que la tomaba, la envolvía y elevaba a alturas desconocidas.  
En su mente sintió miedo, en su corazón la inseguridad y el deseo le causaron una sensación de una punzada de flecha, hacia muchos años ella había entregado su amor a un hombre que la engaño de manera vil y la orilló a seguir ese camino promiscuo y prohibido. Y mientras tenía sobre ella a este otro, tan entregado, tan cálido y tan bello, que la besaba amorosamente en la boca mientras sus sexos ardían unidos dándole un placer tan arrobador y la abrasaba como si realmente sintiera amor por ella, las lágrimas se derramaron en sus ojos maquillados con rímel y sombras. Albert la vio llorar, y besó esas lagrimas, pues sentía que compartía con ella esa desdicha de saberse no amado, y entre suspiros y palabras tiernas, alcanzaron un clímax intenso y vibrante, pero no fue el nombre de Helen el que en ese momento ultimo el pronunció, llamó a Candy, a su Candy inalcanzable y tierna, que no podía corresponderle como el había soñado, finalmente lo entendió mientras trataba de respirar y no aplastar a Helen bajo su peso. Ella simplemente lo abrazo, agradecida con el por haberle dado tal momento glorioso.

"Aunque no sea en mi en quien estas pensando en estos momentos, Albert, si ella es el motivo para que me ames como lo haces, bendito sea su nombre!" Contra lo que generalmente acostumbraba, él se quedó hasta que casi salió el sol, y ella lo vio dormir con una expresión muy tenue de tristeza en su rostro. "yo te voy a hacer feliz cada vez que lo necesites, no importa que no sea para siempre, amor mío."

**Nueva York**

Nostalgias  
de escuchar su risa loca  
y sentir junto a mi boca  
como un fuego su respiración.  
Angustia  
de sentirme abandonado  
y pensar que otro a su lado  
pronto... pronto le hablará de amor...

Hermano!  
Yo no quiero rebajarme,  
ni pedirle, ni llorarle,  
ni decirle que no puedo más vivir...  
Desde mi triste soledad veré caer  
las rosas muertas de mi juventud.

Gime, bandoneón, tu tango gris,  
quizá a ti te hiera igual  
algún amor sentimental...  
Llora mi alma de fantoche  
sola y triste en esta noche,  
noche negra y sin estrellas...  
Si las copas traen consuelo  
aquí estoy con mi desvelo  
para ahogarlos de una vez...  
Quiero emborrachar mi corazón  
para después poder brindar  
"por los fracasos del amor"...

Terrence vagaba por el circuito rojo de la ciudad, ubicado en el área de los muelles. Después del enfrentamiento con Susana y su amante se había encerrado en el departamento que rentó al salirse definitivamente de su casa. A pesar de que le exigió que se largara de ahí después de descubrirlo todo, no quería estar presente cuando ella fuera por sus cosas ni quería verle la cara a la Sra. Marlowe, estaba lleno de rabia ciega contra el mundo y contra las mujeres principalmente, quienes desde el momento que nació lo habían lastimado y traicionado de todas las formas imaginables. Rodeado de botellas y colillas de cigarros, deliraba llamado a su madre, rogándole que no lo abandonara, a ratos veía a Susana, e imaginaba que él y no ella, había perdido la pierna a consecuencia del fatal accidente, y su peor pesadilla era ver entre los vapores del alcohol a Candy, su blanca y hermosa figura sobre él, desnuda mientras le acariciaba su torso lechoso y la apretaba contra su cadera, mientras que ella montada en suregazo se movía sensual y lasciva. Los gritos de Ana Marlowe lo sacaban de esa ensoñación para recordarle que tenía la obligación y el deber de perdonarle su infidelidad a su hija por haberle salvado la vida… No podía encontrar un segundo de paz, ni siquiera al calor de las copas, así que se puso su gabardina y salió a buscar compañía, alguien que le sacara de la cabeza el recuerdo de esa mujer, la peor de todas, que lo había hecho giras con sus besos y sus mentiras, y a quien a pesar de amar locamente, no podía atreverse a buscarla para perdonarla y pedirle perdón a su vez, por que ya le había hecho demasiado daño.

Encontró una barra a la que nunca antes había entrado, ya que no era afecto a visitar burdeles, pero esa noche estaba decidido a hacerlo. Una vez dentro, su presencia llamó la atención tanto de la clientela como de las servidoras que trabajaban ahí, tomó la mesa que encontró mas alejada y pidió algo para beber, una camarera ya algo entrada en edad se le acercó para tomarle la orden.

-Que le sirvo, joven?

-Lo más fuerte que tengas disponible.

-Mmmm! Andas dolido, no es así? Bueno, permíteme ofrecerte algo que creo te ayudara.

Terry no puso atención, simplemente se limitó a ver a su alrededor para buscar la compañía que deseaba. En la barra vio una joven muy morena, de figura llenita y cabello negro y rizado. "Esa es perfecta! Alguien que para nada me recuerde a Candy…"

La mesera regresó con un vaso de un liquido transparente, Terry, quien acostumbraba beber Whisky de inmediato lo notó y lo olió, no le resultó conocido.

-Que es esto? Vodka?

-No, es una bebida que nos han traído del sur, y créeme, ayuda a olvidarse de todo.

-Como se llama…?

-Tequila…

-Mmm, probaremos el tequila, entonces. Como te llamas?

-Peg, pero tu papucho, puedes llamarme Peggy o como te dé la gana.

-Bien, "Peggy como me da la gana", quien es esa morena que esta sola?

-Ah! Esa es Marintia, la cubana.

Terry la vio de reojo y le puso un billete de dólar en la charola. La mujer de inmediato captó el mensaje y le sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

-Ahorita te la mando.

Segundos después, la voluptuosa mujer se le acercó contoneándose a un ritmo sensual y desconocido, su exotismo hacia evidente de que se trataba de una extranjera, y a Terry le pareció de lo mas adecuado, por él sería mejor incluso si no hablaba ni una palabra en ingles. Ella se dejó caer en sus piernas y solo le dijo al oído con un pésimo acento "five dolars". Terry de un solo trago se acabó el vaso de tequila, que le arrasó la garganta como una llamarada y le encendió la sangre. No requería de mayor preámbulo, se levantó obligándola a ella a ponerse de pie y le hizo una seña con la cabeza ordenándole a ir a donde tenían que ir. La mulata sonrió y mostró una blanca y hermosa dentadura que la hizo verse peculiarmente bella, como una extraña orquídea traída de una selva sudamericana.  
Se fueron de ahí, ella llevándolo de la mano por una puerta que daba hacia la parte de atrás del bar y entraron a una cuartería, el lugar apestaba a pecado y suciedad, pero Terrence estaba tan enfermo de dolor que no reparó en las pésimas condiciones del cuartucho al que la cubana lo había metido. Ella, ni tarda ni perezosa se desvistió y quedó desnuda ante el muchacho, quien la observó y no sintió nada. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y lo llenó de besos en el cuello y en el pecho, mientras que con sus hábiles manos, acariciaba por dentro del pantalón el miembro, que poco a poco comenzó a endurecerse. El la obligo a ponerse de rodillas mientras ella abría el cierre del pantalón y comenzaba a hacerle la felación, Terry cerró los ojos mal disfrutando la sensación de los labios carnosos de la chica sobre su piel, y le tomó la cabeza sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello rizado. Ella hacia sonidos como si realmente lo estuviera disfrutando, mientras que él, víctima de su mente alcoholizada, sintió que ese pelo rizado era el de otra persona, incluso le pareció oler su perfume a rosas, lo cual lo obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo. No podía ser! El cabello de esa chica que lo estaba volviendo loco de placer era rubio! Y como un poseído, la tomó por los brazos y la subió para verla a la cara, en ese preciso momento unos truenos se escucharon afuera y unos relámpagos iluminaron la oscuridad del cuartucho. Bajo ese flashazo de luz plateada, pudo ver que era Candy la mujer que estaba con él. Enloquecido, soltó un gemido de dolor y la abrazó para besarla en plena boca mientras que la mujer se quedaba petrificada ante la inesperada reacción del joven.

-Perdóname mi hermosa! No sabes como lamento lo que te hice, te amo mas que nada en el mundo!

La cubana se asustó con la reacción de Terry, ya le había tocado lidiar con clientes borrachos que deliraban y a la hora de la hora le causaban problemas de todo tipo, por lo que intentó hacerlo reaccionar sonriendo y sacudiendoló. En otro relámpago, Terry se dio cuenta de que había sido una ilusión, no era Candy a la que había besado con tanta desesperación. Y al darse cuanta de ello, la soltó bruscamente y se talló con desesperación la cara tratando de espantar los demonios que comenzaban a dominarlo y enloquecerlo. Tomó su gabardina y salió corriendo del cuartucho intentando alejarse de lo que lo seguía sin piedad, sin darse cuenta que estaba en su interior martirizándolo.  
La cubana, enfurecida, salió mientras se cubría con una sabana gritando en español que el fulano se había ido sin pagarle, y su padrote, que estaba en el bar escuchó el escándalo, y de inmediato fue tras Terry para exigirle que pagara, pero el ya estaba completamente fuera de si. Tan pronto sintió que lo tomaban por el hombro bruscamente se volvió una fiera y volteó estampándole el puño en la mejilla al proxeneta, que perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas. No bien alcanzo la salida cuando el tipo, enfurecido se le lanzó y lo agarró por la espalda a lo que Terry le contestó con un cabezazo que lo obligó a soltarlo, y así, bajo un chubasco que se soltó en ese momento, los dos hombres se trenzaron en una lucha a puñetazos. Cuando el padrote se dio cuenta de que el cliente no caía ante sus puños, quiso sacar un puñal de su bota, pero Terry astuto como un zorro le dio un puntapié que lo hizo soltarlo. Para este momento el encargado del bar ya había llegado con unos policías que de inmediato los pusieron bajo control con sus cachiporras. Nuevamente, Terry fue llevado inconsciente y esposado bajo arresto mientras que el pobre padrote quedó desmayado en la acera y la pobre Marintia lloraba desconsolada tratando de reanimarlo y diciendo cuanta ofensa en español en contra del guapo trigueño se le ocurrió.

Terry se pasó la noche delirando y llamando a Candy entre sueños, estaba afiebrado pero los celadores solamente iban y le gritaban que se callara, en ningún momento se acercaron a revisarlo por que entonces se hubieran percatado que estaba ardiendo en calentura. Una vez que salió el sol y dieron la primer ronda de inspección, el jefe de la comisaria al llamarlo y no recibir respuesta suya, entró a la celda y se percató de que estaba muy enfermo.

-Muchacho, tienes mucha fiebre, dinos a quien podemos llamar para que vengan a recogerte…

Terry abrió los ojos tembloroso, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, la borrachera se le había pasado y estaba consciente de su estado de salud. Con un hilo de voz se hizo escuchar por el teniente.

-Karen… Karen Klaise.

-Danos su dirección para ir a buscarla, necesitas que te revise urgentemente un doctor. Te vamos a dar agua y algo de comida para que no se agrave tu condición.

-Gra…gracias.

Unos horas después, Karen llegaba corriendo a la comisaria y pidió ser llevada de inmediato con Terry, la condujeron a la celda provisional. El lugar era pestilente y oscuro, ya que ahí era la primera ubicación a la cual los delincuentes recién detenidos eran llevados en lo que se determinaba que se haría con ellos dependiendo del delito y su situación penal. En el caso de Terry, solo aplicaba una leve fianza para dejarlo en libertad, la cual Karen de inmediato pagó. Pero nada la preparó para el triste espectáculo que presencio al estar frente a Terrence. Estaba recostado en una cama de fierro y resortes, envuelto con unas cobijas grasientas y apestosas que los celadores le dieron una vez que lo vieron enfermo para cubrirlo del frio. Chorros de sudor corrían por las sienes del trigueño producto de la fiebre, ella tuvo que ahogar un sollozo con su mano, realmente le causó muchísima compasión ver a ese hombre, quien generalmente era soberbio y orgulloso, convertido en un guiñapo humano. Tomó fuerzas de su flaqueza y se decidió a sacarlo de ahí, pero también a motivarlo a recuperarse de cualquiera que haya sido la situación que sin duda alguna lo había puesto en esas condiciones. Lo movió para hacerlo reaccionar mientras se agachaba para acercar lo mas que le fuera posible su cara a la de él. Terry abrió los ojos y la reconoció, intentó corresponder a la sonrisa de ella sin mucho éxito. Karen de inmediato notó los moretones en su cara.

-Espero que el otro haya quedado peor que tú.

-Puedes… apostarlo…

-Pues si puedes alardear al respecto, no me cabe la menor duda de que no estas tan mal como quieres hacernos creer a todos, ya deja de actuar, he pagado tu fianza, ya van a dejarte salir.

Ella lo ayudó a incorporarse, de inmediato sintió como el cuerpo de Terry irradiaba el calor de la infección.

-Uffff! Te urge un baño! Se puede saber en donde rayos andabas? Este favor te va a costar el doble de lo que pagué por tu fianza, que conste, Terrence!

-Ya me tocará algún día verte en una situación similar, Karen Klaise…

-Vas a ver malagradecido! Fingiré que no escuché lo anterior, anda, un taxi nos espera. Hay que llevarte al doctor.

Karen acomodó el brazo de Terry sobre su hombro y espalda y con mucho cuidado lo ayudó a salir caminando de la comisaria. Los policías que los vieron salir pensaron que esa muchacha seguramente amaba demasiado a ese tipo para rebajarse a entrar a un lugar tan poco recomendable para una señorita como ella. Terry se quedó dormido en el auto mientras se dirigían a la casa donde había vivido con Susana. Ella se había enterado por sus contactos que ella ya había abandonado la casa, y se imaginó que el departamento donde él se había estado quedando no estaría en buenas condiciones de limpieza. Una vez que llegaron, Peyton, que se había quedado al cuidado de la residencia, salió a ayudarla a bajarlo del taxi y lo metieron directamente a la bañera para enjuagarlo y bajarle la fiebre. Una vez que quedo limpio, entre los dos lo vistieron y lo acostaron en la cama. Karen lo veía demasiado débil como para llevarlo al hospital, mientras lo veía dormir y respirar pesadamente, analizó las diferentes opciones. Ella estaba enterada del rompimiento que tuvo con Candy en la fallida visita a Nueva Orleans de hacia unos días, así que la opción de llamar a Candy por teléfono, además de poco practica (Nueva Orleans estaba a miles de kilómetros de ellos, le tomaría días llegar y aun estaba la situación incomoda de lo que había pasado entre ellos) era inviable. Llamar a a Susana… ni pensarlo! Era lo ultimo que Terry querría, el simple hecho de ver a la alimaña rastrera esa podría terminar de matarlo del coraje… Llamaría a Robert Hathaway, dada la relación de amistad tan estrecha que entre él y Terry existía, no le cabía la menor duda de que le haría un gran beneficio verlo. Karen le llamó y el hombre se puso muy preocupado por el muchacho. Le dijo a Karen que no se moviera de ahí y que él se encargaría de llevar un medico a la casa para que lo atendieran ahí. Una vez que Robert colgó con ella, de inmediato llamó a Eleanor Baker, él estaba enterado de la relación entre ellos y le informó de lo que pasaba con su hijo. Ella no estaba enterada de nada, así que en esa breve llamada Robert la puso al tanto de las circunstancias que se habían dado entre él y Susana y de su reinicio de relaciones con Candy White. Eleanor entró en shock al imaginarse a su hijo pasando por tantos problemas, y le dijo que iría de inmediato a ver como estaba.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron juntos, Eleanor, Robert y el medico de cabecera del productor a la casa de Terrence y fueron recibidos por Karen. Eleanor prácticamente la ignoró pues se fue corriendo directamente al cuarto de Terry llorosa y angustiada, Karen se sorprendió muchísimo por dos cosas, primero, de ver a la actriz ahí, y segundo, por su llanto, al parecer sentía mucho aprecio por Terry, así que se fue detrás de ella seguida por los dos hombres. Al llegar al cuarto lo que vio la sorprendió aun mas, Eleanor estaba de rodillas ante la cama de Terrence, abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente.

-Hijo! Hijo de mi alma! Por Dios, que te ha sucedido?

Karen abrió los ojos como platos mientras volteaba a ver a Robert con la boca abierta, como queriendo preguntarle al respecto, a lo que este simplemente le contesto "si" con la cabeza. Ahora entendía muchas cosas y le quedaban claras otras tantas.

**Chicago**

Candy había estado sintiéndose mareada, los últimos días habían sido de un terrible y desquiciante alboroto, y aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su vida había cambiado por completo. Era la esposa de William Albert Andley, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Norteamérica, pero no lo era en la práctica. Desde que llegaron a Chicago y después de la cena de presentación, no lo había visto para nada, ya que además de dormir en cuartos separados, él al parecer salía demasiado temprano por las mañanas y llegaba demasiado tarde por la noche, y ese día en particular, que era la boda de Archie y Annie no lo había visto para nada. No estaba segura de que iba a pasar en las siguientes horas o como iban a representar su papel de esposos durante dicho evento, pero quiso creer que Albert, como siempre, sabría que hacer y tendría preparado un plan para salir adelante con el compromiso.  
Dorothy estaba dando los últimos toques al elaborado peinado de Candy para tan magna ocasión, a pesar de las protestas de la rubia que hubiera preferido algo mas sencillo, Dorothy fue muy insistente en que debido a su nuevo papel como señora de sociedad era su obligación lucir lo mas distinguida que fuera posible, ya que eso inclusive era en beneficio de su marido, quien debía siempre mantener una imagen ante el mundo. "Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, cual seria mi papel siendo esposa de el, siempre creí que seria algo mas sencillo, veo que me equivoqué."

-Además, Candy, la Señora Elroy te estará observando y tu en todo momento debes demostrarles a todos los que opinan lo contrario que tu estas a la altura de tu marido, si lo amas, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. Por que lo amas, no es así?

-Si, claro que lo amo, Dorothy. Gracias, me has dejado bellísima. Candy lo dijo en tono de broma y ambas se rieron mientras se daban un abrazo. En ese preciso instante, Candy comenzó a sentir unas nauseas horrorosas, que la hicieron doblarse y salir corriendo al baño para no ensuciar ni el vestido ni la alfombra, Dorothy de inmediato se preocupó, por que la oyó largo tiempo vomitar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Candy, te sientes bien?

-Ya… ya paso Dorothy, me siento demasiado mareada…

-Habrá sido algo que comiste, pero… no lo creo, es lo que siempre acostumbras… tal vez un aire o algún bicho que hayas pescado…

Candy salió del baño tallándose la mejilla izquierda con su mano, todo le daba vueltas y Dorothy de inmediato la ayudó a recostarse en la cama al verla tan pálida.

-Tal vez seria mejor que descanses un rato, al fin que aun hay tiempo, es temprano. El Señor Williams me ha dicho que te esperaría en la sala dentro de 40 minutos, así que tu tranquila y reposa.

Candy se quedó recostada viendo hacia el techo, y comenzó a recordar cosas que había intentado evitar a toda costa, sin saber por que, a su mente vino el recuerdo de Susana, su imagen teniendo sexo con el doctor… era algo tan difícil de olvidar y que la llenaba de tanta rabia… y mas aún, enterarse después de que estaba embarazada, y el muy sinvergüenza de Terry, ocultándoselo deliberadamente y peor aun, negando haber tenido intimidad con ella. Que pretendía él con esas mentiras? Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez el hijo ni siquiera era suyo… Si! Eso podía ser! Y si era así, él no tenia ninguna obligación de seguir con ella, pero por lo que se pudo dar cuenta, Terry con toda seguridad no sabia nada acerca de su infidelidad y por lo mismo estaba seguro de que ese niño era suyo…  
lo cual podía ser también cierto, era sumamente difícil decir en esos tiempos la paternidad de un niño, la única que con certeza podía saberlo siempre seria la madre, o en su defecto, una vez que el niño naciera ver a quien en realidad se parecía… Eso tendría que averiguarlo Terry por si mismo, ya que ella ya era harina de otro costal, ahora, su realidad era que estaba casada con otro hombre y tarde o temprano, seria su mujer en la practica, y tarde o temprano también con toda seguridad se embarazaría de Albert… hablando de embarazo… Candy abrió los ojos aterrada, hasta ese momento recordó que habían pasado demasiados días y su periodo no le había llegado! Se sentó de golpe en la cama y Dorothy la miró asustada, Candy volteo y su expresión era de una aflicción desbordada.

-Dorothy, que día es hoy!

-Te sientes mal Candy?

-Dime que día es hoy!

-21 de Marzo, hoy se casa tu primo Archibald! Que te ocurre?

"Dios mío, hace 2 semanas debía haberme llegado mi periodo, no puede ser cierto, nunca me detuve a pensar respecto a ello, en que diablos estaba pensando? El vómito, el mareo, que alguien me despierte por que esto no me puede estar pasando. Tonta, Tonta de mi! Que esperaba? Que no soy una enfermera, que no tengo conocimientos básicos de biología y fisiología humana? Como nunca se me ocurrió pensar que mis encuentros con Terry podían tener consecuencias? Candy, estas en un serio, grave y horroroso problema!"

Contra todos sus deseos e intenciones de dejar atrás el pasado y encontrar la manera de olvidarse de Terry, Candy se encontró a si misma en la misma trampa en la que al parecer, su odiada rival había caído. Si lo que sospechaba era cierto, una sombra de ignominia y desgracia sin duda se abatiría sobre ella y el inocente, fruto de su malogrado amor por Terry, que llevaba en sus entrañas. El corazón, cruel y honesto le susurro que no estaba equivocada, y mientras miraba a Dorothy aguantando las ganas de batirse en llanto, elevó una insegura plegaria a Dios para que la ayudara a enfrentar lo que se avecinaba.

Nostalgias  
de escuchar su risa loca  
y sentir junto a mi boca  
como un fuego su respiración.  
Angustia  
de sentirme abandonado  
y pensar que otro a su lado  
pronto... pronto le hablará de amor...

Hermano!  
Yo no quiero rebajarme,  
ni pedirle, ni llorarle,  
ni decirle que no puedo más vivir...  
Desde mi triste soledad veré caer  
las rosas muertas de mi juventud.

Continuará…

**Nostalgias, Carlos Gardel**


	13. Capitulo 13: Sentimientos peligrosos

**Capitulo 13: Sentimientos peligrosos**

Un amor que termina así  
deja un mal sabor para seguir  
queda en carne viva el corazón, que di  
se vuelve todo melancolía  
se va la idea de que seas mía.  
Un amor que termina así  
deja un gran deseo de morir  
queda confundida la razón, en fin  
se vuelve todo una porquería  
y para que quiero ya esta vida  
si no me sabe igual sin ella  
si no tendré ya jamás mi estrella  
nunca mas.  
Y que tengo ahora que no queda nada  
mas que las ganas de llorar  
Y que hago ahora que no puedo amarla  
solo morderme y aguantar  
Y que tengo ahora que no queda nada  
mas que las ganas de llorar  
Y que hago ahora que no puedo amarla  
solo morderme y aguantar  
hasta cuando, hasta donde este Karma.

**Nueva York**

Terry abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, lo último que podía recordar era la imagen de Karen retándolo en la comisaria, después de eso cayó en un estado de inconsciencia profundo. No supo en que momento lo llevaron a la que hasta hacia poco tiempo había sido su casa. Por lo mismo se sorprendió mucho de verse recostado en su cama, con su madre sentada a un lado suyo. Eleanor tenía los ojos cerrados como meditando cuando el sonido del movimiento de la cama donde dormía su hijo la despertó.

-Terry! Hijo, al fin volviste en ti!

-Ma..má, que ha pasado…?

-Estabas muy delicado hijo, tienes dos días con fiebre, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Cómo te sientes?

Terry intentó sentarse pero ella se lo impidió con delicadeza. La hermosa sonrisa de su madre lo tranquilizó y no insistió en tratar de incorporarse.

-Aturdido, pero creo que bien.

-Que bueno, hijo, voy a mandar llamar al doctor para que te revise otra vez.

Eleanor salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos entró Karen con una gran sonrisa de alegría de verlo consciente al fin.

-Vaya susto que nos diste, Granchester!

-Gracias Karen.

Ella se sentó tomando la silla que había dejado desocupada Eleanor Baker. Con un cariño filial, tomó la mano de Terry mientras se la estrechaba cálidamente.

-Disculpa los inconvenientes, te compensaré por las molestias.

-Ay, olvídalo. Se que nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, pero realmente te aprecio mucho Terry, y quiero creer que si yo estuviera en una situación similar, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mi. O no?

-Claro que si, Karen, yo también te estimo.

-Bueno, como los amigos se aprecian y se estiman, luego entonces, somos amigos, y los amigos se apoyan siempre.

-Creo… que esta situación me ha expuesto de pe a pa contigo. No es así? Ya sabes que relación tiene Eleanor conmigo. Terry se sonrojó, le era difícil hablar de si mismo con quien fuera, pero quería aclarar las cosas con la joven.

-Si… Ahora me explico de donde has salido tan buen mozo, ella es sin duda una mujer bellísima, además de talentosa, y se nota que te adora, si vieras que en ningún momento se despegó de tu lado. Por otra parte, tú nos pusiste al tanto también de demasiadas cosas… que a la mejor hubiera preferido no enterarme. Hablas mucho cuando tienes fiebre.

Terry tragó saliva avergonzado, no quería ni imaginarse que tanto habría dicho ni de que habría hablado en su inconsciencia.

-Y… que tanto dije?

-Pues para empezar, no paraste de llamar a Candy, en ningún momento, de hecho ya me diste el recuento detallado de la pelea que tuvieron en Nueva Orleans, y si no exageraste u omitiste detalles, creo que se te pasó la mano con ella… Y también me contaste lo que descubriste de Susa… bueno, de esa! Maldita! Quien se lo hubiera imaginado con su carita de mosca muerta.

Terry bajó la mirada, a pesar de la ligereza con que Karen hablaba del asunto, a él ambas cosas le dolían demasiado. Karen al ver su reacción, apretó más fuerte su mano para hacerle sentir su apoyo.

-Entonces si es verdad que terminaste con ella así? Pero tu la amas, y yo se que ella te corresponde…

-Pero me mintió, Karen, nunca me dijo lo de Albert…

-Y tu le dijiste como estaban las cosas con Susana?

-No, de hecho yo también le mentí a ella.

-Yo creía que era broma o delirio tuyo eso de que le dijiste que nunca habías tenido sexo con ella, jajajaja!

Karen no pudo evitar soltar una alegre carcajada, pero una vez que vio al pobre Terry hundirse en la cama acongojado se detuvo.

-Discúlpame, Terry, no se que decirte que no te haga sentir mal, pero de verdad ahí si que te pasaste de la raya! Te das cuenta de que fuiste injusto con ella? Y mira que no la justifico, hasta de cierta manera la puedo entender, no se por que tu no lo hiciste.

-Si, ya se que fui un idiota…

-Un patán…

-Un verdadero cretino…

-Un cerdo…

Terry la miró queriéndola fulminar, el sentido del humor de Karen era corrosivo y ella le sonrió tratando de aligerar la conversación.

-O niégamelo?

Terry volvió a bajar los ojos, si, él aceptaba que había tirado por la borda lo mas hermoso que había tenido en su vida, y tal vez nunca se recuperaría de esa perdida.

-En cuanto te recuperes, te arrancas pero "ipso facto" a buscarla y arreglas todo con ella. Yo que tu con un collar de diamantes por delante para que no se le dificulte perdonarte.

-No…

-Pero por que Terry…?

-Por que no me va a perdonar…

-Y tu quien te crees, Dios o un mentalista para adivinar como va a reaccionar? No seas soberbio, lo que pasa es que le sacas a tener que pedirle perdón y arriesgarte a que te mande a freír espárragos, pero es lo menos que le debes. Estoy segura que va a terminar perdonándote.

Terry cerró los ojos y apretó su ceño, Karen se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejar la conversación por la paz por que su amigo estaba aun muy débil tanto física como espiritualmente, tal vez ya mas recuperado y dejando pasar los días podría convencerlo de recuperar su vida y el amor de esa chica, que muy seguramente estaba sufriendo por él.

**Chicago**

Candy miraba hacia el altar con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación. La ceremonia había comenzado hacia minutos y sin embargo, a pesar de la importancia de los dos personajes que estaban en ese momento uniendo sus vidas tenían para ella, no podía concentrarse en poner atención en el rito, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía transcurrir como en animación suspendida, los segundos y minutos se volvieron pastosos y las voces de las personas a su alrededor sonaban opacas y sin sentido. A su lado estaba Albert, su esposo. Alto, distinguido y de porte varonil. No cabía duda, incluso por encima de su primo Archie, que sin duda era un joven elegante y de muy buen ver, en esa iglesia no podía haber hombre que le llegara a los talones en lo que aspecto se refería. Cualquier mujer del mundo estaría dispuesta a matar por el honor de tenerlo a su lado, y ella hasta hacia pocas horas, soñaba que el tiempo le diera la oportunidad de que ese amor que con desesperación necesitaba sentir, al fin pudiera darse en ella, pero no.  
El destino, ayudado con mucho de su estupidez propia, le había tendido una encerrona de la cual ni un milagro del mismísimo cielo podría salvarla. "Que voy a hacer, Dios mío? No puedo, no debo seguir lastimándolo, no a él, no así… No me cabe duda que él seria un excelente padre, por Dios, si lo ha sido para mi! No quiero mentirle, no sería justo." Candy sollozó muy quedito, Albert la escuchó y la miró con unos ojos llenos de ternura, le tomó de la mano mientras que ella derramó una pequeña lagrima.

-Estas emocionada, verdad Pequeña?

-S..si, es muy emocionante estar aquí, acompañándolos en su felicidad.

Albert ya no quisó decirle nada, no se animó a preguntarle si ella era feliz, era evidente que no, pero también tenia la esperanza de que con la ayuda del tiempo, las heridas emocionales de Candy sanaran al fin y le fuera posible poder entrar en ese corazón cerrado y arisco. La amaba, se lo decía cada célula de su cuerpo y cada latido de su corazón, y por ello seria capaz de esperar toda la vida hasta que ella pudiera aceptarlo.

Candy por su parte agachó la vista, se sentía la peor de las mujeres en ese momento, indigna, vil, una basura. Que ironía! Digna señora esposa, embarazada de otro! No, no podría mantener por mucho tiempo la farsa, y por ningún motivo iba a hacerle creer a Albert que ese niño iba a ser suyo. No se acostaría con él para ocultar su vergüenza, ella sabía que lo podía hacer con la mano en la cintura, pero ese error de plano no lo cometería. No iba a engañar a Albert por que lo quería.

Hablaría con él esa misma noche y le pediría que anularan el matrimonio. Seguramente con las influencias suyas, no tardarían mucho en concedérselo y él encontraría una buena mujer, que lo amara como se merecía y no le diera limosnas de cariño, que al parecer eran lo que ella solamente podría ofrecerle. Tenia que buscar el momento propicio para hacerlo, aunque con la naturaleza de semejante noticia, cualquier momento daría lo mismo. Cerrando los ojos, puso sus manos en su vientre y escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo completo, iba a ser madre de un hijo de Terry… No, no quería pensar en él en ese momento, no a un lado de Albert y no mientras Archie y Annie salían del brazo de la iglesia por fin, convertidos en marido y mujer. Tendría que dejar sus pensamientos bajo control para poder ir a felicitarlos.  
El banquete, el brindis, los momentos que la obligaban por cariño y lealtad hacia a los suyos a ofrecer lo mejor de si misma, solo su alegría, solo su desparpajo alegre que tanto le exigían, que tanto los deleitaba y que a ella le estaba causando tanto trabajo exhibir. Fue tan diligente en ser "feliz", que incluso su hermanita, Annie, que la conocía mejor que nadie, no notó que esa alegría era falsa, una mascara de carnaval para ocultar su desdichada realidad. Bailaron hasta bien entrada la noche, casi al rayar del sol del día siguiente, y junto con sus amigos y familiares (Incluso Patricia O'Brien había asistido con su prometido y su abuela) y la tia abuela se pasó la noche de lo mas serena sentada en su mesa en compañía de los Andley mayores. Elisa y sus padres, por obvias razones no asistieron al evento. Aun en contra de sus emociones, bailó con Albert cada vez que este se desocupaba de atender a los invitados. El notaba la tensión en el cuerpo de su Pequeña, y un presentimiento angustiante lo comenzó a invadir, "Se ha arrepentido, se arrepintió de casarse conmigo! Por que no me deja demostrarle que puedo hacerla feliz?" Candy estaba nerviosa, él podía percibirlo y al buscarle la mirada, ella le sonreía brevemente y volteaba hacia otro lado. Ya casi llegando el momento de despedir a los novios quienes partirían a su luna de miel, la ansiedad fue demasiada para él y la aparto un poco para hablar con ella.

-Te sientes mal, Candy? Estas muy rara, amor.

-No, bueno si, discúlpame, es que estoy pensando en muchas cosas.

-Mmmm, y en que estas pensando, Pequeña?

-No, ahorita no es el momento apropiado… pero necesito hablar contigo, una vez que termine la fiesta y podamos estar a solas.

Por la forma tan peculiar como ella lo miró, su sexto sentido encendió una alarma dentro de su cabeza que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Esa mirada le habló de todo, menos de amor. "Dios mío, me va a pedir que la deje!" No, él no podía permitir eso, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no mostró ni un gesto y se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza. Después de abrazar a Archie, desearle lo mejor y encargarle que por favor cuidara mucho de su querida hermanita, y abrazar llorando a Annie y decirle que verla tan feliz era el mejor regalo que la vida podía regalarle, Candy vio como el par de enamorados partían hacia la residencia de campo que se había arreglado especialmente para acogerlos en su noche de bodas. "No cabe duda que Annie se ve como la novia mas hermosa y feliz que yo haya visto en mi vida… como nunca lo pude ser… Dios mío, cuídala en todo momento y que solo felicidad encuentre a partir de aquí en adelante."

La mansión se quedó sola, y Candy ya se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose para irse a la cama, una vez que quedó lista y sola, decidida a terminar de una vez con todo y sincerarse con Albert de su situación, su embarazo, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de Albert. Su corazón latía como queriéndo salirse de su pecho y las lágrimas estaban bailando en sus parpados. Se odiaría toda su vida por su estupidez, quedarse sola seria su castigo por dañar a un ser tan bueno y que siempre le dio lo mejor de su ser, pero la certeza de esa nueva responsabilidad, Su Hijo, le daría el valor para enfrentarse a todo, hasta a si misma, para sacarlo adelante y darle todo el amor de madre y toda la atención y cuidado que para ella, la suya no pudo tener. Puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y después de respirar hondo, lo giró para abrir la puerta y entró a la recamara. Estaba a oscuras y avanzando lentamente lo llamo en voz baja para no asustarlo, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Albert, Albert, despierta por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Nadie le contestó, al arrimarse a la cama se dio cuenta de que estaba desocupada, por lo que prendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche y vio que sobre la almohada estaba una nota. Llena de curiosidad la tomó y vio que estaba dirigida hacia ella. Era la letra de Albert.

"Amada Pequeña, te pido disculpas por irme así. Se que deseabas hablar conmigo, imagino que era importante por que te noté muy seria a lo largo de la fiesta, pero surgió un problema muy serio de negocios y tuve que partir, regreso en 2 semanas y con todo gusto nos sentaremos a platicar de lo que tu quieras. Cuídate. Tuyo, Albert."

Candy apretó la nota contra su pecho, esas dos semanas con toda seguridad iban a ser eternas para ella. Una vez que regresó a su recamara completamente desmoralizada por lo infructuoso de sus planes, se quedó dormida del cansancio y tuvo un sueño muy hermoso. Se vio a si misma sentada en una cómoda poltrona y entre sus brazos sostenía un hermoso bebe dormido. El niño (por que de alguna manera ella supo que era niño) tenia la tez de un bello color blanco de mejillas sonrosadas, cejas y pestañas perfectamente delineadas y un divino casquito de tupido cabello negro. Lo miraba arrobada y extasiada, y veía como respiraba acompasadamente. Perdida en ese arrobo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en esa habitación hasta que unas manos se posaron en sus hombros suavemente y ella volteo sonriendo ampliamente, Terry la miraba lleno de amor y felicidad, y ella le mostraba orgullosa el fruto bendito de su unión. El sueño en ese instante termino, pero ella siguió durmiendo tranquila. Su corazón y su alma de alguna manera le decían que ese sueño, por imposible que pareciera, se haría realidad algún día.

**Nueva York**

Un amor que termina así  
te convierte en un pobre infeliz  
lo que ayer fue risa hoy es dolor, sin ti  
soy como un barco a la deriva  
un alma en pena un buen suicida  
un gran idiota con la experiencia  
un pobre diablo que ya  
no piensa mas que en ti.  
Y que tengo ahora que no queda nada  
mas que las ganas de llorar  
Y que hago ahora que no puedo amarla  
solo morderme y aguantar  
Y que tengo ahora que no queda nada  
mas que las ganas de llorar  
Y que hago ahora que no puedo amarla  
solo morderme y aguantar

Terry se sintió muy sorprendido pensando en su padre. Tenia mucho tiempo sin saber de él, la ultima vez que recibió noticias suyas fue unos días previos a su boda con Susana, donde por medio de una carta le informaba que estaba enterado de su éxito como actor. Terry se sintió muy sorprendido por la forma como su padre, quien siempre había sido indiferente con él y siempre lo había tratado con desprecio, le hablaba de una manera hasta afectuosa. Le dijo que a pesar de haber estado en desacuerdo con su escape hacia América, la conversación que sostuvo con cierta amiguita suya ( y a quien por cierto había lamentado infinitamente no haber ayudado cuando el se lo solicito), le abrió los ojos para entenderlo y aceptarlo como era, sin juzgarlo o renegar de él. Por que primero que nada y a pesar de sus diferencias, era su hijo, y aunque tal vez por su frialdad nunca se lo supo demostrar, lo quería muchísimo y deseaba lo mejor para el. "Hijo, no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, y ese ha sido un grave defecto en mi persona, pero el no tenerte cerca, me ha hecho reflexionar tanto en lo mal que obre contigo todo el tiempo que te tuve a mi lado, y tontamente lo desperdicie. Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme y darme la oportunidad de volver a verte…"

Para concluir la carta, el Duque de Granchester le informaba que había realizado un deposito a su nombre por una gran cantidad de libras esterlinas, lo cual en dólares americanos era una pequeña y nada despreciable fortuna. Terry de primera instancia quiso ignorarlo, pero cuando se dio todo el revuelo de su reencuentro con Candy, sacó una pequeña parte la cual utilizo para pagarle al Abogado Meyer y agilizar el trámite de divorcio.

Pero en cuanto a su Padre y su petición de perdón, procuro no darle muchas vueltas y nunca contesto dicha carta ni para darle las gracias por el dinero, hasta ese momento. Días después de su enfermedad, y ya recuperado prácticamente, se encontró pensando en el sin coraje, sin sentir resentimiento en su contra. Sus últimos errores le habían dado una perspectiva diferente de la vida, y había decidido volver a entablar comunicación con su padre, la cercanía de su madre, los cuidados tan dedicados de ella para él, le causaron un ataque de melancolía y nostalgia por su pasado en Inglaterra, principalmente lo ligera y sencilla que fue su vida en comparación con los conflictos y reveses titánicos que se encontró a su llegada a América. "Ahora entiendo, Papá, como puede uno hacerle tanto daño a la persona que se supone que amamos mas que a nuestra propia vida."

Ya habían pasado días desde su reintegración a sus labores en la compañía de teatro. Todos lo vieron llegar ojeroso y demacrado, pero mas sereno que en ocasiones anteriores. Después de muchas desveladas en casa de Karen platicando y tomando brandy, había llegado a una estado de resignación y aceptación de su suerte. Ella de ninguna manera estaba de acuerdo, cada vez que podía le insistía que no fuera tonto, que se comunicara con Candy, aunque fuera un simple telegrama con una sola palabra: Perdóname. Terry solo meneaba la cabeza, no quería dar su brazo a torcer, y temía que si al hacerlo se encontraba con la negativa de Candy, terminaría por volverse loco o quitarse la vida de la decepción. "Soy un exagerado, un melodramático, pero no puedo ser diferente, me he dado cuenta de ello."

Por eso, casi se fue de espaldas cuando al llegar al teatro para la nueva obra que iban a preparar, "La fierecilla domada", donde el interpretaría el papel de Petruchio, Karen le dio una sorpresa perturbadora. Dispuesto a encontrar motivaciones para vivir, había estudiado con detenimiento el guion y esperaba la llegada de Karen para darle la lectura inicial cuando la vio entrar por el pasillo principal, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, burlona, y sosteniendo un sobre manila, que a el de inmediato le trajo muy malos recuerdos (últimamente no le había ido muy bien con las cartas ajenas).

-Que es eso Karen?

-Esto, mi buen amigo Granchester, es un paquete que recibí en mi casa el día de hoy, y a que no sabes de donde me lo enviaron…

Terry levanto las cejas en señal de interrogación, a lo que ella, eufórica le contesto mientras se lo tendía.

-De Nueva Orleans, Terry!

El vio el sobre con ansiedad, sentía unas ganas incontrolables de arrebatárselo de las manos, pero también le aterraba lo que podía contener.

-No lo vas a abrir? Por Dios, Terrence, que no va a morderte! Anda, ábrelo y sal de una vez de la duda…!

Terry lo tomo inseguro, y antes de alejarse para sentarse en una butaca, le dio una ultima mirada a la trigueña que lo miraba con una expresión infantil de bondad, que a el le daba mucha alegría recibir. Una vez que abrió el sobre, se dio cuenta que dentro estaba un libro, por lo que aparentaba a simple vista, una vez que lo saco, vio que se trataba de una agenda, y al abrirla y ojearla con detenimiento, encontró la hoja que el hacia tiempo le había firmado a Candy para su amiga. Terry abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y la emoción, siguió leyendo con detenimiento, y sonreía mientras leía las anotaciones y ocurrencias tanto de Candy como de su amiga Milly, a quien ella en lo personal nunca conoció, pero de quien Candy le hablo mucho y con mucho cariño.  
Fue un soplo de aire fresco y dicha leer como Candy expresaba sus sentimientos por el con tanto amor, y como demostraba su espíritu alegre y travieso en las bromas que ella y Milly se hacían, haciéndolo él el blanco de comentarios chuscos y subiditos de color. Pero al continuar ojeándolo, se dio cuenta de que al final estaba un sobre con su nombre. Escrita con maquina de escribir, una nota le informaba parcamente que el siguiente lunes después de su partida, Candy se había casado en una ceremonia apresurada con su tutor el Sr. Williams y había regresado a Chicago con el. Una ultima anotación le aconsejaba que cobrara la afrenta que la joven había hecho en su contra, ya que sin duda alguna merecía castigo por haber traicionado el gran amor que decía sentir por el.

Terry sintió como le daban un mazazo en la cabeza, la tierra le dio vueltas mientras que dejaba caer la agenda y la carta al suelo. Ella se había casado! Con el! Y prácticamente, a instantes de haber sido suya! Que tenia esa mujer en el corazón, para portarse como lo peor y herirlo así? Karen, desde lejos, lo vio reaccionar de tal forma que de inmediato notó que de algo muy malo se había enterado. Cuando Terry se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba preocupada y avanzaba hacia a el, simplemente salió corriendo a toda velocidad y ella ya no pudo darle alcance. Karen se quedo en la puerta del teatro por que lo vio perderse entre el trafico y comprendió que ya no iba poder encontrarlo, primero regresaría a leer lo que lo había puesto así, y luego iría a buscarlo a su casa para ver como arreglaban lo que fuera que se había salido de su lugar.

Terry llegó a su casa como poseído, la idea de Candy casada, ahora si, completamente fuera de su alcance lo trastorno, lejos quedaba la seguridad y la certeza con la que le había dicho a Karen que no iría a buscarla, tonto, iluso, estúpido de el, quiso convencerse convenciendo a los demás de que ya no le importaba Candy, que aceptaría con las manos cruzadas volver a verla alejarse de su vida como si nada, por que muy muy en el fondo de su cabezota, el sabia que se amaban con todas sus fuerzas y de alguna manera volverían a verse para olvidar el pasado y ser felices juntos, pero no solo no fue así, la muy desgraciada se caso con el otro tan pronto le dio la espalda. No podía soportarlo y tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos, gritárselo a la cara, a ella y al traidor mal amigo que los termino por separar. Apresuradamente tomo una valija pequeña en la que amontono un cambio de ropa y lo mas necesario para realizar el viaje a Chicago, no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a hacer llegando allá, solo sabia que las cosas no se iban a quedar así para el.

**Chicago**

Candy vio la semana pasar con mucha tristeza, sin embargo, una sensación diferente se había acomodado en su pecho, tal vez en otro momento de su vida, toda esta situación la tendría sumida en una depresión peligrosa, pero el hecho de saberse llevando una vida nueva en su vientre la llenaba de un valor desconocido, a ratos se descubría a si misma suspirando emocionada mientras que daba largos paseos por el hermoso jardín de la mansión. Para llenar sus horas, se encargó de ayudar al jardinero a hacer labores ligeras de mantenimiento de los rosales, con los cuales entablaba largas conversaciones, les decía en voz muy bajita que iba a ser mamá, y que su niño seria el más hermoso del mundo entero.

-El padre? Ay, es el hombre mas necio de todos! No, no tienen idea de que tan difícil puede llegar a ser. Que si lo odio? No, no, de ninguna manera! Como podría odiarlo si me ha dejado este hermoso regalo? No, tampoco volvería con el. No, no, no! Podre amarlo pero es algo que ya no puede solucionarse. Si, ya se, así son los hombres, pero, que le vamos a hacer, chicas! Ustedes no se preocupan por nada que no sea tomar el sol, esperar a que las rieguen, las poden y las admiren. No podrían entender muchas cosas de la vida, y yo soy una loquita que se pone a platicar con las rosas ante la evidente falta de buen juicio que me ha traído hasta aquí.

-Señora Andley! Le llaman al teléfono!

Candy volteo a ver quien la llamaba y vio al mayordomo, de inmediato se quitó el mandil y los guantes con los que trabajaba de rodillas junto a unos rosales de flores rojas. Al entrar a la casa, se dirigió a la biblioteca y el mayordomo, como era su costumbre cerró la puerta para brindarle privacidad. Candy tomo el auricular mientras se secaba con la otra mano un leve hilo de sudor que corría por ella. Con una sonrisa en la cara y una voz alegre contesto de lo mas despreocupada.

-Diga?

-Hola Pecas…

Candy abrió los ojos y la boca desagradablemente sorprendida, le pareció que era un sueño, no podía ser esa voz…

-Te comió la lengua el ratón, Señorita pecas? O vas a decir que no te acuerdas de mi?

-Terry!

-El mismo, hermosa, el mismo del que aunque intentes, al parecer nunca te vas a librar.

Que podía querer? Donde estaba, para que la buscaba? y precisamente ahora!

-Que silencio, bueno, aprovecho entonces para felicitarte por tu enlace matrimonial. Quien lo hubiera pensado. Tu si que no pierdes el tiempo…

-Que quieres Terrence? Candy se sintió molesta por el tonito de burla en su voz, estaba claro que Terry quería hacerla sentir mal, y no se lo iba a permitir.

-Uuuuuuy! Que modales son esos, SEÑORA. Al parecer el matrimonio te ha amargado el carácter!

-Voy a colgarte en este preciso momento.

-Espera, espera. Si sabes lo que te conviene, mas te vale que no me cuelgues y escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

Candy sabia que el no estaba bromeando, decidió averiguar que quería.

-Esta bien, que deseas.

-A ti, te deseo a ti. Y si no quieres que arme un escándalo de dimensiones catastróficas mas te vale que me escuches, créeme, conozco a bastantes reporteros que estarían dispuestos a matar por publicar como la ahora Señora de Andley, esposa del hombre más importante de la ciudad, fue la amante de un actor casado de Broadway. Y tu sabes que consecuencias para tu adorado Albert un circo de ese tipo le traería, a el y a tu estirada familia.

Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, intento pellizcarse para ver si era una pesadilla, pero no, estaba tan despierta y consciente, que podía oír a su propio corazón latir golpeando en su oreja el auricular. Ella sabia que Terrence no estaba bromeando y sabia que estaba enfurecido de saber la casada con Albert. Como se había enterado? Eso poco importaba en realidad, pudo haberse enterado de mil maneras y como era de esperarse, no lo tomo nada bien.

-Quiero verte, necesito que vengas ahorita mismo a verme, estoy hospedado en el hotel…

-Que te pasa? Yo no voy a ir a verte a ningún lado, Terrence, lo nuestro se acabó, tu así lo decidiste!

-Yo nunca terminé contigo!

-Pero tu estas mal de la cabeza? Que no te acuerdas de cómo fueron las cosas el ultimo dia…?

-No me importa como fueron las cosas o lo que tu creas…! Todo esto me lo vas a decir de frente, cara a cara, si no quieres que te demuestre de lo que puedo ser capaz.

Ya le había demostrado sin duda de lo que era capaz, estaba aterrada con la idea de volver a verlo, ella estaba casada con Albert y a pesar de las circunstancias, ella nunca iba a traicionarlo, ni siquiera por Terry, ni siquiera por que el era el padre de su niño… Y ella no quería tener nada con el de cualquier manera, le había demostrado de muchas maneras que su amor la hería, no podía volver a confiar en el.

-Tu tiempo esta corriendo, no me vas a tener esperándote al teléfono. O yo voy a colgarte.

-No, esta bien, iré. En donde estas?

Terry sonriendo al otro lado del auricular, le dio el nombre del hotel en el que se hospedaba. Prácticamente en cuanto entro a la habitación había solicitado la llamada, estaba ansioso y exaltado por volver a verla, pidió que le llevaran una botella de Whisky y comenzó a beber, intentando mantener a raya sus pensamientos para no perder el control. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta que pretendía con verla bajo esas circunstancias. Robársela, convencerla, humillarla, lastimarla? No lo sabía, sinceramente, Candy tenia ese poder de hacerlo perder sus cabales, y de lo único que tenia certeza es que la amaba con locura y no deseaba perderla.  
A pesar de lo ilógico que eso resultaba ahora. Después de hablar con ella se quedó sentado como un lobo a la espera de ver a su presa para saltar a devorarla. Candy por su parte, después de colgar se quedó parada sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con ambas manos, sentía que iba a desmayarse, ya que un mareo muy fuerte la sorprendió en ese instante, pero decidida a no dejarse vencer, dejó que pasara y subió rápidamente por la escalera para darse un regaderazo y arreglarse ella sola y posteriormente, llamar por teléfono solicitando un taxi para salir de la mansión.

Una vez que llegó al hotel, bajó a paso firme, pero decidido. Fue lo suficientemente prudente para hacerse un chongo en el cuello, y ponerse un velo negro y gafas oscuras para evitar ser reconocida. Una vez que subió por el ascensor, y llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Terry, de nueva cuenta volvió a sentir que se le iba el aire. Hizo acopio de todo su valor y con energía, tocó la puerta.

-Adelante, la puerta esta abierta.

Candy entro y lo vio sentado de perfil en un sillón, con un vaso de licor en la mano y ni siquiera volteo a verla.

-Pasa Candy y cierra la puerta, hazme el favor de poner el seguro.

Candy le obedeció y se quedó de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

-Ven, toma asiento.

Terry le tendió lo mano indicándole se sentara en el sillón que tenía enfrente.

-No, aquí estoy bien, gracias.

-Que vengas y te sientes!

Candy se estremeció ante el grito. La voz de Terry aturdía como un trueno o un cañonazo, así que asustada pero demostrando dignidad y valor, fue y se sentó como le ordenó

-Y bien?  
-Y bien que?

-Para que querías verme?

Terry al fin volteo sus ojos de depredador hacia a ella. Esas pupilas negras estaban tan cerradas, que el azul profundo de sus ojos parecían dos dagas filosas que querían rebanarle de un tajo el corazón. Ella tragó saliva tratando de no evidenciar que ya estaba asustada.

-Quien te crees que eres?

-Q..que?

-Que quien demonios te has creído para hacer todo esto?

-No entiendo, Terrence, mejor voy a marcharme. Esto no va a acabar bien.

Candy quiso levantarse, pero él como un lince salto del sillón y se paró ante ella impidiéndole siquiera ponerse en pie.

-Aun no te he dado permiso de irte. Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte primero.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenerlo tan cerca era verdaderamente peligroso, su perfume, su calor, nada de eso había cambiado ni el efecto devastador que seguía causando en ella.

El regreso a su asiento pero se sentó en el filo con los codos sobre las rodillas.

-Por que te casaste? Que no pensaste que eso no me iba a gustar?

-A ti ya nada te gusta de mi Terry, eso me lo dejaste muy claro la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-Si, tonta, y tu también fuiste muy clara en decirme lo que opinabas de mi. Pero eso no era razón para que apenas me diera la vuelta, te casaras con el primer idiota que se te atravesó!

-No lo llames idiota!

-Uy uy uyy! No le ofendan a la señora su señor esposo…!

-Que quieres Terry? Que quieres de mi? Ya no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

-Que lo dejes, que vuelvas conmigo. Eso es lo que quiero. Mi divorcio de Susana es un hecho consumado. Ya no hay obstáculos para que estemos juntos.

-Y quien te ha dicho que yo quiero volver contigo? Que no te has dado cuenta? Estoy casada con otro!

-Pues eso puede arreglarse, le pides el divorcio y san se acabo.

-No, las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-Por que no?

-Por que yo no lo voy a dejar por ti. Y aunque estuviera sola, yo no podría volver contigo, tengo sentimientos, Terrence, no soy una "mona de piedra", y no creo que pueda volver a confiar en ti. No después de lo que paso en Nueva Orleans. No después de tus mentiras.

-Pues si tu también me mentiste…!

-Razón de mas! Tu y yo ya no podemos estar juntos! No confiamos el uno en el otro y tenemos mucho que reprocharnos. Olvídate de mi.

Candy se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, Terry de inmediato se levantó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda, sin embargo, su abrazo fue dulce y amoroso, ella de principio se puso rígida ante el temor de que pudiera lastimarla, pero se percato de que él no quería hacerle daño físicamente.

-Déjame ir, por favor.

-No, no puedo Hermosa, no puedo dejarte ir otra vez…

-Es demasiado tarde para nosotros. Hemos tomado caminos diferentes y tenemos que aceptarlo.

-No, no por favor! He sufrido tanto por ti, me he dado cuenta de que no merezco tu perdón, lo se, he sido un imbécil que ha arruinado lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida… pero por favor, perdóname! Déjame estar contigo, déjame demostrarte que puedo cambiar y ser el hombre que tú necesitas…

Candy sentía que le arañaban el alma con un puñal, como deseaba que las circunstancias fueran distintas, que tantas piedras no estuvieran entorpeciendo el espacio entre ellos, como deseaba darse la vuelta y fundirse en un abrazo eterno con ese hombre, que a pesar de sus múltiples errores, ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no, la realidad es que a ellos el amor ya no les bastaría y pagarían muy caro haber sido tan negligentes e inmaduros, no cuidaron el amor y ese descuido términó apartándolos.

-No, no…

-Tu no lo amas… no puedes quererlo…

-Si lo amo…

-Mientes…

-Suéltame, por favor, déjame ir. Si me quieres como dices déjame en paz.

Terry la volteó enérgicamente y la miro a los ojos desesperado. No sabía como convencerla de que no podría vivir sin ella, sabía que estaba luchando contra el aire, pero aun asi no quería aceptar la realidad.

-Dime que no me amas. Así de frente sin quitar la mirada.

Ella abrió la boca, su cuerpo no obedecía sus pensamientos, quería gritarle que no, que ya no lo amaba, que la dejara de una vez por todas en paz, pero no, su cuerpo débil y traidor solo quería abrazar a ese hombre, responsable de que en su ser otro estuviera gestándose. "Terry, amor mío, vamos a ser papas!" Sus pensamientos la estaban traicionando, las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron en sus mejillas.

-Ves, no puedes, no puedes decirme que no me amas. Déjalo, vuelve conmigo.

-No, No! Ella lo empujó, no caería otra vez, y no iba a traicionar a Albert por un espejismo, por que eso siempre probó ser para ella. Un espejismo que nunca pudo alcanzar, que siempre de una forma u otra terminaba abandonándola en un mar de llanto. No podía permitirse atrapar, tenia que pensar en el bien de su hijo. Aunque tarde o temprano su relación con Albert terminaría, ella no lo engañaría. Punto.

-Entonces se mi amante!

-No, de ninguna manera. Yo nunca podría hacerle eso a Albert, él no se lo merece!

Terry la miró incrédulo, la mirada le cambió como quien se quita y se pone una mascara diferente, ahora comenzó a molestarse y a Candy le pareció que el pelo se le erizaba como un perro a punto de pelear.

-Ah, muy digna ahora si! Pero bien que fuiste capaz de engañar a Susana, que injusta eres, o mas bien, que sinvergüenza has resultado ser…!

-No me hables asi. Tu no tienes derecho…

-Bien que te metiste conmigo y en ningún momento te importó el que yo estuviera casado con Susana, maldita hipócrita!

Terry la tomó por los hombros, Candy recordó con horror lo que había pasado la ultima vez que él la tomó así, esa cara era de nueva cuenta la del endemoniado capaz de hacerla pedazos.

-Dímelo, por que? Por que Albert no y Susana si? Terry la zarandeó completamente fuera de si, y Candy ya harta y desesperada, no tenía mucha capacidad de razonar.

-Por que ella te era infiel!

Terry la soltó, abrió los ojos y la boca en un gesto de rabia y horror. La vergüenza, la incredulidad, la decepción más absoluta lo dejó petrificado. Candy se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error al abrir la boca.

-Terry…

-Tu… lo sabias! Lo supiste siempre y nunca me lo dijiste!

-Yo.. yo no…

-Como te reíste de mi, como te habrás burlado de mi en silencio! Como te enteraste, y por que no me lo dijiste?

-Yo… la vi en el hospital…

-Y te lo callaste!

-No quería lastimarte!

-No, es obvio que no! Mentirosa de mierda!

Candy simplemente no lo vio venir, con reflejos de rayo, Terry le dio dos bofetadas que la hicieron perder el equilibrio y la hicieron caer de sentón en el suelo. Ella lo miró desde el suelo llorando como una niña aterrada con las manos en sus mejillas. El de pie frente a ella resoplaba temblando de ira.

-Y ahora vas a llorar, eh?

-Terry me duele…Por favor, ya basta!

-Basta? Si lo que quisiera es ahorcarte con mis propias manos, pero no vale la pena que me las manche con tu sangre, eres igual que la perra de Susana! Lárgate, o no respondo de mi!

Terry le dio la espalda y fue a tomarse de un trago el vaso que había dejado en le descansabrazo de su sillón, Candy se levantó del suelo y de inmediato sintió una punzada en el vientre que la hizo quedarse doblada, mientras lloraba entre sollozos y veía la espalda de ese mounstro que la había lastimado sin remordimiento ni sentimientos. El corazón le dolía como si le hubieran clavado en el un cuchillo sin filo y oxidado y se lo habían arrancado de un tajo del pecho. No le alcanzaban las oraciones en su cabeza para pedirle a Dios que la ayudara a sobrevivir después de eso. Ni siquiera quiso decirle nada ni aclarar nada mas, tenía que marcharse urgentemente por que sentía que se iba a morir del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y en el alma.

Se acercó a la puerta y sin mirar atrás la abrió, pero sintió que algo se le desgarraba dentro cuando de frente, se topó con Albert, quien la miraba con una expresión que nunca en su vida olvidaría. Ella apenas pudo musitar su nombre incrédula de tenerlo frente.

-A..Albert!

El no le contestó, solo la atravesó con sus ojos azules y los levantó para ver hacia el frente, donde Terry, al oír su nombre volteo de inmediato. Candy tuvo el presentimiento de que en ese momento, la sangre de uno de los tres iba a correr…

Continuará...

Un amor que termina así, Luis Ángel


	14. Capitulo 14: Dolorosa Revelación

**Capitulo 14: Dolorosa revelación**

Quisiera abrir lentamente mis venas  
Mi sangre toda vertirla a tus pies  
Para poderte demostrar  
Que más no puedo amar  
y entonces, morir después.  
Y sin embargo tus ojos azules  
Azul que tienen el cielo y el mar  
Viven cerrados para mí  
Sin verte estoy así  
Perdida en mi soledad  
Sombras nada más  
Acariciando mis manos  
Sombras nada más  
en el temblor de mi voz.  
Pude ser feliz  
y estoy en vida muriendo,  
y entre lágrimas viviendo  
los pasajes más horrendos  
de este drama sin final.  
Sombras nada más  
entre tu vida y mi vida  
Sombras nada más  
entre mi amor y tu amor.

Los fríos ojos de asesino de Terrence Granchester brillaron de enferma alegría, en la puerta, a punto de entrar estaba el hombre que con todas sus fuerzas quería moler a golpes. Albert le devolvío esa mirada con la concentración de un halcón a la caza, que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre. Candy se quedó petrificada frente a el con la barbilla completamente abierta, volteó con temor hacia atrás donde el terror aumento al ver como Terry miraba al gigante, ignorándola por completo.

-Hazte a un lado Candy. La voz de Albert se escuchó absolutamente sin emoción, casi como un susurro, y ella lo miró mientras empezaba a temblar sin control.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, AMIGO. Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí, ven, vamos a tomarnos una copa…

No había terminado cuando Albert por reflejo empujó a Candy y esquivo el vaso de grueso cristal que Terry le lanzó directamente a la cabeza y que se estrelló contra la pared del pasillo. Albert de inmediato se lanzó en contra de él, pero Terry lo esquivó, lo jaló por el saco y lo hizo estrellarse de cabeza con una mesa. Albert se quedó aturdido mientras Terry se paraba frente a él observándolo enfurecido.

-Ya no soy el mismo niñito estúpido que mandaste a volar hace años, infeliz, con razón tenias tanto interés en que no la viera, maldito, la querías para ti!

Terry lo quiso patear, pero Albert esquivó su pie y se levantó para lanzarle un puñetazo al estomago que doblo a Terry.

-Imbécil! Hazle como quieras, ella es ahora mi esposa y la vas a respetar, o te mato hijo de puta…!

Terry, doblado por el puñetazo, comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado y volteó para escupirle las siguientes palabras.

-Valiente esposa te fuiste a conseguir… O que crees que estábamos haciendo antes de que llegaras…?

-Vas a tragarte tus palabras!

Albert le dio un puñetazo en la quijada y Terry se detuvo del sillón, quien de inmediato volvió a lanzarse contra él para darle un puñetazo en la boca.

-Ella me quiere estúpido, pregúntaselo tu mismo para que salgas de dudas! Llévatela a donde quieras pero siempre vas a ser el plato de segunda mesa de lo que ya fue mío!

-Cállate, perro, cállate!

Albert ya había perdido por completo el control, pero a pesar de que era mayor tanto en estatura como en edad que Terry, la pelea era muy pareja, se golpeaban en todo el cuerpo mientras se aventaban tirando muebles y rompiendo objetos de la habitación del hotel, en tanto Candy se detenía de un chifonier que estaba cerca de la entrada observando atónita la escena de pesadilla que se desarrollaba ante sus aterrados ojos. El dolor en su vientre fue aumentando y a punto estuvo de desmayarse de la impresión, pero algo en su mente la obligaba a permanecer consciente. Los dos parecían animales salvajes luchando a muerte y estaba segura de que no se detendrían hasta que uno o ambos perdieran la vida.

-Ya por favor! Deténganse, Albert… Terry… Por Dios!

Ellos simplemente no la escuchaban, los dos para este momento ya sangraban de la nariz y la boca, y a Albert le corría un delgado hilo de sangre en la frente del golpe que se dio al principio en la mesa. Terry parecía estar anestesiado, no sentía los puñetazos del gigante, al contrario parecía que lo enardecían, Candy se percató de ello, temía que lastimara a Albert más allá de una simple riña, y en un descuido, Terry tomó la botella que estaba tirada junto un sillón y se la estrello en la cabeza. El quería matarlo y no le importaba nada más que descargar todo ese odio y furia que lo quemaban al parecer desde el momento que nació. Albert calló de espaldas lo cual Terry aprovechó y se le subió en el pecho y comenzó a ahorcarlo, Candy ya no pudo soportarlo, no iba a permitir que ese hombre que ella adoraba, se convirtiera en un asesino y acabara con la vida del otro hombre a quien ella también amaba, aunque de una manera completamente diferente. Sin medir el riesgo, ella se lanzo sobre el ignorando la dolorosa punzada que no paraba de sentir en su vientre a tratar de detenerlo.

-No Terry, por favor, no lo hagas mi amor!

Terry no la escuchó, disfrutaba ver como el rostro del hombre que en ese momento odiaba mas en la vida se ponía rojo mientras que las manos de este sobre sus muñecas se iban debilitando. No se dio cuenta en que momento Candy lo jaló por el cuello tratando de detenerlo y separarlo de Albert, ni escucho la forma como Candy lo llamó, estaba sordo y ciego y presa de esa inconsciencia, la empujó violentamente y ella cayó de espaldas contra los pedazos de la mesa que yacían desparramados en el piso. Albert aprovecho la distracción para darle una patada en la ingle lo cual lo hizo caer aullando de dolor, pero de inmediato se volvió a poner en posición de defensa a la espera de que Albert se incorporara, cuando el grito desgarrador de Candy los sacó de ese trance desenfrenado en el que ambos estaban atrapados, la voltearon a ver y la vieron tirada en el suelo hecha un ovillo en posición fetal, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar violentamente.  
El primero en reaccionar fue Albert y se acercó a ella asustado a ver como estaba Candy. La abrazo quitándole unos mechones del rostro, mientras que Terry los observaba confundido de verla obviamente lastimada.

-Candy, Candy! Que tienes Pequeña…que tienes!

-Ya basta… por favor… ya basta…

Albert volteo hacia a Terry, y se miraron a los ojos en silencio, incomprensiblemente, los dos parecieron leer sus pensamientos, harían a un lado su odio y se encargarían de llevar a Candy a recibir la ayuda que ahora necesitaba a causa de su estupidez. Albert la tomó en los brazos y de inmediato notó que su falda estaba húmeda. Salió corriendo seguido por Terry.

-Terrence, saca las llaves del carro que traigo en mi saco, tu manejaras, no podemos esperar a que llegue una ambulancia.

-S..si… Terry lo obedeció y se adelantó, bajaron los dos pisos corriendo por las escaleras y el personal de la recepción los vieron sorprendidos salir a toda prisa, ya habían recibido las quejas de los pocos huéspedes que estaban en el piso de la habitación de Terry y estaban por enviar a los guardias de seguridad quienes solo los vieron salir como balas por la puerta de enfrente. El auto de Albert estaba estacionado a un lado de la entrada principal y Terry abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para que Albert subiera cuidadosamente con Candy quien se estremecía en espasmos violentos. Su cara se puso pálida y unas ojeras rápidamente se dibujaron bajo sus ojos cerrados y crispados de dolor. Terry subió al asiento del conductor y encendió el auto para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el hospital Santa Juana. Albert al moverse para acomodar a Candy, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba manchada de sangre.

-Candy! Estas sangrando chiquita! Terrence, acelera!

Terry ni siquiera volteo o le contesto nada, simplemente aplastó el acelerador y se fue rebasando y pasándose altos ante un escándalo de claxons y gritos de conductores y transeúntes indignados con semejante cafre. Para suerte de los tres, ningún transito los vio o seguramente los hubieran perseguido hasta llegar al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, Terry bajó y de un salto llegó hasta la puerta de Albert para abrírsela y salir corriendo para avisar en el hospital que traían a una muchacha en grave estado de salud. Los recibieron unas enfermeras que de inmediato se percataron que la muchacha venia sangrando y los jóvenes con golpes en la cara.

-Por Dios muchacho! Tuvieron un accidente de carro? Que les pasó?

-Yo.. yo… Terry tartamudeo aturdido, Albert sostenía a Candy en lo que el personal llegaba con una camilla para llevársela a la sala de emergencias y valorarla. Una vez que la tendieron sobre ella, una de las enfermeras de inmediato la reconoció.

-Dios mío… es Candy! La metieron por unas puertas a revisión y Albert se quiso ir tras ella, pero una enfermera lo detuvo.

-Espere por favor, joven, necesito que conteste algunas preguntas. Que es usted de ella?

Para esto ellos ya estaban en la recepción y Terry parado a un lado mirando como en trance hacia las puertas por donde Candy había sido llevada. Albert volteo a verlo, y Terry de inmediato sintió su mirada y clavo sus ojos en el.

-Soy su esposo. Mi nombre es William Albert Andley, el nombre de ella es…

-Si, Candy White, claro que sabemos quien es. Dígame, por favor, que fue lo que ocurrió.

Albert no quitaba la vista de Terry, quien finalmente vencido por la culpa y la aplastante realidad en que había desembocado todo, bajo la cara avergonzado y abatido.

-Tuvimos un accidente de automóvil…

-Ustedes están lastimados también…

-Yo estoy bien, no se el joven como se sentirá.

-Yo estoy bien…

-Cuando nos darán información de la Sra. Candy…?

-Ya la están revisando, Sr. Andley, por lo pronto necesito que me conteste algunas preguntas.

Terry se alejó para dejarse caer en una silla de la sala de espera. Posó su frente sobre sus manos por el cansancio y el abatimiento. La imagen de Candy tirada como trapo en el suelo no se iba de su cabeza. Hasta cuando iba él a continuar comportándose como una bestia infernal, que destruía sin misericordia todo lo bueno que lo rodeaba? Como pudo decirle a ella que la amaba, como pudo pedirle perdón para de buenas a primeras, arrastrado por su orgullo provocarle un daño que quien sabe Dios que consecuencias pudiera traerle a su vida?  
Tal vez lo mas digno y prudente en esos momentos seria salir corriendo del lugar directamente a tirarse de cabeza a un rio, pero no se marcharía, no importaba lo que pasara o lo que le dijera el imbécil de Albert, él se aseguraría de saber como estaba Candy y ver que estuviera fuera de peligro. Lo necesitaba con urgencia para poder continuar adelante con su vida, o lo que quedara de ella. Si algo malo le ocurría, no podría perdonárselo nunca, y sin saber precisamente como hacerlo, en su mente comenzó a orar, a rogarle a Dios lo escuchara a pesar de toda su maldad.

"Si puedes escucharme, Señor, por favor, no la hagas a ella pagar por mis errores, te juro, Dios, que si ella sale bien de esto, me apartare de su vida para que sea feliz con quien ella quiera… pero por favor, no permitas que nada malo le ocurra."

Albert por su lado, fue llevado a emergencias también a curarle las heridas que tenia en la cara y en la cabeza, mientras era atendido, recordaba con tristeza lo que había sido de su vida en los últimos días a partir de la fiesta de Archie y después de que Candy le había pedido hablar. El sabía lo que ella iba a decirle, solo un tonto no se hubiera dado cuenta. Ella iba a decirle que haberse casado fue un error, que lamentaba mucho hacerle daño ya que su cariño por el era sincero, pero que ya no podía seguir con esa farsa. Era lo ultimo que sus oídos enajenados con ella querían oír, y por eso mismo tan pronto tuvo una oportunidad se escabulló de la mansión para huir y evitar lo que era inevitable.

Saliendo de la mansión se fue directamente a buscar a Helen. Cuando llegó la vio sentada conversando con otro hombre, y una punzada aguda de celos lo hirió en el pecho, ella al darse cuenta de que Albert había llegado, gentilmente se despidió del que la acompañaba y se fue directamente con él, se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada y de inmediato Helen notó que estaba alterado. Ella siempre había sido muy reservada, procuraba no indagar mucho de su vida de la misma manera que él no lo hacia con la suya, pero la mirada triste del rubio le tocó el corazón. Directamente y sin rodeos le preguntó que qué le ocurría, y Albert, desahogándose como nunca lo había hecho, le habló de su desesperado y mal correspondido amor. Ella lo escuchó con atención y el habló de sentimientos y emociones que jamás había compartido con nadie, Helen se maravilló de la forma tan absoluta que ese hombre tan fuerte e impactante amaba a esa Pequeña, como él no paraba de llamarla.

Después de escucharlo por largo rato, y ya que casi había salido el sol, Helen le dijo que si le aceptaba un consejo, y si amaba tanto a esa joven, la dejara en libertad, y le diera el tiempo a ella en soledad de solucionar sus dudas. Pero que no la esperara por siempre, que él tenia el derecho de ser feliz, si no con su Pequeña, con otra mujer, ya que con toda seguridad habría muchísimas haciendo fila por la oportunidad de brindarle la dicha que sin duda se merecía. Albert vio en los ojos de esa prostituta un sentimiento genuino y enternecedor. Esa mujer de nadie lo miraba con tanta dulzura que le brindó un calor que a su corazón herido le hacia muchísima falta. Se percató de que a pesar de que muchas veces había compartido su cuerpo y su intimidad con ella, nunca se había fijado que dentro de esa hermosa anatomía, habían sentimientos tan sinceros y tan nobles.

Albert agradecido le dio un beso en la mano, y al darse cuenta de que el sol ya había salido, decidió marcharse pero antes de irse le aviso que esa noche volvería a buscarla, que no se le ocurriera salir de su habitación a "pasear" por la sala, a lo que ella sonriendo le contesto que si. Albert salió contento de haber sido escuchado, pero con el mismo dilema de lo que le esperaba al regresar a su hogar. Fue lo suficientemente astuto para dejarle un recado a Candy avisándole que saldría fuera por motivos de trabajo, y decidió tomarse el tiempo que le había pedido a ella para pensar las cosas y también, que ella lo aprovechara para pensarlo a su vez. De día se quedaba en uno de los departamentos que la familia poseía en el centro de Chicago, y de noche se distraía en compañía de Helen, y cada una de ellas hicieron el amor deliciosamente, embriagados con las emociones nuevas que cada quien había descubierto dentro de si.

El estaba de lo más a gusto y complacido esperando se venciera el plazo para reencontrarse con Candy, tenía la vaga esperanza de que los días en soledad a ella la ayudaran a valorarlo. Obviamente, él estaba al pendiente de cada paso que la rubia daba dentro de la mansión, por lo que para el fue una sorpresa desagradable recibir la llamada del mayordomo informándole que la señora había abandonado la mansión en un taxi particular después de haber recibido la llamada telefónica de un hombre. El instinto de inmediato le aseguró que Terrence estaba detrás de esa llamada, por lo que de inmediato hizo sus averiguaciones con sus contactos, y le solicitó a George le ayudara a indagar en los hoteles de la ciudad donde se habría estado hospedando en caso de que de eso pudiera tratarse. No tardaron mucho en recibir una respuesta, el muchacho estaba hospedado en un hotel de clase alta, y por tratarse del Sr. Andley quien pedía la información incluso le dieron el piso y el número de habitación donde él estaba hospedado.

Albert no estaba del todo seguro de que Candy pudiera encontrarse en ese momento ahí, mas bien fue al hotel con la idea de hablar con Terry de hombre a hombre y usar los medios que fueran necesarios (los que fueran) para obligarlo a alejarse definitivamente de sus vidas, por eso no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron justo en el momento que iba a tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió ante sus narices y se encontró de frente con una llorosa e histérica Candy, quien de inmediato se espantó de verlo… Fue mas de lo que su corazón pudo soportar, de buenas a primeras la sorpresa y la negación lo atraparon en un segundo que se volvió eterno, pero tan pronto pudo recuperar el aliento una rabia lo invadió por completo y hasta sintió deseos de abofetearla por estar en ese momento ahí.  
Por todos los cielos, era su esposa! Como era posible que se rebajara a encontrarse a escondidas con el infeliz de Terry, sin importarle las consecuencias que ello pudiera traerle, era como una bofetada o un escupitajo en plena cara. Todo lo que sucedió a continuación, lo hizo salirse de ese momento de enojo con ella para enfocar todo su coraje en contra del otro, el intruso, el estorbo que pasara lo que pasara, parecía estar determinado a no desaparecer jamás. Pero que cruel parecía ser el destino, y que tonto de él por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones, lo que mas amaba en su vida fue lastimado por su estupidez. No iba a culpar a Terry, no, en el fondo, el único culpable de todo ese embrollo era él y solo él.

Ella tomó la decisión de encontrarse con Terrence por que estaba sola, por que él se negó a enfrentar algo que temía enfrentar, podía elaborar miles de justificaciones para decir que tenia razones de peso para haberse marchado, pero no, huyo como un cobarde con tal de no escuchar de su adorable boca, "Lo siento, no te amo…" La mente de Albert, a pesar de todos estos pensamientos, aun estaba aferrada a la idea de no permitir que su estrella, su amor verdadero, terminara alejándose para siempre de el, eso simplemente no lo soportaría.

Una vez que terminaron de atenderlo, salió y se quedó sentado en una tira de asientos que estaban a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Terry, no quería por ningún motivo voltear a verlo, ya deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir hacia el y sacarlo a patadas del hospital, pero su nobleza, sus sentimientos profundos lo obligaron a aguantar y controlar sus impulsos. El, a pesar de todo, sabia que Terry amaba a Candy, a su manera estúpida y equivocada, y esa realidad no podía negarla, era evidente que el trigueño sufría por ella, así que seria magnánimo al dejarlo quedarse hasta que les dieran información del estado de Candy, pero llegado el momento, con todo y la pena, le pediría que se marchara por las buenas… o por las malas.

-Familiares de la Sra. Andley…!

Los dos de inmediato se pusieron en pie, al mismo tiempo se acercaron al medico que había salido a la recepción para darles el diagnostico de salud de Candy.

-Yo soy su esposo…

-Bien, Sr. Andley, le informo que pudimos estabilizar a la Sra. Sin embargo va a ser necesario realizarle una transfusión de emergencia, perdió mucha sangre y la única manera de salvarle el bebe va a ser mediante la transfusión. Necesitamos con urgencia donantes…

Los dos hombres se quedaron pasmados ante las palabras del medico… "Bebe..?" Terry sintió que le cortaban los hilos cual marioneta y se fue de espaldas sobre el mostrador, mientras que Albert se quedó tieso como estatua de sal. No podía ser! Tenía que haber algún error. Pero de inmediato, su cerebro rápido de zorro tramo una idea que decidió utilizar a su favor…

-El bebe, esta bien? Mi hijo esta bien?

-Si, pero si no se realiza la transfusión la Sra. entrará en shock. Necesitamos donantes urgentemente.

-Puede usar mi sangre, doctor, tome toda si es necesario.

Los dos hombres voltearon hacia Terry, quien haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, trataba de aguantar unas lágrimas que brillaban en la comisura de sus ojos. Al diablo el orgullo, al diablo su imagen de hombre, que varón ni que ocho cuartos! Que el mundo entero se diera cuenta de que era un cobarde llorón, un poco hombre, ya nada de eso le importaba, no si su hermosa estaba al borde de la muerte por su culpa, y más aun si ella iba a ser mama. No importaba si el niño no era suyo, que mas daba, era de ella y eso era todo lo que le interesaba! Albert sintió verdadera pena por él, sin embargo le urgía que el se esfumara de sus vidas, mas aun con la noticia que acababan de darles, la situación no podía ser mas obvia, Terrence era el padre del niño pero al parecer el no estaba enterado. Conociéndolo, sabia que podía utilizar la culpa de lo sucedido para obligarlo a marcharse para siempre, y no dudo en hacerlo.

-No es necesario, Terrence, será mejor que te vayas, ya ha sido suficiente…

-No Sr, Andley, le sugiero aceptar el ofrecimiento de su amigo, necesitamos hacerles estudios a ambos para ver quien es compatible con la sangre de la Sra. Y posteriormente deberá quedarse para realizar la transfusión. Háganme el favor de acompañarme para tomarles muestras.

Albert aceptó a regañadientes, Terry ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Su rostro reflejaba una derrota y un abatimiento total. Minutos después, salió una enfermera a avisarles que la sangre compatible era la de Terry, por lo que lo que necesitaba la acompañara rapidamente. Albert se quedo de pie viéndolo caminar por el pasillo de consulta interna apretando sus quijadas por la impotencia, su rival además de ser el padre del niño que Candy llevaba en su vientre, iba a darse además el gusto de ver su sangre correr por sus venas. Maldijo a su suerte y maldijo el momento en que toda su vida se descompuso y lo llevó a ese instante.

Terry fue llevado a la habitación de Candy, la tenían dormida con sedantes para aligerar el dolor, y un pequeño tubo de oxigeno la ayudaba a respirar. Le levantaron la manga de la camisa e introdujeron la aguja en su brazo, para mediante un curioso mecanismo sacar su sangre e introducirla en la vena de la mano de ella. Terry la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, esa era sin duda la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y sin duda con su embarazo más bella debería verse. En sus pensamientos le dijo miles de palabras de amor, halagos, reproches y juramentos. "No volverás a verme, hermosa, y vas a sobrevivir a esto… solo quedara la sensación de que despertaste de una pesadilla… de la cual no querrás ni acordarte… perdóname, mi Pecas, perdóname y olvídame para que seas feliz…"

Una vez finalizada la transfusión, le dieron a beber un vaso de caldo de pollo bien cargado, y le sugirieron que fuera a la capilla a tranquilizarse y reponer las fuerzas ya que estaría debilitado aun para salir del hospital. A paso lento fue hacia la capilla y se sentó en una orilla, la parte más oscura y donde ni la luz de las velas o el débil sol que entraba por el vitral de la ventana alcanzaban a iluminar. Ahí, en soledad y agotadas ya sus reservas emocionales, se soltó llorando como un niño. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos para ahogar los sollozos. Se declaro incompetente para seguir dirigiendo su vida, la cual había llevado a un pozo oscuro del que al parecer ya no podría salir.

"Dios mío, escúchame, por piedad! Sálvala, salva a su hijo! Yo no valgo nada, soy una escoria, y merezco morir en lugar de ella, te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la suya! Es un ángel, pero tú ya tienes muchos en el cielo, y merece ser feliz aquí en la tierra. Se que he sido de lo peor, que nunca te he pedido ni agradecido nada, pero si es verdad lo que dicen los sacerdotes y la gente… que tu perdonas y aceptas a los que se arrepienten, Señor estoy arrepentido de todas mis maldades! Escúchame por favor, escúchame…!"

Terry no se dio cuenta de que era observado desde el quicio de la puerta por Albert, quien en ese momento estaba librando una feroz lucha interna consigo mismo. Su conciencia le pedía que fuera honesto, que aclarara las dudas de Terry y le dijera que él era el padre del bebe de Candy, era obvio que ese muchacho la amaba a pesar de sus errores, pero también su corazón lo dominaba y su mente obsesionada no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Quería a Candy a su lado, costara lo que costara, mas aun de constatar el daño que dicho amor le había causado a su pequeña. No, dejaría que las cosas siguieran la misma corriente, y Terry se marcharía para dejarle el camino libre.

Una vez que Terry sintió que sacó toda su tristeza y hubo llorado hasta cansarse, se talló la cara y decidió que era el momento de marcharse, no tenia caso despedirse de nadie, así en silencio se iría y no volvería la vista atrás. Al levantarse de su asiento y darse la vuelta para salir de la capilla, vio al gigante en la puerta. Lo vio de reojo pero no mostró ninguna reacción. Al pasar a su lado, se detuvo sin voltear a mirarle.

-Perdóname, Albert. Se que no podrás hacerlo, pero te pido me disculpes. Cuídala y hazla feliz.

-Vete en paz, Terrence Granchester.

Terry se fue en silencio, cuando llegó al hotel a tomar sus pertenencias los administradores del hotel le informaron que el Sr. Andley había mandado pagar los desperfectos ya la cuenta pendiente de la habitación y había ofrecido una disculpa por el escándalo. No cabía duda de que Albert era todo un caballero, cosa que él, a pesar de ser ingles había demostrado que no lo era ni de chiste.

Tomo el primer taxi que pasó y se dirigió a la estación del tren. No sabia que iba a hacer regresando a Nueva York, toda su vida le parecía de lo más banal y absurda. Con que iba a pararse frente al publico? Que podía demostrar de si mismo que no fuera ese rostro avergonzado y humillado? La imagen de Candy en el hotel, en el suelo llorosa y asustada, después tirada como bulto, lanzada por su nefasta impulsividad, la imagen de la mujer inconsciente y al filo de la muerte en el hospital. Vaya clase de amor! El debió darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era para las mujeres desde el momento que Susana perdió la pierna por él, incluso comprendió la verdadera razón de su traición. Ella sabia que el nunca la amaría, que a pesar de casarse con ella, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos siempre estarían atados a otra persona. Como no esperarse generar resentimientos y deseos de revancha hacia alguien que te engaña aunque no te sea infiel? El siempre fue un infiel en su cabezota, y la pobre infeliz solamente actuó en consecuencia, total, ahora hasta de eso se percató que tenía responsabilidad. "Estas maldito, Terrence, bien hicieras en morirte..

Albert regresó a la recepción, llamo por teléfono a George para informarle lo que había ocurrido y le ordenó ocuparse de que nada de ello trascendiera de ninguna manera al publico, le encargó hablara y pagara lo que necesitara para asegurarse que nadie abriera la boca. Después llamó a Archie, le aviso lo que le había ocurrido a Candy sin darle muchos detalles y le dijo lo de su embarazo. Archie se sorprendió muchísimo, por el poco tiempo entre la boda y la noticia, era obvio que ellos habían iniciado relaciones desde antes de casarse, pero optó guardarse esos pensamientos para si. Le contestó que tanto el como Annie irían de inmediato al hospital a ver como estaban y le ofreció su apoyo incondicional para lo que se les ofreciera.

Una vez que Albert colgó, regresó a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Candy. El color había regresado a sus mejillas y el gesto adolorido se había borrado, ahora dormía plácidamente con una respiración tranquila y acompasada. Dentro de su mente y su pecho una guerra se libraba, entre el deber y lo correcto y sus deseos y obsesiones. El se dijo a si mismo que no podía, que era muy débil en comparación con Terry, él jamás podría haberse marchado y dejarla, simplemente no lo podía concebir. Y en cuanto al niño, seria suyo, convencería a Candy de que seria el mejor padre del mundo para ese bebe, y lo amaría como si hubiera salido de sus entrañas. Los doctores le pidieron que se fuera a descansar y a comer algo, ya que debido a sus lesiones necesitaba cuidar también de su salud, y Albert solo se separó de la cama de Candy hasta que Archie y Annie llegaron y lo relevaron de su cuidado.

La pareja estaba de lo mas sorprendida con lo ocurrido, Albert tuvo que decirles lo del incidente con Terry, ya que sabia que Candy debido a su relación y confianza se los terminaría diciendo, pero también les aseguro igual que a aquel, que el bebe era suyo. Albert le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido a Archie, principalmente refiriéndose a que fue un descuido suyo y su insistencia la que había ocasionado que Candy accediera a su petición y quedara embarazada antes de casarse. Archie le dijo que no era necesaria dicha disculpa, que él no tenia ningún derecho de juzgarlos, pues eran adultos y después de todo, terminaron haciendo las cosas correctamente, que era casarse. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que ella saliera de la inconsciencia y se restableciera para continuar con sus vidas y recibir a su bebe, a quien Annie estaba mas que emocionada de imaginar.

Mientras tanto, en el tren rumbo a Nueva York, Terry dormía inquieto en su camarote, tenia pesadillas y recuerdos entremezclados de su vida que lo estaban torturando en su sueño. La ultima imagen que lo despertó fue el de una lapida con el nombre de Candy en ella. Se despertó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor, además de adolorido por los golpes de la pelea que no se atendió en el hospital. Se sentía casi igual de enfermo que la ocasión en que Karen lo saco de la cárcel, y ese mismo dolor físico apenas reflejaba el dolor que su alma experimentaba, necesitaba urgentemente liberarse de alguna manera, pues le estaba resultando cada vez mas difícil de tolerar. La idea de morirse no lo abandonaba, pensaba que era lo menos que se merecía por todas las desventuras que había generado a su alrededor y que el mismo había padecido.  
Tembloroso por los estragos de los golpes y la carencia de alcohol, salió a tratar de tomar el aire al descanso del vagón. El traquetear del tren y el ruido del viento lo ensordecieron, en el bolsillo de su pantalón llevaba la harmónica que Candy le había regalado hacia tantísimos años, la tomó al abordar el tren para tocarla y tratar de disipar su sufrimiento con la música y los bellos recuerdos que solía traerle, pero fue inútil, solo la verdad insoportable de sus errores lo azotaban sin misericordia. Era demasiado duro de soportar, la vida para él no tenia nada bueno ya. Sacó la harmónica y dándole un beso, la lanzó hacia la oscuridad de la noche y en ella claramente se vio un destello del metal mientras giraba, claramente pudo distinguir entre las penumbras la imagen de su Hermosa Pecosa, sonriéndole y diciéndole adiós, tomo un impulso dispuesto a reunirse con esa imagen en la eternidad…

Qué breve fue tu presencia en mi hastío  
Qué tíbias fueron tus manos y tu voz  
Como luciérnaga llegó,  
tu luz y disipó las sombras de mi rincón.  
Y me quedé como un duende temblando  
Sin el azul de tus ojos de mar  
Que se han cerrado para mí  
Sin verte estoy así  
Perdida en mi soledad.  
Sombras nada más  
Acariciando mis manos  
Sombras nada más  
en el temblor de mi voz.  
Pude ser feliz  
y estoy en vida muriendo  
y entre lágrimas viviendo  
los pasajes más horrendos  
de este drama sin final  
Sombras nada más  
entre tu vida y mi vida  
Sombras nada más  
entre mi amor y tu amor.

**Continuará…**

**Sombras nada mas, Rocio Durcal**


	15. Capitulo 15: Amarga Despedida

**Capitulo 15: Amargas despedidas**

Que seas muy feliz, estés donde estés, cariño  
no importa que ya, no vuelvas jamás, conmigo  
deseo mi amor, que sepas también que te amo  
que no te olvidé, que nunca podré, te extraño.

Que seas muy feliz que encuentres amor, mi vida  
que nunca mi amor, te digan adiós, un día.

Perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te amé y te hice daño  
te amé de más y fue mi error,  
que soledad estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando  
que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz,  
mientras que yo  
te sigo amando.

Deseo mi amor que sepas también que te amo  
que no te olvide, que nunca podré, te extraño  
Perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te amé y te hice daño,  
te amé de más y fue mi error,  
que soledad estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando  
que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz,  
mientras que yo...  
Te sigo amando

Terry respiró profundamente y cerro los ojos, a pesar del escándalo de la maquina del tren, golpeando sin piedad los durmientes bajo las vías, él sintió una paz absoluta, un segundo previo al final experimento la serenidad de quien entrega su vida al destino… Su amor moriría junto con él sin dejar huellas, pero, sorprendentemente, ese destino cruel tenia otros planes reservados para él, milagrosamente algo lo detuvo en el último instante, claramente sintió como si le hubieran jalado la camisa por la espalda lo cual lo obligó a abrir los ojos y detenerse. Otra vez volvió a sentir que le jalaban la ropa, pero esta vez no fue en la espalda, el tirón lo sintió en su pantalón, a la altura del muslo, y volteó sorprendido hacia abajo y atrás para sorprenderse más aun con lo que se encontró. Una niñita como de 5 años, de pelo negro, peinada de fleco y trencitas como dos churritos lo miraba llorosa y asustada, sendos manchones de lágrimas y mocos surcaban su carita y lo miraba fijamente con unos enormes ojos verdes. El necesitó verla varios segundos para finalmente poder reaccionar y darse cuenta de que no era otra alucinación. Se arrodilló para poner su cara a la altura de ella y la tomo por los hombros, comprobando que era de carne y hueso, y de inmediato notó una manchita de pecas rosadas que adornaban su naricita respingada.

-Que te pasa, pequeñita? Estas perdida?

-Mi… mami… tengo miedo…snif!

-No llores, pecosita! Seguramente ha de estar buscándote! Por donde viniste?

Ella señaló el vagón de la izquierda y Terry la tomó en sus brazos para cubrirla del viento y llevársela cargando para buscar a sus padres. La niñita de inmediato rodeó su cuello con sus bracitos y pegó su cachetito húmedo con la mejilla del muchacho. Terry se sintió conmovido ante la vulnerabilidad de la indefensa niña y sin poder evitarlo, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Como te llamas, pecosita?

-Jeanny.

-Muy bien, Jeanny, no me sueltes, vamos a buscar a mama, y no vuelvas a perderte.

-No señor.

**Chicago**

Albert estaba tomando un café en compañía de Archie, ambos estaban en silencio cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos, uno pensando en lo que haría al despertar Candy, y el otro pensando en que las cosas, tal y como lo presintió hacia ya mucho tiempo, no habían salido nada bien para ella, cuando Annie salió de la habitación de Candy corriendo emocionada a buscarlos y darles la gran noticia.

-Muchachos, muchachos! Candy ya despertó!

De inmediato los dos dejaron el café a medio tomar sobre la mesa en la que descansaban después de velar toda la noche y siguieron a Annie a toda prisa, Archie se adelantó para tomarla de la mano y Albert, caminando mas lento como si dudara en llegar, iba detrás de ellos.

Candy estaba despierta, después de ver a Annie a su lado se dio cuenta de que estaba hospitalizada y que estaba con oxigeno y suero intravenoso. Annie la vio y le tomó la mano emocionada, lo primero que la rubia le preguntó preocupada y ansiosa fue por su bebe, a lo que la trigueña con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos le contestó emocionada que no tenia de que preocuparse, que ella necesitaba reposar hasta que los médicos lo ordenaran, pero que su bebe estaba a salvo, que era muy fuerte igual que ella y que era la cosa mas emocionante saber acerca de su embarazo.  
Candy sonrió feliz, no sentía dolor, solamente debilidad y aturdimiento por lo medicamentos, su bebe se había vuelto su prioridad en la vida desde el momento que confirmó su embarazo, y perderlo la hubiera matado de dolor. Cuando ella vio que Annie se levantaba emocionada de su silla para salir del cuarto, de inmediato le pregunto que a donde iba, a lo que ella le contesto extrañada por la pregunta, que a buscar a Archie y a Albert. Albert! Que vergüenza! Para esos momentos era obvio que él ya sabría de su embarazo… Con que cara iba a mirarlo después del zafarrancho del hotel… y la noticia de que estaba embarazada de Terry. Su corazón comenzó a latir golpeándole los huesos del pecho. Otra vez sentía que las lágrimas se le iban a escapar, no quería ni imaginarse que le iba a decir éste, lo que con todo derecho iba a reclamarle y como la iba a exponer sin duda ante el mundo como una descarada e infiel, una hipócrita como Terry la llamó muchas veces. A los primeros que vio entrar fueron a Annie, seguida de la mano por Archie quien al verla le sonrió lleno de alegría de verla despierta.

-Gatita Linda! Que bueno que ya estas bien, ya supimos la feliz noticia, vas a ser mama, eh? Que emoción, voy a ser tío!

-Y a mi donde me dejas, Archie? Yo voy a ser la tía mas consentidora del mundo!

-Chicos! Que bueno verlos…!

Archie se sentó en la silla a su lado y se acercó a ella con un gesto malicioso.

-Vas a ser mama, picara!

-Ay Archie…! Candy bajó los ojos sonrojándose y Annie entre molesta y bromista le dio un pellizco en el hombro.

-Archie, no incomodes a Candy!

-Que dije de malo..?

Annie le lanzó una mirada fulminante y los tres se rieron como en los viejos tiempos, pero Candy dejó de reír al ver a Albert pararse a la entrada de la habitación, la pareja de inmediato notó su silencio y comprendiendo la naturaleza del momento, se miraron entre si y Archie se levantó de la silla jalando a Annie por la mano para salir ambos y dejarlos a solas.

-Al rato volvemos Candy, vamos a tomar algo, me imagino que van a querer platicar ahora que despertaste.

Candy los vio salir y su mirada se posó en Albert, quien no se atrevía a dar un paso dentro.

-Puedo pasar Candy…?

Ella asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza. Albert se acercó y puso la silla al revés para sentarse poniendo sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Candy volteó la cara, sentía que le ardía de la vergüenza el solo hecho de tenerlo a un lado.

-No quieres verme, Pequeña? La voz de Albert era muy suave y cálida. Candy sintió como una lágrima mojaba lentamente su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tengo… vergüenza… de verte…

-Por que?

-Ya lo sabes… voy a ser madre…

El guardo silencio, sentimientos encontrados golpeteaban sin piedad sus pensamientos y emociones, no quería perderla, el simple hecho de verla viva, a su lado, aunque fuera en esas condiciones irracionalmente a él le bastaba para sobrevivir. Con gentileza tomó su barbilla y la obligó a voltear la cara hacia él.

-Esta escena se esta repitiendo con demasiada frecuencia entre los dos. Cuando vas a entender que no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte?

-No fue mi intención engañarte, Albert, te lo juro, la noche de la fiesta, cuando te pedí hablar contigo…

-Si, se bien que quisiste decírmelo, perdóname por haber huido como un cobarde, Candy. Se bien que pensabas pedirme que nos separáramos, pero no pude soportarlo. Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

-Voy a ser madre del niño de otro, no es honesto que me quede contigo.

-Y si te dijera que eso no me interesa? Y si te dijera que yo lo amaría como si fuera mío, que los adoraría y protegería tanto a el como a ti?

Ella levantó los ojos llorosos, los ojos azul celeste de Albert la miraban con un amor desesperado, y ella veía claramente que él quería convencerla de quedarse a su lado, pero ella no creía ser capaz de volverse a hacer ilusiones de que las cosas pudieran arreglarse. No pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajo su barbilla, mientras que el gigante recibía una nueva estocada en el pecho.

-No quiero hacerte mas daño, Albert, no tienes idea del cargo de conciencia que tengo después de todo lo que pasó… No merezco que me ames…

-No digas eso, Pequeña, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de hacerte feliz… y si lo que quieres es que te devuelva tu libertad, aunque me muera de pena lo voy a hacer.

Candy volvió a verlo y vio con horror como unas lágrimas abundantes corrían por las mejillas de Albert, se odiaba, se aborrecía por estar en esa situación tan imposible. No pudo evitar el impulso de extender su mano libre y acariciar el hermoso rostro de su príncipe, verlo llorar era más de lo que podía soportar.

-No quiero que decidas quedarte a mi lado por lastima, Candy, no seria justo para ninguno de los dos. Vamos a esperar que te repongas y que tú y tu bebé estén fuera de peligro. Yo con todo gusto te voy a devolver tu libertad si lo deseas, y seguiremos queriéndonos como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-Perdóname, Albert…

-No, no tengo nada que perdonarte…

**Nueva York**

Terry llegó a la estación y de inmediato percibió que algo había cambiado en él. La sensación de tristeza no se había ido, pero ese sentimiento de muerte que lo había estado consumiendo se esfumó como por arte de magia. A lo lejos vio como la pequeña Jeanny, en brazos de su madre se alejaba entre la gente, sonrió al verla despedirse de él mientras que ella le mandaba un beso con sus manitas. Ese rayito de sol le calentó su herido corazón, y dispuesto a reencontrarse consigo mismo, tomó un taxi con rumbo a su casa. La vendería, le pediría a Meyer que se encargara del asunto. No quería tener contacto con nada que le recordara cosas dolorosas del pasado, y para ello regresaría al departamento en el que hasta hacia poco había estado viviendo.

Respecto a regresar a trabajar en el teatro, realmente se sentía desconectado y sin interes, estaba analizando seriamente tomarse un tiempo para regresar a Inglaterra y contactar nuevamente a su padre. Era el momento apropiado para limar asperezas entre ellos y retomar su relación familiar como dos adultos. La vida era muy corta y no quería enterarse cualquier día de estos que su padre había muerto y arrepentirse de no haber arreglado las cosas con él. Con su madre al fin después de tantos años había conseguido establecer un lazo filial muy parecido a lo que entre una madre y un hijo debía existir, pero a pesar de ello, sabía que todo ese tiempo separados los había dañado a ambos irreversiblemente, sin embargo a él le bastaba para ser feliz el simple hecho de saberla cerca. Ella tal vez nunca pudiera hablar con claridad al mundo acerca de su maternidad oculta, pero ya no importaba. El había entendido que los errores muchas veces no eran causados por maldad o intención de herir, nunca mas juzgaría a esa mujer de haberlo abandonado, pues sabia que ella sufrió lo indecible al haber aceptado separarse de él.

Llegó a la casa y fue recibido por Peyton quien se alegró mucho de verlo, de inmediato notó los moretones en su rostro y se ofreció a ayudarlo a curarlos. Terry le pidió solamente le preparara un baño caliente y le acercara el árnica y demás pomadas para aliviar el dolor que traía en prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Le pidió que estuviera al pendiente de cuando terminara por que tenia algo muy importante de que hablarle, a lo que el fiel sirviente le contesto que si.

Terry se quedó largo rato reposando en la bañera, pensando y recordando los eventos recientes, y la imagen de Candy en el hospital… Se mojó el rostro para disipar la angustia y sonrió de recordar que ella iba a ser madre.  
"Que hermoso hubiera sido si ese niño hubiera sido mío… que maravilla imaginarlo siquiera, pero incluso si así fuera el caso… dudo que ella quisiera alguna vez decírmelo, menos después de la manera como la traté siempre. No, no debo pensar en ello. Ella será feliz al lado de Albert y yo tengo que aceptar la realidad, por mucho que me duela."  
En silencio le rogó a Dios por ella, y una vez que el agua se enfrió, salió y procedió a curar las heridas y los raspones que el bueno para los golpes de Albert le había dejado. Se revisó al espejo de su habitación y notó un brillo distinto en sus ojos, la última traza de orgullo y soberbia juvenil se había perdido en el tren, y frente a si estaba la imagen de un hombre que había experimentado el sufrimiento… y había aprendido su lección.

Mandó llamar a Peyton al estudio, y este llegó con una taza humeante de café. Terry fue directo al grano, le dio las gracias por sus servicios pero le informó que a partir de esa semana la casa seria puesta en venta y él no requeriría mas de sus servicios. El buen hombre se mostró sorprendido y preocupado por quedarse de repente sin trabajo, a lo que Terry de inmediato lo tranquilizó diciéndole que le pagaría una generosa liquidación lo suficientemente buena para que él se tomara un tiempo razonable para encontrar un muy buen trabajo.

También se acordó de Karen, podía imaginarse que estaría muy preocupada, por lo que de inmediato le envió una nota avisándole que ya estaba de regreso en la ciudad y que tan pronto recobrara fuerzas, pasaría a visitarla. Basta decir que tan pronto esta la recibió, tomó su abrigo y se fue corriendo a buscarlo. Terry se sorprendió muchísimo de verla esa misma tarde y de inmediato la invitó al comedor para brindarle un té y platicar con ella. Karen había leído la famosa agenda y tuvo la precaución de guardar ella la infame carta. Directamente le preguntó que había ocurrido, y él, sin entrar en muchos detalles, le narró lo que había pasado y como habían desembocado las cosas. Karen sintió unas ganas de partirle la cara a cachetadas, pero era obvio el arrepentimiento de su amigo. Simplemente no tenía caso hacerle mayores reclamaciones, con lo que su conciencia lo martirizaba era castigo mas que suficiente, y ella agradecía la confianza que el trigueño le había depositado. Se puso en pie en un arrebato y se paró a un lado de la silla de Terry, quien miraba la taza de té inexpresivamente. Karen lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar muy quedo, Terry de primera instancia no reaccionó, hasta que dejándose llevar por el momento, la abrazó por la cintura y recargó su cansada cabeza en el vientre de ella. Así se quedaron ambos un buen rato, sin decir más nada, el lenguaje silencioso del entendimiento y la empatía los unió en un abrazo de amistad sincera.

**Nueva York**

Candy permaneció 1 semana y media en el hospital y durante todo ese tiempo fue la paciente consentida de todo el personal. Mary Jane y las demás enfermeras la atendían a cuerpo de reina, primero que nada por el cariño tan entrañable que todos sentían por ella, segundo por la emoción que les daba saber de su embarazo. Recibió también muchas visitas, Patty y su abuelita Martha, el Dr. Martin y algunos de sus pacientes a quienes ella ayudó a atender, Tom y su padre, la Señorita Pony y la hermana María, aunque fueron por separado en días diferentes para no dejar descuidada la casa hogar. Todos la abrazaban llenos de alegría con la hermosa noticia, incluso la tía abuela Elroy se presento a llevarle un bello arreglo floral, que Candy agradeció profundamente. La Sra. Elroy le hablo en tono formal pero sincero, pidiéndole una disculpa por los malentendidos del pasado y deseándole la felicidad más grande en su nueva vida como la Sra. Andley.  
Candy tuvo que contener su sentimiento de culpa, nadie sabia la realidad de la paternidad de su bebe. El bueno de Albert seguía con la mentira de que el era el padre, con toda seguridad para mantener el honor de ella. Era capaz de todo por sacrificarse en el nombre de sus seres queridos. Ella también lo entendía. Un escándalo como ese seria fatal para la familia Andley y la primera en infartarse con toda seguridad seria la tía abuela. No era tan sencillo enfrentar una separación y el develamiento de la verdad del bebe. Había demasiado en juego y de nueva cuenta se sentía perdida y sin saber que hacer. Ese día le habían dado la noticia de que seria dada de alta al día siguiente, incluso le permitieron ponerse de pie y dar algunos pasos por la habitación, sin embargo el medico a su cargo fue muy enfático que aunque regresara a casa, ella debía guardar un reposo casi absoluto. Candy estaba sola en ese momento y había comenzado a llorar pensando en Terry y la forma tan brutal como habían terminado separándose, cuando Annie entró a la habitación llevando una jarra de naranjada para brindarle a su hermanita, verla llorando de inmediato le dio muy mala espina, y cerró la puerta con seguro para interrogarla.

-Se puede saber que te ocurre Candy? No debes llorar ni alterarte, eso les hace daño a ti y a tu bebe…

-No, no es nada, son solo tonterías mías.

Annie la observo en silencio sentada a su lado en la silla, su intuición desde hacia tiempo le decía que algo no andaba bien con Candy, y decidió externarle sus dudas.

-Candy… siempre hemos estado la una para la otra. Verdad?

-Así es, Annie.

-Y siempre nos hemos hablado con la verdad, no es así?

-Si.

-Entonces… Por que siento que me estas ocultando algo?

Candy la miró a los ojos. Necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse pues sentía que no podía sola con el peso de sus culpas y temores.

-Se que muchas veces te falle, amiga, fui una gran cobarde en el pasado, pero aprendí de mis defectos, y créeme, yo te defenderé de lo que sea y estaré para ti pase lo que pase.

-Annie…

-Dime, Candy?

-Mi bebe… no es de Albert.

Annie abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca en un gesto de incredulidad, sin embargo, de inmediato se recompuso y se quedó en silencio para dejar a Candy desahogarse. La rubia le conto todo lo que había pasado desde el momento que llego a Nueva Orleans, Annie no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Era tan increíble la forma como el destino había guiado caminos tan apartados hacia un mismo punto donde todo exploto en situaciones y sentimientos tan extremos. El final de la historia no podía ser mas apropiado para toda la narración, como Albert y Terry habían estado a punto de matarse frente a sus propios ojos, y como entre ambos habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias para salvarla.

-Ahora no se que hacer, Annie, Albert quiere que me quede con él, pero yo me siento tan indigna…

-Candy, si no lo amas, déjalo libre, pero si sientes que lo puedes llegar a amar… por que no? Pobre Terry, pero yo de ninguna manera quisiera saber que regresaste con él, se portó muy mal contigo…

-Yo no lo niego, Annie, pero yo también lo herí, yo también mentí, yo también actué impulsivamente. Y es el hombre a quien a pesar de todo amo, aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver.

-Candy, dale tiempo al tiempo. Aun es muy pronto y las cosas están muy recientes para ti. Deja que transcurran los días y ya veras como la situación va a encontrar la solución adecuada. Solo hay que pedirle a Dios que acomode las cosas, tengamos fe en su amor y su sabiduría.

-Gracias, Annie, por favor, que nadie, ni siquiera Archie, lo sepa.

-No te preocupes. Es nuestro secreto.

-Le doy gracias a Dios por que me ha permitido ver como el amor entre ustedes ha crecido tan grande y fuerte. Se ven muy bien juntos, Annie.

-Gracias Candy, a mi no se me olvida que la felicidad que yo ahora gozo, tu me la brindaste y eso con nada te lo puedo pagar.

Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron, Candy sintió que el amor de su querida amiga le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Annie le dijo que mas tarde volvería junto con Archie, quien ya estaba preparando su tesis para recibirse como abogado economista. Pasaría por él a la universidad y regresarían para acompañarla esa noche. Albert había salido esa tarde por que tenia unos pendientes del trabajo, desde el incidente el prácticamente había estado viviendo en el hospital y con la cercanía de su regreso a casa, el había intentado ponerse al corriente con sus múltiples compromisos.  
Candy aprovechó su soledad para dormir, pero no descansó nada ya que tuvo una horrible pesadilla, entre sueños veía a una mujer que le recordaba muchísimo físicamente a Doña Erika, pero esta otra a diferencia de ella, vestía de negro y su piel era mas pálida. Le pareció verla al pie de su cama y de la mano izquierda, jalaba con energía una cadena en la que al final estaba amarrado un enorme y horroroso perro negro que la miraba fijamente mientras le gruñía. Ella se quedó sentada en su cama viéndolos a ambos, y angustiada le preguntó que qué quería, a lo que ella sin contestarle ni media palabra, soltó la cadena del perro y este se lanzó sobre su cama. Despertó sobresaltada respirando rápidamente y percatándose de que prácticamente ya había anochecido. Se talló la cara para despertarse mas rápido y vio llegar a Albert a la habitación. El encendió la luz y la encontró despierta.

-Vaya, estas despierta, Pequeña. Lista para regresar a casa?

-Hola, Albert. Candy le sonrió, a pesar de todo le alegraba enormemente verlo.

-Vaya, creí que se te había olvidado sonreír!

Candy vio a Albert con ese mismo desparpajo y alegría que tanto le encantaba de él, traía su habitual camiseta negra con las mangas arremangadas, apuesto y desenfadado como solo podía serlo, su alegría era contagiosa y le agradeció ser así, tan sencillo, tan entregado, y al parecer tan libre de resentimientos. Era sin duda un hombre fuera de serie, y su corazón latió de emoción y agradecimiento.

-Ya hablé con tu medico, mañana a primera hora te llevaré de vuelta a casa y seguirás en reposo hasta que estés fuera de cualquier riesgo.

-Que lata! No soporto estar tanto tiempo en una cama.

-Lo siento mucho, jovencita, pero ordenes son ordenes y usted va a hacer todo lo necesario para que su nene y usted misma estén perfectamente.

-Albert… El la miró en silencio y se sentó a su lado.

-Si, Pequeña?

-Quiero darte las gracias por todo.

-No es necesario…

-Si! Déjame terminar…

-Esta bien.

-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido, no me cabe la menor duda. Se lo afortunada que he sido desde el momento que te vi por primera vez, como te convertiste en una parte tan esencial de mi vida… Desde esa noche que me salvaste la vida al caer de la lancha, te volviste algo mas que un simple amigo para mí.

-Candy!

-Una vez me pediste que compartiéramos todo, que nos acompañáramos y nos cuidáramos el uno al otro. Bueno, si no es demasiado tarde, quiero pedirte lo mismo.

-Pequeña…!

-Podemos ser una pequeña familia tu, yo… y mi niño? Me ayudarías a cuidarlo?

-Claro que si, Candy, claro que si!

Se abrazaron emocionados, él ya no iba lucha por entrar en ese corazón como anhelaba, era mejor aceptar lo mucho o lo poco que ella pudiera darle, que viniendo de ese corazón tan noble y amoroso, para era el mas grande tesoro del mundo entero. La amaría sin condiciones y aceptaría el lugar que ella podía brindarle. Por estar abrazados perdidos en ese momento tan emotivo, no se dieron cuenta en que momento alguien se escabullía en la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Que escena taaaan conmovedora!

Ambos se separaron y se sorprendieron de ver a Neil Leegan parado de frente a ellos con una sonrisa infernal pintada en su rostro.

-Que demonios haces aquí Neil?

Albert se puso de pie dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas del lugar, pero Neil de inmediato sacó una pistola que apunto directamente hacia él.

-Ah, no, "tío", me previne de que no pudieras negarme lo que he venido a buscar desde tan lejos… México sin duda fue un infierno muy bien escogido por ti para hacerme ver mi suerte… No tienes idea cuanto tiempo acaricie el momento de tenerte frente a mi para cobrarte la afrenta que me hiciste, malnacido!

Neil volteo hacia a Candy y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, parecía querer fulminarla y siseando como víbora se puso al pie de la cama.

-Felicidades, "querida", ya me enteré de que vas a ser madre… de un bastardo con toda seguridad… Si, estoy seguro que el padre de ese engendro es el actorcete aquel! Y el imbécil poco hombre de William esta mas que contento de cargar con el paquete… Bueno, allá él! De aquí nadie va a salir vivo, nomas por que no me da la gana hacerme a un lado, y te juré que nunca me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos con tu desprecio!

Albert comenzó a sudar frio, conocía a su sobrino, y algo en la mirada desorbitada de Neil le decía que el muchacho hablaba en serio, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para quitarle la pistola y neutralizarlo, sin que Candy corriera ningún riesgo. Decidió tratar de razonar con él, o al menos ganar tiempo en lo que podía actuar.

-Neil , imagino como te has de sentir…

-Tú no puedes imaginarte nada, idiota… Sabes lo que le pasa a un riquillo sin experiencia cuando lo mandan a la boca del lobo? Tienes idea de las torturas y vejaciones a las que me sometieron los peones mexicanos cuando tus empleados les dieron la orden de "enseñarme una lección"? No tienes idea del castigo que ejecutan en contra de los violadores, y bien que les hicieron saber que yo lo era!

Candy miraba hacia ambos hombres aterrada, la mano de Neil comenzó a temblar y chorros de sudor comenzaron a caer por su frente y mejillas, era evidente que el recordar lo que les decía le traía mucho dolor y rabia.

-No pude soportarlo… Una noche me escapé y hui en soledad, sin dinero, sin amigos, sin nada, vagué en el desierto y crucé llanos a punto de morirme de cansancio y hambre, y lo único que me mantuvo vivo fue el deseo de encontrármelos, a ti y a esta perra que voy a matar frente a tus ojos!

Neil apuntó directamente hacia Candy, pero Albert con la agilidad de una pantera se lanzó hacia él y le tomó la mano, un disparo salió de la pistola pero aun con la rapidez y fuerza de Albert no podía quitarle el arma de la mano. Candy comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

-Cállate, perra, te voy a matar maldito!

Quedaron pegados de frente forcejeando cuando volvió a escucharse un balazo. El silencio a continuación fue ensordecedor, ambos hombres se vieron a los ojos y Albert, cuan alto era se desplomó en el suelo. Neil comenzó a carcajearse.

-Lo… lo mataste! Neil, que has hecho?

-Ahora sigues tu, "querida", no puedo permitir que tengas un hijo que no te hice yo… pero a ti te voy a matar con mis propias manos…

Neil dejó caer la pistola al suelo y se acercó a Candy quien temblaba aterrada y llorosa.

-No Neil, te lo ruego, por favor…!

-Cállate! Nada de esto habría pasado si tu me hubieras querido como yo te quería!

Neil se acercó a la cama y Candy intentó salir fuera de ella, pero su debilidad no la ayudó a tener reflejos más rápidos y este de inmediato la agarró por un brazo y la volvió a tirar en la cama. Candy tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y sintió como Neil le apretaba el cuello con ambas manos, el aire comenzó a faltarle y sentía como las cervicales de su cuello estaban a punto de romperse. Claramente escuchó que la puerta de la habitación era golpeada y gritos se oían afuera exigiendo se abriera la puerta.

-Dulces sueños, Candy White…

En ese momento se escuchó una nueva detonación, Neil abrió los ojos y calló de espaldas soltándola y ella de inmediato se sentó respirando con desesperación y sobándose el cuello, la garganta le dolía tremendamente. Vió en el suelo a Albert que levantaba con dificultad medio torso y sostenía la pistola en contra de Neil, quien estaba tirado aun lado de la cama con un balazo en el hombro derecho. El rostro de Albert estaba pálido y con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de dolor, y de su boca un hilillo de sangre corría hasta la barbilla. Ella se bajó de la cama casi de un salto y se acerco a abrazarlo. Lo puso boca arriba para revisar en donde estaba herido, la bala al parecer había entrado a la altura del estomago.

-Fa…llé… quería….. darle…. en la cabeza….

-Calla, calla! Ya vienen los doctores, te vas a poner bien…

Candy lloraba acariciando su rostro. En ese preciso instante tumbaron la puerta entre Archie, un medico y un guardia de seguridad. El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Annie entró detrás de ellos y lanzo un grito de horror al contemplar la macabra escena. Entre Archie y los dos hombres agarraron a Neil y lo esposaron para mantenerlo bajo control, la herida no era de muerte y lo tendrían encerrado hasta que llegara la patrulla para llevarselo. Archie aprovechó para darle de cachetadas hasta que se cansó y le dolieron las manos. Ni el medico ni el guardia le dijeron nada, se hicieron de la vista gorda ante lo obvio de la situación.

Candy se quedó llorando y gritando histérica en el cuarto cuando enfermeras y médicos llegaron a levantar a Albert y llevárselo a la sala de operaciones para atenderlo de emergencia por que estaba sangrando excesivamente. Una vez que lo estabilizaron, lo llevaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos, ya que no les fue posible retirar la bala, la cual le había perforado el estomago y le había entrado en un pulmón, a un lado del corazón. El punto en el que se encontraba era demasiado delicado y necesitaban asegurarse de que el estuviera recuperado de la hemorragia para poder entrar por medio de cirugía y retirar la bala. El riesgo en ese caso era una infección y los médicos muy preocupados le explicaron a Archie que la condición de salud de su tío era crítica, sin muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Annie lo abrazó angustiada, Candy tuvo que ser sedada pues había entrado en crisis y debido a que aun estaba delicada de salud no podían dejarla levantarse y mucho menos alterarse por lo ocurrido.

Todo era caos y confusión, George tan pronto fue avisado por Archie, envió un comunicado a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Andley, quienes de inmediato se apersonaron en el hospital para estar al pendiente de la evolución del patriarca. La tía Emilia apenas si podía mantenerse serena, todos estaban enterados de la gravedad de su condición, y además de la preocupación lógica por él como miembro de la familia, también estaba la duda de lo que pasaría si el patriarca moría sin dejar un testamento con la designación de un heredero y nuevo jefe de la familia. Aunque no había demasiados candidatos plausibles y el mas obvio de todos era Archie, todo lo relacionado con el asunto le sumaba mayor tensión a la situación.

Candy deliraba entre el dolor y los medicamentos, llamaba a Albert rogándole que no muriera igual que Anthony, Annie no se apartó ni un segundo de ella y procuró permanecer a solas, sin permitir que nadie entrara a la habitacion ante la posibilidad de que la rubia en su inconsciencia dijera algo que pudiera perjudicarla. Fuera, en la sala de espera, los Andley esperaban a que los médicos vinieran para darles un informe del estado de William, Archie sin mayores pretensiones, se había puesto a la cabeza de todos los tramites y asuntos relacionados con el incidente de Neil, quien ya estaba en la cárcel a la espera de se determinara su situación legal, con todas las agravantes que sobre su cabeza pesaban. Salió un medico y de inmediato pidió hablar con todos.

-Señores, el Sr. William Andley acaba de recobrar la conciencia y ha solicitado que el Sr. George Johnson y el abogado de la familia vayan a su encuentro. Esta plenamente consciente y emitiremos un certificado medico para cuestiones testamentarias.

George y el abogado fueron conducidos hacia la habitación privada de Albert. Y todos se sentaron a la espera de las siguientes noticias. Archi y Elroy Andley estaban sentados uno al lado del otro tomados de las manos, ella sostenía entre las suyas un rosario intentando rezar. En ese preciso momento se presentaron como tromba Los Leegan, Sarah lloriqueaba y gesticulaba como actriz de opereta, Daniel la traía prácticamente cargando mientras que Eliza se había quedado rezagada en la puerta de la sala.

-Tia, tia! Por el amor de Dios, que tragedia!

Emilia Elroy Andley y Archie la vieron de reojo, él no disimuló para nada su disgusto de verlos ahí.

-Tia por favor! Tienes que ayudarnos, mi hijo, mi pequeño Neil, él no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, fue un accidente!

-Vamos, Sarah, por favor, ya cálmate, este no es el momento…

-No me digas que me calme, Daniel! Es nuestro hijo con el que se esta cometiendo una gran injusticia! Tia, tienes que dar la orden de que pongan en libertad a Neil, tu no puedes permitir que pase esto…!

Eliza ya no pudo seguir conteniendo el veneno en su pecho, se acercó temblando de coraje y se puso de frente a ellos alzando groseramente la voz.

-Todo esto es culpa de la maldita huérfana de Candy! Maldita la hora en que se cruzo en nuestras vidas, ella es la que debería morirse para dejarnos en paz!

-Elisa..!

Archie se puso en pie y levanto la mano para darle una bofetada, pero la tía abuela, a pesar de su edad y estado emocional se levantó casi tan rápido como él y se interpuso entre ellos. Eliza se hinchó como pavorreal complacida de sentirse apoyada por la mayor de los Andley, y pensó feliz que no tardaría en ver con sus propios ojos como sacaban a Candy del hospital a rastras. Sin embargo, Elroy Andley volteó con ella y se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró con un desprecio que jamás le había visto demostrarle.

-Eliza, ya estoy harta de ti y tu majadería! Tú y tu madre son un par de groseras altaneras que nada tienen de la clase humana que nos distingue a los Andley, así que cállate la boca y no vuelvas a dirigirte con esas palabras a nadie de nuestra familia. Has entendido? Y tu Sarah, tú y tu marido son los responsables de haber malcriado a este par de mocosos insolentes y soberbios, que se han creído capaces de hacer lo que se les pegue en gana sin medir consecuencias. Les voy a pedir de la manera mas gentil que se larguen con sus cuentos a otro lado, y en cuanto a Neil, si a William le pasa algo malo, yo misma voy a encargarme de que se pudra en la cárcel.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, anonadados de escuchar a la Tia Abuela hablar de esa manera, peor aun sabiendo que los Leegan de alguna forma u otra fueron consentidos de ella por su lambisconería. Se les había acabado el corrido y Elroy los estaba exiliando socialmente de la familia. Sin decir ni media palabra, los tres se marcharon con la cola entre las patas, Eliza creía que iba a perder la razón. Eso no era lo que se suponía debía ocurrir…

Albert terminó exhausto el encuentro con George y el abogado. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, sabía perfectamente que tan mal estaba, y lo que mas lo atormentaba en esos momentos era dejar sola a su pequeñita, como hubiera deseado poder conocer a su niño, haberlo visto crecer, jugar con él, enseñarle todas las maravillas que el mundo tenia… solo le quedaba rogar al cielo que de alguna manera, en la otra vida, él pudiera ver desde lejos a esos dos seres que representaban todo en la vida. Confiaba que Candy no se quedaría sola, él se había encargado de redactar tres cartas a George y una de ellas seria la llave para que Candy reencontrara su felicidad, esa que él no pudo darle y que por su egoísmo y aferramiento de cierta manera evitó que pudiera alcanzar.

Candy se despertó y al verse sola, se quitó con sumo cuidado la aguja intravenosa por donde le estaban administrando suero y medicamentos para mantenerla tranquila. En silencio, se fue descalza caminando y buscó en el área de cuidados intensivos la habitación donde estaba segura el debía estar internado en esos momentos. No tardó mucho en dar con el. Entró y lloró de verlo tan vulnerable y entubado. Un rudimentario aparato de electrocardiograma marcaba sus débiles latidos, había perdido mucha sangre y a pesar de las transfusiones no habían podido controlarle la anemia que se le complicó con una infección que la bala le estaba generando en el organismo. Ella se acercó y quitó un mechón rubio de su rostro. El abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente sonriéndole.

-Hola Pequeña…

-Hola príncipe…

-Que haces de pie? No tienes por que estar aquí, traviesa…

-Ni tu ni nadie me van a obligar que me separe de ti, tontuelo…

-Ya se, pero no puedo evitar decírtelo…Gracias a Dios que estas bien.

-Y tu vas a estar bien, ya lo veras, el doctor me dijo que después de la operación vas a recuperarte… Candy intentó sonreír al mentirle, sabia perfectamente que él estaba grave en extremo. El negó débilmente con la cabeza.

-No eres una mentirosa, Candy, tu no sabes decir mentiras… Valió la pena, por que están a salvo. Quiero pedirte algo, Pequeña.

-Que quieres pedirme?

-Que seas feliz, quiero que cuando Terry te busque, lo perdones y rehagan sus vidas…

-Pero por que me dices eso? El no me va a buscar, y tu y yo vamos a estar juntos por siempre.

-Yo voy a estar cuidándolos siempre, incluso a él. Se los debo, no he sido tan bueno como tu crees, Candy, perdóname por que tanto te quise para mi, que te hice daño… Te separe del hombre que amabas, ojala puedas perdonarme algún día…

-No, no! Tu no hiciste nada, solo me diste lo mejor de ti, yo no pude estar a la altura de tu bondad…

-Escúchame, Candy, te amo, te amé con locura y a mi manera tonta y cerrada, quise hacer lo que considere era lo mejor. Las cosas por algo son como son, prométeme, promete que si él te busca, que lo hará, tu lo aceptarás, es el padre de tu hijo y te ama. Luchen por su felicidad. Prométemelo…

El monitor comenzó a bajar de intensidad, Albert rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco como desvaneciéndose, una enfermera de inmediato escuchó y fue a ver que pasaba, se dio cuenta de que la presión sanguínea de Albert había bajado peligrosamente.

-Candy, voy a llamar al medico, van a tener que meterlo de emergencia otra vez al quirófano, despídete de él.

-Albert, ALBERT! Vas a ponerte bien!

-Promételo… pro..me..te..

-Si, te lo prometo, mi amor!

Candy ya no pudo soportar mas el llanto, Albert quedó inconsciente y el equipo de cirugía llegó como tromba por él y se lo llevaron, seguidos por Candy quien sabia en el fondo de su corazón que no volvería a verlo con vida. Annie la vio al final del pasillo como vagaba a punto de desmayarse nuevamente, la tomó en sus brazos y ya no supo más de si. En el interior del quirófano, el equipo médico luchaba con toda su capacidad para salvarle la vida a William Albert Andley, y después de 3 horas de incansable esfuerzo, el corazón del joven y poderoso hombre de 28 años se detenía para ya no poder ser reanimado. Fue declarado muerto a las 11:35 de la noche de ese triste día de Abril.

Deseo mi amor que sepas también que te amo  
que no te olvide, que nunca podré, te extraño  
Perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te amé y te hice daño,  
te amé de más y fue mi error,  
que soledad estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando  
que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz,  
mientras que yo...  
Te sigo amando

Continuará…

Te sigo amando, Juan Gabriel


	16. Capitulo 16: del Cielo bajan

**Capitulo 16: …del Cielo bajan**

******De vez en cuando siento  
que puedo regresar tiempo atrás  
éramos jóvenes los dos,  
fue tan perfecto.**

Así pasaban esos días sin final,  
todo era un juego, no bajo el sol  
a veces me parece  
que nada tiene una razón.

Días que no volverán  
que ya no puedo olvidar  
el tiempo nos dejara una verdad  
estarás en mi para siempre.  


Archie estaba en la capilla del hospital Santa Juana, de rodillas a un lado del pequeño altar, lloraba en silencio. Hacia varias horas les habían comunicado el fallecimiento de su tío William. El desorden y el caos se apoderaron de la sala de espera repleta de familiares y amigos. La tía Abuela Elroy se desmayó de la impresión y entre él y George tuvieron que sostenerla para que no se estrellara en el piso. Gritos y llantos se escucharon en ese instante, nadie estaba preparado para algo así, y menos con las cargas que la familia Andley ya llevaba a cuestas en relación con la muerte prematura de varios de sus miembros, lamentablemente demasiado jóvenes perdieron la vida en el transcurso de muy pocos años, y esta última definitivamente era muy dolorosa e impactante. Por el bien de su familia, por largas horas se mantuvo controlado e inexpresivo. Con una serenidad digna de cualquier jefe de familia, se encargo de todos los trámites relativos a la defunción de Albert, Annie estuvo un rato con él e inevitablemente lloró con la noticia, pero ella optó por mantenerse fuerte y cuerda por el bien de Candy, de quien prácticamente no se separaba. Candy… Pobrecita de ella! Las lágrimas arreciaron al recordar que se había quedado viuda y embarazada. Que dolor tan horrible debería estar ella experimentando, que tenían que mantenerla sedada, pues tan solo recuperaba el conocimiento sus gritos se escuchaban casi hasta la sala de espera… Le dolía demasiado, optó por dejarla enteramente al cuidado de Annie, quien al parecer tenía más valor que el mismo en ese momento para lidiarla. Entre sus manos tenia la carta que Albert dejo para él, fue una gran sorpresa saber que entre sus últimos esfuerzos en vida, le hubiese dedicado a el tiempo y energía. Sorbiendo las lágrimas y secándoselas con un pañuelo, abrió el sobre y de inmediato reconoció la letra de George.

Querido Archibaldo:

Lamento tener que ser breve, en estos instantes no puedo decirte tantas cosas que desearía haberte dicho antes, me arrepiento tanto de no haber aprovechado el tiempo para que nos conociéramos más a fondo. Sin embargo, se en que clase de hombre te has convertido, y me alegra mucho saber que tienes sentimientos nobles y principios sólidos, los cuales te serán de gran utilidad para que seas un hombre integro, responsable y de confianza para los tuyos y los que te conozcan. Disculpa que decida por ti, pero debo de confiar en mi intuición, y es mi deseo nombrarte cabeza de nuestra familia, ya estas a punto de graduarte, debes saber que lamento no poder estar presente en ese momento. Te encargo mucho a todos nuestros familiares, lucha por que su bienestar este asegurado, que cada decisión que tomes sea basada en la honestidad y el bien común, pero sobre todo, respetando la dignidad humana de todos los que dependen de tus decisiones. Cuida mucho de la tía Abuela, quien a su manera solo ha buscado a su vez cuidar de nosotros y de mantener la integridad de nuestro nombre. Tenle paciencia y escucha sus consejos, es una mujer sabia y te servirá de guía. También quiero pedirte especialmente que quieras mucho a Candy, por ningún motivo la abandones, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que ella ha pasado y lo que ha sufrido, y tristemente yo también voy a ser un dolor mas en su corazón. Nunca la juzgues, aunque sus decisiones no te parezcan congruentes, acéptala como es. Ella y su hijo los van a necesitar mucho a ti y a Ann y te pido encarecidamente que los protejas de todo daño.

Que Dios te bendiga y te llene de su sabiduría y valor.

Tu tío,

William Albert Andley.

La firma al final del documento era de Albert, de su puño y letra para que no quedara duda de su veracidad, aunque los trazos eran temblorosos por su condición de gravedad, la fuerza inconfundible del gigante se reflejaba en la determinación de no querer dejarse vencer por la muerte hasta no cumplir con su deber. Gotas de agua mojaron el papel antes de que Archie atinara a volverlo a doblar y guardarlo cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Después de volverse a sonar la nariz y aclararse la garganta mirando hacia el techo de la capilla, Archie salió decidido a no dejarse vencer por el abatimiento y mantenerse en pie para hacer lo que le correspondía. Muchos de los familiares se habían ido a casa a la espera de que les informaran cuando se llevarían a cabo los funerales del gigante. Archie decidió que fueran lo más pronto posible para no prolongar los malestares y el sufrimiento, y por que deseaba sacar a Candy de una buena vez del hospital para tenerla en su hogar al lado de su familia. Regreso a la sala y se acomodo en un sillón para tratar de dormitar un poco, había pasado apenas un día desde la muerte de William y apenas iba a comenzar el calvario relacionado con el funeral, el entierro… y la develación posterior del testamento.

**Nueva York**

Terry había terminado de empacar su ropa, prácticamente no había dejado nada, a pesar de que solamente llevaría consigo 3 maletas. Esperaba la llegada de Karen ya que habían quedado de ir a cenar para despedirse, el día anterior lo pasó entero con su madre, y le acompaño a dar una vuelta por el jardín botánico de la ciudad. En esa ocasión ella no se disfrazo como era su costumbre, y sostuvieron una larga charla en la que ella le informaba que iba a hacer publica la verdad de su maternidad, y necesitaba consultárselo a el. Terry le dijo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, que el de ninguna manera iba a impedírselo, al contrario, se sentiría muy orgulloso de al fin poder hablar con libertad acerca de su madre y de lo orgulloso que se sentía de ser su hijo. Eleanor aprovechó para pedirle le mandara saludos y buenos deseos de su parte a su padre, que le dijera que no le guardaba rencor y le deseaba felicidad y bendiciones. Terry le pregunto que por que razón no le mandaba una carta con el, a lo que ella, después de meditarlo un poco, le contesto que no, que no deseaba originar ningún conflicto, que las cosas estaban bien de la manera en que estaban, que simplemente le diera el mensaje tal cual. El asintió sonriendo y se dieron un largo abrazo. "Hijo de mi alma, estoy tan orgullosa de ti… Como le pido a Dios que un milagro ocurra y encuentres la felicidad que tanto anhelas". Terry la escucho en silencio y no le dijo nada, no tenia caso darle mayores explicaciones de algo que simplemente no tenia remedio ya.

Perdido en su meditación, escucho que tocaban a la puerta de su departamento, era Karen con toda seguridad, alegre de verla, ya que se divertían tremendamente cada vez que estaban juntos, abrió la puerta… para su desagrado y sorpresa, era Ana Marlowe quien estaba frente a el.

-Usted! Que quiere aquí?

-Terrence, puedo pasar?

-No, no puede, hágame el favor de marcharse, fui muy claro a través de mi abogado que no deseaba volverlas a ver, ni a usted ni a su…

-Si! Ya lo se Terry, y se perfectamente que tienes toda la razón, pero necesito un ultimo favor de tu parte…

Terry volteo a verla indignado. Como se atrevía esa insensata mujer presentarse ante el, y todavía tener el descaro de pretender sacarle algo mas? La fulmino con una mirada de desprecio, a lo que Ana Marlowe, humillada y resignada, bajo la cara y sin embargo, siguió frente a el sin mostrar ninguna intención de marcharse.

-Es Susana…

-Ya lo imaginaba…!

-Esta muy grave, Terrence, esta muriéndose… Mi hija se esta muriendo…!

La mujer soltó el llanto y se volteo para recargarse de la pared, pues sentía que perdía las fuerza incluso para sostenerse en pie. Terry la miro sin mostrar ninguna señal, le daba igual verla retorcerse de sufrimiento, ellas se lo habían ganado a pulso.

-Ni su llanto ni sus chantajes van a conseguir que yo perdone a Susana, cuando va a entender eso?

-No es chantaje, Terrence, ella esta moribunda en el hospital, la niña nació anoche y su organismo esta colapsando, no le dan mas que unas horas de vida…!

Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se imaginaba que la condición de Susana estuviera tan mal, y en realidad, el no le deseaba un mal tan grande como la muerte, esos resentimientos ya los había desechado.

-Ella quiere pedirte perdón, Terrence, no para de llamarte, y creo que no podrá morirse en paz hasta que tú la perdones!

Terry le dio la espalda, a pesar de lo que haya pasado entre ellos y de cómo las cosas se descompusieron hasta el grado al que llegaron, Terry nunca podría negar la realidad de que a esa mala e infeliz mujer, el le debía la vida y la salud. A pesar de que ella en su egoísmo y resentimiento lo había apartado de la felicidad, siempre quedaría esa deuda pendiente, y lo que menos podía hacer por ella era verla y ayudarla a encontrar la paz que probablemente necesitaría.

-En donde esta internada?

-En el hospital San José.

-Estoy por salir de viaje, si tengo tiempo voy a darme una vuelta por allá.

Ana Marlowe se limpio el llanto y se acerco a la puerta para marcharse, sin voltear a verlo.

-Gracias Terrence, y perdónanos.

Cuando la mujer salió del departamento se topo de frente con Karen Klaise, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, se había quedado afuera y Ana la ignoro como si no la hubiera visto. Después de verla partir entro al departamento y se acerco a Terry quien miraba la ventana.

-Vas a ir de a deveras, Terry?

-Si…

-Eres bueno, Terrence Granchester, aunque te empeñes en demostrar lo contrario. Vamos, te acompaño.

Tomaron un taxi y todo el camino hacia el hospital se fueron en silencio, ella pensaba como la vida daba giros inesperados, siempre se considero una mujer solitaria, completamente enfocada en su carrera y por lo mismo, sin intenciones de relacionarse nunca con nadie a nivel emocional, y sin embargo, se sentía tan unida e identificada con el hermoso varón que calladamente estaba sentado a su lado, tal vez en otro momento, en otro tiempo, ella sin duda se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de el, pero por conocerlo tan abiertamente, sabia que en el corazón de ese hombre nunca habría espacio disponible para nadie mas que para aquella dulce rubia, y ella jamás podría aceptar compartir ni un cachito del pensamiento de quienquiera que fuera su pareja, mucho menos de él, por que podría llegar a amarlo con la locura mas absoluta… Se sentía dichosa y honrada de ser su amiga y su hermana de corazón, ella que también era una solitaria empedernida.

Finalmente llegaron, preguntaron por la habitación de la Sra. Susana Marlowe y recibieron indicaciones de parte de la recepcionista. Al llegar al cuarto, Terry vio al Dr. Rivers, quien estaba sentado en un sillón mientras observaba un moisés que estaba acomodado a un lado de la cama de Susana. Al verlos llegar, Jonathan se puso de pie y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Terry, se acerco a la cama y le hablo suavemente a Susana. Después tomó en brazos al bebe que dormía en la cunita y salió sin dirigirles la palabra de la habitación. Terry se acerco y Karen se quedo de pie en la entrada. No estaba preparado para lo que vio, Susana recostada en la cama, con tubos que entraban y salían de su cuerpo bajo las mantas que la cubrían, pálida, ojerosa, y muy delgada y demacrada. Nada quedaba de aquella hermosa muñequita de porcelana que todo conseguía con una sonrisa y un batir de cejas. Tenía los ojos abiertos los cuales brillaron al ver a Terry acercarse a ella.

-Hola…

-Hola Susi…

-Que estas por marcharte, me dijo mama…gracias por haber venido.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Ya vi a tu bebe, fue niña.

-Si, gracias a Dios esta bien. Su padre la esta cuidando desde el momento que nació.

-Me alegro que él ha estado contigo.

-Mas por culpa que por otra cosa, ya vez, es lo único que ata a la gente conmigo, la culpa…

-No digas eso…

Susana comenzó a toser, se notaba que batallaba para respirar, sin embargo, parecía no querer perder la elegancia que siempre la había distinguido. Volteo a verlo y tras mirarlo largamente, derramo un llanto sereno, Terry le limpio las lagrimas con la mano. Ella ni siquiera pudo tocarlo por que las suyas tenían agujas que le inyectaban suero y medicamentos.

-Me estoy muriendo, Terry. Y me lo merezco…

-Calla, Susana…

-Es el justo precio a mis errores, perdóname por favor!

-Yo también me equivoque contigo!

-Tu hiciste lo que tu consciencia te dictó, y me aproveche vilmente de ti, si en verdad te hubiera amado como tanto cacareé, te hubiera dejado hacer tu vida para que fueras feliz con quien tu querías…

-Éramos muy jóvenes, Susana, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…

-Ahora somos adultos, y ya no podemos seguir culpando a nuestra inexperiencia ni a las circunstancias por nuestros errores. Te hice mal, y le hice mucho daño a quien me salvo la vida también, Candy… vaya manera de agradecérselo…

-Tienes que reponerte, tu hija te necesita!

-Cuando la veas, dile que me perdone, que en el fondo siempre la envidie, no por ti, no por que tenia tu amor, sino por su forma de ser, yo hubiera querido ser como ella! Prométeme que se lo dirás!

Terry no tuvo corazón para decirle que todo se había terminado entre el y su Pecosa.

-Te lo prometo, Susana…

-Ya viste a mi bebita? Es lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida, y gracias a Dios, tiene un muy buen padre, que pena que nunca lo aprecie como se lo merecía. Perdónalo a él, nunca te quiso lastimar.

-Si, Susana, sin rencores…

-Ahora vete, no es necesario que detengas mas tu camino por causa mía. Que Dios te bendiga…

Susana volteo la cara, ya no soporto mas ver ese rostro que a pesar de todo, le hacia latir el corazón a toda velocidad, Terry no pudo evitarlo, se arrimo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después darse la vuelta y salir acompañado de Karen. Esa seria la ultima vez que ambos verían con vida a Susana Marlowe.

**Nueva Orleans**

Milly estaba recostada en su cama, tenía días que no quería salir para nada de su habitación, pero sabía que sus días en la ciudad portuaria estaban contados. No estaba segura de que iba a ser de ella una vez que regresara a Chicago, sentía tanta vergüenza consigo misma y la incertidumbre de su futuro no la dejaba en paz ni un instante, con los ojos fijos en el techo evoco el momento en que la suerte le dio la espalda de una manera brutal y despiadada.

Después de que Candy se casó y se marchó de la ciudad, ella se quedo con un sentimiento de inconformidad. Las pocas horas que convivió con Albert se dio cuenta de que además de ser un hombre guapísimo, quien a ella tanto le encantaba desde que lo vio por primera vez en Chicago, era un tipo extraordinario. Mientras lo observaba cuidar y velar con devoción de Candy, en su cabeza una idea enferma se enquisto, que a ella jamás, ningún hombre como ese la amaría igual, y por esa razón se encontró odiando a Candy como tal vez nunca había odiado a nadie, y el hecho de saber que la pecosa no había hecho nada para merecer tal odio, la hacia sentir mas enferma y mas enredada en sentimientos perversos y malsanos. Si tan solo hubiera dispuesto de mas tiempo para intentar atraer la atención de ese rubio hacia ella… pero aun así, se sentía en total desventaja con Candy, ella menos que nadie tenia esa chispa, ese no se que qué atraía las luces sobre su persona. Dios, cuanto la envidiaba! Y a pesar de andar de coscolina y enredada con otro, el papucho simplemente no pudo reprochárselo y terminó casándose con la muy perdida! Que injusta era la vida, cuantos novios no la dejaron a ella llorando y abandonada a pesar de haberles entregado lo mejor de si y haberles sido fiel hasta el hueso.

Por eso el día que al hacer limpieza en su cuarto se encontró la famosa agenda de Candy, una idea maliciosa y perversa se le anido en la cabeza. Primero decidió enviarla a Chicago, y de alguna manera hacérsela llegar a Albert, para que este se diera cuenta de la clase de fichita que era Candy y al menos les provocara un serio problema domestico, pero no, después de todo el sabia muy bien lo que ella había hecho, en realidad no seria mucho problema para ella, pero recordando las cosas y como ocurrieron, cambio de objetivo y muerta de la risa, decidió enviársela a alguien mas, alguien que era tan violento e irreflexivo, que con toda seguridad al enterarse de que ella se había casado con otro, la buscaría hasta la orilla del mundo para matarla a cachetadas. En la agenda estaba la dirección de su amiga en Nueva York, quien era el contacto entre ellos, tomo prestada una maquina de escribir de la recepción del hospital y redacto un anónimo informando al "príncipe azul" de cómo Candy, a unos días de haberse peleado con él, se caso con otro demostrando de esa manera ser una mujer de la peor calaña, y para añadirle mas veneno al asunto, le sugirió que la buscara para cobrarse la afrenta y el engaño al que lo había sometido.

Milly se tomo su horario de comida para dirigirse a la oficina de correos y pagar un envío especial a Nueva York. Salió del lugar riéndose sola y sintiéndose muy orgullosa de si misma. En voz alta se dijo para si: "Con esta mano, Candy querida, firme tu sentencia de muerte, espero que Terry tenga muy buena mano contigo también…" Ensimismada en su plática particular, no se dio cuenta de que a la vuelta de la esquina, un enorme perro rabioso venia corriendo alocadamente perseguido por unos policías que intentaban matarlo de un balazo antes de que mordiera o agrediera a alguien. El destino movió los hilos de una manera tan obvia, Milly apenas lo vió cuando este se le aventó encima y se le prendió de su mano izquierda (ella era zurda). Aterrada gritaba intentando zafárselo pero el perro le desgarro por completo los huesos y la carne con sus fuertes quijadas y le cubrió el brazo con su abundante baba espumosa. Los policías de inmediato le dieron un balazo en el cuerpo y el perro calló muerto, aun así, las quijadas del animal se quedaron trabadas en la mano de ella quien gritaba y aullaba como loca del miedo y el dolor tan insoportable que estaba sintiendo, los oficiales tardaron un poco mas para destrozarle la cabeza y lograr liberarle lo que le quedo de su mano.

La llevaron de emergencia al Saint Marie y ante su horror, tuvieron que amputarle la mano a la altura del codo para evitarle la muerte por la infección, además de que la sometieron a un dolorosísimo tratamiento para prevenirle la rabia. Como el incidente sucedió en sus horas de trabajo y debido al buen corazón del Dr. Lepleu, le informaron que le darían una generosa compensación económica, pero que en sus condiciones, ya no era posible que siguiera prestando sus servicios en el hospital. En esos años, lamentablemente, las personas con ese tipo de discapacidad no tenían muchas opciones de poder trabajar, y menos en el área de la salud, donde enfermeras y doctores dependían enormemente de sus manos y su habilidad para realizar las curaciones. El jefe del hospital le dijo que se tomara el tiempo que considerara necesario para regresar con su familia y se replanteara que haría a partir de allí con su vida.

Milly de inmediato se dijo a si misma que no podría volver a su casa. Su padre era un hombre brutal y malvado, y estaba seguro que la echaría a patadas por "manca inservible". Su madre… su madre era un cero a la izquierda, agobiada por los problemas económicos, los maltratos del abusivo de su padre y el cuidado del chiquillero del que se llenó apenas se casó… No, no volvería jamás de nuevo. Se levanto de la cama y fue a cambiarse de ropa, se puso el hermoso vestido que Terry le había regalado a Candy, pero le abrió una costura por un lado, dejando su pierna al descubierto, y se arreglo lo mejor y más provocativamente que pudo. Tomo algunas de sus pertenencias y se fue caminando hacia el distrito del pecado de Nueva Orleans, no se moriría de hambre, y bajo una estola de piel, Milly escondió a partir de ahí su vergüenza. Se hizo parte del folclor de ese barrio la famosa y simpática "Milly sin mano", una mujer que siempre tenía la carcajada a flor de boca, pero que ocultaba tras su exagerada alegría una gran amargura y resentimiento con la vida. Vivió el resto de su vida en la soledad y murió joven a los 35 años de una infección venérea que no se atendió correctamente. Nunca se arrepintió de corazón de ese acto nefasto suyo, que genero tanto sufrimiento, y del que nadie jamás le hizo un reproche.

**Chicago**

Eliza estaba desesperada, la humillación del día anterior frente a toda la familia por parte de la tía Abuela fue más de lo que podía soportar. Tomó el auto de la familia y le ordeno al chofer que se dirigiera hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Temblaba nerviosa y furibunda, tan pronto viera a la mentada madrina le partiría la cara a puñetazos por mentirosa y estafadora. Todo había salido al revés! Ella, Neil, su familia estaban embarrados en la ignominia y el deshonor, mientras que Candy seguía vivita y coleando la muy desgraciada. Le exigiría le regresara su dinero o se atuviera a las consecuencias, no pensaba quedarse cruzada de brazos y ella seria la primera en sufrir su ira. Neil ya no tenia salvación, con la muerte del abuelo William y todas las pruebas inculpándolo de ella, solo les quedaba apelar a que Neil estaba loco y no debía ser encerrado en una cárcel, sino en un manicomio, pero en ese caso, ya no se sabia que era peor. Sus amigas le habían dado la espalda, todas, incluso Caroline Roswell, cuando Eliza fue desesperada a buscarla y tratar de pedirle su ayuda los sirvientes ni siquiera la dejaron entrar en la casa, y la obligaron a irse como una vil pordiosera. Maldita la hora en que la escucho y creyó en sus palabras, pero primero lo primero, y aclararía todo este asunto con la estafadora mayor. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Eliza se bajo corriendo y se dirigió a aporrear la puerta.

-Ábrame, ábrame, maldición! Se que esta ahí y le exijo que me abra, Madrina!

-No esta…

Eliza volteo sorprendida, en el porche de la casa a mano derecha, estaba sentada una mujer, quien de inmediato le pareció conocida, una vez que esta se puso de pie y se acerco caminando hacia ella, se percato de que era igual que la Madrina, pero esta otra era de piel mas morena además de que vestía ropa colorida y de apariencia extranjera. La pequeña mujer se le acerco sonriendo alzando las cejas en una expresión de pregunta.

-Estoy buscando a…

-Si, si, ya se a quien buscas, pero lo siento. No esta.

-No esta? A donde se fue, cuando regresa?

-Oh, con mi hermana es muy difícil saber que hará… Sabe, señorita, ella es muy traviesa, luego resulta difícil arreglar los desordenes que causa…

-No, necesito hablar con ella ahora mismo!

-Niña. Te aconsejo que mejor te marches, si la estas buscando tan molesta, yo se por que lo haces…

-No, usted no sabe nada de mi! Les va a ir muy mal a usted y a su hermana si ella no me da la cara y me da un explicación!

-Niña, cuando vas a entender que el daño que le desees a los demás, tan solo termina afectándote a ti?

Eliza sintió que la paraban en seco, como si la hubieran desconectado, se quedo paralizada mirando la serenidad del rostro de la extraña mujer.

-No, no es necesario que me digas nada, perfectamente se lo que tu le pediste a mi hermana. Que como lo se? Ella no me lo dijo, cuando llegué ella ya no estaba, seguramente regresó a México, ahora que allá están matando cristianos al por mayor. En tu cara se ven las trazas de tu maldad, todo lo que le deseaste a otros se te regreso multiplicado tal cual el plazo que te dieron.

Eliza comenzó a caminar hacia atrás invadida por un súbito terror, la mirada de la mujer se volvió oscura, pero lo único que ella veía en esos ojos era la oscuridad de su propia alma reflejados en ellos.

-Aun hay tiempo para ti, Eliza, todos podemos cambiar nuestro camino, si así lo deseamos.

-Usted no va a decirme que hacer… Váyanse al infierno usted y la maldita de su hermana, par de brujas!

Doña Erika movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de triste reprobación, mientras veía como la muchacha corría despavorida hacia el auto y le ordenaba al chofer regresar a toda velocidad a su casa.

Candy había recobrado la conciencia sin despertarse gritando, ahora estaba encerrada en un mutismo absoluto. Annie le pregunto que como se sentía, pero ella no volteo a verla, como si no la escuchara. Annie temía la reacción que ella muy probablemente iba a tener cuando le informaran la muerte de Albert, estaba exhausta pues no se había separado de su lado en mas de 2 días, desconsolada recordó como Candy se despertaba como loca y se llevaba las manos a los cabellos para jalárselos llamando a gritos a Albert. Ella tenia que detenerla y pedirle que se calmara, que pensara en su hijo, pero solo con la ayuda de los médicos y las enfermeras podían controlarla al inyectarle sedantes. Se vio en la necesidad de mandar llamar en un momento de desesperación a la hermana María, ya que sentía que ella iba a ser la única que podría ayudar a Candy a enfrentar la terrible noticia y su posterior luto. Todos debían ser cautelosos en extremo ya que debido al embarazo de alto riesgo de Candy debía evitarse a toda costa que se alterara, lo cual iba a ser imposible de evitar. Cuando finalmente la religiosa llego al hospital, de inmediato fue dirigida al cuarto y Annie la recibió fuera de el con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-Como esta ella, Annie?

-Aun no lo sabe, no nos hemos animado a decírselo. Hermana María, por favor, ayúdenos!

-Annie, ve a tu casa a arreglarte y a descansar, yo me voy a quedar lo que reste del tiempo hasta que la den de alta y la acompañare al funeral, hazme el favor de mandarle un cambio, que sea ropa negra, de una vez.

Annie la miro con la barbilla temblorosa, aun le costaba trabajo hablar del funeral, aun le costaba trabajo creer que Albert estaba muerto. Le dio un abrazo a su madre y se fue sin ni siquiera asomarse a ver a Candy. La mujer entro y vio a la joven sentada en la cama mirando fijamente por la ventana.

-Hola Candy, como estas?

Ella ni siquiera reacciono, parecía una muñeca inexpresiva. La religiosa se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano para acariciarla suavemente.

-Candy, yo se bien que me escuchas, amor. Necesito que salgas de ti misma y seas la mujercita valerosa y fuerte que siempre has sido. Tu bebe necesita que te repongas y sigas adelante. Quieres a tu bebe, verdad? Que crees que va a ser, Candy, Niña o niño?

-Niño, va a ser niño… Candy hablo como en trance, su voz apenas si podía ser escuchada.

-Que lindo! Y ya sabes como le vas a poner?

-Si…

-Me quieres decir?

-Albert…

-Que hermoso nombre, Candy. Puedes voltear a verme?

Candy volteo con ella, en sus ojos se vio claramente una luz de entendimiento.

-Hija, tienes que recordar que lo más importante para ti, es tu hijo. Estas de acuerdo?

-Si…

-Y debes estar tranquila para que el este sanito dentro de ti. Verdad?

-Si…

-Candy, tengo que darte una noticia muy dura, pero que debes enfrentar como la madre fuerte que ahora eres.

-Si hermana.

-Albert…Albert murió, Candy.

Candy finalmente demostró una expresión en su rostro, de una tristeza abismal, sin embargo no se altero y solo apretó con fuerza la mano de la religiosa que la miraba con una ternura infinita, inundándole paz y aceptación.

-Vas a estar bien, hija? Piensa en tu bebe. Te lo comunico por que pronto será el funeral y creo que debes acompañar a tu esposo en ese momento.

-Si, hermana. Candy volvió a quedarse en silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en la forma como sin medir consecuencias arriesgo su vida por defenderla a ella y a su bebe, y tampoco podía sacar de sus pensamientos las ultimas palabras que el príncipe de la colina le dedico: "Perdona a Terry, perdónalo… el te ama, yo los separe…" Esas palabras concordaban con otras que no hacia mucho había escuchado de alguien que sin conocerla, le había abierto las puertas de nuevas e improbables posibilidades que la llevaron a ese punto en blanco de su vida. A estas alturas, y con todo lo que ocurrió previamente, que posibilidades existían de que Terry, recapacitara y volviera a buscarla para pedirle perdón? Lo último que comentó con Annie era que Albert les había dicho a todos que el era el padre, y muy probablemente, Terry se marchó con la misma idea. Nunca podría reprocharles a ninguno de los dos haber actuado como lo hicieron, Albert creyó que alejar a Terry seria para bien, y Terry se alejó creyendo lo mismo, total, al final estaba sola, sin ninguno de los 2 hombres de su vida… y con una gran responsabilidad por delante, ver por su hijo. A quien podía culpar por lo que en ese momento estaba viviendo? A Dios, al destino, a la maldad humana, a sus errores o a lo ajenos? Ya nada de eso tenia sentido, simplemente le tocó llegar a ese punto en el que no podía permitirse perder la razón o hundirse en el sufrimiento y la amargura. Ese espacio ocupado en su vientre, que a pesar de los peligros y el riesgo que padeció se negó a darse por vencido le recordaba que tenia que sacar la casta y superarlo todo, aun a costa de su propio dolor. La muerte de su Príncipe no sería en vano y honraría su recuerdo siendo una mujer integra y una madre amorosa y entregada.

**No puedo demorar  
las horas que se van  
quiero viajar atrás en ese viejo tren  
una vez mas.**

**De nada sirve llorar lo que perdí**  
**mejor volver a encontrar lo que hay aquí**  
**a veces me quedo sin rumbo**  
**ese tiempo paso, se esfumo...**

**Días que no volverán**  
**flotando en el aire se van,**  
**pero hay ciertas cosas que no cambiaran**  
**estarás en mi por siempre. **

**Días que no volverán**  
**que ya no puedo olvidar**  
**el tiempo nos dejara una verdad**  
**estarás en mi para siempre.**

**Nueva York**

Terry estaba en el muelle, Karen a su lado tomaba un barquillo de nieve de limón mientras veía fascinada la algarabía generada por la próxima partida el trasatlántico. El hubiera preferido que nadie fuera a despedirlo, incluso le pidió gentil pero enérgicamente a su madre que no lo acompañara, pero con Karen simplemente no había forma de persuadirla o amenazarla de no hacer algo que ella quisiera. En el fondo agradeció su terquedad y disfrutaba de su presencia llena de energía y un poder femenino poco común. Sin duda era la digna representante de la mujer de ese nuevo siglo, independiente y segura de si, como alguien que solía conocer y de quien lamentablemente no quería acordarse, pero cuyo recuerdo lo cazaba como un fantasma en el rabillo del ojo.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que recibieran la ultima llamada para abordar el barco y algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que no se fuera, un presentimiento que le aceleraba sus latidos le pedía que reconsiderara su decisión y se quedara, pero no, a que iba a quedarse? No había nada para el en tierras americanas, y lo único valioso que podía retenerlo ya estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Su carrera, la actuación? Todo eso perdió dimensión e importancia ante la realidad de su dolorosa perdida. La había dejado atrás hacia muchos años buscando encontrar su identidad y la realización de sus sueños de ser un actor de teatro como su madre, pero el peso de su amor y de lo que ella representaría a partir del momento que la amo siempre fue un espacio doloroso en su pecho, que al saberla de vuelta en Estados Unidos creyó podría llenar con su amor y el sueño de hacer vida juntos. Sueño que nunca pudo cumplirse y que tan solo quedo en una triste pesadilla al tratar de cambiar el sentido de las cosas a la fuerza y a base de mentiras. Ella, ella estaría bien lejos de él, en otro lugar, en otros brazos mas cuidadosos que la protegerían como se lo merecían ella y su hijo.

-No se te olvide escribir en cuanto estés instalado, no pienso permitir que te olvides de mí. Oíste? Ahora si que eres mi único amigo y no pienso perder mi exclusividad aceptando relacionarme con cualquiera.

-No te preocupes, Karen, lo hare apenas llegue.

Escucharon el sonar de la sirena avisando que el momento de partir había llegado. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, dos almas gemelas estaban a punto de despedirse, Karen sintió unas ganas escandalosas de llorar, ese rostro perfecto la miraba con un cariño tan sincero y desinteresado, que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, que el recibió sin sorprenderse y correspondió con el corazón agradecido. Eso era amor, sin duda, amor más allá de la piel y los deseos o la pasión.

-Vete! Vete o no voy a poder dejarte partir! Que Dios te bendiga, Terrence Granchester, y que cumpla todos tus deseos del corazón!

-Dios te bendiga a ti, Karen Klaise.

Terry subió por la rampa de acceso a primera clase. Y quiso creer que escucho a lo lejos una voz aguda llamándolo a gritos desde el muelle, su imaginación sin duda estaba afectada por sus traumas y sin hacerle caso se metió directamente al área de los camarotes para encerrarse en el suyo, dejando caer su maleta de mano y lanzándose a la cama para taparse la cabeza con la almohada y no darse cuenta del momento en que el barco se alejaría del muelle y de la tierra donde fue tan feliz y tan desdichado.

**Chicago**

**Que nadie piense en mí, soy diferente hoy,**  
**aquel que me llenó la vida ya no vive aquí.**  
**La voz que me cantó al oído ya se marchitó**  
**y el sol de su mirada ya se fué.**

**Era mi vida él, mi primavera él y mi mañana,**  
**mi cielo siempre azul,**  
**mi corazón, mi gozo y mi palabra.**  
**Y un día se marchó y todo terminó**  
**y me dejó esperando en la ventana.**

Ella se acerco a la tumba. El cemento estaba fresco y el cementerio estaba en absoluta quietud y silencio. Ya hacia rato todos las personas que asistieron a la ceremonia de entierro ya se habían marchado. Solo entonces se sintió con la confianza de acercarse a la tumba para poner un hermoso arreglo de flores blancas. Ella estuvo presente en la Catedral del Santo Nombre en el servicio religioso, pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse al altar para ver al muerto dentro de su ataúd y despedirse de él. Desde un rincón presencio todo, las palabras que algunos familiares dijeron en honor del fallecido y con tristeza vio como al momento que una jovencita rubia se acercaba al ataúd a despedirse se desvanecía entre llanto y desconsuelo para añadirle mayor dramatismo al momento, esa joven con toda seguridad era la viuda y su dolor sin capacidad de disimularse evidenciaba el gran amor que ella sentía por su marido. Que pena que el en vida nunca se dio cuenta de ello, y que pena que ella no tendría nunca la oportunidad de decirle que también lo amaba.

Mientras sentía una lagrima correr por su mejilla, saco la hoja para volverla a leer de pie a la tumba.

Querida Helen:

Bella, divina, me faltan palabras para decirte lo que me representas. Quiero pedirte perdón por no haber visto en ti más allá de lo que mi pequeñez humana me permitió. Fui un ciego, un tonto y en estos momentos solo pienso en todo lo que me hubiera gustado hacer por ti. Eres una mujer valiosa, con una dignidad y una calidad moral más de lo que tú o cualquiera, incluso yo, hemos podido apreciar. Tengo que ser breve pero no puedo dejar de decirte que me hubiera gustado conocerte más, y enamorarme perdidamente de ti, un poco mas de tiempo que la vida me hubiera permitido, y las cosas tal vez serian tan diferentes para nosotros. Cambia, Helen, reencuéntrate y supera lo que sea que te haya pasado en tu vida para que recuperes tu dignidad. No vuelvas a vender tu persona como un objeto, he dejado instrucciones para que nunca más en tu vida te veas en la necesidad de cobrar por amar. Entrega tu amor a quien realmente te merezca y se una mujer plena, sin ataduras ni complejos y no permitas que nadie nunca te sobaje o te trate de otra forma que como la que te mereces, como una reina.

Tuyo en la eternidad,

Albert.

Helen ya no pudo soportarlo mas, se dejo caer en el césped a pie de la tumba sollozando y enterrando sus dedos enguantados en seda, como si quisiera sacar al que yacía metros bajo la tierra para cubrirlo de besos y exigirle a la muerte se lo devolviera.

-No era necesario que me dejaras nada, Albert, yo hubiera sido capaz de todo lo que tu me pidieras o me aconsejaras, por el simple hecho de venir de tu boca. Dios te bendiga, hermoso, Dios te reclamo a su lado. Verdad Ángel? Nunca te olvidare y desde donde me veas te vas a sentir orgulloso de mi.

Helen se marcho esa misma noche de la ciudad, partió con rumbo a una ciudad del pacifico, y frente al mar, meses después, recibió un hermoso regalo rubio y de ojos azul celestes, a quien nombro igual que al padre, y que llenó de alegría y felicidad lo que le resto de vida.

**Que nadie piense en mí, soy diferente hoy,**  
**aquel que compartió mis sueños ya no vive aquí.**  
**Crecieron alas en su alma y se echó a volar**  
**y nunca más ha vuelto por aquí.**  
**Que nadie me repita la palabra amor**  
**volver a ser feliz es imposible,**  
**murieron tantas cosas esa tarde**  
**que no me queda nada por vivir.**

**Tan sólo recordar que un día fui volcán entre sus brazos,**  
**que me llenó de amor y puso mil caricias en mis manos.**  
**Pero todo acabó, ya todo terminó**  
**y quedan mil heridas en el alma.**

**Era mi vida él, mi primavera él y mi mañana,**  
**mi cielo siempre azul,**  
**mi corazón, mi gozo y mi palabra.**  
**Y un día se marchó y todo terminó**  
**y me dejó esperando en la ventana.**

**

* * *

**

**Dias que no volveran, de Antonio Vega y Era mi vida el, de Isabel Pantoja.**

**Deseo dedicar este capitulo a todos los que han perdido un amor en su vida, a los que no tuvimos la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que los amabamos, que el tiempo nos cure las heridas y nos brinde aceptacion, para poder apreciar lo que nos queda y veamos que hay muchas razones para ser felices. Un beso a Erika mi editora: Gracias por escucharme y ayudarme a encontrarle sentido a mis ideas locas! Y a todas las demas personitas que le han dedicado tiempo y espacio a este sueño, gracias y mil besos y abrazos para todas ustedes. El proximo es el ultimo capitulo y ojala sea de su agrado... **

* * *

**Tan sólo recordar que un día fui volcán entre sus brazos,**  
**que me llenó de amor y puso mil caricias en mis manos.**  
**Pero todo acabó, ya todo terminó**  
**y quedan mil heridas en el alma.**


	17. Capitulo 17: No es tarde aun

**Capitulo 17: No es tarde aún**

Qué será de ti,  
necesito saber hoy de tu vida,  
alguien que me cuente sobre tus días;  
anocheció, y necesito saber.  
Que será de ti,  
cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida,  
motivo de una paz que ya se olvida,  
no sé si gusto más de mí, o más de ti.  
Ven,  
que esta sed de amarte me hace bien,  
yo quiero amanecer contigo amor,  
te necesito para estar feliz.  
Ven,  
que el tiempo corre, y nos separa,  
la vida nos está dejando atrás,  
yo necesito saber, que será de ti.  
Qué será de tí,  
cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida...  
motivo de una paz que ya se olvida,  
no sé si gusto más de mí, o más de ti.  
Ven,  
que esta sed de amarte me hace bien,  
yo quiero amanecer contigo amor,  
te necesito para estar feliz.  
Ven,  
que el tiempo corre, y nos separa,  
la vida nos está dejando atrás,  
yo necesito saber...  
...que será...de ti.

**Tolón, Francia**

Terry acomodó sus brazos cruzados sobre el pasamano del ferry que acababa de abordar. Estaba regresando a Inglaterra después de varios meses en una gira por Europa con la compañía teatral a la que ingresó al poco tiempo de haber llegado a Londres. Mirando las olas del mar embravecido, recordó la última vez que llegó a Inglaterra después de su regreso en desgracia de los Estados Unidos. Tan pronto desembarcó en tierra inglesa, se dirigió hacia la que había sido su casa paterna. Los sirvientes lo reconocieron de inmediato y con lágrimas en los ojos lo recibieron felices de verlo después de tantos años. La demostración de cariño sincero de las mucamas y el mayordomo le arrancaron una sonrisa de incredulidad, siempre le pareció que nadie de esa casa, ni siquiera la servidumbre, lo tomaba en cuenta. Una de las mujeres corrió hacia el estudio donde se encontraba su padre, quien de inmediato salió hasta la sala de la enorme residencia y se quedó de pie frente a él con una expresión que Terry no supo interpretar.

-Hola…Papá.

-Hijo!

Sin Terry esperárselo, el Duque se lanzó precipitadamente sobre su hijo y lo abrazó con desesperación y angustia. Terry no supo como corresponder ese gesto, pero vencido por los sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo cansado de su padre y en silencio recordó lo que era ser tomado en los brazos de ese hombre que alguna vez, hacia mucho tiempo, lo arrulló para hacerlo dormir.

-Que bendición volverte a ver Terrence, hijo…Que grande estas!

-Padre, que gusto verte también, yo… he venido a visitarte… no pienso molestarte mucho, solo quise pasar a saludarte y ver como estabas.

-Como, no vienes a quedarte?

Terry lo miró en silencio, no sabia que mas decirle, no quería iniciar una discusión, estaba seguro que no estaría de acuerdo con los planes que traía en mente. Sin embargo, el Duque lo miró intensamente y pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, deja y reposa un momento, Catalina, Florence! Preparen té y algo delicioso para comer! Mi hijo seguramente esta cansado y hambriento y tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor y se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras el mayordomo tomaba el saco y las maletas de Terry para llevarlas a una habitación.

-Discúlpame padre, no es mi intención que te molestes conmigo, pero no he venido a quedarme contigo. Tu esposa… seguramente no estará de acuerdo y yo no quiero ocasionarte problemas.

-Hermenegilda… Es obvio que no te has enterado de nada…

-Que ha pasado?

Richard Granchester miró sus manos entrelazadas y sus cejas se contrajeron en un gesto de profunda tristeza.

-Ella falleció, junto con tus hermanos…fue la gripe española.

Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás se había enterado de ello, era cierto que muchas veces le deseó la muerte a esa malvada mujer que tanto lo atormentó en su niñez, pero nunca pensó que esos deseos pudieran llegar a hacerse realidad. Y menos después de contemplar al Duque claramente más viejo y más endeble por la soledad y los años.

-No se que decirte, papá. Lo siento mucho.

-Gracias, Terrence, yo estoy consciente que la relación entre ustedes nunca fue ni medianamente buena, se que fue muy difícil, y lamentablemente no supe hacer nada para remediarlo. Heme aquí solo, la familia que con tanto esfuerzo luché para mantener por el honor de mi linaje se fue dejándome en la más completa soledad. La epidemia fue catastrófica… miles murieron en el país e incluso amistades mías y personal de nuestra servidumbre cayó abatido por la enfermedad. No se como de milagro no me enfermé yo… Con gusto hubiera cambiado mi lugar por el de tus hermanos y su madre…

Terry miró la nostalgia y la resignación en los ojos de su Padre. Ese hombre a pesar de su mutismo e inexpresividad tenía sentimientos, y él nunca había creído que así fuera, haber perdido a sus hijos era obvio que lo hería profundamente. Sin saber exactamente por que en ese momento a su mente regresó el recuerdo de Ella… y de su niño, quien si todo había salido bien, sería esperado con amor por sus padres… Y ese sentimiento de añoranza que veía en su padre se apoderó de él.

Al calor del té, ambos conversaron por largas horas, como nunca lo habían hecho y les pareció que un muro que tenia años y años entre ellos se desmoronaba rápidamente. Terry le dió el recado que su madre le había mandado. El Duque sonrió muy ligeramente, era obvio que le daba gusto tener noticias de ella. Terry le habló también de sus experiencias en el teatro americano, y ante un Duque silencioso y reflexivo, expresó cuales eran sus planes en Inglaterra.

-Voy a entrar a la Royal Shakespeare Company, se que están por realizar audiciones para nuevos aspirantes y voy a intentarlo. No te preocupes, no usaré el apellido Granchester, para que no me relacionen contigo.

-Por mi no habría ningún problema Terrence.

-Aun así, quiero que si me aceptan sea por meritos propios, no por que estoy emparentado con la aristocracia.

Richard Granchester miró con orgullo a su primogénito. El hombre que estaba sentado frente a él reflejaba serena dignidad, libre de arrogancia o presunción, sonrió comprensivo y le deseó la mejor suerte del mundo.

Terry se presentó a las audiciones como Terrence Greum, y contra las expectativas de quienes lo vieron llegar como un desconocido y con todas las posibilidades en contra, su interpretación de un Hamlet intenso y absolutamente genuino le garantizó el pase para formar parte de la compañía Shakesperiana más reconocida del mundo. Se mudó a un pequeño apartamento de una casa de huéspedes ubicado en Stratford-upon-Avon y al poco tiempo fue incluido en la gira que la compañía realizaría por una Europa devastada por la guerra que acababa de finalizar, y que necesitaba desesperadamente despejarse mediante el arte, de las atrocidades que recién había padecido. Los auditorios y teatros se llenaron y los aplausos se escucharon vigorosos cada vez que Terry entregó todo su ser en cada actuación. Las noticias relacionadas con la joven estrella del Teatro le dieron la vuelta al mundo libre.

Seguía solo, y sospechaba que tal vez así seria por él resto de sus días. Después de su malogrado intento de distraerse con la prostituta en Nueva York, no había vuelto a intentar nada por el estilo. Su relación con las mujeres del teatro y las admiradoras era gélida, de ninguna manera quería volverse a arriesgar que algo como lo que había ocurrido con Susana se volviera a repetir, por no haberle puesto nunca un hasta aquí cuando la joven comenzó a acosarlo. Sin embargo, en una ocasión mientras se presentaban en Venecia, Italia, la necesidad de desahogar sus deseos y necesidades carnales fue demasiado urgente, y volvió a buscar ese desahogo en brazos de una profesional. Creyó estar curado hasta que le volvió a pasar lo mismo que con la cubanita, alucinó que era Ella la que lo acariciaba impúdicamente, y volvió a salir despavorido de la habitacion del burdel dejando a la guapa italiana sorprendida por la forma como al hermoso ingles parecía habérsele aparecido el diablo. No quiso por ningún motivo permitir que una tercera ocasión pudiera presentarse, o terminaría volviéndose loco de atar.

"Parece que vas a quedarte célibe como un monje… que absurdo, si nunca fuiste un remilgoso o reprimido. Es patético y al parecer nunca podrí soñar con rehacer mi vida…"

Ahora veía frente a si las costas de su nación las cuales lo recibirían como un triunfador, y ya no mas como un joven perdido y lastimado por la vida, sin embargo este hecho no lograba quitarle la tristeza del alma que ya se le había enraizado y pintaba el color de sus ojos de un melancólico azul oscuro.

Al llegar a su apartamento, la soledad y el frio de la habitación le removieron necesidades y recuerdos que él de inmediato trató de suprimir. A fuerza de costumbre y desgaste, Terrence vivía en un estado de insensibilidad y rutina, que solo al momento de actuar abandonaba para dejar fluir los sentimientos que no podía permitirse en el diario vivir para no perder la razón. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para una visita que recibió días después de su llegada. Esto ocurrió poco antes de que saliera a un ensayo previo al estreno de la obra Otelo, donde él llevaría el protagónico a pesar de su corta edad y relativa inexperiencia. Escuchó que tocaron a su puerta y para su sorpresa, el hombre que encontró de pie frente a él le resultó extrañamente conocido. Le pareció haberlo visto alguna vez hacia muchísimos años con Ella y sus primos a su llegada a Inglaterra.

-Señor Granchester. Buenas tardes.

-Si… en que puedo servirle?

-No se si me recuerde, mi nombre es George Johnson. Yo era el encargado de la custodia de la Srita. Candy White Andley y sus primos.

Terry sintió que se le helaba la sangre, verdaderamente no tenia la menor idea de cual sería la razón por la que ese individuo estaba buscándolo tan lejos de América… Tal vez ellos estarían en Inglaterra y querrían asegurarse de que él no causaría conflicto alguno. No quería averiguar mas, deseaba que nadie de esa familia se entrometiera en su vida para sacarlo del delicado equilibrio que había conseguido con tanta dificultad.

-No… discúlpeme si no lo ubico, pero le informo que voy de salida. No puedo atenderlo…

-Créame, Señor Granchester, lo que tengo que decirle es de su absoluta incumbencia. He venido desde muy lejos con una encomienda muy grave, no lo habíamos podido contactar con anterioridad por que no nos fue posible encontrarlo. Pero es preciso que me brinde unos minutos de su tiempo.

Terry lo miró de lado con desconfianza. Ya no era el mismo bravucón del pasado, pero igual se había vuelto mas desconfiado. Sin embargo decidió escuchar lo que el fulano tuviera que decirle, ya que un cosquilleo de ansiosa curiosidad comenzó a picarle el pecho. Haciéndose a un lado le brindó el paso y le ofreció sentarse en la pequeña salita del apartamento. George tomó asiento y en seguida Terry se sentó frente a él mirándolo fijamente. El americano de inmediato se notó nervioso.

-Sr. Granchester, puedo llamarlo Terrence?

-No tengo inconveniente.

Terry sacó unos cigarros y encendió uno para comenzar a fumar tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Terrence, Albert murió a los pocos días de que usted se marchó de Chicago.

Terry abrió los ojos anonadado y el cigarro resbaló de su boca quemándole la mano ante la sorpresiva noticia.

-De que demonios esta usted hablando? Como que murió?

-Lo asesinó Neil Leegan. Le disparó con una pistola en el estomago y falleció un día después.

-Candy! Que pasó con ella!

Con voz pausada y serena, George Johnson le dio una detallada narración de los hechos que se suscitaron ese día fatal, y como Albert, arriesgando su vida, salvó la de Candy y su niño.

Terry se puso de pie sin poder dar crédito. Era verdaderamente aberrante escuchar lo que el tal George le decía y lo llenó de ira imaginarse que Ella pudo estar a punto de morir a manos del cerdo de Neil Leegan.

-Es… increíble y perturbador todo esto que usted me cuenta… No se imagina que pena me da enterarme la forma tan vil como un hombre del tamaño de Albert fue a caer a manos de una basura como esa. Que fue del maldito de Neil? Me imagino que estará en la cárcel.

-No… esta en el manicomio, se determinó que no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales desde antes de cometer el crimen. Pero no acabó ahí, Neil era tan violento y tan peligroso para los demás enfermos como para el personal del hospital psiquiátrico, y debido a que no respondió ni a los medicamentos ni a la terapia con electrochoques, tuvieron que realizarle una lobotomía. La noticia volvió loca a la pobre de su hermana Eliza, quien también permanece internada en el mismo hospital.

-Que barbaridad! Esto parece salido de un cuento de terror! Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto? Candy me imagino que estará al cuidado de sus familiares y estará muy ocupada criando al hijo de ambos. Al menos tiene ese consuelo, no esta sola…

-En su lecho de muerte, el Sr. Andley me dejó una encomienda muy importante. Me hizo jurarle que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo a usted, costara lo que costara y tardara lo que tardara. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me dictó la carta que a continuación voy a entregarle, y él mismo la firmó poco antes de morir.

George le entregó un sobre blanco sin remitente ni destinatario. Terry lo observó sin atreverse a tomarlo, y después de voltear sus ojos hacia el rostro impasible del hombre, lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Voy a retirarme. Creo que es conveniente que lea el contenido a solas para que reflexione la información que ahí se le dá. Voy a dejarle junto a la puerta la tarjeta con los datos del hotel en el cual me estoy hospedando. Parto hacia América mañana por la noche. Si desea hablar conmigo al respecto, con todo gusto lo estaré esperando.

-Gracias por la información. Que le vaya bien.

George salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras el. Terry volteó a el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para ir al teatro, total, mañana inventaría una excusa. Abrió el sobre y dio lectura con temor de lo que fuera que pudiera enterarse.

Terrence:

Cuando leas esta carta, con toda seguridad yo ya habré muerto. No tengo mucho tiempo disponible por lo que debo ser breve y concreto. Tuviste toda la razón del mundo en enojarte como lo hiciste conmigo. Eras mi amigo y confiabas en mi, pero yo quise creer que hacia lo correcto. Perdóname, no tengo ninguna justificación y veo con tristeza que dejaré sola a Candy, cuando la realidad es que ella debería estar a tu lado. Te ruego que no dudes en buscarla de inmediato, yo la he visto cuanto le ha dolido su separación. Ella te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, a pesar de ser mi esposa ante la ley, y con pena me veo en la necesidad de hablar de su intimidad y ponerla en evidencia y a mí con ella. Nunca fue mi mujer. El niño que ella esta esperando es tuyo, Terry, me duele confesarlo. Siempre lo supe y sin embargo guardé silencio pretendiendo retener algo que nunca fue mío. Si puedes creer en la palabra de un mentiroso que esta al borde de la muerte, ojala lo puedas hacer, ya que ella es la que menos se merece sufrir. Confío que el amor tan grande que te vi expresar en silencio hacia ella no se haya perdido con la decepción de todo lo que entre nosotros tres ocurrió. Recibe mis bendiciones y mi agradecimiento por amarla. Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme. Ojalá así sea.

Sinceramente,

Albert Andley

Terry se acercó lentamente a la mesita del pequeño comedor y se dejó caer de golpe en la silla mientras dejaba la hoja sobre la mesa, se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y se llevaba ambas manos para cubrirse la cara y recargarla hacia atrás tratando de respirar ante la impresión que semejantes revelaciones significaban en su vida. Todo parecía una enorme y maligna broma del destino. Hacia cuantos meses que Candy estaba sola, con el hijo de ambos, y con el peso de lo que tristemente tuvo que vivir? Sin embargo, en su corazón y su mente no se dejó llevar por la desesperación, sabia que tenia que hacer y aunque eso significara dejarlo todo nuevamente, no dudaría en seguir el dictado de su corazón, no esta vez.

Quizás bastaba respirar, solo respirar muy lento,  
recuperar cada latido en mi  
y no tiene sentido ahora que no estas,  
ahora donde estas, porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aun…  
diciembre ya llego, no estas aquí, yo te esperare hasta el fin.

En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte  
y preguntar si te ame lo suficiente  
yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora.

Porque se rompen en mis dientes,  
las cosas importantes,  
esas palabras que nunca escucharas,  
y las sumerjo en un lamento haciéndolas salir  
son todas para ti, una por una aquí.  
Las sientes.. ya besan y se posaran entre nosotros dos,  
si me faltas tú, no las puedo repetir, no las puedo pronunciar.

En cambio no, me llueven los recuerdos  
de aquellos días que corríamos al viento  
quiero soñar que puedo hablarte ahora, ahora.

En cambio no, hoy no, hay tiempo de explicarte  
También tenía ya mil cosas que contarte  
y frente a mi, mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti.

Quizás bastaba respirar,  
solo respirar muy lento.  
Hoy es parte, hoy en cambio, no

**Lakewood**

-Puja Candy! Puja…! Ya viene, solo un poco mas!

Candy sentía que ya no podía mas, ya casi daban las 6 de la mañana y tenia desde las 6 de la tarde del día anterior pariendo a su hijo. Ese día de acción de gracias había transcurrido de lo mas normal y hacendosa decidió preparar un delicioso panqué de frutas secas para acompañar la cena de esa noche. Desde el funeral de Albert, declinó la invitación de Archi y Annie de quedarse en la mansión Andley a vivir con ellos. La noche del funeral, sin saber explicar por que, se metió a la habitación de Albert y llorando se quedó dormida abrazando una almohada de su cama. Claramente pudo distinguir el olor característico de su piel y su loción. Le costaba aceptar que su Príncipe se había ido y que nunca más volvería a verlo.

"Esta vez no te has desaparecido así en la nada, y no me queda la esperanza de que cualquier día de estos regresaras sorpresivamente como era tu costumbre… Por que tuvo que arrancarte la vida así de mi lado? Por que en el momento cuando nos decidimos a ser felices, la vida nos dio esa puñalada artera?" Dolida se preguntó que habría sido de su vida si hubiera aceptado entrar en la cama de Albert desde la primera vez que se lo pidió. Sin duda todo hubiera sido muy diferente, pero ella sabia de corazón que eso nunca pudo ser posible, ella lo amaba con tanta confianza y sinceridad, que hubiera sido capaz de dormir entre sus brazos feliz y dichosa con la misma seguridad con la que un niño duerme entre los brazos de su padre o su hermano mayor. El llanto arreció… "Mi padre, ese padre que nunca tuve… sin duda alguna lo fuiste tú. Por que me tenías que dejar sola también? Por que tuviste que irte entre llanto y dolor? Por que nunca pude regresarte ni un poquito de lo mucho que me diste a mi?"

"Quiero que cuando Terry te busque, lo perdones y rehagan sus vidas…Te separé del hombre que amabas…" Que certeza le quedaba a ella de que Él volviera a buscarla? Que ingenuidad de Albert de pensar que el orgulloso aquel habría de regresar sobre sus pasos a pedirle perdón, creyendo que estaba embarazada del hijo de otro. Buscarlo ella para aclararle el error? Ni pensarlo! Había recibido demasiadas humillaciones de su parte. Después de tantos errores aun conservaba un poco de dignidad y tener a su hijo, de ella sola y de nadie mas, era lo más importante en su vida. No lo necesitaba, siempre cuidó de si misma y no le pesaba seguir en soledad, sin una pareja, por que al fin tenia alguien por quien vivir, y por amor a ese nuevo ser que solo la tendría a ella, seria la mujer mas valiente y fuerte del mundo. Le daría toda la seguridad y el amor que para ella sus padres de sangre no quisieron o no le pudieron dar.  
Dos días después se marchó al hogar de Pony, ahí lloró y lloró encerrada en una habitación que sus madres prepararon para ella. Se arrancaría todo el dolor para poder seguir adelante, y pasados los días, recuperó un poco el ánimo y la compañía de los niños de la casa hogar le brindaron la distracción y la alegría que ella necesitaba para poder sobrevivir.

Los meses pasaban y emocionada veía como su abdomen crecía cada día mas, haciendo evidente la cercanía del momento de conocer al fin el pequeño huésped que muchas noches no la dejaba dormir con sus pataditas y bruscos movimientos. "Pequeño! Eres un travieso! Me sacas cada susto, ten piedad de tu madre y déjame dormir!" Entre los sobresaltos causados por su bebe y los sueños en los que su padre la visitaba, las noches de Candy eran largas y con pocas horas de descanso. A pesar de no querer pensar en Él, muchas, demasiadas noches su fantasma se metía en su cama y recorría sin pudor cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que cargaba la muestra más palpable e innegable de su amor por Él. Que bellas imágenes, que deliciosas sensaciones… y que duros despertares al comprobar que Él no estaba a su lado.

La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María la observaban realizar sus quehaceres en silencio pensando quien sabe qué, y respetaban su deseo de no ahondar en las cosas que le hacían daño. Así se fue el año y así se llegó el momento en el que el Dr. Martin, cansado y concentrado en su labor la ayudaba a dar a luz al nuevo hombre de su vida. Que como sabía que era varoncito? Simplemente lo sabía! La Srta. Pony la escuchaba nerviosa y preocupada gritar de los horrendos dolores que la estaban partiendo en dos.

-Ayyyyyyyy! Malditoooooo por que no estas aquí pariendo tuuuuuuuu!

-Candy, por Dios, cálmate!

-Hermana María, hermana… esto me duele… demasiado!

-Va a pasar hija, serénate!

-No, no…Ay! Ayyyyyyyyyyyy!

-Ya eres una mujercita Candy, y además una enfermera!

-Candy, por favor, respira por la nariz y puja con cada dolor, si gritas no vas a ayudar a tu bebe a bajar…

-No, no… espérenme, por favor, siento que me voy a romper…!

-Todos los bebes nacen así, hija, hazle caso al doctor…

-Ay, ay, Ayyyyyy! Terryyyyyyyy me las vas a pagaaaaaaaar!

A pesar de la preocupación de las mujeres, no podían evitar reírse en el fondo de sus corazones de la forma como su hija favorita desahogaba sus frustraciones. Las últimas dos horas Candy comenzó la última fase de su labor de parto, y con los primeros rayos del sol, Candy ya estaba completamente dilatada y dando los últimos esfuerzos mientras el Dr. Martin acompañado de las dos emocionadas mujeres veían una cabecita con un tupido cabello negro asomarse por el cuerpo de la joven madre.

-Aquí viene Candy, ahora si, puja con todas tus fuerzas!

Con un último empuje, sintió como la mitad de su vida se le escapaba entre las piernas y un llanto vigoroso le reinyectó la energía que había perdido después de una noche tan agotadora. Se asomó ansiosa por verlo y fue la cosa mas hermosa que jamás había contemplado. Lágrimas de éxtasis brotaron de sus ojos mientras reía sin poder parar de la alegría al verlo temblar enojado por sentir el contacto del aire en su piel. Cortaron el cordón umbilical y se lo mostraron llenos de orgullo.

-Mira Candy! Es tu hijo, fue niño como lo dijiste!

Después de limpiarlo y arroparlo con una franela, lo acomodaron entre sus brazos y entonces el niño se quedó tranquilo, con los ojitos abiertos como si pudiera ver a su madre con una expresión de sorpresa ante el mundo nuevo en el que ahora se encontraba. Candy lo miraba enternecida y emocionada de tenerlo al fin, solo para ella. En su pensamiento, envió un sentido gracias y te amo al hombre que le había dado la dicha de ser la madre de una criatura tan perfecta y adorable.

Archie y Annie llegaron tan pronto Tom fue a avisarles que el bebe había nacido, la primera en entrar a la habitación fue Annie quien con lágrimas en los ojos lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo miró deleitada. El niño era sencillamente divino. De piel blanca y cabello negro tupido y sedoso, a pesar de tener pocas horas de nacido su carita no estaba hinchada y se apreciaban sus rasgos cincelados y finos. Ese niño seria sin duda alguna un niño muy apuesto… como su padre.

-Candy… Annie la miró con un leve gesto de preocupación.

-Si Annie?

-Esta igualito a…a…

-A Terry?

Annie asintió con la cabeza, por su expresión era obvio que preveía problemas. Candy suspiró resignada, ella también sabia que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones que en verdad prefería evitar.

-Pues ni modo. Es mi hijo, solo mío, le pese a quien le pese, y si a alguien no le parece, que se atrevan a decirme algo, Annie.

En ese preciso momento, Archie tocó la puerta y asomó su cara emocionado.

-Puedo pasar? Por favor, chicas, ya estoy desesperado por conocerlo.

Candy abrió los ojos sonriendo nerviosa. Su primo entró de puntitas como para no despertar al bebe que Annie cargaba en sus brazos, quien también lo miró con cara de "Oh no!". En efecto, tan pronto Archie lo vio su mirada se tornó en un signo de interrogación.

-Que significa esto?

Candy de inmediato se enfureció y Annie se percató de que chispas iban a volar dentro de esa habitación.

-Archie, mas vale que cuides lo que dices…

-Este niño no es hijo de Albert!

-No, no lo es Archibald!

-No has engañado a todos Candy, también le mentiste a él! Como fuiste capaz?

-El lo sabía! Siempre lo supo! Y no te preocupes. No pienso reclamarles nada a los Andley, ni para el niño ni para mi!

Archie la miró temblando de coraje, le costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba viendo, su adorada Candy, su gatita querida, resultó ser una mujer peor que ordinaria, capaz de embarazarse de uno y casarse con otro, como si hubiera cambiado de zapatos. Se sintió traicionado y un gran resentimiento comenzó a desbordarse en su pecho.

-Pues que bueno que lo entiendes, no volverás a vernos nunca Candy White, les deseo mucha suerte a los dos! Vámonos, Annie!

-Un momento Archibald!

Annie levantó la voz, e hizo que el castaño se detuviera en seco, con sumo cuidado le entregó el niño, que ya dormía, a su madre. Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos de coraje y desconsuelo. Le dolía en el alma saberse juzgada por alguien a quien ella tanto quería. La trigueña se paró con las manos en la cadera mientras miraba a su marido desafiante y segura.

-Tú no puedes darle la espalda a tu prima.

-Es indigna! No me hagas hablar por que no quiero ofenderla, suficiente tiene con su conciencia!

-No! Tú no eres nadie para juzgarla. Yo leí la carta que Albert te dejó. Te pidió que no la juzgaras nunca, recuérdalo y que la comprendieras, que jamás la abandonaras. O ya se te olvidaron sus palabras? Créelo, él sabia perfectamente la verdad de este niño, quine es el menos culpable de la forma como las circunstancias se presentaron.

Archie sintió como los negros nubarrones del coraje se iban disipando en su cabeza y avergonzado por lo fuera de lugar de su reaccion volteó a mirar abochornado a su prima querida.

-Yo… estoy muy confundido… lo lamento, no quise sonar como un patán.

Candy abrazaba amorosamente a su retoño mientras lloraba. Claro que le dolía la verdad de la paternidad de su bebe, y claro que estaba consciente del problema en el que se había metido, pero nada ni nadie cuestionaría el derecho que tanto ella como su hijo tenían de ser felices, y si era necesario renunciar a su apellido y a todo lo que Albert y los Andley habían representado en su vida, con gusto lo haría por él. Archie la miró con tristeza y se arrodilló a su lado en la cama.

-Perdón, Gatita. Disculpa mi estupidez. Hablé sin razón y lamento haberte ofendido. Estas consciente de que habrán quienes quieran molestarte con esto, pero yo me encargaré de protegerte y asegurarme de que nadie te agreda o pretenda herirte. Hablaré con la tía abuela, es necesario que ella sepa la verdad por que espera un heredero de William, yo me encargaré de lidiarla para que tu no pases ese trago amargo. Te aseguro que no sabrás de ella.

-Gracias Archie, ustedes también perdónenme. Cometí tantos errores, y no quiero que mi hijo los pagué…

-No lo hará, te lo aseguro, de eso me encargo yo. Voy a averiguar los recursos legales para dejarlos a ambos protegidos por la ley. Además por lo que sé, Albert te dejó una pensión. Pronto será la lectura del testamento y veremos que dispuso al final. Pero legítimamente tú fuiste su esposa y tienes todos los derechos legales a heredarlo como tal… y tu hijo también.

Efectivamente, Albert dispuso una clausula en su testamento dejándole a Candy una suma considerable de dinero y la liberaba de todo compromiso legal o familiar de los Andley, también mencionaba que el niño de Candy contaba con su bendición y apoyo para que no le faltara nada y que la madre podía registrarlo bajo los apellidos que ella considerara pertinentes. Fue un golpe muy duro para el orgullo de Emilia Elroy Andley, pero a esas alturas de su vida y ante las circunstancias tan raras que le habían tocado vivir, nada de lo que dispuso William le extrañó y dejó por la paz a la muchachita problemática, de quien ya no quiso saber mas nada en lo que le resto de vida.

Los días pasaron, la navidad se acercaba y Candy cada día mas pensaba en Terry, ver a su niño crecer le recordaba inevitablemente a él. Parecían dos gotas de agua. Incluso cuando los ojos del niño perdieron el color gris de los recién nacidos, el color resultó ser el mismo azul oscuro que el de su padre. Viejos y reprimidos sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar en el corazón de la rubia, quien con mayor frecuencia se encontraba pensando y recordando los momentos de dicha que vivió al lado de Terry. "Como quisiera que pudieras conocer a tu hijo, mi amor, ojala que donde te encuentres seas feliz, tal y como yo lo soy por que de cierta manera, aun te tengo conmigo."

El día previo a navidad se encontraba preparando todo para celebrar el bautizo de su hijo. Archie y Annie serian los padrinos. Después de darle de comer, Candy lo acomodó en la cuna profundamente dormido y salió cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido. Al acercarse a la sala a revisar por la ventana a los niños que jugaban afuera, vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención, un hombre estaba parado detrás de la reja, sin atreverse a entrar, ella se acercó mas al cristal para ver mejor, cuando lo que vieron sus ojos la hicieron creer que estaba alucinando. "No puede ser, es ÉL!"

Abrió la puerta y él entró por la reja acercándose a ella, los niños que jugaban en esa parte del prado lo miraron con curiosidad. Nunca lo habían visto pero de inmediato percibieron que Candy, que ya se acercaba, lo conocía. Se quedaron parados frente a frente mirándose sorprendidos sin atinar a decir ni media palabra.

-Hola… Candy. La voz de Terry sonó insegura, pero intentó sonreír, ella no demostró ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Hola… perdona, no quiero sonar grosera pero, que haces aquí?

El carraspeó tratando de tomar valor, realmente todos los argumentos que había ensayado en el largo viaje desde Inglaterra se le habían borrado de la cabeza en ese momento. Como se suponía que debía empezar? "Ya llegué, perdóname, cásate conmigo, ya supe que tu niño es mío?" Era absurdo, pero no había mucho que hacer.

-Puedo pasar? Ha sido un viaje muy largo, de verdad estoy muy cansado. Podrías darme algo de tomar?

-Oh si, disculpa, ven, acompáñame por favor.

Ambos entraron a la casa y ella lo invitó a sentarse en la gran mesa del comedor mientras entraba a la cocina, tan pronto se sintió libre de su mirada se sostuvo de la pared para no caerse desmayada de la impresión. Dios mío! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo, y aun así sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de la emoción que esos ojos y esa boca generaban en ella. Unas ganas encontradas de besarlo y abrazarlo y de abofetearlo y maldecirlo se apoderaron de ella. Sacó un vaso de cristal de la alacena y sirvió un poco de vino tinto para llevárselo a la mesa.  
Por su parte Terry respiraba profundamente intentando guardar la compostura para no pararse y meterse atrás de ella y tomarla entre sus brazos y comérsela a besos. No cabía duda de que la maternidad la había dejado esplendida, su rostro estaba bellísimo y sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cuerpo espigado se veía más curvilíneo y sus pechos rebosantes le daban un garbo muy sensual. Al verla regresar y tomar asiento frente a él, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ella lo miró levantando ambas cejas como preguntándole que quería. El volvió a carraspear aclarándose la garganta.

-No se por donde empezar, todo esto me tomó por sorpresa, pero tan pronto lo supe regresé de Londres para verte y poder hablar contigo.

-De que cosa te enteraste?

-De la muerte de Albert. Yo nunca lo supe por que a los días de que.. Bueno, de que regresé a Nueva York, yo renuncié a la compañía de teatro, volví a Londres, al poco tiempo salí en una larga gira por Europa. Supe todo hasta hace unas semanas que George Johnson fue a visitarme.

Candy volteó hacia abajo mirando sus manos mientras le acercaba el vaso de vino.

-Me dijo lo que ocurrió en el hospital, y lo que Albert hizo para salvarte.

Ella siguió en silencio y Terry la miraba fijamente, era obvio que el tema a ella le dolía demasiado.

-El me escribió una carta. Ya se lo que paso Candy. Por eso vine.

-Y que se supone que sabes?

-Que yo soy el padre de tu hijo.

-Y? Candy lo miró como si se tratara de un bicho raro. Sus ojos centellearon con desconfianza y orgullo, ella no volvería permitirle que la lástimara.

-Y? Terry la miró extrañado de la pregunta y la actitud desafiante de la rubia. Nunca se había imaginado que ella reaccionaría con tanta acritud.

-A que viene eso? Que pretendes lograr con venir, presentarte así de repente y decirme que ya lo sabes?

-Como que qué? Es mi hijo! No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, tengo una obligación con él y contigo…

-Te equivocas, tú no tienes ninguna obligación, ese niño es solo mío, así que despreocúpate y sigue con tu vida, es una pena que hayas realizado un viaje tan largo sin ninguna razón y para obtener ningun resultado.

Candy se levantó de la mesa y Terry la tomó por la mano para detenerla. Ella lo miró enfurecida y jaló violentamente la mano para liberarla.

-Que quieres?

-Pedirte perdón, Candy!

- No es necesario, perdón solo se le pide a Dios…

-No seas soberbia!

-Y tu te atreves a hablarme de soberbia? Tu que por tu culpa, por poco provocaste que perdiera a mi hijo? Tu que por tu orgullo me trataste peor que a una basura? Ja! El burro hablando de orejas! No vuelvas a tocarme nunca mas, me oyes? Nunca!

-No sabes cuanto me he arrepentido de mis actos, Candy, si pudiera regresar el tiempo…

-Pero no puedes, no puedes borrar todo el daño que me hiciste! Me quise morir cada vez que me ofendiste, cuando me di cuenta de tus mentiras, cuando te convertiste en un bruto que uso la fuerza para desquitar su coraje conmigo… Nunca podré olvidarlo...

-Quise morirme Candy, se que fui un animal, un verdadero imbécil y no tienes idea de las noches de insomnio que he padecido desde hace tanto, solo pensando en ti y pidiéndole a Dios que estuvieras bien…

-Pues ya estoy bien como puedes ver! Ahora hazme el favor de marcharte, y por mi no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor, si eso te sirve de consuelo. Sigue tu camino y rehaz tu vida, por que todos tenemos derecho a ser felices…

-Mi felicidad eres tú, hermosa…

-No! No se te ocurra empezar con eso!

Candy le dio la espalda por que no quería que él viera las lagrimas que comenzaron a mojar su cara, tanto había deseado verlo, tanto había soñado con el momento que él regresara pidiendo una oportunidad, pero ahora, al verlo de frente, simplemente no podía perdonar, no podía olvidar. Terry deseaba abrazarla y saciar su hambre de ella, tantos meses, tantos años soñando con tenerla a su lado cada día, y una vez mas, ahí estaba al alcance de sus manos, pero con una pared insalvable que los separaba.

-Me arrepiento de tantas cosas, Candy, demasiado tarde me di cuenta de lo mal que obré contigo desde el principio, nunca merecí tu amor, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerte feliz, simplemente no supe como.

Candy lo escuchó sollozar, ese simple hecho la hizo voltear a mirarlo, unas gruesos hilos de lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Terry, quien miraba desconsolado el suelo.

-Terry!

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que soñé Candy con el momento de que me dieras un hijo! Cuando te vi en el hospital tan delicada y supe de tu embarazo… por un momento imaginé lo hermoso que hubiera sido si ese bebe fuera mío…

-Oh Dios!

-Créeme que aunque me duela, Hermosa, se que me merezco tu desprecio y tu desdén. Este viaje para mi no ha sido en vano, me conformo con haberte visto y constatar con mis propios ojos de que estas bien… Me iré ahorita mismo, pero antes, solo quiero pedirte dos favores.

-Esta bien. Cuales son?

-Que me dejes conocerlo, quiero verlo antes de irme.

-Y cual es el otro…?

-Que me pegues lo más fuerte que puedas, que me hagas pagar por el daño que te causé, a ver si así desahogas un poco tu resentimiento y te es más fácil perdonarme… para que no me guardes rencor.

Terry se puso de rodillas ante ella, como esperando recibir un castigo, Candy lo vio en ese estado de vulnerabilidad que la hizo sentir poderosa y con la sartén por el mango, tenia tantas razones para abofetearlo hasta cansarse, podía correrlo a patadas o humillarlo de mil maneras, y presa del coraje y los reproches, levantó la mano para agarrar vuelo y darle la primer cachetada, pero esa energía nefasta se disipó al ver ese rostro tan adorado, tan dulce, tan arrepentido, el rostro de su niño… Explotando en sollozos con esa misma mano lo tomó por el cuello y lo apretó a su vientre con ambos brazos mientras que él la tomaba con desesperación por la cintura, y el llanto de ambos llenó el silencio de esa gran habitación en la que solo se escuchaba el leve crepitar del fuego de la chimenea.  
Así se estuvieron por largos minutos. Al cabo de un rato, se separaron y se miraron intensamente, ella lo ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras que él se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano. Se dieron un largo abrazo y ella lo tomó por la mano guiándolo a través de un pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta y un delicioso olor a caramelo y talco entró por su nariz. Candy le sonrió traviesamente invitándolo a pasar. Al fondo, a un lado de la cama estaba una cunita de madera, y lo que vio dentro de ella lo dejó sin aliento. Un hermoso niñito de cabello oscuro dormía profundamente con una manita sobre su pecho y la otra junto a su carita, nuevas lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos. Esa sin duda era sangre de su sangre y unos deseos incontrolables de abrazarlo se apoderaron de él.

-Quieres cargarlo?

-Yo? Pero… no ira a despertarse?

-No, es muy dormilón!

Candy lo tomó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado y se lo pasó con delicadeza, quien lo miró emocionado. Candy se llevó las manos a la boca para sofocar un sollozo, le parecía un sueño hecho realidad ver a su Terry cargando amoroso a su hijo. El joven padre acercó su mejilla a la del pequeño disfrutando su olor a panquecito recién horneado. En sus pensamientos le dijo todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que significaba en su vida, y le juró que aunque no estuvieran juntos, siempre estaría al pendiente de él y su madre. Le pidió perdón por su necedad y torpeza pero le prometió que lucharía por ser el padre que se merecía. Después de un rato que le pareció el adecuado, le dio un beso en la frente y lo puso con cuidado en su cuna.

-Ya tienes pensado como vas a llamarlo?

-Aun no estoy segura... habia pensado ponerle...Albert... pero no se..

-Por que lo dudas? Es lo menos que podrias hacer para honrar su memoria.

-No tienes inconveniente...?

-Yo? Mmj, de ninguna manera, agradecido estoy con él por haberlos salvado a ustedes.

Terry volvió a mirar a su hijo dentro de su cuna tratando de grabarse su imagen.

-Adiós precioso. Cuida a mamá.

Después de mirar a Candy, se dirigió a la puerta y ella lo siguió. Tomó su maleta y enfiló sus pasos hacia la puerta principal, Candy sintió que se le encogía el corazón de verlo partir.

-Ya te vas? Tan pronto?

-No tiene caso que me quede más tiempo, Candy, ya cumplí con lo que tenia que hacer. Ya no quiero incomodarte más con mi presencia. Terry la miró intensamente antes de girar el picaporte.

-Que Dios te bendiga. Adiós.

-A ti, Terry, que Dios te cuide…

El salió y cerró la puerta tras de si. El corazón de Candy comenzó a golpetear salvajemente su pecho. No! Aun no! No quería verlo irse todavía! Esa voz interna le gritó en su cabeza que no permitiera que el amor se le volviera a escapar de las manos, que a pesar de todo el daño, todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, ese hombre era al único que había amado hasta la locura, y a él también lo había dañado sin querer. Sin poder controlarse más, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, él casi había llegado hasta la reja, un grito desesperado salió de su garganta:

-Terry, no te vayas!

El volteó y después de contemplarla llorosa y exhaltada, dejó caer su maleta y corrió hacia ella mientras que Candy hacia lo mismo. Se abrazaron con desesperación besándose el rostro, los ojos, los labios, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos reconociéndose después de tanto tiempo de separación, constatando que nada en realidad había cambiado, que el amor y el deseo seguían intactos y hasta más fortalecido por que habían aprendido sus lecciones y habían madurado.

-Te amo Terry! Te adoro y no quiero volver a perderte, amor mío!

-Hermosa, mi hermosa Candy! Perdóname mi cielo, dame otra oportunidad. No me alejes de ti ni de mi hijo…!

-No mi amor! Llévanos contigo, te seguiremos a donde vayas por que nuestro lugar es a tu lado…!

-Candy, Candy!

Una suave nevada cayó sobre ellos como bendiciones que les enviaban desde el cielo, y dos mujeres enternecidas lloraban abrazadas mirando tras la ventana, felices de no haber tenido que intervenir para hacerla cambiar de opinión, sus corazones rebozaban de alegría de ver que la hija mas querida del hogar de Pony, al fin encontraba la felicidad que tanto había deseado.

FIN

Que será de ti, Roberto Carlos y En cambio no, Laura Pausinni


	18. Epilogo: Despues de todo

**Una disculpa a todas mis amigas lectoras, este epilogo ya estaba listo, nada mas que hacer 1 semana mi maquina se descompuso y apenas acabo de recuperar los archivos entre los que se encontraba este epilogo tan especial. Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, compañia, amistad, tiempo, palabras y motivación, la cual sin duda fue el alimento de esta historia. Un beso y m il bendiciones para todas ustedes!**

**Epilogo: Despues de todo...**

Aquí estamos otra vez  
Supongo que debe de ser el destino  
hemos intentado seguir adelante por separado  
pero en nuestro interior sabíamos  
que volveríamos para arreglar las cosas.  
Todavía recuerdo cuando  
tus besos eran nuevos para mí  
Cada recuerdo se repite  
cada paso es un refugio  
cada viaje me trae de regreso a ti.

Después de todo  
seguimos regresando a estos dos corazones,  
dos ángeles que han sido rescatados de la caída.  
Después de todo, todo lo que hemos pasado  
todo se resume a ti y a mí  
creo que estaba destinado a ser  
por siempre tu y yo, después de todo.

Hacia calor esa noche de verano, las cigarras cantaban ruidosamente y se escuchaban en la distancia hacia el rumbo del arroyo. La noche apenas había caído y la humedad hacia un poco sofocante el ambiente. Las luces en el hogar de Pony se apagaron y el silencio fue inundado con los sonidos de la noche. De la puerta principal salieron dos figuras que furtivamente se dirigieron tomadas de la mano hacia la colina que estaba a espaldas del edificio. Entre risas ahogadas y cuchicheos indiscretos, la pareja llegó hasta la punta de la colina al pie del enorme y frondoso árbol que la vigilaba perpetuamente. La figura mas alta se detuvo en seco jalando a la mas pequeña hacia a si y encerrándola en un abrazo que a la otra le sacó un leve quejido.

-A donde vas? Él respiraba en la boca de ella, quien jadeaba tratando de agarrar aire después de la carrera colina arriba.

-A ningún lado! Esto me parece tan emocionante!

-Te prometí que algún día tendríamos nuestro picnic…

-Mas bien, yo te pedí que me llevaras de picnic, pero nunca me contestaste nada.

-Mmmm… Él comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba sin pudor alguno el bien torneado trasero de ella.

-Además, a un picnic se traen viandas, sandwichitos, fruta… Algo que comer…

-Y quien te dice que no pienso comerme algo…?

-Y yo? Ella se separó para ver el rostro masculino. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba cada una de sus facciones, la mirada felina de él lanzaba centellas de deseo.

-Claro que tengo algo para darte, hermosa…

-Aquí? Afuera?

El acariciaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, palpando, apretando, pellizcando puntos en su anatomía que bien sabia la excitaban, ella volteó hacia todos lados insegura pero emocionada ante el peligro y la novedad de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Quien va a venir a buscarnos, pecosa? Nadie vendrá, todos se han quedado dormidos, además de que estamos muy lejos de ahí, ven, no te hagas la difícil…

Comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su vestido veraniego mientras besaba entreabriendo los labios para probar con su lengua el sabor de sus hombros, clavícula y nacimiento de los senos blancos que temblaban con cada húmedo toque. Ella dejó caer levemente su cabeza hacia atrás para que él se diera gusto devorando su pecho.

-Hermosa, no tienes idea de todo lo que se me antojaba hacerte allá en el colegio cada vez que estábamos solos!

-Grosero, eres un atrevido!

-No lo niegues, a ti también te hubiera encantado, a ver, niégalo…

-Mmm, ah! No, no te lo voy a negar… amor…

-Te imaginas, que hubiéramos hecho el amor dentro de las sacrosantas instalaciones del Real Colegio San Pablo? Mmmm, nada más de imaginármelo más me dan ganas de hacértelo!

-Pero no estamos allá, estamos aquí, Terry, aquí…

Ella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su amante y con confianza metió su manos para tomar y acariciar lascivamente su miembro, duro y palpitante. El dejó salir una exclamación de su garganta mientras exponía los senos de su mujer bajando completamente la parte alta de su vestido. El contacto de los pezones con el aire los endureció y él se inclinó para meterlos en su boca alternadamente saboreando su sabor y su textura, suave y delicada. Ella metió sus manos entre su oscura cabellera y cerró los ojos gozando de lo que él le hacia habilidoso.

-No te detengas por favor, Terry, me encanta cuando haces eso…

El metió sus manos por debajo de la falda y apretó con fuerza los glúteos de su amada, obligándola a abrir las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

-No vayas a romperlos, déjame los qui…

No pudo acabar, él ya había roto sus pantaletas para acariciar con sus dedos su flor húmeda, se miraron a los ojos entornados en deseo, ella sentía que su boca estaba llena de saliva y ansiaba que él se la bebiera toda, mientras que él miraba deleitado como los labios femeninos estaban hinchados y rojos, como cerezas silvestres listas para ser devoradas.

-He soñado con tenerte tendida en la hierba Candy, con hacerte mía bajo las estrellas y una luna como esta…

-Ya no digas nada, cállate y hazme tuya!

Ambos cayeron de rodillas mientras se besaban y se volvían un amasijo de manos, dedos, brazos…extremidades que se enredaban como hiedras y lenguas que bailaban como llamas titilantes por cada espacio y pedazo de piel expuesta, él jadeaba y su corazón palpitaba en su pecho tan fuerte que ella podía escucharlo con claridad, mientras que ella gemía ansiosa por sentir en sus entrañas la presencia masculina, esa boca secreta pedía a gritos la saciaran y él podía sentir esa ansiedad. La acomodó sobre la hierba y estaban tan embriagados en la pasión que ni ella sintió la grama clavarse en su espalda, ni él sintió los pedruscos que se clavaban en su manos y rodillas.

-Oh, como te amo… siempre te he amado, Terry…

-Y yo a ti, Candy, mi hermosa princesa… Solo a tu lado estoy vivo…

Disfrutando el momento, sin prisa, sin premura, él se fue dejando ir dentro de la tibia carne de su sexo, ella arqueó su torso para elevar su cadera y sentir más profundamente su penetración. Levantó sus manos para acariciar con los ojos cerrados su rostro y meter sus dedos en la boca entreabierta de él, que los chupó y mordisqueo suavemente.

-Estas…incomoda…?

-No, no te pares, me encanta…

Comenzaron a moverse al compas de su ritmo, ese que conocían tan bien y que los llevaba a un mundo privado y único de delicias y placeres solo para ellos, se miraban, se besaban, se separaban y volvían a unir sus torsos mientras sus sexos los unían como un solo cuerpo, un solo latido.

-No hay pasado Candy!

-Solo tu y yo amor mío!

-Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro…

-Vida mía…!

Perdieron el control, el deseo los invadió por completo y los embistes aumentaron de intensidad, ella sentía que la vida y el corazón se le escapaban por la boca y ante la violencia que él desataba en su cuerpo, ella clavó con fiereza sus uñas en la ancha espalda y apretaba con sus piernas los fuertes muslos de él. Sus voces ya no articulaban palabras, solo eran dulces sonidos de amor e instinto. La luna los miraba deleitada llegar a la cúspide juntos, el orgasmo que los dejó ciegos por un instante eterno dentro de esa luz plateada y el sudor que los bañaba a ambos. A como pudo, él se sostuvo temblando sobre sus codos para no aplastarla a ella, quien lo abrazaba emocionada por la espalda, con cuidado se acostó a su lado y la jaló para acomodarla sobre su pecho mientras sentía que unas cálidas lagrimas humedecían su piel.

-Estas llorando hermosa? Te lastimé…?

-No, amor, es de alegría mi llanto, me siento feliz, eso es todo…

Después de reposar por un largo rato disfrutando de la serenidad de esa cálida noche, se arreglaron para marcharse de vuelta a la casa hogar. Después de mas de un año lejos, esa visita los tenia felices y mas a sus anfitrionas, fue una algarabía al verlos llegar con el pequeño Albert Greum, y una hermosa nena de apenas 4 meses. Apenas la vieron las mujeres de inmediato se imaginaron que debía llamarse Candy por el parecido tan grande que tenia con su madre.

-Bueno, si, la llamamos Candice pero Terry insistió en ponerle un segundo nombre, Belle (Bell en ingles es campana), por que dice que con toda seguridad cuando crezca será igual de ruidosa y traviesa como yo. Ustedes pueden creer que se atreva a levantarme semejante falso?

Todos se rieron felices, no cabía duda que los meses habían transcurrido y en las vidas de los jóvenes señores Granchester White, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y separación, se permitían la oportunidad de vivir en plenitud. Tras su reconciliación en la víspera de navidad del año antepasado, tomaron la decisión de radicar en Estados Unidos y pasar algún periodo vacacional en Escocia o Londres, a petición del Duque de Granchester. En cuanto a la abuela Eleanor, después de hacer publica su vida secreta como madre de Terry y después de una exitosa temporada presentando el drama teatral "Deseo bajo los olmos", una puesta en escena de vanguardia que la encumbró como la gran primera actriz norteamericana, el publico aceptó de manera natural el hecho de ser la madre de otro talentoso actor. Siendo aun una mujer joven y exitosa, decidió poco a poco alejarse de los escenarios para reponer las experiencias perdidas con su hijo a través de la convivencia estrecha con sus nietos. Fueron años muy felices para la familia Granchester White, quienes con el pasar del tiempo vieron llegar a su familia a otros dos pequeños más: Bryan y Jean.

Candy sentía que al fin todos sus anhelos, todas las carencias de su infancia y adolescencia eran compensadas. El amor tan intenso que compartía con Terry la llenaba de dicha y la hacia sentir que tanta tribulación y sufrimiento tuvieron una razón de ser. Aun así, la vida para ambos no fue sencilla, y muchas ocasiones, a pesar de la fuerza de sus sentimientos, las cosas fueron muy duras y se enfrentaron a pruebas difíciles. Para la rubia, el principal lastre eran las inseguridades de su marido, y su alcoholismo intermitente.

Terry hacia esfuerzos titánicos para sobrellevar las heridas con las que se había formado, y en diferentes momentos de dificultad seguía tendiendo a evadirse con el alcohol. No fueron pocas las ocasiones en que discutieron por motivos diversos y la tensión y el desconcierto invadieron su hogar y sus días. Pero el valor de Candy, su determinación a no dejarse vencer y a luchar por su familia la ayudó a sacar de los cabellos a su marido de los estados depresivos en los que repentinamente caía. Hacia 1935, los problemas del matrimonio se incrementaron con la entrada de sus hijos en la adolescencia, Albert Greum y su padre, tal vez por lo parecidos que eran, tenían muchos roces y los pleitos eran épicos, llenando de temor y estrés a sus hermanos menores y a su madre. Candy tenía que hacer uso de todo su talento y paciencia para tratar de mantener a flote la paz en su hogar, y a pesar de ello, los temperamentos volátiles de los dos varones y la forma como Albert retaba a su padre llevaron al límite la estabilidad de su matrimonio.

Una noche en particular, Albert regresó de la calle durante una fuerte tormenta, ya era tarde y ambos adultos esperaban despiertos, preocupados por su tardanza.

-Que horas son estas de llegar, Albert?

-Nos tenías muy preocupados, hijo!

El joven los miró a ambos mientras se estilaba un poco en la entrada de la casa con unos ojos retadores, que de inmediato hicieron que su padre echara chispas del coraje.

-Estaba con los muchachos en el parque, ya no soy un niño para que me estén vigilando.

Terry se le acercó rápidamente y lo tomó por las solapas del saco mojado por la lluvia, lo olisqueó un poco y lo aventó contra la puerta mientras volteaba a ver a Candy lleno de ira.

-Este sinvergüenza ha estado tomando, Candy! Trae aliento alcohólico!

-Es eso cierto Albert? Solo vas a cumplir 15 años!

-Pues ya estoy bastante grandecito para que se metan en mi vida, además, tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada, si el principal borracho en esta casa eres tú…!

Una sonora bofetada lo hizo callar, Terrence temblaba iracundo y Candy sintió que perdia el aire y el piso le daba vueltas, era la primera vez que él lo golpeaba de esa forma.

-No, Terrence, basta!

El jovenzuelo, lleno de coraje se frotó la mejilla adolorida con una mano y los miró de una forma que a ambos los llenó de sorpresa y desconcierto. Sin decirles nada, subió corriendo hacia su habitación mientras Candy trataba de alcanzarlo, y Terry la detenía del codo.

-Déjalo! Tiene que aprender por las buenas o por las malas!

-No, perdóname, pero no! Es mi hijo y no vas a volver a ponerle una mano encima.

-Pero que no te diste cuenta de lo que me dijo? Me ha faltado al respeto!

-Y desde cuando decir la verdad se volvió falta de respeto para ti…Terrence?

Candy lo dejó solo y se encerró en su recamara.

Terry se encontró a si mismo parado en la entrada de su casa en la soledad y el silencio y de frente con una realidad que por años había tratado de ignorar y de negar. Su problema con la bebida finalmente le trajo consecuencias afectando lo que más amaba, sus hijos, y principalmente Albert, con quien de alguna manera parecía haber una rivalidad intestina que ninguno de los dos sabía como solucionar. Las culpas añejas, los temores enterrados y podridos volvieron a resurgir con fuerza en la superficie. Su pecho le ardía y no se le ocurrió otra manera de quitarse el dolor mas que la que siempre había conocido. Se puso su gabardina y salió hacia el bar al que acostumbraba ir.

Al llegar, se fue directamente a la barra y saludo con confianza al dependiente. De inmediato le pusieron un vaso de whisky al frente y se lo tomó de un solo trago. Amaba a sus hijos, y adoraba a su mujer, pero los años no lograban darle la madurez ni la estabilidad emocional que él deseaba para liberarse de esa dependencia, que a pesar de no interferir con su vida de forma descarada, de alguna forma u otra era como una espina clavada en lo mas profundo de su ser, que no sabia como sacarse y que sin duda ya estaba cobrando precios e infectaba lo bueno que tenía en la vida. A su lado, estaba un hombre que nunca había visto, alto y muy delgado, de facciones finas. Se miraron y les pareció que se habían visto en alguna ocasión. El hombre levantó su copa como ofreciéndole brindar y Terry le sonrió sintiendo una particular simpatía por el desconocido.

-Por los problemas irresolvibles!

-Si, por los problemas….

En casa, Candy estaba a la entrada de la habitación de Albert, su hijo mayor era un dolor constante de cabeza para ella, no podía entender su rebeldía, a pesar de que por ser el primero y haber recibido amor a manos llenas y atención de calidad, tan pronto el niño llego a la pubertad tenia una cargada tendencia a contradecirlos, y mayormente a su padre.

-Hijo, necesito hablar contigo…

-No quiero hablar, mamá.

Candy entró a la habitación, y en la oscuridad vio a su primogénito recostado con su pijama y con los brazos bajo la cabeza, volteando hacia la ventana y mirando la lluvia caer tras el cristal.

-Pues lo siento, necesito que me digas que te pasa.

Recostado y con una expresión de descontento, a Candy le pareció ver a su marido en la época en que lo conoció. No podía entender que era lo que afectaba así a su hijo, y necesitaba averiguarlo. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, y puso su mano sobre el pecho juvenil, pudo notar que una lágrima corría por la mejilla del joven.

-Necesito que me abras tu corazón, hijo, y que confíes en mi…

El joven la miró fijamente, era obvio que tenia algo que no podía expresar, los pensamientos que lo atormentaban , sin embargo, no podían hacer nada en contra de esa mirada tan llena de amor con que su madre lo observaba rebosante de amor, después de un momento, bajó los ojos y relajó su frente.

-No me pasa nada, mamá, perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir.

Ambos se abrazaron, y a Candy le pareció que no habían pasado los años, y ese hermoso joven aun era el dulce bebe que ella cargaba extasiada horas y horas entre sus brazos.

-Por favor, hijo, no te portes así con tu padre…

-A veces me parece que no lo es…

Candy se quedó sorprendida con el comentario. Nunca lo había escuchado decir algo semejante y la amargura en su voz la hizo alarmarse.

-No digas eso, Albert, tu padre te ama por encima de cualquier cosa! A ti y a tus hermanos!

El la miro a los ojos, y esa mirada a Candy en su corazón intuitivo de madre le encendió una alarma. Algo no andaba bien y lo averiguaría.

-Hijo, siempre te hemos tratado con amor y respeto, pero necesito que me abras tu corazón y confíes en mí. Algo te tiene molesto desde hace tiempo y es necesario que me lo digas.

El muchacho la miró en silencio, sopesando las palabras de su madre, y ella antes de que le contestara cualquier cosa, le dio un amoroso pero fuerte ultimátum.

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas que te sucede.

Albert suspiró resignado. Conocía a su madre y sabia que no se daría por vencida hasta sacarle la verdad. Bajando la mirada, con Candy sentada frente a él en la cama, narró con voz pausada y de volumen muy bajo lo que le había pasado hacia casi un año atrás en la última visita qe la familia había realizado a Chicago. Previo a su cumpleaños 13, estuvieron hospedados por varias semanas de las vacaciones de verano en la casa del tío Archie la tía Ann. Se la había pasado excelentemente con sus hermanos y sus primos Annette, de la edad de su hermana Candy, y su primo Stear de 9 años. El último día que estuvieron en la mansión Cromwell, los chiquillos jugaban en el jardín, cuando el mayor de los Granchester vió que una mujer le hacía señas desde la reja del jardín. Albert, intrigado, se acercó a ver que deseaba. La mujer, quien quizás ya tuviera mas de 50 años por que se veía muy cansada y anciana, lo miró con unos ojos felinos y agudos.

-Tu eres Albert?

-S..si… Le puedo ayudar en algo?

El muchacho no se acercó muchísimo, pero la mujer, con una sonrisa falsa, lo animó a arrimarse a la reja.

-No te asustes, soy tu tía Sarah, nunca has oído de mi?

-No señora…

-Sabías que tu padre no es Terrence?

El muchacho se quedó pasmado ante a brusquedad de la mujer y las palabras tan absurdas que le había dicho.

-Usted esta loca! Como se atreve a decir eso?

Quiso marcharse, pero la anciana le tomó por el puño y lo obligó a acercarse mas a la reja mientras lo miraba rabiosamente a los ojos.

-Si no me crees, ve estos documentos. Ahí te enteraras que tu madre estuvo casada con el patriarca de la familia, y si ya sabes sumar y restar, te darás cuenta que se embarazó de ti estando casada con Albert Andley. Por que crees que te llamaron como él?

El joven trigueño no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, la mujer le extendió un sobre manila, que el muchacho tomó inseguro. Una vez que lo hizo, ella lo soltó, poniendo ambas manos sobre las rejas mientras lo veía marcharse corriendo temeroso.

-Tu madre y el que se dice tu padre son un par de sinvergüenzas, y seguramente tu serás peor que ellos!

Albert se encerró en su habitación, y cuidadosamente leyó la información contenida en el sobre. Un acta de matrimonio, unas cartas y copias de registros notariales. Efectivamente, lo que esa mujer le había gritado resultó ser cierto y un sentimiento de vergüenza y decepción lo invadió hasta el fondo de su joven ser.

A partir de ese día, guardó el secreto de esa visita, cada vez que veía a sus padres, sentimientos contradictorios lo invadían y le llenaban de desasosiego y culpa. El saber que su madre, a quien amaba intensamente y consideraba la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, le había ocultado la verdad de su origen lo desquiciaba sobremanera, y su padre… siempre sintió una enorme admiración por él, a pesar de que a veces era un poco serió y taciturno, las ocasiones que le demostraba su afecto paternal lo hicieron el más feliz de los hijos. Después de la revelación de la tía Sarah, le quedó claro por qué su "padre" a veces parecía perderse en recuerdos dolorosos, porque a veces parecía enojarse sin razón, porque a veces lo veía encerrarse en su estudio, a tomar…

Candy escuchó temblando de rabia la narración de su hijo mayor. Le resultaba inaudito imaginar que tanto odio y rencor pudieran existir en el mundo. Como era posible que Sarah Leegan tuviera la osadía de mentir y lastimar a un inocente de esa manera tan cruel y malvada? Albert la miró a los ojos con una interrogación clara. El quería saber la verdad de sus labios. Y eeella tendría que hablar con honestidad.

-Hijo, creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para que sepas toda la verdad…

-Es cierto entonces…?

-No! Esa mujer te mintió, pero hay algunas cosas que tienes derecho a saber, con mayor razón después de lo que ocurrió con Sarah Leegan.

Candy, intentando no hablar de más, le habló a su hijo acerca de si misma. De cómo fue una niña abandonada que fue adoptada por una poderosa familia que no la trató como un niño se me rece ser tratado, como Sarah y sus hijos desde el momento que la conocieron le hicieron la vida imposible. Como conoció a unos jóvenes que le prodigaron afecto y amistad sincera, como un hombre maravilloso le dio el hogar y la familia que tanto deseó. También le habló de como la vida cruzó su camino con el de su padre en Inglaterra, las circunstancias adversas que los separaron y como años después sus caminos se reencontraron… pero ellos tomaron decisiones equivocadas. Entre ellas haberse casado con su tutor, William Albert Andley. Pero también le habló como ese hombre los había protegido a ella y a él antes de nacer, y que gracias a su sacrificio, pudieron reencontrarse con su padre y recuperar el amor que por tanto tiempo parecieron no poder concretar. Albert Greum escuchó atenta y silenciosamente a su madre. A pesar de que la noche había avanzado, la lluvia hacía horas había parado y el sol no tardaba en salir, él no tenía ni tantito sueño. Conocer la historia de esa mujer valiente y sincera, y la verdad de su padre era la cosa más emocionante que él había alguna vez imaginado, parecía salido de alguna novela como las que leía en el colegio.

Cuando Candy terminó, ella lo miró intensamente. Esperaba que su hijo pudiera entender sus errores, y sobre todo recuperará el amor tan maravilloso que durante su niñez expresó hacía su padre. Albert le correspondió mirándola lleno de amor y ternura, finalmente una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Perdóname mamita!

-Albert, mi adorado hijito, perdóname tu a mí. Si no te dijimos nada fue por no exponerlos a situaciones que solo eran parte del pasado…Tu padre te adora, Terry, date cuenta que eres de sus hijos, el que más se parece a él! Nunca debiste creerle siquiera a esa mujer la tontería de que no es tu papá!

Candy le pellizcó la nariz guiñándole el ojo para hacerlo sonreír. El jovencito se dejó llevar por el juego y se sonrojó levemente por la vergüenza de haber caído en semejante trampa.

-Mamá…

-Dime hijo…?

-Me quieres?

-Con toda mi alma, Albert.

-Yo también. Y también a papá.

Candy se levantó de la cama y miró hacia la ventana, el cielo ya empezaba a clarear.

-Oh, qué barbaridad! Ya está por salir el sol, y tú al rato tienes que ir a la escuela!

-No te preocupes, dormiré un rato y después me levantaré.

-Descansa hijo, al rato le dices a papá cuanto lo quieres, eso le hará mucho bien.

-Si, mamá. Lo haré.

Candy se dirigió a su cuarto e intentó dormir, sin conseguirlo, su corazón de madre le dolía de imaginarse todo el tiempo que su hijo vivió engañado, sin embargo, no permitiría jamás que el pasado le hiciera daño a los que amaba, y le pidió a Dios en una breve oración, por esa mujer, Sarah, y por sus hijos. A pesar del daño atroz que le habían causado, nunca dejaría de reconocer, que si no hubiera sido por ellos, y por el hecho de que la acogieron en su casa su vida cambió para siempre. Y la imagen de su amado príncipe de la colina se instaló en su pensamiento. "Que tristeza que tu recuerdo me llene de dolor, Albert, nunca podré reponerme de lo que tu muerte significó para mí", las lágrimas se derramaron copiosas. Haberlo perdido siempre sería una herida dolorosa en su corazón, sin embargo, llena de agradecimiento elevó una oración por él y por la felicidad que tener a su amada familia a un lado le daba.

Cuando el sol salió, y ya preparándose para levantar a sus hijos y mandarlos a la escuela sintió que la puerta de la entrada principal se abría. Rápidamente fue a recibir a su marido, que llegó muy serio, y sorprendentemente, sin rastro de haber bebido esa noche. El la miró con un gesto muy sutil de pena, intentó sonreir mientras guardaba su gabardina en el closet de la entrada.

-Como estas, Terrence?

-Estoy bien, Candy. Necesito hablar contigo…

-Yo también!

-Deja te preparo un café, a mi caería muy bien sentarme unos instantes contigo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, y Candy tomó asiento mientras veía a su marido sacar la cafetera para ponerla en la estufa. Unos minutos después acercaba dos tazas humeantes de café y se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa. Ella comenzó la conversación contándole detalladamente lo que Albert a su vez le había revelado. Terry la oyó sin intervenir. Se limitó a menear la cabeza reprobando la baja acción de Sarah Leegan, aunque no le extrañaba, siendo la madre de quienes eran sus hijos.

Una vez que su esposa concluyó, el suspiró y tomó la palabra.

-Candy, deseo pedirte perdón, a ti y a los niños.

-Por qué Terry?

-Albert tuvo razón en su reclamo, me he refugiado en el alcohol ante mi imposibilidad de enfrentar los problemas…

-No digas eso, tu no eres ningún borracho…

-Déjame terminar, por favor, desde muy chico, yo empecé a tomar, Candy, y a pesar de que después de que nos casamos, el alcohol dejó de ser un lastre para mi, de alguna forma u otra siempre que me he sentido acorralado o expuesto a enfrentar mis sentimientos, he tendido a refugiarme en la bebida, y eso sin duda a ustedes les ha hecho daño. Pero eso se acabó, amor.

-Por qué lo dices, Terry?

-Hoy conocí a una persona, y me dio una opción. No necesito tomar para poder hablar de lo que me afecta, y esta noche voy a asistir a una reunión donde otras personas como yo compartimos nuestras experiencias, y nos damos apoyo para dejar de tomar.

Candy miró llena de amor y orgullo al hombre que había entregado su vida. Nunca lo juzgó, nunca lo obligó o presionó a que hiciera o dejará hacer. Su amor y comprensión hacía él era tan absoluta y desinteresada, que aceptaba a su marido con sus luces deslumbrantes y sus sombras temibles. Sin embargo, oírlo expresarse de esa forma, sin duda alguna la llenaba de alegría, principalmente porque lo que más deseaba era que su marido fuera un hombre feliz, libre de cadenas y recuerdos que lo hicieran sufrir.

Se tomaron amorosamente la mano, y después de terminar su café en silencio, subieron a las recamaras y pasaron a ver a sus hijos. Candy los hizo despertar y los más pequeños, felices y dinámicos se levantaron de un salto de sus respectivas camas para llenar de besos a sus padres. Al último a quien fueron a darle los bueno días, pues ya estaba despierto, fue a su primogénito, quien los vio con algo de inseguridad en su rostro.

-Hola…

-Hola hijo… La voz de Terry era cálida, llena de amor, aunque también tenía un leve dejo de temor, temor a ser rechazado. El muchachito no esperó más, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre sollozando y pidiéndole lo perdonará por irrespetuoso.

-No, hijo, perdóname tu a mí. Nunca debí tratarte de esa manera, y nunca lo volveré e hacer.

Esa noche Terry se presentó en la casa del hombre con quien estuvo platicando toda la noche. Su nombre era William Grifith Wilson, quien de la mano de Robert Smith, mejor conocido como Dr. Bob, habían conformado el primer grupo de la agrupación conocida como Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Candy, junto a Lois Wilson, la esposa de Bill W, y otras mujeres, parejas de los miembros fundadores de esa agrupación, les brindaron apoyo para que pudieran conseguir su objetivo. Para ella era un orgullo enorme cada vez que su hermoso marido, tomaba la tribuna y valientemente decía: "Buenas noches, mi nombre es Terrence y soy un alcohólico…" El le dedicabá cada palabra, cada aliento, sabía que sin el amor de esa mujer, nunca habría conseguido la felicidad que por tantos años buscó con desesperación. Se miraban intensamente y en esos ojos el amor en silencio volvia a renacer.

Cuando el amor es verdadero  
(esta vez es verdadero)  
vive a través de los años,  
cambia conforme pasa el tiempo  
oh y en el camino crece  
pero nunca desaparece.

Después de todas los finales y comienzos  
seguimos regresando a estos dos corazones  
dos ángeles que han sido rescatados de la caída.  
Después de todo, todo lo que hemos pasado  
todo se resume a ti y a mí  
creo que estaba destinado a ser  
por siempre tu y yo, después de todo.  
Mas allá de mis caricias, siempre  
sabes que te he necesitado tanto.  
Después de todo, que otra razón puedo tener para vivir?

Después de todas los finales y comienzos  
seguimos regresando a estos dos corazones  
dos ángeles que han sido rescatados de la caída.  
Después de todo, todo lo que hemos pasado  
todo se resume a ti y a mí  
creo que estaba destinado a ser  
por siempre tu y yo, después de todo

Terry dejó huella en muchas vidas, hombres y mujeres se cobijaron bajo su consejo para poder liberarse de las garras de esa enfermedad del alma, ya que él entendía perfectamente las verdaderas razones que obligaban a un ser humano a refugiarse en el alcohol.

Desde esa noche de tormenta, donde tantos secretos quedaron finalmente develados, él jamás volvió a tomar una sola gota de alcohol.

Corría el año de 1941, la segunda guerra mundial se llevaba a cabo en diferentes partes del orbe, y en los Estados Unidos se rumoraba que el país tarde o temprano tendría que tomar las armas para intervenir en el conflicto. Dos jovencitas que aún no cumplían los veinte, estaban en el puerto de Fort Mason, de la ciudad de San Francisco, California, emocionadas ante la que sabían sería la aventura más grande de sus vidas. La rubia de cabellos rizados, ojos verdes y una naricita respingona adornada con múltiples pecas, acompañada de su prima de cabellos negros y ojos color miel esperaban impacientes se diera autorización de abordaje al buque que habría de transportarlas a Pearl Harbor. Las dos jóvenes enfermeras se habían enlistado para servir a su país, a pesar de que no contaron con el permiso de sus respectivos padres. Sabían que quizás no volverían a verlos pero su juventud, deseos de independencia y ansias de libertad eran mas fuertes que cualquier precaución o reserva. La rubia sonreía feliz mirando hacia el imponente océano pacifico, y una sensación de gran expectativa la invadió. Su prima se paró a un lado suyo mientras también dirigía su vista hacia el mar azul.

-Estas segura, Candy? Aún estamos a tiempo de arrepentirnos.

-Tú quieres echarte para atrás, Annette?

La trigueña la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No, jamás!

-Menos yo, prima! Menos yo…

La rubia estaba riendo feliz con su prima cuando sintió como la empujaban bruscamente por la espalda, su maleta se resbaló de sus manos por el golpe, y molesta se dio la vuelta para ver al descuidado que la había empujado.

-Oiga! Fíjese por donde va!

Un muchacho de tal vez la edad de su hermano mayor le sonrió apenado mientras la ayudaba a recoger su maleta rápidamente y se la ponía con brusquedad en las manos, se notaba que él llevaba prisa.

-Discúlpame bonita, llevo mucha prisa, adiós!

Alto, demasiado quizás, de complexión atlética con unos músculos generosos y armoniosos que se adivinaban bajo el uniforme caqui del ejército americano. De cabello rubio muy corto de acuerdo a los estándares militares, con rostro agraciado de facciones varoniles y unos ojos azules como el cielo californiano. La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta, primero, impactada por la belleza del muchacho, y segundo, por la poca caballerosidad con que la trató. Su prima la miró divertida mientras hacia el ademan de cerrarle la boca.

-Se nota que te encantó, pero si esta guapísimo!

-Mmmmjj! No viste que patán? Como se atrevió a decirme bonita, después de que me empujó?

-Ay, Candy no exageres, te pidió disculpas, o no?

-Mmmmm…

-Oh, mira, acaba de subir al barco!

-Ahhh, entonces nos tocará viajar con él, ojalá tenga más amigos así de apuestos como él…

-Si tanto te ha gustado, por qué piensas en sus amigos? Por qué no vas y lo conquistas?

-Por qué de mi te acuerdas, Candybel Granchester White, ese roro y tu van a terminar juntos.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos viendo exasperada a su prima consentida. Al fin se escuchó la orden de abordaje y mientras las dos jovencitas se embarcaban en la aventura más grande y sin duda más peligrosa de sus vidas, las dos subieron al buque que las transportaría hasta el paraíso mismo.

-Tú y tus predicciones, Annette Cromwell Britter, se pueden ir al inf…

Se escuchó la bocina del barco anunciando la salida del mismo del puerto, y ambas soltaron la carcajada por la manera que la maldición de la tremenda rubia había sido interrumpida.

En la cubierta del barco, un alegre grupo de jóvenes soldados vieron a las jovencitas integrarse al equipo de enfermería. Uno de ellos, que habían visto a su amigo tropezar con la rubia, le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Ya te vimos, Albert, asi que esa será la "conquista del pácifico", no?

-No, es demasiado rubia e infantil para mi gusto.

-Pues no me pareció que te fuera tan indiferente, esa treta tuya de empujarlas por andar distraído te la conozco demasiado bien, amigo.

El rubio sonrió, su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien, esa chiquilla le llamó poderosamente la atención desde que la vio en el muelle. De alguna manera extraña, se le hizo familiar.

-No, no es mi tipo, se ve demasiado buena para mi.

Los dos jóvenes, cada quien con sus distintos grupos, miraron anhelantes hacia el mar, ansiosos por que la vida les diera la oportunidad de vivirla intensamente, y sin duda alguna, esta les contestó muy pronto…

* * *

**Despues de todo (After all), Peter Cetera y Cher**

Ahi esta, el final de Arrastrados por el deseo, Candy y Terry encontraron la dicha absoluta, y vieron felices como su amor dio frutos bellisimos, y al final esta la secuela de esta misma historia,

estan en San Francisco dos jovencitos a punto de partir a la guerra... Albert y Candy se encuentran y muchas cosas han de aclararse... que pasó con ese niño que tantos años atras nació llevando la

sangre del patriarca Andley? Les prometo que pronto, muy pronto esta historia la conoceran. Por lo pronto les aviso a quienes aun no lo saben, ya estoy publicando la precuela de Arrastrados...

Deuda de Sangre... ojala me acompañen en ese otro viaje. Un beso sincero y mis mejores deseos para todas ustedes!


End file.
